


You Can't Plan for Everything

by KaryMaxwell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ajuda de Victor, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheiros, Consensual, Conversas picantes, Dominação, Fluff, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mal-entendido, Masturbação, Muito sexo, Negociação de fetiches, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Ritmo lento, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Tensão sexual, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryMaxwell/pseuds/KaryMaxwell
Summary: Yuuri esqueceu que tinha um cio programado para chegar em algumas semanas. Ele correu para deixar tudo preparado a tempo, incluindo decidir se iria passar sozinho ou com alguém. Victor só queria ajudar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Plan for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799475) by [RivDeV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivDeV/pseuds/RivDeV). 



> Nota da autora:  
> Geralmente não escrevo sobre Omegaverse, mas eu precisava de uma desculpa para Yuuri planejar fazer sexo e que Victor enlouquecesse um pouco com isso.  
> (Só lembrando: há uma leve menção de que Yuuri teve uma “relação” anterior com Phichit)

Yuuri está sentado em sua mesa tarde da noite quando o relógio do seu laptop marcou meia noite e uma notificação agendada para aquele dia zuniu um “ding”.  Os olhos de Yuuri foram atraídos por instinto, e logo voltou à sua conversa com Phichit sem pensar, o significado daquela notificação não caindo a ficha na hora. Estava curtindo uma noite relaxante antes da sua folga de amanhã; ele e Victor tinham decidido que ele precisava de um tempo dos treinos para deixar seus músculos descansarem e se recuperarem.

Ele parou no meio enquanto digitava algo para seu amigo quando finalmente entendeu. A notificação “Começar a Planejar o Cio” ainda parada no canto da tela.

Sinceramente, tinha esquecido totalmente disso. Anos atrás ele tinha preparado um cronograma rígido com seu médico para quando precisasse passar pelo seu cio de Ômega. Por causa da sua profissão como atleta de alto nível, tinha sido lhe dado um cronograma mais puxado, e ao invés do cio habitual de uma vez ao ano que a maioria dos Ômegas passava, ele recebera permissão para suprimir seu cio à uma vez a cada dois anos.

 _‘Yuuri?’_ A mensagem de Phichit zunia no chat.

Ele deletou o que estava escrevendo e rapidamente digitou ‘ _brb_ ¹’

Ele pegou sua agenda para verificar. Não podia já ter dado dois anos. Mas a notificação dizia o contrário.

Após checar sua agenda, era oficial: ele tinha um mês até que entrasse em seu cio. Não poderia chegar em pior hora. No momento estava treinando com Victor – era seu grande ano e a Copa da China seria daqui a alguns meses. Ele não tinha tempo para tirar uma semana de folga para um cio completo.

Mas ele não podia ignorar. Ainda era um pouco problemático para Ômegas manter seus cios uma vez ao ano, no mínimo por questões de saúde. Em verdade, a maioria dos Ômegas nem tinham tempo para ter seus cios de sempre quatro vezes ao ano. Suprimir os cios por dois anos era o máximo que os médicos permitiam ao menos que houvesse problemas graves de saúde. Sua agenda não mentia; Yuuri certamente não tinha um cio há dois anos.

Estava grato à sua agenda por planejar e lembra-lo das datas que deveria acontecer porque ele teria esquecido. É claro, sempre há um pouco de espaço para quando deveria acontecer, mas aquele tempo seria por umas longas semanas.

Neste momento, seu cronograma dizia que em 37 dias ele deveria ter terminado seu cio. Seria menos de 20 dias e depois disso ele estaria competindo na Copa da China. Não lhe dava muito tempo para treinar. Mesmo que ele parasse com os supressores agora, seu cio não viria em algumas semanas. Mas provavelmente não lhe daria tempo o suficiente para preparar as coisas.

Merda.

O cronograma que tinha preparado provavelmente era ainda a melhor opção, mas até pensar em tirar folga do trabalho com Victor parecida um desperdício.

Porém, ele realmente não tinha outra opção. Se tivesse sido esperto, teria tido seu cio na primavera, quando não estava treinando.

Ele olhou para a tela do computador por um instante, tentando pensar em outra forma de sair dessa. Não podia simplesmente parar seu cio por mais alguns meses. Assim que a Copa da China chegasse, seria um contínuo trabalho até pelo menos a final do Grand Prix, se não mais.

Ele também sabia que suprimir por mais tempo trazia prejuízos físicos aos Ômegas, e ele queria estar no ápice da sua habilidade para as competições.

Ele suspirou alto, percebendo que não tinha mesmo escolha.

Havia muito para preparar até seu cio. Pensou por um instante no que fez dois anos atrás, e logo lembrou quando encarou seu chat. Phichit.

Dois anos atrás, ele estava morando em Detroit e dividia o quarto com o patinador tailandês. Costumava ter seus cios onde pudesse ficar trancado em seu quarto sozinho. Não se importava muito com isso, mas ter alguém ali, mesmo que fosse um Beta como Phichit, ajudava um pouco.

Quatro anos antes, depois de ter mudado para Detroit, tinha contratado um profissional que ajudava Ômegas com seus cios. Ele tinha planejado fazer o mesmo na segunda vez, mas quando mencionou para Phichit, seu amigo se ofereceu. Ambos tinham tempo e Celestino tinha sido compreensível.

Embora Phichit fosse um Beta, ele tinha sido de grande ajuda em seu cio. Yuuri gemeu, imaginando o que faria desta vez.

O Japão era um pouco mais conversador em suas crenças em ajudar Ômegas durante seus cios. Detroit tinha muitas pessoas dispostas a serem contratadas para diversão por uma semana. Eles eram muito raros, e muito mais caros aqui no Japão. Sem contar que Yuuri estava vivendo em uma cidade pequena, então a seleção, no mínimo, seria reduzida.

Ele achou que poderia passar essa semana sozinho – algo que muitos Ômegas no Japão faziam – mas ao pensar nos últimos anos e como a semana tinha sido mais fácil e menos estressante com alguém ali ao seu lado o fez pensar duas vezes antes de tentar algo sozinho.

Phichit lhe enviou outra mensagem: _‘tudo bem?’_

Yuuri talvez devesse contar à Phichit. Entretanto, estava preocupado que se ele dissesse à Phichit que estava preocupado em passar a semana sozinho, e tão perto da competição, que Phichit se ofereceria para voar até ele e passarem a semana novamente. Ele não podia fazer Phichit fazer isso, não importasse o quanto preferisse sua companhia.

Lentamente ele digitou sua mensagem para Phichit.

_‘Desculpe. Acabei de perceber que tenho que começar a planejar meu cio. Parece que não foi tanto tempo atrás desde o último.’_

A resposta de Phichit foi rápida. _‘Oh! Já é hora de novo? Já procurou por uma companhia? Gostaria de poder estar aí para te ajudar de novo.’_ Ele enviou um emoji piscando, o que fez Yuuri ruborizar um pouco.

 _‘Vou dar um jeito.’_ Yuuri lhe respondeu. _‘Só estou preocupado em tirar uma semana de folga dos treinos.’_

 _‘O que Victor disse?’_ Phichit digitou de volta.

Isso fez Yuuri parar. Ele teria que contar à Victor sobre seu cio. Duvidava até que Victor soubesse que ele fosse Ômega. Ele usa sabonetes que mascaravam o cheiro e toma supressores, então sempre era confundido com um Beta. Era mais fácil para ser levado à sério em esportes profissionais se fosse identificado desta forma.

Ele tinha certeza de que Victor era um Alpha, mas seu cheiro era suave e Yuuri só percebia mesmo seu cheiro natural quando ele estava perto. Mas às vezes Betas usavam perfumes para parecerem alguém dominante, então não estava fora de questão que ele fosse Beta, mas de alguma forma, Yuuri duvidava que Victor fosse esse tipo de pessoa.

Uma chamada de vídeo soou identificando Phichit. Provavelmente tinha esperado tempo demais para responder e Phichit estava preocupado com ele. Ele atendeu, grato por ver o rosto do seu amigo na ligação.

“Hey!” Ele disse à Phichit, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso.

“Só queria ter certeza que você está bem,” Phichit lhe disse, olhando para a câmera um pouco preocupado.

“É, estou bem,” Yuuri lhe disse, e achou que não fosse mentira. “É que me pegou de surpresa. Definitivamente não estava em meu programa de treinos.”

“Ah, isso é muito ruim,” Phichit disse, se recostando. Obviamente ele estava em sua cama. Yuuri sentiu uma onda de carinho por seu amigo. O fato de que ele estava disposto a ligar para Yuuri tão tarde da noite para se certificar de que ele estava bem era muito melhor do que Yuuri achava merecer algumas vezes.

“Eh. Mas não posso fazer nada sobre isso, então...” Yuuri encolheu os ombros.

“Você falou com Victor?” Phichit perguntou novamente.

“Não,” Yuuri lhe disse e ele pôde ver Phichit franzir o rosto. “Eu tinha esquecido disso até cinco minutos atrás Vou falar com ele amanhã ou algo assim.”

“Eh?” Phichit disse.

Yuuri não tinha certeza de que falaria mesmo com Victor sobre isso. Irá tentar pedir uma semana de férias. Talvez conseguirá convencer Victor a voltar à Rússia naquela semana. Seu técnico não precisa saber que ele passará a semana com um pênis ou algo do tipo, real ou de silicone, enfiado em sua bunda.

“Se der alguma merda com ele, eu mesmo falarei.” Phichit disse firmemente.

“Obrigado,” Yuuri disse, e ele falava sério. “Mas não se preocupe com isso. Vou dar um jeito. Tenho feito isso desde os treze anos.”

“Se você precisar mesmo de ajuda, posso tentar arranjar tempo para ir aí te ajudar,” Phichit ofereceu o que Yuuri temia que fizesse.

“Não, não,” ele disse rapidamente. Sabia que a oferta de Phichit era serem bons amigos; nenhum deles tinha sentimentos românticos um pelo outro. Phichit geralmente preferia mulheres Beta mesmo. E Yuuri... Yuuri realmente não tinha preferências. Provavelmente ficaria feliz vivendo sua vida inteira sem um parceiro sexual. Só durante seus cios é que ele ansiava por uma intimidade sexual. “Não. Vou ficar bem. Você tem treino. Não quero te afastar disso. Além disso, tenho certeza que vou conseguir encontrar alguém. Se não, já fiz isso sozinho antes.”

Phichit suspirou. “Eh, sei que já. Mas não quer dizer que assim não é uma merda. É sempre melhor quando você tem alguém para te ajudar, certo? Você não quer se machucar com a Copa da China se aproximando.”

“Sim, eu sei,” Yurri disse, passando suas mãos pelos cabelos. Não é como se ele tivesse algum amigo aqui em Hasetsu que pudesse ligar e pedir. Só terá que fazer umas pesquisas. “Hey, posso te ligar amanhã?” Yuuri perguntou. “Meio que quero começar a planejar essa noite.”

“Ah, sim, tudo bem,” Phichit disse, um pouco surpreso. “Certifique-se de dormir um pouco essa noite, está bem?”

“Sim, tudo bem.” Yuuri concordou.

“E me fale se precisar de algo. Sério, Yuuri. Qualquer coisa.”

“Okay, okay. Sim. Eu falo.” Ele prometeu. Não disse à Phichit que nunca irá pedir que voasse até o Japão. Eles se despediram e Yuuri encerrou a ligação.

Ele se esticou em sua cadeira, então pesquisou em seu laptop pela sua pasta “Cio”. Dentro estavam cópias em branco de documentos legais, caso decidisse contratar alguém, e alguns outros arquivos necessários, mas o que ele procurava era por sua lista de tarefas.

Uma coisa de cada vez, primeiro precisaria se certificar de que poderia separar um tempo dos seus treinos. Infelizmente, isso era o que mais lhe preocupava. Ele não queria falar com Victor sobre isso, mas duvidava que Victor o liberasse facilmente.

Ele também precisava reservar um quarto de hotel ou encomendar alguns itens da internet para se certificar de que seu quarto aqui seria à prova de cheiros suficiente para ele ficar. SE ele fosse contratar alguém, eles precisariam se encontrar e assinar papéis antes que ele ficasse sem os supressores.

Ele contou em seu calendário para quando esperava começar seu cio. Em duas semanas ele teria que parar de tomar os supressores. E então seria uma semana esperando seu corpo eliminar os hormônios sintéticos antes que seu cio começasse.

Aquela semana antes do seu cio também seria agitada. Ele provavelmente começaria a se aninhar. Ao menos foi o que fez da última vez.

Só em pensar no que precisava fazer, o deixou em pânico um pouco. Já tinha tanta preparação que ele precisava fazer. O que significava que passaria o dia treinando, e ao invés de relaxar nas águas termais, teria que preparar as coisas. Ele suspirou novamente porque isso era um incômodo. O prazer do cio era bom, mas preferia suprimi-los até que sua vida estivesse um pouco mais estável.

Ele foi para a cama não muito depois, sabendo que precisaria descansar para amanhã. Provavelmente passaria o dia inteiro planejando. E precisaria da sua força para lidar com Victor.

 

* * *

 

 

“Entããããão,” Yuuri começou, cutucando seu café da manhã no dia seguinte. Eram apenas eles dois no final da manhã. Victor estava acordado, mas ainda parecia sonolento sentado à sua frente. Eles não deveriam treinar hoje, o que normalmente Yuuri estava grato, mas agora que ele sabia que estaria fora do serviço por ao menos uma semana, quase quis sugerir que eles fizessem algo hoje.

“Mmnn?” Victor bocejou,

Yuuri não queria falar com Victor sobre isso, mas quanto antes conseguisse garantir sua semana, melhor. Ele precisava planejar naquele momento. “Já faz um tempo que você não vai à Rússia. Não está com saudades de St. Petersburg? Da sua família?”

Victor olhou desconfiado. “Logo vamos voltar para a Rostelecom Cup.”

Merda. Yuuri quase esqueceu disso. “Você não quer voltar antes para uma visita?” Yuuri perguntou, empurrando o ovo pelo prato com seu hashi.

“Não,” Victor disse calmamente, estando mais alerta. “Por quê?”

“Oh. Por nada.” Yuuri disse, se recusando a encontrar os olhos de Victor. Lá se vai a esperança de Yuuri de que poderia fazer Victor tirar férias sozinho.

“Yuuri-” Victor começou, sua mão deslizando pela mesa em direção à mão de Yuuri.

“Eu preciso de férias,” Yuuri disse sem preâmbulos. Normalmente ele não era tão direto, mas precisava mesmo começar a se organizar. Com sua escala de treinos, eram duas semanas antes que ele parasse de tomar os supressores.

“O que.” A voz de Victor era firme, o que fez Yuuri erguer os olhos. Desta vez Victor estava franzindo mesmo a testa. “Yuuri, dificilmente acho que você precise de férias. Você já tirou folga o bastante antes de eu chegar aqui. Não acha que você precisa treinar para a Copa da China?”

“Não, não,” Yuuri tentou controlar o estrago. “Estou feliz em continuar treinando. Eu só- eu só preciso de uma semana. Só sete dias. Podemos trabalhar com isso, não?”

Victor suspirou e afastou seu café da manhã. “Vou precisar de um motivo,” ele disse.

“É que preciso.” Yuuri disse. Ele preferia que Victor ficasse irritado por ele exigir uma folga do que ter que contar à Victor porque precisava dela. Tinha a sensação de que, embora Victor provavelmente não se importasse com seu gênero secundário, poderia mudar algo entre eles. Não queria arriscar.

“Yuuri, não podemos simplesmente tirar uma semana de folga.” Victor lhe disse. “Você ainda não está completamente pronto para a próxima competição. Tirar uma semana seria perigoso à essa altura. Poderia te deixar acomodado, poderia acabar com o bom trabalho que temos feito, poderia nos atrasar três semanas.”

Yuuri já sabia disso tudo, mas ele não tinha escolha. “Eu sei.” Disse à Victor. Não queria que seu técnico pensasse que ele não estava levando à sério. “Sinto muito, é algo pessoal. Só preciso de um pouco de tempo.”

“Não é bom o bastante, Yuuri.” Victor disse, lábios franzidos. “Eu vim aqui para te ajudar, e agora você está tentando fugir do treinamento. Como você acha que isso irá refletir em mim como técnico?”

Isso machucou Yuuri. Não queria que Victor se sentisse assim.

Victor continuou, “Você não quer patinar para mim-”

“Preciso ter meu cio,” Yuuri explodiu. Merda. Não queria dizer isso à Victor, mas estava entrando em pânico, não podia deixar Victor pensar que ele não estava grato por ser seu técnico.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Victor estava encarando, boca aberta, para Yuuri.

“Merda,” Yuuri disse baixo. “Olha, não quero tirar folga, mas não posso suprimir meu cio por mais tempo sem que haja danos,” ele decidiu contar à Victor.

“Você é um Ômega.” Victor disse com o rosto vazio.

Yuuri suspirou. Lá vem. Agora que Victor sabe, trataria Yuuri diferente. Mais gentil. Não queria ser tratado como se fosse mais fraco, mais frágil. “Sim, sou um Ômega. Não muda quem eu sou. Significa só que eu tenho que tirar folgas por um tempo devido à questões biológicas.”

“Você é um Ômega,” Victor disse novamente.

Yuuri ficou quieto, percebendo que Victor nem sequer estava olhando para ele.

“E você terá seu cio.” Victor disse lentamente, como se estivesse tentando se convencer do que Yuuri tinha dito. Ele piscou diversas vezes, e então estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto, como se não acabasse de ter sido dito que Yuuri precisava de folga para fazer sexo. “Ah! Bem, acho que não podemos evitar, não é? Que dia será? Vou me certificar de planejar nossos treinos em torno desses dias.”

Yuuri certamente não esperava que ele agisse assim – como se não fosse nada de mais. “Oh. Bem, se tudo correr como o planejado, acho que irá começar segunda, dia 10, o que significa que terá terminado no dia 17.” Com certeza ele estava envergonhado por ter que dar as datas à Victor, mas era melhor se eles deixassem tudo claro agora.

“Tão longe?” Victor perguntou.

“Bem, sim,” Yuuri disse, coçando sua cabeça nervosamente. “Preciso de tempo para planejar as coisas primeiro, sabe?”

“Oh. Mesmo?” Victor preguntou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa com interesse. “Já ajudei Ômegas com seus cios antes, mas não sabia que havia tanto planejamento envolvido.”

Isso soou estranho para Yuuri. “Eles não te pediram algumas semanas antes?”

Victor parou para pensar, um dedo levemente parado em seus lábios. Se não estava enganado, dos três gêneros secundários, definitivamente ele não era um Ômega. Victor respondeu depois de um tempo, “Sim. Pediram. Era parte do cronograma?”

Yuuri ruborizou porque a imagem de Victor ajudando um Ômega no cio surgiu em sua mente e sua imaginação gratamente lhe deu fantasias de que ele estaria no centro disto tudo. Ele se recompôs o bastante para jogar essa fantasia de lado e dizer, “Bem, não é como se você pudesse consentir durante o cio. Mas há muito mais para planejar além disso. Muitas pessoas não tem alguém para ajuda-las a passar por isso.”

“Mesmo?” Victor perguntou, parecendo interessado. “Me deixe te ajudar, então.”

Yuuri congelou. Victor acabara de dizer tão casualmente, como se não fosse nada de mais. Ele estava mesmo se oferecendo à ajudar Yuuri com seu cio? Era loucura.

“Sou bom em planejar as coisas,” Victor disse e o coração de Yuuri morreu.

Ele só estava oferecendo ajuda para planejar o cio de Yuuri, não para passar com ele. É claro. Por que Victor iria querer passar o cio de Yuuri com ele? Estava sendo presunçoso demais por achar isso com Victor morando com ele.

Ao mesmo tempo, Victor querer ajudar à planejar o cio de Yuuri era igualmente estranho. Não era algo que Ômegas deixavam com tanta intimidade, com exceção dos casais. “Uuum. Não, tudo bem. Sei o que estou fazendo.” Yuuri disse.

Victor fez um beicinho, caindo sobre a mesa. “Mas Yuuuri, eu sou seu técnico. Eu deveria te ajudar em coisas assim.”

“Não. Na verdade, não.” Yuuri lhe disse. Celestino nunca tinha lhe perguntado sobre seus cios. A única vez que eles conversaram foi quando assinaram contrato da primeira vez e ele lhe disse seu cronograma para que pudessem trabalhar em torno dele, e então brevemente quando Phichit solicitou um tempo de folga também.

“Por que nããããão?” Victor choramingou.

Yuuri poderia lhe dar inúmeros motivos. Ele não fazia parte disso. Era muito vergonhoso. Não era da sua conta. Não era profissional forçar ajuda à um Ômega. Victor não tinha mesmo ideia do tipo de coisa que Yuuri precisava planejar.

A lista é longa. No entanto, havia certo conforto em Victor querer ajudar. Mesmo que ele concordasse, não sabia o que Victor deveria fazer. A maior parte das coisas seria muito vergonhosa. “Estou bem. Não preciso de ajuda. Será mais fácil para mim fazer sozinho sem ter que te explicar tudo.” Era a melhor resposta que ele pôde dar – não rejeitar Victor diretamente, mas ser racional ao mesmo tempo.

“Tá,” Victor fez manha.

Eles se sentaram em silêncio enquanto Yuuri terminava seu café da manhã.

“Eu não sabia.” Victor finalmente disse, olhando para ele de onde estava, ainda deitado sobre a mesa.

“A maioria das pessoas não sabe. E gosto assim.” Yuuri lhe disse.

“Já que eu sei sobre você, você quer saber o que sou?” Victor perguntou, olhos fixos no rosto de Yuuri.

“Não. Tudo bem. Não preciso saber,” Yuuri disse, levantando e pegando seu prato vazio. A verdade era que ele estava bem curioso. Mas a resposta não importava, então não havia sentido em descobrir.

“Okay,” Victor respondeu. Ele não seguiu Yuuri até a cozinha.

 

* * *

 

_¹brb: be right back - > volto logo :p_

N/A:  
Esse foi bem devagar, mas me deixe dizer uma coisa, as coisas vão começar a esquentar muito, muito rápido. E Victor vai começar a colocar seu nariz nas coisas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Este capítulo demorou mais do que eu esperava (porque tive que editá-lo sozinha), mas ficou um pouco mais longo que o último, então espero que possa compensar.

A primeira coisa que Yuuri tinha que fazer era marcar uma consulta com o médico. Ele escolheu um médico conhecido – um Ômega – que já o tinha visto antes. Marcou a consulta para o dia antes que parasse com os supressores.

Exames pré-cio eram muito comuns. Era preventivo, principalmente para ele, já que fazia dois anos, para se certificar de que tudo estivesse funcionando. Também era bom rever seu plano com alguém que pudesse apontar falhas ou algo que ele tenha esquecido de cuidar.

E também, ele precisava de nova prescrição para anticoncepcionais. Ainda não tinha certeza se encontraria alguém para dividir seu cio, mas era aconselhável que todo Ômega utilizasse métodos contraceptivos durante seu cio, caso houvesse algum acidente.

A próxima coisa que precisava verificar eram quartos de hotel. Era sempre preferível passar seu cio onde tivesse um cheiro familiar, e se algo desse errado, teria ajuda. Porém, por ele morar numa onsen, sua casa era muito pública. O que significava que havia uma chance alta de que um Alpha percebesse seu cheiro e acabasse com tudo.

Tinha sido uma grande experiência quando Yuuri teve seu primeiro cio aos 13 anos. Como muitas pessoas, ninguém esperava muito que ele se apresentasse como algo além de Beta, então quando seu primeiro cio aconteceu, do nada, ele e sua família estavam lamentavelmente despreparados.

Seus pais eram betas, e sua irmã também, então nenhum deles tinha muita experiência além do que tinham aprendido na escola e na TV em como lidar com um Ômega que acabara de se apresentar.

Sua família teve que fechar a onsen por todo o seu cio. Felizmente, como era seu primeiro cio, não durou mais que três dias. Sua mãe lhe disse depois que tinha um grupo de Alfas esperando do lado de fora dos portões da onsen por todos os três dias. Por mais assustador que fosse, um Ômega que acabara de se apresentar sempre tinha o cheiro mais doce; era o mais atrativo.

Seu próximo cio aconteceu só dois meses depois, e tinha sido um cio completo. Eles deram seu melhor em deixar os cômodos da onsen sem cheiro, mas foi muito pouco. Seu pai tinha passado a maior parte do dia acampado na entrada da casa deles, dispensando Alfas que estavam vagando por ali. Eles não eram agressivos, só persistentes.

Depois disso, quando seu cio começou à vim em ciclos regulares, seus pais alugaram um quarto de hotel para Ômegas à 15 minutos dali. Era difícil para Yuuri no início porque iria passar seu cio sozinho em um ambiente não familiar que não tinha seu cheiro ou da sua família, e ele só tinha 13 anos, novo demais para realmente saber como se cuidar por uma semana. Ele sempre voltava para casa mais fraco, desnutrido, desidratado, e completamente esgotado. Levava dias para se recuperar.

Porém, não era como se ele tivesse escolha. A organização mundial de saúde tinha um memorando que dizia que Ômegas não tinham permissão para usar supressores até os 16 anos, quando a maior parte da sua puberdade acontecia. Essas regras significavam que Yuuri passou quase três anos tendo cios a cada três meses. Isso deixava a conta bancária dos seus pais no aperto por ter que alugar um quarto por quase duas semanas a cada alguns meses (cios não eram previsíveis, e comportamentos como fazer um ninho requeriam que Yuuri fosse para seu quarto com antecedência), mas era mais seguro que a onsen.

Quando fez dezoito anos, ele já tinha perdido muitos treinos, deixado seus pais cuidarem tanto dele, que praticamente exigiu que seu médico lhe desse permissão para suprimir por mais de um ano. Ele mudou-se para Detroit não muito depois.

Em todo caso, estava pensando em só alugar um quarto para a semana que estava por vim, como sempre fizera. No entanto, a tecnologia de itens que bloqueavam os cheiros tinha ficado muito melhor agora do que antes, então pensou que talvez pudesse adquirir algo.

Provavelmente ainda era perigoso, estar tão perto de Alfas nus, mas se conseguisse conter o cheiro do seu cio em seu quarto, e talvez só um pouco nos arredores do quarto, ele ficaria bem. Isso supondo que Victor não fosse um Alfa, ou se ele fosse, visse Yuuri como da família. Se Yuuri cheirasse como alguém da família, seu cheiro não seria estimulante, então não seria um problema. Se ele fosse Beta, então não importava.

O preço dos hotéis que recebiam Ômegas para a semana do cio era ridículo, logo percebeu. Com certeza não tinha esse tanto de dinheiro pra gastar por aí. Principalmente se estivesse pensando em pagar alguém para ajudá-lo.

Ele passou as próximas três horas procurando online por bloqueadores de cheiro. Não parecia de todo ruim, concluiu. Havia uns que se prendiam à portas e janelas que impediriam o fluxo do ar pelo resto da casa, e eram fáceis de instalar e desinstalar. Além disso, havia purificadores de ar que possuíam uma taxa de 99% para bloquear o aroma dos Ômegas. Seus anúncios comerciais mostravam que eram usados em hotéis para Ômegas.

Se Yuuri conseguisse deixar seu quarto seguro, então seria uma decisão entre se deveria pagar o valor para ficar em segurança num hotel, ou deixar as coisas mais confortáveis para si aqui mesmo. Se fosse contratar alguém, provavelmente deveria ficar no hotel. Não queria que o cheiro de um Alfa permanecesse em seu quarto por semanas.

O que levava à algo que temia – procurar por alguém que pudesse contratar. Ele queria muito passar a semana com alguém. Não passava uma semana sozinho desde que fizera dezoito anos, ou mais especificamente, seus três últimos cios. O último fora com Phichit, anterior a ele, quando tinha vinte, foi com Mark, um cara de 24 anos que tinha encontrado em um site recomendado à ele por uma Ômega mulher que tinha sido sua amiga de escola.

Hesitante, digitou a busca no Google. Ele recebeu uma quantidade impressionante de resultados. Parecia haver duas empresas que atendiam na região de Hasetsu. Escolheu o primeiro site, verificando as opções que estavam disponíveis. A metade eram Betas, e outra metade eram Alfas. Os filtrou para apenas Betas.

Mark também era Beta, como Phichit, mas muito conhecedor sobre cios dos Ômegas. Yuuri provavelmente passaria sozinho aquele ano se não fosse pelo acontecido no cio antes deste. Quando ele fez dezoito anos, e era legalmente permitido pagar por um parceiro sexual, tanto Mari quanto Minako tinham oferecido ajuda-lo a pagar por um Alfa já que seus últimos cios desde que fizera dezesseis anos e ficado sem supressores tinha sido difícil. Ele passara um mês inteiro considerando – imaginando se realmente queria que sua primeira vez fosse com um estranho, mas no final ele concordou.

Estava morando em Tokyo por alguns meses para treinar, então era fácil encontrar alguém. Seu nome era Katashi, e ele tinha 25 anos, um pouco mais velho do que Yuuri esperava, mas ele tinha sido tão doce com o nervoso e inocente Yuuri. Eles se encontraram quatro vezes antes do seu cio. Katashi o tinha levado para jantar, falado sobre coisas que Yuuri gostava ou desgostava, amenizado todos os seus medos, conversado com ele sobre o processo e, de forma geral, foi além do esperado para deixar Yuuri confortável.  
Yuuri concordou após o “terceiro encontro” principalmente porque, embora Katashi fosse um Alfa, ele tinha condições médicas que impossibilitavam que ele tivesse um nó¹. Isso significava que seu pênis era um pouco menor que o de um Alpha comum, não podia produzir a mesma quantidade de esperma, e não conseguiria se atar à alguém após o orgasmo.

Ele era o candidato ideal para o trabalho – alguém que cheirava como um Alfa, tinha os instintos básicos, mas nunca conseguiria engravidar alguém. Essencialmente, era um Beta com um cheiro melhor. Era isso que Yuuri mais tinha medo – ser atado à alguém por horas com um nó. Tinha escutado histórias de terror sobre ficar atado por três horas, ou o nó era grande demais que machucava ou rasgava “coisas”. Katashi era o candidato ideal para a primeira vez de Yuuri. E foi uma primeira vez maravilhosa.

Katashi apareceu assim que Yuuri o chamou quando seu cio começou. Ele estava lá com todas as habilidades que precisavam. E, por ele ter tanta prática em lidar com o cheiro dos Ômegas, estava atento o tempo todo, cuidando de Yuuri e conversando sempre com ele.

Essa tinha sido uma das melhores semanas do cio. Até então, não achava que ter um parceiro faria diferença, mas fazia. Comparado aos seus cios solitários, ele raramente conseguia exceder a névoa do cio que tanto estava acostumado. Lembrou de quase todos os dias do seu cio e quase era capaz de entender algo durante os eventos. Ter alguém lá para suprir seus desejos também deixava as coisas menos dolorosas (sem forçar nada) e o saciara mais.

Depois de perder sua ‘virgindade’ para Katashi (algo que Yuuri nunca se importou mesmo, e nunca entendera o valor disso) ele começou a pensar mais sobre sexo. Os treinos prendiam grande parte da sua atenção, mas foi então que ele começou a notar mais outras pessoas. E ele definitivamente queria fazer sexo com algumas delas, até mesmo fora do seu cio.

Mas, mesmo que ele não fosse necessariamente tímido, nunca tinha se interessado o bastante para agir. Não era como se Yuuri não gostasse de sexo. Ele gostava. Mas não tinha aquela vontade transar com estranhos. Era só com pessoas que ele conhecia. Mas assim que os conhecia, e talvez os achasse sexualmente atraentes, já tinham ficado amigos e não se incomodaria em mudar seu relacionamento quando algo já estava funcionando bem.

A única exceção era Victor. Mas mesmo assim, Yuuri achava que passara anos lendo sobre ele em revistas ou na internet, que era quase como se conhecesse o homem. Ele parou imediatamente de pensar. Não queria pensar sobre seus sentimentos sexuais por Victor quando estava tentando encontrar um parceiro para o cio.

Depois de saber o quanto cios eram fáceis se tivesse alguém para compartilhar com ele, quando ele estava em Detroit e era mais acessível pagar alguém, decidiu tentar de novo. Mark foi quase tão bom quanto Katashi, se ao menos Yuuri não tivesse reprimido sua frustração sexual (tinha sido só ele e sua mão desde Katashi). Seu pau era tão prazeroso quanto o de Katashi, provavelmente porque ambos tinham as mesmas características betas. Porém, seu cheiro não era tão bom, e ele era menos experiente, então deixou Yuuri um pouco menos saciado do que Katashi. Mas tinha sido tudo bom, porque ele também tinha sido atencioso, e isso era tudo que importava.

Yuuri teve sorte com Phichit na vez seguinte. Ele estava feliz por ter um Beta para fazer sexo – ainda receoso com os nós dos Alfas. Além disso, Phichit era seu amigo e ele já estava acostumado ao seu cheiro. E também, Yuuri tinha uma atração sexual por ele já fazia um tempo. Não era como se quisesse muito tomar alguma iniciativa, mas o cio foi uma boa desculpa.

Tinha sido uma boa semana – na verdade se divertiu bastante na cama com Phichit. Phichit também tinha gostado. Por ser um Beta jovem, ele nunca tinha dividido o cio com um Ômega antes. Eles até conversaram sobre isso depois e decidiram que nenhum deles realmente queria ter um relacionamento, não por Yuuri ser Ômega e Phichit ser Beta, mas porque eles gostavam da amizade mais do que o sexo.

Não era incomum Ômegas e Betas terem relações sexuais. Embora Ômegas homens precisassem de um Alpha para gerar crianças, Ômegas geralmente casavam com outro Ômegas ou Betas, e também Alfas. Não havia regra em que Alfas tivessem que se casar com Ômegas. A única ‘vantagem’ que Alfas tinham era seu potencial em formar um laço (apenas Alfas e Ômegas tinham a glândula de odor necessária) e a habilidade para fazer o nó, mas ao menos metade dos Ômegas não se importavam muito com essa característica.

Depois de, envergonhado, comprar online um dildo² com um nó alguns anos atrás, e até usá-lo durante seu cio, Yuuri tinha certeza que era um dos Ômegas que realmente gostavam disso. Mas não era necessário para ele se unir à outro Alfa, principalmente se podia simular com algo de silicone.

Victor escolheu aquele momento para entrar no quarto de Yuuri um pouco de comida. “Yuuri!” Ele cantou enquanto entrava sem bater.

Yuuri se assustou e imediatamente corou com um vermelho forte. Ele estava procurando por parceiros para o cio, e após pensar sobre os anteriores, tinha um detalhe entre suas calças. Algo que ele definitivamente não queria que Victor visse. Ele empurrou sua cadeira o máximo que pôde para baixo da mesa e tentou fechar a tela do seu laptop mas sua caneta e caderno estavam na ponta, então não o fechou completamente.

“Você não saiu do quarto a manhã toda,” Victor disse, colocando um prato de vegetais com um sanduiche na mesa de Yuuri. “Achei que você pudesse estar com fome.”

“Oh, ah, obrigado,” Yuuri gaguejou. Seu rosto estava mesmo muito quente, e ter Victor em seu quarto não estava ajudando a ereção que tinha.

“Mas o que você está fazendo?” Victor perguntou, se aproximando e se inclinando sobre seu ombro. “Achei que você quisesse sair e tomar um pouco de sol, antes que a neve chegue.”

Antes que Yuuri pudesse pará-lo, Victor se esticou sobre ele e abriu seu laptop.

“Victor!” Yuuri tentou detê-lo, mas Victor foi rápido demais. Yuuri estava grato pois ao menos não estava assistindo pornô, mas o site que estava aberto também era bem vergonhoso.

Ele tinha mudado o filtro para ‘Alfa’, então havia fotos de pessoas em diferentes formas e despidos. A maioria das opções Betas eram biologicamente homens, porque, de forma geral, um Ômega, não importa seu gênero primário, queria um certo tipo de anatomia em seus cios. Os Alfas eram um pouco diferentes, o site tinha toda uma variedade de gênero primário já que o gênero secundário era o que importava para esse tipo de trabalho. Yuuri tinha suas preferências, o que era óbvio diante das três escolhas que tinha feito com seus parceiros anteriores, mas estava aberto à algo que terminasse funcionando para si.

“O que é isso?” Victor perguntou enquanto percorria a página.

“Victor,” Yuuri gemeu, tentando afastar suas mãos do laptop para que pudesse fechá-lo.

“Esses são... alfas para contratar?” Victor perguntou, atento ao que o site oferecia.

“Sim,” Yuuri disse, ruborizando ainda mais.

Victor estava pressionado contra o encosto da cadeira e sua respiração acariciava a orelha de Yuuri. Seu membro contorceu-se interessado. Nessa distância, ele conseguia sentir o leve cheiro do aroma de Victor – um que lembrava o de um Alfa e deixava seus joelhos fracos e seu pau ainda mais duro. Era tão vergonhoso estar sentado aqui, excitado, com Victor tão perto e alheio a tudo. Estava grato por usar regularmente bloqueadores de odores ou tinha certeza que, Alfa ou Beta, Victor conseguiria sentir o cheiro da sua ereção.

Sem falar que, Victor agora sabia que Yuuri estava procurando alguém para contratar. Ficaria óbvio em breve que era por ele não ter ninguém em sua agenda para ligar e pedir um favor. Victor deveria saber disso – estava morando com Yuuri e sabia os amigos que ele tinha. Não deixava as coisas menos vergonhosas.

“Por que você precisa contratar um Alfa?” Victor perguntou enquanto clicava em um dos links. Foi aberto um perfil com mais fotos. Fotos não apenas do corpo do homem, mas do seu pênis Alfa também.

Yuuri gemeu e enterrou seu rosto em chamas em suas mãos. Por que Victor tinha que fazer isso com ele? Ele não podia não explicar agora; ou então Victor iria presumir que Yuuri gostasse de fazer isso nas horas livres. “Eu estava pensando em contratar alguém para meu cio,” Yuuri disse em suas mãos.

Saiu abafado, então Victor pediu que ele repetisse.

“Eu estava pensando em contratar alguém para meu cio,” ele disse novamente, “Não tenho certeza se vou,” sentiu que precisava acrescentar, porque ele ainda não estava certo, “mas se eu for, tenho que começar a entrar em contato com eles agora.”

“Mesmo?” Victor disse, se jogando sobre os ombros de Yuuri e pressionando sua bochecha contra o rosto de Yuuri. “Você não tem ninguém que possa chamar?”

“Nãããão,” Yuuri gemeu. “Quem iria querer?” Ele disse antes que pudesse se impedir. Não era inteiramente verdade – sabia de algumas pessoas que provavelmente concordariam se ele pedisse – Phichit sendo um deles. Mas nenhum deles morava próximo dali, então seria muito incômodo para eles voar até lá só para ajudar Yuuri a se aliviar.

“Muitas pessoas, tenho certeza,” Victor disse. “Você não lê suas fan pages?”

Yuuri virou um pouco sua cabeça para olhar Victor. Victor ainda estava encarando o laptop de Yuuri, lentamente percorrendo a página. “Não vou transar com um estranho, Victor,” Yuuri disse firme.

“Mas esses são estranhos, não?” Victor falou.

“Eles são profissionais!” Yuuri rebateu.

Victor ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ainda assim afastou seu olhar da lista de Alfas.

“Além disso,” Yuuri disse, tentando explicar porque algo assim seria uma má ideia, “quase ninguém sabe que sou Ômega. Não preciso que o mundo todo descubra só porque um fã não conseguiu manter a boca fechada.” Os sites profissionais que ele estava olhando tinha uma política de sigilo anexa à eles.

“Acho que você está certo,” Victor admitiu, suspirando um pouco. “Então, quem você escolheu?” Ele perguntou, clicando na próxima página.

“Ninguém.” Yuuri disse suavemente. “Comecei agora a olhar quando você entrou aqui.”

“Você tem preferência por Alfas?” Victor perguntou, finalmente olhando para Yuuri do canto do seu olho.

Yuuri suspirou e se inclinou para trás, sua cabeça apoiando no ombro de Victor. Estava prestes a dizer a Victor que, não, ele não tinha preferência. Mas então lembrou o quanto tinha gostado da sua vez com Katashi e o quanto tinha gostado dos dildos com nó que tinha comprado, e então não tinha certeza. “Não sei,” admitiu sinceramente. “Não acho que importe tanto.”

“Não?” Victor perguntou, voltando a vasculhar a lista. “Já teve um amante Alfa antes?” Victor perguntou. Ele parou de percorrer a página, mas não olhava para Yuuri, apenas encarava a tela.

Yuuri se inquietou brevemente. Ao menos sua ereção tinha diminuído um pouco, então não estava tão preocupado que Victor visse algo debaixo da mesa. Estava hesitante em dizer que tinha ficado com um Alfa porque, embora Katashi fosse um Alfa, não tinha os componentes biológicos principais que diferenciasse os Alfas dos Betas. Mas Yuuri achou que seria grosseiro descartar Katashi como algo além de Alfa, então disse, “Sim.” Ele pôde sentir Victor ficar tenso atrás de si. Decidiu que deveria esclarecer, “Só um, mas a maioria das pessoas que estive eram Betas.”

“Só um,” Victor repetiu. Ele baixou seu queixo sobre o ombro de Yuuri, e podia ser estranho para ele ficar parado atrás da cadeira de Yuuri assim, mas parecia confortável o bastante. “Quantos amantes, então?” Victor perguntou. Yuuri estava certo de ter visto um leve rubor no nariz de Victor, mas seu rosto estava perto demais para afirmar.

“Não é da sua conta,” Yuuri disse. Realmente não era. Victor não precisava saber sobre suas experiências anteriores. Ele podia ser técnico de Yuuri – mas sua vida sexual não tinha nada a ver com a patinação. Bem, não muito. Ele ainda precisava apresentar o ‘Eros’.

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor resmungou. “Eu só quero ajudar!”

“Tenho certeza que sei o que estou fazendo,” Yuuri lhe disse.

“E o que acha desse?” Victor perguntou, ignorando Yuuri e clicando num perfil de uma bela mulher Alpha.

Yuuri coçou seu nariz. Não que ela não fosse linda, mas não era seu tipo. Ele não estava muito interessado em seios. Provavelmente Yuuri era minoria, porque a maioria dos Ômegas homem amavam ter Alfas mulheres – a penetração podia facilmente alternar entre os parceiros, permitindo ciclos muito maiores. Victor provavelmente presumia que Yuuri fosse assim.

Victor deve ter visto o olhar em seu rosto, porque saiu daquele perfil e percorreu de volta à lista. “Okay, se não ela...” ele continuou procurando. “O que acha desse?” Ele perguntou, clicando no perfil de um jovem japonês mestiço.

Yuuri sabia o que Victor estava fazendo – ele estava tentando eliminar suas preferências oferecendo opções distintas. Ele não queria entrar no jogo de Victor, mas o perfil parecia mesmo muito bom. Além disso, não era como se Victor não fosse descobrir eventualmente. “É, ele é um pouco melhor,” Yuuri admitiu.

“Mmnn,” Victor sibilou, clicando no botão para deixar o perfil nas opções favoritas. Ele saiu da página, e, na verdade, voltou novamente para a página com perfis de Betas.

Era tão óbvio o que Victor estava tentando fazer: determinar suas preferências entre os gêneros primários e secundário. Por que ele não perguntava diretamente, Yuuri não tinha certeza. Então lembrou que Victor tinha lhe perguntado antes, mas ele se recusou a responder.

Ele estava dividido em dizer à Victor que preferia voltar à olhar os Alfas agora – a diferença de preço entre os dois grupos não era tão grande, e ele estava pensando em dizer que gostaria de ter uma ‘experiência completa com uma Alfa’ ao menos uma vez, para ver o que preferia.

Mas Victor clicou em um perfil que Yuuri havia se passado da primeira vez que olhou. “Wow,” Yuuri não pôde evitar dizer. O homem no perfil era lindo. E um rápido olhar sobre seu perfil dizia à Yuuri que o homem estava em forma e era muito bem dotado.

“Ah,” Victor disse, clicando no botão de ‘favoritos’ de novo. “É mais o seu tipo?”

Yuuri lambeu os lábios, mas não respondeu. Definitivamente seu tipo. Mas ele ainda queria dar uma olhada nos Alfas.

“Vê algo do seu gosto?” Victor perguntou, voltando para a página dos Betas.

Yuuri abriu a boca para dizer à Victor que ele podia continuar sozinho dali, mas Victor estava olhando para ele com expectativa, então Yuuri decidiu diverti-lo um pouco mais.  
“Esse?” Ele disse hesitante, apontando para um que tinha chamado sua atenção enquanto olhava o site.

Victor clicou no perfil, e Yuuri leu rapidamente. Ele achou que Victor não fosse ler o perfil porque tinha aprendido um pouco de japonês enquanto morava ali, mas não era tão bom assim.

Yuuri estava prestes a engolir seu orgulho e ‘favoritar’ para olhar melhor depois quando Victor zombou. “É photoshop,” Victor disse, apontando para uma foto sem camisa.  
“Mesmo?” Yuuri disse, se inclinando mais próximo da tela. A foto parecia mesmo um pouco estranha, agora que estava olhando de perto.

“Você vai ser enganado se não tomar cuidado,” Victor lhe disse. “Deixe-me te ajudar. Um par de olhos imparciais vai ajudar.” Ele se afastou de Yuuri. “Espere aqui,” ele disse.

Yuuri não estava certo para onde ele foi. Ele ainda estava meio duro em seus jeans, então não iria se mover por um tempo, ao menos não até que estivesse sozinho novamente. Victor correu pelo cômodo. Yuuri não tinha certeza de que queria que Victor o ajudasse tão à fundo, mas não pôde evitar a não ser concordar que talvez um segundo par de olhos não fosse horrível. Além do mais, Victor provavelmente iria chorar até que Yuuri o deixasse ajudar mesmo.

Victor voltou com uma cadeira do seu quarto e Yuuri arrastou sua cadeira para que Victor pudesse se acomodar ao seu lado. Victor então passou à ele o almoço que ele tinha esquecido. Ele colocou o prato em seu colo e pegou o sanduiche.

Victor assumiu o controle do laptop novamente, navegando pelo site.

“Aquele ali,” Yuuri disse, apontando com seu dedo midinho para outro homem.

Victor clicou no perfil, então clicou sobre fotos extras na página do perfil. Yuuri quase engasgou com a boca cheia do sanduíche quando Victor parou numa foto do homem com o pênis ereto. “É um pouco pequeno,” Victor disse. “Pode ser bom para uma Ômega mulher, mas para seu cio, provavelmente você irá querer alguém mais bem dotado,” Victor disse.  
Yuuri teve que engolir antes que engasgasse de verdade.

“Só estou sendo prático,” Victor disse quando percebeu que Yuuri estava com dificuldade. “Não precisa ficar com vergonha.”

Yuuri segurou a mão sobre o peito, esperando acalmar as batidas rápidas do seu coração.

“Quero dizer, eu tenho minhas próprias preferências,” Victor disse, clicando em outro perfil. “Eu prefiro pênis que sejam mais grossos.” O tamanho não importa muito, desde que alcance minha próstata.”

Yuuri congelou, encarando o russo. Havia um zunido em seus ouvidos enquanto o sangue do seu corpo não conseguia decidir se deveria ir ruborizar seu rosto, ou assentar-se em sua virilha. Ele não deve ter ouvido Victor direito. Victor estava lhe dizendo que... gostava de pênis?

“Você não é Ômega,” foi tudo que Yuuri conseguiu dizer, e sua voz soou distante.

“Não,” Victor disse, virando-se para lhe dar sorriso lascivo. “Mas não quer dizer que eu não possa gostar de sexo anal.”

“Oh.” Yuuri disse baixinho.

“Embora,” Victor continuou, parecendo completamente sem vergonha, pressionando um dedo em seus lábios, “eu não tenha preferência entre dar ou receber, um jeito ou do outro. Eu também gosto de vaginas. Mas acho que com homens eu posso ter os dois jeitos, então acho que eu prefiro eles?” Ele encolheu os ombros, então voltou à olhar o site, como se não tivesse acabado de contar à Yuuri sobre sua sexualidade.

Yuuri só pôde olhar para o homem mais velho enquanto ele continuava a procurar pelas opções. Ele tinha imaginado quais seriam as preferências de Victor, mas nunca esperava que fosse ‘bissexual, com inclinação para homens.’

Yuuri sabia que Victor sempre pulava perguntas sobre sua preferência sexual quando escutava da mídia, assim como sempre ignorava perguntas sobre seu gênero secundário, mas, quando ele via a forma como Victor agia perto dele, de outras pessoas, a forma que ele se apresentava no gelo antes, parecia estranho que ninguém tivesse percebido que Victor fosse bissexual. Talvez porque os amantes que tinham sido fotografados com ele fossem mulheres que a confissão de Victor gostar de sexo anal tenha sido uma grande surpresa.

“Alguém mais?” Victor perguntou, arrancando Yuuri dos seus pensamentos.

“Oh. Hm. Não. Acho que não?” Yuuri disse. “Você pode voltar na página dos Alfas?” Ele imediatamente jogou uma cenoura em sua boca para que não falasse mais nada.  
“Okay,” Victor disse, um pouco surpreso. Ele clicou de voltar nos Alfas. “Achei que você preferisse Betas?” Ele perguntou.

“Na verdade eu... eu não me importo tanto assim com gênero secundário,” Yuuri admitiu depois que terminou de mastigar. Sentiu que precisava dizer isso porque Victor tinha acabado de lhe contar sobre ele próprio. “Eu... prefiro homens, obviamente.” Ele se contorceu um pouco desconfortável em sua cadeira porque essa provavelmente era a primeira vez que tinha dito em voz alta para alguém. “Mas eu estive pensando... que talvez, para esse cio, eu gostaria de tentar um Alfa? Na verdade eu nunca-“ ele parou. Ele não precisava entrar em detalhes sobre o sexo que tinha tido antes e o que ele desejava.

“Okay,” Victor disse tranquilamente. Ele clicou em um dos perfis mais qualificados. “E ele? Ele parece bom.”

Yuuri lambeu os lábios. Sim. Victor definitivamente tinha bom gosto. “É,” concordou.

Victor sorriu e o adicionou aos favoritos. Ele continuou pesquisando.

“Ele,” ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo quando o perfil apareceu.

Yuri sorriu e Victor riu alto. Aparentemente, eles tinham gosto similar para homens. Eles verificaram seu perfil, mas nada que se destacasse muito como estranho. Ele tinha um pau lindo, se as fotos no perfil fosse algo a se confiar.

“Grande demais para meu gosto,” Victor disse enquanto passava as fotos. “É que não acho que minha bunda possa aguentar o tamanho de um Alfa tão bem.”

Yuuri tinha escutado reclamações similares de Betas que conhecia. Ômegas tinham uma anatomia diferente dos Alfas e Betas naquela região, então conseguiam aguentar tamanhos maiores. Isso só significava que Victor preferia Betas ou Ômegas já que seus membros tinham aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho mediano.

Yuuri parou de mastigar outra cenoura. Espera. Victor preferia um grosso e de tamanho mais mediano. Assim como... Yuuri. Ele tossiu em sua camisa porque isso era algo que não deveria estar pensando com Victor sentado ao seu lado.

“Você está bem?” Victor perguntou, olhando para ele.

“Estou bem,” Yuuri tossiu e tentou voltar sua atenção inteiramente para seu almoço ou para o perfil que estavam olhando.

Os dois passaram a maior parte da hora olhando perfis. Victor tinha salvado oito possíveis homens na sessão de ‘favoritos’ para Yuuri.

“Okay, é isso,” Victor disse quando chegaram ao final da última página.

Tinha outro site que Yuuri queria olhar também, mas achava que seria melhor tentar esse em particular. Olhar esses perfis com Victor tinha sido ruim para seu coração e seu membro. “Okay. Bem, eu vou olhar eles de novo, ver se algum realmente me agrada.”

“Você vai entrar em contato com eles?” Victor perguntou, recostando-se na cadeira.

“Talvez,” Yuuri disse, mexendo na borda do prato vazio em sua mesa. “Eu ainda não sei se vou contratar alguém. Acho que talvez tente passar sozinho esse ano.”

Victor suspirou um pouco. “Yuuri, você não precisa se negar.”

Yuuri franziu o rosto.

“Se é algo que você quer fazer, faça.” Victor disse. “Aproveite a chance, trabalhe pelo que você quer. Eu não venho tentando te ensinar isso nos últimos meses?”

“Sim,” Yuuri concordou. O que ele queria mesmo não era algo que poderia ter facilmente. “Então vou entrar em contato com alguns deles, só pra ver.”

“Bom,” Victor disse, então se levantou. “E se você precisar de algo, quiser qualquer coisa, apenas me diga,” Victor disse imitando o que Phichit tinha oferecido para Yuuri na noite passada. A boca de Yuuri ficou seca. Victor não podia estar oferecendo o que Yuuri achava que estivesse. Ele achou que estivesse oferecendo o mesmo nessa manhã, mas acabou sendo apenas uma ajuda no planejamento, então devia ser isso que ele queria dizer também.

“Okay,” Yuuri respondeu pesadamente. Ele não conseguia se permitir perguntar o que Victor estava oferecendo.

Victor ficou parado, olhando nos olhos de Yuuri por meio minuto, esperando para ver se Yuuri diria alguma coisa.

Quando Yuuri o encarou de volta, e então evitou seu olhar, Victor suspirou novamente, correndo uma mão por seu cabelo. “Tudo bem. Só... me deixe avisado.” Ele colocou uma mão levemente sobre o ombro de Yuuri para conforta-lo, então pegou o prato vazio de Yuuri e saiu pela porta, deixando a cadeira extra na mesa de Yuuri.

Antes dele sair, virou-se com um sorriso malicioso, qualquer traço de seriedade havia sumido, “E se você precisar de algum tempo sozinho,” ele arrastou suas palavras, “então provavelmente deveria trancar sua porta. Caso contrário, quem sabe o que eu posso ver.” Ele pisou para Yuuri e saiu, rindo para Yuuri que ficou gaguejando.

Yuuri deixou a porta aberta pelo resto da tarde, para que Victor soubesse que ele não estava fazendo nada daquilo com a porta trancada, embora quase desejou que estivesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Victor está começando a investir no cio de Yuuri e só vai piorar. Imaginem só quanto tempo Yuuri vai conseguir ficar impassível.  
> Como disse antes, se vocês tiverem alguma fantasia que gostaria de ver, por favor me digam. Comecei a planejar os capítulos futuros, então com certeza há espaço para adicionar coisas que vocês gostem.  
> Também, por favor me digam se gostaram – isso realmente me ajuda a escrever mais rápido.
> 
> ===
> 
> ¹nó: parte da anatomia do pênis de um Alpha que incha e se ata (prende) ao seu parceiro.  
> ²dildo: tudo bem com isso? xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Consegui! Estou exausta e com um pouco de ressaca, então se tiver algum erro aqui, é isso que vou culpar!

Até a hora do jantar, Yuuri tinha pesquisado outro site de parceiros para o cio e enviado mensagens aos sete melhores candidatos que tinha encontrado. Dois deles eram betas (incluindo um que Victor tinha encontrado para ele) e o resto era Alfa. Ele ainda estava preocupado em ter um Alfa para dividir seu cio, mas achava que valia a pena ao menos se encontrar com eles. Também procurou por hotéis. Se fosse contratar alguém, provavelmente ele não ficaria na _onsen_.

Porém, seria muito mais barato se simplesmente colocasse bloqueadores de cheiros e passasse sozinho. Encontrou sua mãe na cozinha, cozinhando antes do jantar.

“Oi, Mãe,” ele disse, esbarrando-se nela com carinho.

“Yuuri!” disse animada. Ela gesticulou para ele inclinar-se um pouco e deu um leve beijo em sua testa. “A janta está quase pronta se quiser esperar com Victor na sala de jantar.”

“Okay.” Yuuri disse. “Mas, Mãe, ah...” apesar de todos esses anos, ainda era desconfortável falar com sua mãe sobre suas necessidades sexuais, mas ele precisava lhe falar. “Vou ter meu cio em algumas semanas.”

“Oh! Estava pensando se já estava chegando perto,” sua Mãe disse enquanto mexia a panela de _curry_.

“É. Então... só queria te avisar. Estou pensando em alugar um quarto de hotel, mas tenho visto alternativas pra ficar aqui também. Tudo bem?”

“É claro, querido,” ela disse, lhe sorrindo. “Eles tem produtos novos que facilitariam você ficar aqui,” ela disse pensativa, “Eu vi na TV. Não seria bom se você ficasse em casa?”

“Sim.” Yuuri admitiu. Ele não lhe disse que não seria possível caso tivesse um parceiro para o cio. Não precisava que sua mãe soubesse o tipo de sexo que faria – já era constrangedor o bastante ela saber desse tipo de coisa sem ter alguém ali. Não precisava que ela soubesse que ele já tinha transado antes. Somente Mari e Minako sabiam que ele não era virgem, bem, agora Victor também, e estava tudo bem que sua mãe nunca descobrisse.

“Você podia pedir à Vic-chan, sabe,” sua mãe sugeriu.

Os joelhos de Yuuri tremeram. “O que?” Ele perguntou fracamente. Não pôde acreditar que sua mãe sugerira que ele pedisse ao seu técnico para passar uma semana inteira fazendo sexo com ele. “Eu- Victor e eu- nós não.. Não.” Ele não conseguiu encontrar palavras para dizer à ela que ideia horrível era pedir à Victor.

“Besteira,” ela disse. “Aquele garoto gosta de você, tenho certeza que ele ficaria feliz em te ajudar. Além disso, o que ele vai fazer a semana inteira que você estiver trancado em seu quarto? Poderia deixar vocês dois ocupados.”

Yuuri ruborizou tão forte que se surpreendeu por não ter uma hemorragia nasal. “Não, Mãe, não é bem assim.”

“Tá, já que tem certeza,” ela disse. Ela não pareceu ser afetada pela estranha conversa que estavam tendo. Ao menos era estranho para Yuuri.

“E aquele menino adorável, seu amigo de patinação, que você passou da última vez?”

Os olhos de Yuuri se arregalaram. “O que?!” Ele gritou. Como ela sabia sobre Phichit? Ele não tinha falado nada pra ninguém. Só ele e Phichit deveriam saber. E Phichit não era do tipo de sair contando por aí.

“Oh. Eu te liguei da última vez. Seu pai tinha ido ao hospital por ter desmaiado, não foi nada, não se preocupe, mas eu liguei diversas vezes, e ele achou que fosse algo importante. Ele atendeu o telefone. Disse que você estava indisposto, mas que estava cuidando de você. Ele é um garoto tão doce. Acha que ele viria te visitar já que você está tão decidido em não perguntar à Vic-chan?”

Yuuri não conseguia lembrar de outro dia em sua vida que tivesse passado vergonha tantas vezes. Não fazia ideia que Phichit tinha falado com sua mãe ao telefone. Bem, lá se vai a esperança de Yuuri em manter sua mãe na ignorância sobre sua vida amorosa.

“Não. Ele está- ele está na Tailândia. Não posso pedir para ele vim aqui pra isso.”

“Se você tem certeza.” Ela disse deliberadamente. “Mas isso só deixa Vic-chan como a melhor opção, não é?”

“Não vou pedir à ele,” Yuuri lhe disse severamente.  “Prefiro passar sozinho.”

“Tá.” Ela ainda sorria. Ela despejou o _curry_ em outra travessa e entregou à Yuuri. “Seja um amor e leve pra sala, pode ser? Vou levar o arroz e a sopa.”

Yuuri, derrotado, saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala de jantar. Colocou o _curry_ na mesa e sentou de frente para sua irmã que já estava se ajeitando no chão.

“O que te deixou tão chateado?” Ela perguntou, tragando seu cigarro.

“Nada,” mentiu.

“Tanto você quanto Victor,” ela suspirou. “Mas não é da minha conta. Se não quer falar sobre isso, não me importa.”

“Victor?” Yuuri perguntou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa.

“Sim. Ele ficou aqui desanimado a tarde toda.”

Isso era estranho. Ele tinha estado de bom humor quando saiu do quarto de Yuuri mais cedo. “Talvez ele esteja chateado por perder uma semana de treino?” Yuuri pensou consigo mesmo.

“Perder o treino?” Mari repetiu.

Yuuri fez cara feia. Sabia que sua irmã iria descobrir sobre seu cio quando ele sumisse por uma semana, mas não queria mesmo ter que dizer logo à ela. “Meu cio,” ele disse.

“Oh. Já vai chegar?” Mari perguntou e Yuuri concordou. “Pediu à Victor pra passar com você?”

“Por que todo mundo está supondo que é o que vou fazer?” Ele gemeu, deixando sua cabeça cair e bater na mesa. Sua mãe se juntou à eles, colocando o resto da comida na mesa.

“Porque vocês dois tem atração um pelo outro,” Mari disse, indiferente.

“Não temos não!” Yuuri gritou.

“Não o quê?” Victor disse, entrando na sala.

“Não!” Ele avisou a sua irmã. Ele tinha feito um bom trabalho em esconder sua antiga paixão por Victor dele próprio. Não precisava que sua irmã o entregasse agora.

Victor olhou para os dois, mas não disse nada. Sentou-se ao lado de Yuuri, pressionando sua perna contra a de Yuuri por debaixo da pequena mesa. “Você enviou alguma mensagem?” Victor perguntou à Yuuri quando se esticou até o arroz.

“Sim, mandei.” Yuuri disse, saboreando o toque casual de Victor.

“Que mensagens?” Mari perguntou.

“Oh, Yuuri está pensando em passar seu cio com alguém. Ele estava procurando online.” Victor disse casualmente.

Yuuri derrubou a colher que estava usando pra pegar arroz. “Victor!” Yuuri advertiu quando sua irmã começou a rir. “Por favor não saia por aí dizendo às pessoas sobre assuntos meus!”

“Ela é sua irmã.” Ele tentou se defender.

“Ela não precisa saber!” Ele se exaltou.

“Desculpe,”  Victor fez uma cara de lamento.

“Que seja, Yuuri. Faça o que você quiser.” Mari disse, rindo com seu cigarro quase no fim. “Quero dizer, provavelmente há melhores opções do que pagar alguém...” ela deixou no ar, olhando diretamente para Victor, mas ele estava ocupado colocando _curry_ em sua tigela.

“Não sei por que todo mundo está preocupado com meus cios de repente,” Yuuri murmurou amargamente.

“É incomum alguém da sua idade passar o cio sozinho,” Victor disse. “Nós só queremos nos certificar de que será uma boa experiência. Fica mais difícil passar os cios sozinho quando você vai envelhecendo.”

“Você nem sabia que Ômegas passavam semanas planejando seus cios até hoje de manhã,” Yuuri acusou, “então não sei porque agora você se acha um _expert_ nisso.”

“Eu tenho lido!” Victor lhe disse entusiasmado.

“O que.” Yuuri disse sem entender.  Victor pegou um pouco de _curry_ da sua tigela para ele já que ele estava ocupado demais paralizado.

“Bem, eu já dividi alguns cios de Ômegas, mas eles tinham tudo pronto quando eu cheguei, então acho que ter um aluno Ômega requer que eu corra atrás de informações.” Victor lhe disse.

Yuuri ignorou a maior parte das coisas que, obviamente, estavam erradas nessa afirmação e focou em um aspecto. “Você dividiu só alguns cios?” Isso parece um número baixo. Yuuri recebera ofertas de muitos fãs para dividir seus cios (é claro que eles não sabiam que Yuuri era um Ômega e não podia ajudar com seus cios sem temer despertar seu próprio), e Victor era infinitamente mais popular, então ele devia ter muitas ofertas. Para alguém que não era Ômega, essas seriam ofertas a serem consideradas. Mas ter ajudado somente alguns? Não é de se admirar que Victor fosse lamentavelmente ignorante no assunto.

“Bem, eu recebi ofertas,” Victor admitiu. “Mas estou sempre tão ocupado, não podia simplesmente tirar uma semana, sabe. Havia algumas ofertas que apareciam na hora certa.” Victor deu os ombros.

“Outros patinadores? Eles eram bons?” Mari perguntou de forma conspiratória. Yuuri sabia que ela tinha passado um cio com um Ômega antes – um dos seus antigos namorados. Eles tinham usado muitos acessórios pra passar o cio, e no final ela precisou de um total de 24 horas de sono.

“Não acho que devo dizer quem,” Victor respondeu, “mas sim, foi bom, sempre gostei de cios, e gostaria de ter dividido mais, mas meu cronograma simplesmente não permitia.” Yuuri podia ver o quanto isso era um problema. Se você dividisse o cio com um Ômega, geralmente teria que passar por todo ele. Seria prejudicial ao Ômega ter que parar no meio do caminho, ou até aparecer só alguns dias depois. Yuuri já estava passando por uma boa dose de ansiedade para acomodar seu próprio cio em seu cronograma, e isso era só a cada dois anos.

“Meus parceiros sempre disseram que preferiam ter alguém para ajuda-los,” Victor disse à Yuuri. “Então você deveria se esforçar também.”

“Se você acabar não encontrando alguém,” Mari disse, “então poderia ficar por aqui. Eu te dei aquela caixa com todos os seus acessórios antigos, não?”

Novamente, Yuuri não pôde evitar ruborizar. Era essencial aos Ômegas terem brinquedos eróticos quando estavam com parceiros. Era quase impossível os parceiros acompanharem as necessidades insaciáveis, até Alfas, que tinham um período refratário² mais adequado aos cios do Ômega. Ele realmente tinha uma caixa com acessórios, estava debaixo da sua cama. Não a tem usado recentemente porque Victor estava à um quarto de distância e não tinha certeza do quando Victor era capaz de escutar através das paredes. Mas ele precisará rever o que tinha na caixa e pedir mais brinquedos eróticos para seu cio.

“Oh, wow, posso ver?” Victor perguntou.

Yuuri não sabia o quanto mais seu coração podia suportar. “O que?! Não!” Ele exclamou. Definitivamente isso era algo que Victor não deveria ver. Não queria que Victor soubesse como ele se aliviava.

“Por que não?” Victor resmungou, levando o _curry_   à sua boca. “Nunca usei acessórios com um Ômega antes. Queria saber o que normalmente eles usam.”

“Nunca usou um acessório do Ômega?” Mari parecia tão chocada quanto Yuuri.

“Não.” Victor continuava fazendo manha. “Eu tenho sido muito bom aos meus parceiros. Nunca precisamos de nada além dos nossos próprios corpos.”

“Wow.” Mari disse.

Yuuri pôde sentir-se começar a endurecer em suas calças só com aquelas poucas palavras. Victor tinha fôlego o suficiente para manter um Ômega por sete dias seguidos? Era uma raridade. A possibilidade de Victor ser um Alfa só aumentava. O que ele não daria para ter alguém assim em seu cio.

Yuuri mesmo tinha uma resistência incrível, como Victor já tinha percebido no gelo, então nenhum dos seus parceiros tinha sido capaz de manter-se de pé com seu ritmo, trocadilho incluso! Em muitas situações, ele teve que cuidar de si mesmo porque seu parceiro mal podia se manter acordado. E, para a maioria dos Ômegas, o desejo insaciável que tinha durante o cio diminuía rapidamente após os primeiros dias. O de Yuuri nunca diminuía até o quinto dia. Até os profissionais que o tinham ajudado mencionaram que ele era ‘muito especial’.  Ele não pôde evitar imaginar o quanto Victor seria bom em manter o ritmo com ele.

Ele imediatamente teve que focar em comer seu jantar porque as fantasias que seu cérebro estava fornecendo eram muito arriscadas para se ter à mesa de jantar.

“Mas eu gostaria de tentar usar alguns acessórios,” Victor admitiu e Mari quase cuspiu tudo da sua boca. Talvez na Rússia falar sobre cios fosse como uma conversa normal? Não era estranho se falar entre amigos, mas ser tão sincero assim com alguém de fora era estranho. “Eu não posso mesmo vê-los?” Victor perguntou à Yuuri. “Não vou julgar, eu prometo.”

“Deixe ele dar uma olhada,” Mari, a traidora, concordou.

“Sem chance.” Yuuri disse. Ele não iria dar uma olhada nos brinquedos eróticos com Victor. Isso seria passar demais dos limites.

“Por favoooooooor?” Victor implorou, apoiando uma mão na coxa de Yuuri.

Yuuri pulou com o toque, não porque tivesse problema em Victor tocá-lo, mas por estar próximo demais de onde ele estava tentando ignorar. Ele se moveu até a ponta da mesa, longe do alcance de Victor. “Não.” Ele disse com mais firmeza.

Victor ficou emburrado o resto do jantar, e Yuuri não conseguia parar de imaginar Victor usando tanto os brinquedos nele quanto não usando nada. Estava grato por estar sentado sozinho pois estava numa situação constrangedora. Ele conseguiu se recompor o bastante quando Victor saiu depois de ter terminado de comer e pôde se levantar sem passar vergonha.

“Você deveria mesmo mostrar à ele,” Mari disse quando saiu.

Yuuri parou para encará-la.

“Me escute,” ela disse. “Ele está interessado.”

“Sim, ele disse que estava interessado. Ele pode olhá-los online se quer tanto conhece-los,” Yuuri rebateu.

“Não nos acessórios, seu idiota. Em você. Ele está interessado em você. Mostre pra ele a merda da sua coleção, pergunte de qual deles ele gosta, então pergunte se ele gostaria de usar em você. Simples assim, ele vai concordar em participar do seu cio.”

Yuuri se irritou. “O que te faz pensar que eu quero que ele participe do meu cio?”

Mari revirou os olhos porque era uma pergunta estúpida, e Yuuri sabia ser no momento que saiu da sua boca. “Quando você NÃO quis?” Ela perguntou. “Mesmo antes de você se apresentar como Ômega tenho certeza que fantasiava com esse tipo de cenário.”

Yuuri corou levemente de novo porque ela estava certa. Mas Mari não precisava saber disso. “Não é assim que funciona, irmãzona,” ele lhe disse, um pouco desanimado. “Você não simplesmente conhece seu ídolo, tem ele patinando ao seu lado, pergunta se ele quer participar do seu cio, e então vai em direção ao pôr-do-sol. Contos de fadas não são reais.”

“Para você eles podem ser,” Mari disse em um tom forte. “Você nunca pensou que teria uma relação com Victor como tem agora. Por que não falar que não pode aprofundá-la? Você nunca vai saber até tentar.”

Yuuri mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ela está certa. Não machucava perguntar. Victor até poderia dizer ‘sim’, só pela experiência. Mas não era com o ‘durante’ que Yuuri estava preocupado, porque, porra, ele iria adorar. Era o ‘depois’. A dor que sentiria quando Victor e ele simplesmente voltassem a ser amigos, voltassem a ser técnico e aluno. Ele não conseguiria lidar com isso. Não poderia se guardar para Victor assim. Que era o que faria – ele guardaria todos os seus cios para Victor depois dessa vez, e então um dia, Victor não iria mais querer. Seria doloroso demais viver com isso.

O telefone de Yuuri zuniu, lhe dando uma desculpa para se afastar de Mari sem responder.

A notificação dizia que um dos profissionais que ele contatou respondeu.

 

* * *

 

 

No dia seguinte, Victor e ele estavam de volta ao horário normal de treinos. No almoço, todos os sete potenciais parceiros para o cio tinham respondido Yuuri.  Dois dos Alfas tinham dito já terem algo agendado para as datas de Yuuri e não poderiam ajudar, mas o resto se ofereceu para encontrar com ele. Ele digitou as respostas em seu celular no almoço, sentando-se nos degraus do lado de fora do Palácio de Gelo.

“O que você está fazendo?” Victor perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Normalmente eles dois conversavam sobre o que iriam trabalhar à tarde, então era óbvio que ele estava ignorando Victor.

Yuuri hesitou por um instante, mas Victor o ajudou ontem, então não havia sentido negar isso hoje. “Só estou ajeitando os horários para encontrar com alguns dos potenciais parceiros que mandei mensagem ontem.”

“Oh!” Victor se inclinou mais perto para tentar olhar no celular de Yuuri. “Você teve respostas?”

“É claro,” ele disse. Não é como se eles fossem de um site qualquer de anúncios ou algo assim. Havia opções desse tipo, mas não vinham com contrato de confidencialidade obrigatórios já de cara como os serviços profissionais faziam. Com o perfil de Yuuri, principalmente nessa área, ele não podia simplesmente contar com qualquer parceiro. Ele definitivamente precisava gastar algum dinheiro para conseguir alguém confiável e capaz de ser discreto.

“Então, quem você vai se encontrar?” Victor perguntou.

“Todos os cinco que responderam,” Yuuri lhe disse.

“Cinco?” Victor pareceu um pouco chocado. “Você não escolheu só um ou dois?”

“Não vai machucar ir numa entrevista,” Yuuri disse. “É melhor ter opções, sabe?”

Victor se aproximou dele nos degraus, pressionando toda a lateral do seu corpo contra Yuuri para que ele também pudesse ver seu celular. “Quais você escolheu?”

O celular de Yuuri zuniu pela mensagem recebida. O super atraente Beta que Yuuri estava babando ontem tinha respondido quase instantaneamente. “Hm, bem, esse hoje à noite,” ele disse, lendo a mensagem.

“Aquele,” Victor disse, olhando para uma foto sem camisa que estava na tela junto com a mensagem. Obviamente era uma provocação e um incentivo para aparecer no encontro. “Você gostou mesmo desse ontem.”

“Sim.” Yuuri admitiu. O cara era magnífico. Tinha o maxilar marcante, cabelos atraentes, e um corpo ridiculamente gostoso. Ele também tinha 25 anos, por volta da idade de Yuuri.

Yuuri vasculhou seu perfil ontem à noite antes de enviar uma mensagem. Seu perfil tinha dado à Yuuri ainda mais informação que sugeriam que ele era bem distribuído. Ele exibia um pau de 20 centímetros, um pouco para o quanto parte dos Alfas se importavam, mas bem dotado para um Beta. As fotos que foram postadas em anexo mostravam a maravilhosa curvatura que Yuuri tinha certeza ser perfeita para atingir os pontos certos.

Suas estatísticas também sugeriam que sua resistência seria boa para Yuuri. Sua ‘sessão mais longa sem ejaculação’ era de quatro horas, seu período refratário era quatro em uma hora (impressionante, até se ele fosse um Alfa), e seu ‘número de orgasmos proporcionados à homens’ era sete em uma hora. Parecia quase perfeito demais. Victor definitivamente não precisava saber nenhuma dessas estatísticas.

“Bem, bom pra você,” Victor lhe disse um pouco friamente. Embora Yuuri tivesse terminado de mandar a mensagem do seu celular, Victor não se afastou dele.

 

* * *

 

 

¹ _período refratário: tempo que o homem precisa para se recuperar após ejaculação. Só após conseguirá ter nova ereção._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Como podem ver, Yuuri com certeza irá usar ‘brinquedos’ no futuro. Já tenho uma lista de ideias, mas se tiver algo que queiram ver, me digam e vou tentar encaixar de algum jeito. Enviem tooooooooooodas as suas fantasias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Um aviso: tem umas pegações do Yuuri com alguém que não é Victor. Não vai dar em nada.

Victor o liberou do treino mais cedo porque sua mente claramente não estava focada. Ele correu pra casa, Victor pedalando em sua bicicleta ao seu lado, completamente nervoso para se preparar pra essa noite.

Tentou ir direto para seu quarto, se trancar e trabalhar no estado de espírito de ansioso para tranquilo, mas Victor praticamente exigiu que relaxassem juntos na _onsen._

Ele tomou um banho bem superficial para tirar o suor do dia, e então tentou se forçar a se acalmar assim que entrou na água quente próximo à Victor. Não funcionou.

Victor estava divagando sobre o que achou do treino de Yuuri hoje. Normalmente Yuuri escutaria concentrado, com o intuito de absorver cada pedaço de conhecimento que Victor tinha à oferecer, mas desta vez sua mente estava girando. Victor estava falando sobre o treino de amanhã – saltos? – e tudo que Yuuri podia pensar era em como mais tarde iria encontrar alguém para falar sobre sexo.

Não é como se ele não tivesse tido esse tipo de encontro antes, e não é como se ele não tivesse ficado agitado nas outras vezes também. É só que a última coisa que queria fazer era sentar na _onsen_ com Victor e falar sobre patinação neste momento. Ele queria se enrolar em seu edredom, repensar todos os possíveis cenários que poderiam aparecer essa noite.

E se o cara se recusasse a ajudar Yuuri depois de passar toda a noite conversando com ele? Pior ainda, e se ele desse rissada na sua cara quando se vissem pela primeira vez? Eles iriam se encontrar tarde da noite, então Yuuri deveria jantar em casa? E se um dos seus velhos colegas de classe o visse enquanto eles estavam fora? Ou ainda, e se alguém da imprensa o reconhecesse e tirasse fotos? E se o homem exigisse que ele assinasse um contrato logo? E se após se encontrarem pessoalmente, Yuuri não o achasse nada atraente? E se—

“Yuuri?” A mão de Victor estava quente em seu pescoço, o tirando, com dedos suaves, do seu estado de ansiedade de volta ao presente.

“Huh?” Yuuri piscou, tentando clarear o turbilhão de pensamentos.

“Eu perguntei se você está bem,” Victor disse com uma voz baixa, calma.

“Estou bem,” Yuuri disse, respirando fundo.

Victor removeu sua mão do pescoço de Yuuri, e então a mergulhou na água e passou pelos cabelos de Yuuri, o deixando úmido. Ele os afastou do seu rosto como se estivessem se preparando para a apresentação de ‘Eros’ de Yuuri. As pontas ásperas dos dedos de Victor pareciam suaves passando em seu couro cabeludo.

A pouca quantidade de água que Victor tinha em suas mãos era inútil em sua cabeça cheia de cabelos, mas ainda assim o gesto relaxava Yuuri. Victor sempre foi melhor explicando as coisas com atos do que com palavras. Ainda era algo que Yuuri não tinha se acostumado.

“Você está nervoso com o encontro desta noite?” Victor arriscou, oferecendo à Yuuri um gesto agora conhecido para que colocasse suas pernas nos joelhos de Victor.

Yuuri achou ser uma pergunta óbvia, principalmente se você sabia o tipo de pessoa que ele era, mas mesmo assim respondeu, “É claro.” Ele moveu-se na água, permitindo que Victor agarrasse a perna direita de Yuuri com firmeza.

“Você não deveria ficar,” Victor disse enquanto pressionava seus dedos, massageando os músculos da panturrilha de Yuuri.

“Se fosse tão simples eu não estaria tendo problemas,” Yuuri admitiu quando Victor pressionou mais, liberando a tensão.

“Não sei por que seria um problema,” Victor disse de forma insensível, “ou você gosta dele ou não gosta.”

Obviamente ele nunca teve o mesmo tipo de insegurança que Yuuri, mas, de novo, você não se torna a figura mais popular do mundo se preocupando com suas próprias dúvidas. As mãos de Victor estimulavam seus tornozelos, os torcendo lentamente sob a água para os alongar. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto Victor trabalhava meticulosamente em sua perna e tornozelo.

Yuuri olhou para o rosto de Victor. Percebeu que os pensamentos insinuantes não voltaram enquanto percorria os traços das maçãs do rosto de Victor.

Finalmente, quando Victor moveu-se para massagear ligeiramente os pés machucados e doloridos de Yuuri, ele falou de novo. “Mesmo que as coisas não vão bem, ou mesmo que você nem queira ir, há outras opções.”

“Sei que há,” Yuuri respondeu. “Mas nenhuma delas são particularmente atraentes.” O toque de Victor tremulou com isso. “Prefiro não passar sozinho esse ano. Sempre fico mais exausto, mais esgotado, mais... tudo, no fim, quando passo sozinho. Se eu quiser voltar logo aos treinos, provavelmente eu deva encontrar alguém. A melhor opção que tenho são os profissionais. Eles saberão como minimizar qualquer efeito do pós-cio.”

Quando Victor terminou de massagear uma perna, Yuuri as trocou automaticamente. Victor não disse nada, apenas pressionou seus dedos na outra perna de Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri teve que dar crédito à Victor – ele estava se sentindo menos estressado após o banho. Porém, depois que Victor finalmente o deixou sair da _onsen_ , ele foi direto ao seu quarto e trancou a porta.

Ele fez coisas de adulto: tratou de arrumar sua mesa ao invés de se esconder debaixo as cobertas. Quando isso não funcionou, juntou-se à sua mãe na cozinha, dando à sua irmã um pouco de descanso, e ajudou a preparar o jantar dos hóspedes da _onsen_.

Se escondeu na cozinha, comendo o jantar por ali entre os pedidos, e não foi até muito tempo depois que deixou que sua mãe o tirasse dali pela porta dos fundos para se arrumar.

Tomou outro longo banho para se certificar de estar apresentável, e então se esforçou mais para escolher umas roupas decentes para usar.

Mesmo que estivesse um pouco nervoso, também estava excitado em encontrar com o lindo Beta, Shoji, essa noite. Se o encontro fosse bom, talvez não fizesse muito sentido se encontrar com os outros quatro. Mas não estava se deixando ficar ansioso demais, porque Shoji também diria se gostaria de ajudar Yuuri. Por isso, ele ainda planejava se encontrar com as outras possibilidades essa semana. Mais um Beta e três Alfas.

Victor estava esperando na porta com seu casaco quando Yuuri estava pra sair tarde da noite. “O que você está fazendo?” Yuuri perguntou.

“Vou com você,” Victor lhe disse, começando a colocar seus sapatos.

“Não. Você não vai.” Yuuri retrucou.

“É claro que vou! Quero ter certeza de que você estará seguro.”

“Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.” Yuuri disse irritado, cruzando seus braços. “Tenho saído para ver uns amigos sem você antes. Mas agora que você sabe que eu sou um Ômega, você está me tratando de jeito diferente – achando que preciso ser protegido.”

“Não é isso!” Victor tentou explicar. “Não é por você ser um Ômega. É esse encontro com um homem estranho da internet! Não importa o gênero que você seja, eu ficaria preocupado.”

“Tire seu casado, Victor,” Mari disse por atrás de Yuuri. Ambos viraram para olha-la.

“Mas—“ Victor disse, petulante.

“Olhe,” Mari disse, se inclinando contra a parede, olhando para ambos, “ele nunca irá se você insistir em segui-lo.” Ela estava certa sobre isso. “E ele vai só fingir que vai encontrar o cara se _achar_ que você está seguindo. Se você quer mesmo que ele se encontre com o cara, se quer mesmo que ele encontre com alguém, como você disse que quer, então é melhor tirar seu casaco e voltar pra dentro. Sente-se na _onsen_ ou algo do tipo.”

Victor ficou emburrado, mas quando viu o olhar no rosto de Yuuri, soube que Mari estava dizendo a verdade. “Tá.” Ele disse, enfim, tirando seu casaco e o pendurando.

“Obrigado,” Yuuri murmurou, mais para Mari, enquanto colocava o sapato em seus pés e saía antes que Victor ou ele mudassem de ideia. Se recusou a olhar para trás quando passou pela porta.

Ele e Shoji tinham decidido se encontrar num bar que era 10 minutos andando dali. Era bom ser tão próximo – os outros parceiros em potencial tinham marcado em lugares bem longe, provavelmente porque moravam fora da cidade.

A caminhada para o bar fora agradável – estava fresco e o ar da noite trazia um rubor às suas bochechas, mas estava levemente mais frio que a temperatura no rinque. Parou um instante para pensar em como iria decidir qual parceiro escolheria, se fosse escolher algum.

Ele tinha conseguido escolher o primeiro, Katashi, facilmente, porque foi recomendado no site como ‘perfeito para a primeira vez’. Mark em Detroit tinha sido um pouco mais difícil de escolher, mas ele tinha as melhores avaliações pelo preço pedido (Yuuri era um estudante, e não podia gastar tudo). Phichit lhe foi dado de presente.

Agora, porém, não havia uma maneira fácil de decidir. Claro, se fosse lhe dada a escolha de qualquer pessoa do mundo, tinha que admitir pra si mesmo, provavelmente seria Victor. Mas não podia escolhê-lo porque tinha que ser mútuo, e não era.

Mas até mesmo a ideia de Victor como seu parceiro no cio tornava tudo mais difícil de escolher alguém. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor se ele passasse sozinho desta vez. Poderia planejar com um pouco mais de tempo para o próximo cio.

Próximo cio. Era algo que ele precisava começar a se preocupar em breve. Se esse fosse seu último ano como patinador profissional, então seus médicos com certeza diriam à ele pra voltar a ter uma vez por ano. Era um pouco mais fácil justificar o gasto de dinheiro em algo que acontecia uma vez a cada dois anos, mas será difícil de lidar com algo que acontecia uma vez por ano.

Talvez ele devesse pensar em encontrar alguém por um tempo mais prolongado? Com certeza havia sites por aí que atendiam isso. Phichit provavelmente lhe diria que ele precisava começar a procurar um relacionamento ao invés de pagar um estranho.

Yuuri não pôde evitar o pensamento; ele não conseguia fazer amigos tão fácil, então duvidava que conseguisse encontrar um parceiro para relacionamento amoroso tão fácil também.

Ele colocou as mãos fundo em seus bolsos para mantê-las aquecidas e permitiu-se pensar em Victor por um instante. Adorável, lindo, Victor. Yuuri o desejava desde que era jovem, provavelmente até antes de saber o que seriam impulsos sexuais. Mas era mais que desejo, era algo profundo, da alma, um desejo de conhecer o homem intimamente, corpo e mente. Ele sempre afastava esses sentimentos porque não passavam de uma fantasia.

Agora, porém, há uma ponta de desespero para elas porque Victor finalmente está ao seu alcance. Yuuri sabia que seu corpo gritava sempre que Victor estava perto. Sempre o estimulava– reagindo à sua presença.

Mas não importa o quanto seu corpo reagisse àquele homem, ele sabia que Victor não estava mesmo ao alcance. Victor nunca demonstrou algum interesse nele além de ser seu treinador. Claro, ele está mais próximo que a maioria das pessoas, claro que ele entrou no espaço pessoal de Yuuri, e claro que ele provocava Yuuri com toques e insinuações, mas isso é só uma parte da sua personalidade. Ele é um _playboy_. A estrela reluzente da Rússia, brilhando no centro das atenções. Sua incandescência é ofuscante e Yuuri estava preso nesta luz, enamorado por ela, desde que ele chegou.

Ele não podia se antecipar, imaginar que Victor teria algo mais que um interesse profissional por ele. Se ele se permitisse ter esperanças, então nunca iria parar.

Mas ele ainda podia fantasiar. Podia imaginar que ao invés do Beta Shoji que iria encontrar, seria Victor esperando no bar. Eles beberiam, ririam, se tocariam. Os olhos de Victor nunca o deixariam – seria como se estivesse no gelo, capturando totalmente a atenção de Victor.

Sairiam juntos, caminhariam até em casa, braços dados, ombros se tocando, o calor entre eles. Eles parariam no oceano para observar a lua sobre a água, provavelmente compartilhariam um beijo roubado ou dois. Talvez se demorassem na caminhada de volta para casa.

Talvez terminassem caindo juntos na cama. E então, no meio da paixão, quando Victor e ele estivessem respirando o mesmo ar, Victor lhe diria que não queria que fosse apenas por uma noite – não queria nada mais que passar o cio de Yuuri com ele também – aprender tudo sobre seu corpo. De manhã, iriam ruborizar um para o outro à mesa, mas assinariam o contrato alegremente e passariam o resto do tempo planejando o que queriam durante a semana juntos.

Yuuri tropeçou numa fenda na calçada, cabeça mais preocupada com as coisas que ele e Victor poderia ter do que onde estava andando. Ele foi trazido à realidade de repente quando teve que fazer um movimento rápido para se manter de pé. Seus treinos de ballet surgindo e o fazendo girar graciosamente e se endireitar.

O giro, por mais elegante que tenha sido, o jogou diretamente contra um homem que estava passando. Ele se bateu em um peitoral firme, e braços imediatamente surgiram para equilibra-lo.

Ele começou a se desculpar incessantemente, “Ah, sinto muito! Eu não estava—“ ele parou quando viu em quem tinha esbarrado. “Shoji?” Era o Beta que ele deveria se encontrar, o reconheceu facilmente por causa das fotos. Sua mente utilmente lhe mostrando que ele tinha, na verdade, andado todo o caminho até o bar enquanto estava divagando.

“Hm?” O homem disse, um pouco incerto, mas seus olhos estavam rapidamente absorvendo o corpo de Yuuri.

“Oh! Me desculpe,” Yuuri se desculpou novamente. “Sou Yuuri. Deveria me encontrar com você hoje, certo?”

Levou meio segundo, mas os olhos do homem se alargaram e ele sorriu para Yuuri. “Fantástico! Sim, sou Shoji,” se apresentou. Ele se afastou de Yuuri, soltando seus braços para que pudesse oferecer sua mão. E Yuuri finalmente pôde absorvê-lo todo, sorriso, rosto, bíceps, blusa apertada, jeans elegante. Victor foi banido da sua mente em um instante quando a excitação desceu pelo seu corpo.

Talvez fosse por saber que seu cio estivesse chegando que ele de repente fosse atraído por um estranho quando normalmente não ficaria. Talvez porque ele já estivesse excitado pensando nele e em Victor, e agora apenas transferiu para alguém que estava bem em sua frente. Seja pelo que for, ele se viu sentado em frente à Shoji no bar e completamente fascinado.

Shoji era ainda mais atraente do que nas fotos e, pra começar, tinha um sorriso deslumbrante. Yuuri não conseguia parar de pensar em como sabia exatamente como era o pênis daquele homem.

“Então,” Shoji começou. “Yuuri, me fala um pouco sobre você.”

Yuuri ruborizou só pelo homem falar seu nome. “Eu, uh, bem, tenho certeza que você—“ Yuuri ergueu os olhos para Shoji pelos seus óculos.

“Você é Yuuri Katsuki, patinador artístico.” Shoji o ajudou. Ele se inclinou em sua cadeira dando à Yuuri um olhar avaliador.

Numa pequena cidade como essa, não ficou surpreso que Shoji já soubesse quem ele era. Queria se certificar de que ele não iria falar à ninguém por que estavam se encontrando nessa noite, mas sabia que Shoji estava sob contrato com a companhia que tinha contratado. Ele não poderia falar nem que quisesse, e Yuuri sabia que pedir iria estragar o clima. “Sou, sim.”

“Já te vi patinar antes,” Shoji admitiu para ele. “Também tenho sido fã, por bastante tempo. Sempre admirei a forma como você se move. Com tanta... sensualidade.” Ele deixou as palavras rolarem por seus lábios.

Yuuri pôde sentir começar a ruborizar do rosto até o peito.

“E com tanta flexibilidade. O que eu não daria para pôr minhas mãos em alguém assim.” Ele continuou no mesmo tom baixo, sussurrante.

Isso só fez com que Yuuri ruborizasse ainda mais. Tentou dizer algo, mas sua boca estava seca. Ele pegou a água que a garçonete tinha colocado sobre a mesa.

“Primeiro vamos pedir as bebidas, e então podemos começar os negócios.” Shoji sugeriu, notando que Yuuri estava ficando envergonhado, erguendo a mão para chamar a garçonete.

Yuuri terminou pedindo uma margarita, e Shoji pediu o chope. Yuuri deu um gole enquanto Shoji observava.

Eles passaram mais de uma hora com papos curtos sobre o clima, o tipo de treinamento que Yuuri fazia, quais eram seus hobbies, assuntos normais de se ter quando encontrava alguém pela primeira vez. Surpreendentemente, levou um tempo para a conversa amornar. Mas após isso, o real motivo para o encontro deles ainda não fora abordado.

Quando ficou evidente que Yuuri não iria iniciar a conversa, Shoji se encarregou disso.

“Então, você está procurando alguém para passar seu cio?”

Yuuri concordou, olhos baixando pelo peitoral de Shoji onde seus mamilos estavam protuberantes e aparecendo sob a fina camiseta que estava usando. Queria colocar seus dentes neles.

“Em seu email você disse que essa não era sua primeira vez.”

“Não. Não é.” Yuuri disse, voltando os olhos para seu rosto.

Shoji tinha um riso malicioso de quem tudo sabia. “Espero que você saiba que sou um Beta,” ele disse, apoiando um braço na mesa.

“Eu sei,” Yuuri confirmou.

“E tudo bem para você assim? Ao invés disso, não está procurando por um Alfa?”

Yuuri encolheu os ombros. “Tenho estado com Betas na maioria das vezes. Acho que prefiro eles.”

“Perfeito.” Shoji disse, sorrindo novamente. “Que tal eu lhe dar um resumo do que posso fazer? Adoraria que você me escolhesse como seu parceiro para o cio. Seria um prazer para mim passar com alguém lindo como você, alguém que tenho admirado por tanto tempo.”

“S—sim,” Yuuri gaguejou. Olhou um pouco ao seu redor, mas eles estavam no canto do bar e as pessoas em volta não prestavam atenção à eles. E embora fosse um pouco constrangedor, ele queria mesmo ouvir o tipo de coisa que Shoji poderia fazer por ( _para_ ) ele.

“Tenho 25 anos, e faço este trabalho há 6 anos, então tenho muita experiência para me certificar que você fique satisfeito.” Shoji já jogou de cara. Ele se moveu para mais perto de Yuuri, braço casualmente apoiado na mesa entre eles. ”Tenho uma resistência excelente – frequentemente dou prazer aos meus clientes por horas sem precisar que haja reciprocidade. Mas, se você gostar que seja _recíproco_ , mesmo que eu esteja ficando velho, meu período refratário ainda é bem rápido. Posso ejacular em torno de dez vezes em um período de quatorze horas, então sou bem uma benção para aqueles que gostam de ser marcados com cheiros.”

Yuuri ruboriza novamente com isso. Ele vai acabar com um rubor permanente, tinha certeza. Mas até a ideia de estar coberto pelo gozo do seu parceiro, deixar o cheiro se misturar à sua pele, era extremamente excitante. Ele não disse nada, mas a pausa e o sorriso malicioso que Shoji lhe deu disse que sabia que seu desejo era evidente.

“Além disso,” Shoji continuou, movendo-se um pouco no assento para que sua perna tocasse na de Yuuri sob a mesa, “Tenho avaliações altas em habilidades que dão orgasmos aos meus parceiros. No início do seu cio, não ficaria surpreso em te dar quatro a cinco orgasmos em uma hora. Ajuda ter essa vantagem no início para que as sessões futuras possam ser um pouco mais longas.”

Yuuri concordou com ele, cobrindo sua excitação febril com a taça de margarita.

“Eu quero sim que você saiba que sou bem versado no cuidado do Ômega, indo além de apenas dar orgasmos, eu sei como te deixar confortável.”

Isso deu à Yuuri um tipo de alívio. Era complicado quando tinha que ser ele a lembrar das coisas e cuidar do pós-sexo porque era difícil de se fazer sob uma névoa de endorfina.

“Também, significa que qualquer fetiche que você tenha, eu provavelmente já conheço,” Shoji correu sua língua pelos dentes da frente, observando enquanto Yuuri se contorcia em seu assento. “A única regra séria que tenho é, não gosto de sufocamento e não lido com quaisquer fluidos corporais além do sêmen.”

Yuuri pensou se isso incluía a secreção que ele produzia durante seu cio porque tinha  recebido beijo grego durante seu cio, na verdade por Mark, e foi extremamente prazeroso. “Ah, tudo bem,” Yuuri disse, disposto a estabelecer um acordo.

Shoji ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Sei que você disse que gosta de Betas, mas caso esteja procurando pela personalidade dominadora de um Alfa, também posso ser. Gosto de assumir o controle. Você não terá que fazer nada além de só relaxar e deixar que eu cuide de você.”

Isso soava muito bom para Yuuri, mas queria mais do que apenas relaxar e se deixar levar. Ele parou. Estava _sim_ esperando que um Alfa cuidasse dele durante seu cio, mas talvez tudo que ele precisasse fosse de alguém para assumir o controle. “Sim. Parece bom.” Disse.

“Maravilhoso. Devo listar algumas outras coisas que sou capaz de fazer? Trabalho em meio período em uma casa de _BDSM_ ¹, então sou bom nisso, e aberto, para fazer esse tipo de trabalho. Tenho um bom histórico em usar cintos de castidade, que alguns Ômegas gostam muito. Se gosta de constante estimulação na próstata, faço também. Posso até fazer um _fisting_ ², se você quiser. Mas me sinto mais confortável com fetiches mais comuns. Lamberei chantilly de você a qualquer momento.” Ele piscou para Yuuri que estava completamente ruborizado.

“Eu, hm, bem, parece tudo muito bom?” Yuuri admitiu. Alguns mais que outros, mas ele ficará feliz com qualquer tipo de sexo durante seu cio.

“Fantástico. Bem, agora que você ouviu um pouco sobre mim, o que me diz? Pareço alguém que você poderia passar o cio?” Shoji perguntou, se inclinando e tomando a mão de Yuuri.

Yuuri olhou da mão para o rosto de Shoji. Sem dúvidas, Yuuri ficaria feliz em passar uma semana de sexo com esse homem. Ele é bonito e tinha as qualidades que Yuuri estava procurando. Por alguma razão, porém, ele ainda se viu hesitar.

“Tenho algumas fotos do meu pau,” Shoji disse, alcançando o bolso da sua calça para pegar o celular, “se isso for algo que você queira ver antes de tomar qualquer decisão.” E foi dito tão facilmente, com um tom de brincadeira.

Yuuri sorriu para ele. “Não. Tudo bem. Já vi.”

Isso fez Shoji morder seu lábio e dar a Yuuri um olhar excitado. “Claro que já. Tem visto um pouco do meu perfil?”

“Um pouco,” Yuuri concordou. Com a mão de Shoji na sua e suas pernas pressionadas juntas, ele estava se sentindo um pouco menos envergonhado e muito mais excitado.

“Você não tem que decidir logo agora,” Shoji se certificou em lhe dizer. “Podemos esperar umas semanas. Ao invés disso, não preferiria falar sobre alguns detalhes agora? Para que ambos saibamos o que iremos enfrentar?”

“Okay,” Yuuri concordou, deslizando um pouco em seu assento, dessa forma o joelho de Shoji estava pressionando mais fundo em sua coxa.

“Há algo que você queira muito durante seu cio? Tenho uma pequena seleção de brinquedos que posso levar. Então, caso você goste de ser amarrado um pouco, ou vendado, ou até anéis penianos, tenho experiência com tudo isso.”

Yuuri queria dizer sim para todas as coisas, mas não tinha muita experiência com elas. Na verdade, por ele ter estado só com três pessoas, e nunca fora do seu cio, toda a sua experiência tinha sido mais inclinada para algo mais simples, ‘comum’. “Eu—eu acho que gostaria.”

Shoji deu um gole, dando a Yuuri um olhar analítico. “Se você não estiver confortável com essas coisas, mas quiser tenta-las, poderíamos nos encontrar antes do seu cio para repassar algumas coisas. Talvez tentar algumas delas?”

A boca de Yuuri caiu aberta. Ele tinha se encontrado com seus parceiros para conversar sobre o queriam, mas nunca tinha feito sexo com alguém fora do seu cio.

“Veja, sei que não é um pouco ortodoxo,” Shoji disse, correndo seu polegar sobre a mão de Yuuri. “Mas não é inédito. Eu gostaria... eu gostaria muito disso. Te acho maravilhoso, e adoraria ajudar a apresentar coisas novas para você.”

Yuuri lambeu os lábios. Era uma proposta interessante, mas também um pouco assustadora.

“Posso ser honesto com você agora?” Shoji se inclinou próximo à Yuuri quando ele concordou. “Já fantasiei com você antes. Sonhei em te levar para casa, te amarrar na minha cama e ter minha chance com você. Estou disposto a fazer isso agora mesmo, se você quiser, porque sempre quis te mostrar o que posso fazer.”

Yuuri não tinha certeza do que dizer. Já tinha recebido email de fãs com as mesmas palavras antes, mas era diferente agora que era alguém que ele tinha escolhido e estava sentado à sua frente, milímetros de distância.

Shoji continuou, “Quero te dar o melhor sexo oral que você já teve na vida, e então quando você estiver se sentindo bem e relaxado, quero te foder até que você mal consiga lembrar seu próprio nome.”

“Oh,” Yuuri disse, seus olhos se dilatando em excitação.

“Vamos sair daqui?” Shoji colocou algumas notas na mesa para pagar pelas bebidas e puxou Yuuri de pé, o arrastando até a porta, Yuuri permitindo. Eles pararam por um instante para pegar seus casacos – Shoji uma jaqueta de couro e Yuuri com seu habitual casaco marrom. Eles prenderam seus olhos um no outro assim que Shoji abriu a porta.

Shoji parecia tão excitado quanto Yuuri. Parecia que estava flutuando em ar quente – nunca tinha feito isso antes. Nunca tinha se sentido assim antes. Nunca _quis_ isso antes. Acabara de conhecer este homem e estava disposto a fazer sexo com ele.

“Vamos lá,” Shoji sussurrou, trazendo Yuuri pra fora. Ele o puxou para um beco na esquina do prédio. Assim que estavam fora dos olhares curiosos das pessoas na rua, Shoji imediatamente empurrou Yuuri contra a parede. “Posso te beijar?” Ele perguntou ofegante, uma mão segurando o rosto de Yuuri.

“Sim,” Yuuri consentiu e imediatamente Shoji estava o beijando. Era quente e intenso. As mãos de Yuuri se fecharam na jaqueta de Shoji, o puxando para mais perto.

Seus lábios se moviam contra o outro, macios, úmidos, mas insistentes. As mãos de Shoji moveram-se rapidamente do rosto de Yuuri, deslizando pelo seu corpo. Yuuri desejou não ter colocando seu casaco – queria um contato mais próximo com o homem à sua frente.

Como se lendo a mente de Yuuri, Shoji se moveu mais para perto, colocando uma perna entre as pernas de Yuuri – pressionando seu peso contra o corpo de Yuuri. Yuuri pôde sentir o início da sua ereção ser pressionada contra a coxa sob o jeans, e em retorno ele pôde sentir o contorno do membro duro de Shoji pressionado contra seu quadril.

“Por favor,” Shoji disse quando se afastou dos lábios de Yuuri, “por favor, deixe eu te tocar.” Ele imediatamente ficou de joelhos, empurrando o casado de Yuuri e tateando o botão das calças de Yuuri.

De repente Yuuri não tinha certeza. Ele queria, sim, mas nunca tinha feito isso antes, e era assustador. “Não, não, pare,” disse fracamente, empurrando os ombros de Shoji.

Os dedos de Shoji pararam imediatamente. Ele pressionou sua testa na coxa de Yuuri, respirando pesadamente. “Porra,” disse baixo.

“Me desculpe,” Yuuri disse enquanto Shoji suspirava e se levantava, mantendo uma distância entre ele e Yuuri. Ele se arrumou rapidamente.

“Não se desculpe,” Shoji disse, sorrindo suavemente para Yuuri. “Sou eu que devo me desculpar. Fui rápido demais. Eu— não foi profissional da minha parte. Eu só— acho que devo ser honesto,” ele parou, olhando para Yuuri com constrangimento evidente, “Tenho te observado há um tempo. Você é a celebridade da cidade e bem da minha idade e eu sempre fui atraído por você. E encontrar uma celebridade? Não pude me controlar. Não quando é alguém como você que eu tenho admirado por anos. Quando te vi hoje à noite, não pude acreditar na minha sorte. Tudo que eu queria fazer era adorar seu corpo, te dar todo prazer que você quisesse, e em troca, só de ver esse prazer já seria o bastante.”

Yuuri o encarou. Por um instante, se viu em Shoji. Era bem como ele e Victor. O desejo profundo, a necessidade de estar perto e fazer tudo possível para ter esse tipo de relacionamento. E ainda assim, Shoji foi quem tentou o que Yuuri sempre se manteve quieto em todos esses meses.

Os dedos de Yuuri estremeceram quando os ergueu de volta ao rosto de Shoji. Puxou aquele homem para si, retomando o beijo. Este foi apenas um longo pressionar de lábios. Ele não era nenhum ídolo – não era alguém a ser colocado num pedestal e cultuado. Na verdade, Yuuri se achava com sorte que alguém como Shoji estivesse interessado nele fora do seu cio. Ele era apenas um homem normal, nem melhor, nem pior que ninguém. Não era merecedor de algo mais do que outra pessoa.

Ele se afastou do beijo e Shoji o olhou com admiração nos olhos.

Isso o afetou. Era assim que ele estava tratando Victor – como alguém a ser colocado em um pedestal e admirado. E Victor era apenas uma pessoa normal. Quando ele disse que queria ajudar Yuuri a planejar seu cio, ele falava sério. Ele queria ajudar seu amigo.

“Preciso ir para casa,” Yuuri se viu dizer.

Shoji acenou, concordando. “Quer que eu vá com você?” Ele perguntou.

Yuuri balançou a cabeça ‘não’. “Ficarei bem. Posso dar um jeito.”

“Certo,” Shoji disse, dando um passo pra trás. “Espero que você ainda me considere para seu cio,” ele disse depois de parar por um instante.

“Sim. Vou. Sem dúvidas.” Yuuri lhe diz. E ele vai ter que considerar de verdade. Shoji era quase tudo que ele queria num parceiro para o cio, e Yuuri ainda o achava atraente. Não havia razão para não contratá-lo para seu cio.

“Okay,” Shoji disse de novo. “Tenho programado começar a ajudar o cio de alguém amanhã, então não vou conseguir te encontrar por uma semana, mas se você mandar uma mensagem, respondo assim que eu conseguir. E podemos nos encontrar de novo, se você quiser.”

“Parece uma boa ideia.” Yuuri concordou. “Te mandarei um email para acertar algo depois.”

Yuuri assentiu e deixou Shoji beijar seu rosto.

“Te vejo depois?” Ele perguntou antes de colocar as mãos na jaqueta de couro e então esgueirou-se do beco, deixando Yuuri sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Levou um tempo maior que o esperado para Yuuri voltar para casa. Não pôde evitar em passar um tempo pensando sobre Victor e seu relacionamento. Ambos tinham ficado próximos desde que Victor chegara ao Japão. Victor tentava se aproximar dele, mas Yuuri só o afastava. Isso precisava mudar. Precisava começar a tratar Victor como um ser humano ao invés de uma celebridade. E isso significava que, se ele quisesse saber mais sobre Yuuri, se ele quisesse ajudar a planejar o cio de Yuuri como uma pequena mostra de afeição, então Yuuri deveria deixa-lo ajudar.

Ele tomou cuidado de fazer silêncio quando voltou para casa. As luzes estavam diminuídas e quase todos pareciam dormir pela hora que voltou. Seu pai estava dormindo na cadeira do escritório e sua irmã estava lavando a louça na cozinha. Passou pelo corredor sem perturbar nenhum deles. Estava virando para ir direto ao seu quarto quando, pela segunda vez naquela noite, se esbarrou em um corpo quente.

Era Victor, vestido apenas com um roupão, olhos sonolentos.

“Yuuri?” Ele perguntou com uma voz fraca, esfregando os olhos. “Acabou de chegar em casa?”

“Oh. Uh. Victor. Sim, cheguei.”

“Eu só ia—“ Victor apontou para a cozinha, “—pegar um pouco de água.”

“Oh!” Yuuri deu um passo para o lado para deixa-lo passar, mas Victor não se moveu.”

Ele olhou para Yuuri por sua franja. “Como foi?” Ele perguntou, hesitante.

“Foi bom. Tudo bem.”

“Vai escolher ele?” Victor perguntou, coçando seu peito nu que apareceu por seu roupão ter escorregado.

“Não sei. Ainda tenho outros para me encontrar,” Yuuri disse, ruborizando quando pensou no que aconteceu depois do encontro e como chegou perto de tê-lo escolhido essa noite.

“Oh. Okay.” Victor disse. Ficou um tempo piscando os olhos ainda sonolentos para Yuuri. Então lhe deu um breve sorriso e andou até a cozinha.

“Victor.” Yuuri disse naquele silencioso corredor, Victor parou e virou para olhá-lo. “Amanhã, talvez, você gostaria de me ajudar a olhar alguns produtos online? Ainda não decidi se um hotel ou aqui será melhor.”

“Claro.” Victor disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Eles se afastaram nessa noite, Yuuri envergonhado, mas feliz da sua decisão, e foram para seus quartos.

 

* * *

 

¹BDSM: acrônimo para Bondage, Domination, Sadism, Masochim (submissão, dominação, sadismo e masoquismo)

²Fisting: prática sexual que consiste em inserir mão e antebraço no ânus do parceiro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Prometo que essa é a última vez que Shoji irá aparecer – na verdade ele está aqui literalmente como tema para fazer Yuuri pensar em como Victor pode vê-lo. Além disso, queria que Yuuri percebesse que também pode ter desejos sexuais por alguém fora do seu cio. Ele os tem negligenciado porque Victor está por perto (e ele estava preocupado que pudesse ser ouvido através das paredes).  
> Espero não ter ofendido ninguém com esse acontecimento – fiquei nervosa por trazer alguém além de Victor, mesmo que só por um instantinho. (Primeiro pensei que Yuuri pudesse sim receber um boquete, mas aí ele me disse que ainda estava tímido demais para permitir que algo do tipo acontecesse em público).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Só uma informação para este capítulo: Fukuoka é a maior cidade no Japão que está mais próxima de onde Hasetsu está (ao menos, de onde a cidade de Hasetsu é baseada).

 

 

Yuuri achou que patinar com Victor pela manhã seria estranho, mas estava errado. Suas pernas estavam firmes e ele estava fazendo quase todo salto que Victor lhe pedia. Victor o observava das laterais, com uma expressão concentrada.

Yuuri finalizou um toe loop quádruplo limpo, espetacular depois de uma hora praticando os saltos e pôde ouvir Victor assobiar baixo em apreço tomando todo o gelo.

Ele patinou até Victor, respirando com dificuldade, mas sentindo-se bem consigo mesmo.

“Yuuri,” Victor disse, soando quase sem fôlego quanto Yuuri. “Isso foi incrível. Você tem estado incrível nessa manhã.”

Yuuri sentiu um calor descer por sua espinha com o elogio. Ele se inclinou sobre a bancada para recuperar o fôlego e tomou um gole de água.

Victor observava enquanto ele bebia, olhos deslizando pelo pescoço de Yuuri.

“Aconteceu algo ontem à noite para te deixar focado?” Victor perguntou.

Yuuri teve que parar por um instante porque algo realmente aconteceu noite passada. Quase permitiu que um estranho te fizesse um oral num beco. Ele teve que esconder seu rosto tomando mais outro gole de água porque sua expressão iria te entregar. Mas Victor percebeu.

“Oh,” ele disse e Yuuri não tinha certeza se estava surpreso ou desapontado. “Algo aconteceu.”

“Não foi nada,” Yuuri disse. Realmente não foi. Nada importante aconteceu. Bem, além de perceber que Victor poderia ser visto menos como um ídolo e mais como uma pessoa normal para Yuuri. Que talvez Victor estivesse interessado de verdade em Yuuri e em seu cio. Porra. Ele não iria pensar nisso o dia todo. Ainda era muito para processar e se ele se agitasse, agiria de forma irracional.

Yuuri pôde ouvir Victor engolir em seco. “Tem certeza? Que aquele homem que você conheceu noite passada... ele não fez nada que você não quisesse, certo?”

Yuuri piscou surpreso, colocando sua garrafa de água de volta na bancada, “Não. O oposto, na verdade.”

“O oposto,” Victor repetiu.

Yuuri de repente percebeu como soou e tentou acalmar as coisas. “Ah, quero dizer, foi tudo bem. Ele era bom.”

“Você gostou dele,” Victor disse com seriedade.

Yuuri parou porque não tinha certeza do que o tom de voz de Victor significava. “Bem, ele é uma boa opção.” Yuuri disse hesitante.

Victor o encarou de volta. Havia algo pesado no ar entre eles, e não era o frio do gelo. “Gostaria de ver seus _spins¹_ ,” Victor disse do nada.

Yuuri suspirou, sem saber ao certo onde tinha errado. Victor estava o encarando, e ele ainda tinha essa profunda necessidade em não desapontar seu técnico, então girou seus ombros e se afastou da bancada. Seguiu as ordens de Victor e patinou de volta para o meio do gelo, começando com longas e demoradas voltas, para então iniciar o _sit spin²_. Quando saiu do _spin_ , imediatamente procurou pela aprovação de Victor.

Victor estava inclinado na bancada, mão sobre sua boca e olhos estreitos em desaprovação. Sua linguagem corporal era óbvia até para Yuuri. Ele estava completamente fechado. Doía ver porque normalmente Victor era tão aberto à ele.

“Não se esforçou como de costume. Os saltos devem ter te cansado—“

“O que foi?” Yuuri interrompeu, patinando de volta para Victor.

“Hmm?” Victor disse, franzindo um pouco.

“Eu disse algo errado?” Yuuri perguntou. Se soubesse, poderia consertar.

Victor o encarou, em silêncio, ainda fechado. Finalmente disse, “Você voltou pra casa tarde noite passada.”

“Voltei,” Yuuri confirmou. Victor estava preocupado com o que ele tinha feito com Shoji? Não parecia algo que Victor se importaria tanto, mas—

“Achei que você tivesse dito que a chegada do seu cio não atrapalharia seu treinamento.” Victor disse direto.

Oh. Oh, era isso. Yuuri podia sentir-se ficando irritado com Victor porque, embora sim, ele disse isso, não achava que sua performance hoje tivesse sido prejudicada pelo encontro da noite passada. Victor não sabia mesmo o tipo de esforço que Yuuri tinha que passar para se preparar para isso. Também não era como se tivesse escolha.

Talvez fosse mesmo uma boa ideia pedir que Victor o ajudasse a planejar seu cio – se ele soubesse o esforço que passava, talvez fosse mais compreensível. “Achei que você tivesse dito que eu estava indo bem essa manhã.” Yuuri aproveitou a chance e pegou seu mau humor.

“Você falou sério noite passada?” então Victor disse.

Yuuri piscou porque a mudança de assunto não tinha lógica. Ele abriu a boca, mas não tinha certeza do que dizer. Estava tentando confrontar Victor, mas foi completamente alterado por ele.

“Você sugeriu que eu te ajudasse com o planejamento hoje. Eu estava cansado noite passada, então queria me certificar de que ouvi certo.” Victor disse com a confusão de Yuuri.

“Eu, uh, eu disse isso.” Yuuri soltou.

“Bom. Agora, tente o _spin_ novamente,” Victor disse, empurrando um dos seus _toe picks³_ no gelo.

Yuuri patinou de volta para o meio do gelo porque não sabia ao certo o que mais deveria fazer. Não sabia o que tinha acabado de acontecer, e não sabia o que deveria perguntar.

Victor voltou a agir normalmente e continuou a trabalhar pesado com Yuuri até que terminasse o dia.

 

* * *

 

Quando voltaram à Yu-topia, Victor e ele tinham retomado conversas casuais, aquele estranho momento quando patinava de manhã sendo esquecido completamente.

Ainda tinha algumas horas até o jantar, por isso Yuuri achou ser o melhor momento para voltar a procurar por alguns produtos online. Teria que encomendar logo as coisas se quisesse que chegassem em tempo para seu cio.

Depois de Victor ter agido de forma tão peculiar nesta manhã, Yuuri tomou coragem para perguntar se ele ainda queria ajudar. Não sabia ao certo como Victor ajudaria, mas se era o que seu técnico queria, Yuuri não iria negá-lo.  Além disso, embora completamente constrangedor, Victor tinha mesmo ajudado a procurar por parceiros para o cio.

“Se já tivermos terminado de treinar hoje,” Yuuri disse enquanto tirava seus sapatos na entrada da _onsen_ , “acho que há algumas coisas que gostaria de ver para meu cio.”

“Okay.” Victor disse, tirando seu casaco e pendurando.

“Você—“ Yuuri parou por um instante porque ainda era um pouco estranho perguntar isso à Victor, “—ainda quer ajudar?”

“Você quer que eu ajude?” Victor respondeu, apoiando uma mão nos quadris.

“Foi você que pareceu interessado em como planejo as coisas.” Yuuri respondeu.

“É claro. Tenho interesse no que te interessa.” Victor disse.

“Não é que eu esteja... interessado, por assim dizer,” Yuuri admitiu. “É só algo que eu tenho que lidar. Só pareceu que você queria saber o que eu fazia para me organizar.” Ele não sabia ao certo como a cultura russa tratava o pré-cio dos Ômegas, mas não era comum no Japão que alguém que não fosse participar do cio ajudar a planeja-lo. Normalmente só namorados ou casados que participavam do planejamento junto. Os médicos eram a única exceção, e geralmente só ajudam à Ômegas recém-apresentados.

Entretanto, Yuuri tinha que admitir que as pessoas em Detroit não eram assim. Ele se recorda claramente de passar várias noites fora em bares, conversando com seus amigos Ômegas sobre o tipo de coisa que estavam planejando para o cio. Normalmente Yuuri ficaria desconfortável com essas conversas, mas estava quase meio bêbado quando o assunto surgiu. Mas também não se arrependia – algumas das dicas de planejamento – como quais comidas manter por perto, foram úteis para ele.

“Eu quero te ajudar, Yuuri,” Victor disse com sinceridade. “Aprender o que você tem que passar para planejar seus cios me ajuda a te entender melhor.”

Yuuri assentiu. “Certo, se você quiser, então... tudo bem para mim.” De forma alguma Yuuri iria negar algo à Victor. Claro, ele tinha negado muitas coisas à Victor logo que chegou ali; recusado a lhe falar sobre sua vida pessoa, recusado a permitir que dormissem juntos. As coisas mudaram desde então. O relacionamento deles era diferente, e se Victor pedisse alguma dessas coisas de novo, Yuuri provavelmente estaria feliz em lhe dar o que ele quisesse.

“Além disso, isso vai me tornar um técnico melhor!” Victor disse entusiasmado, concordando com seu próprio comentário.

Yuuri suspirou. Tudo que Victor lhe pedia sempre levava ao fato dele ser um técnico melhor. Yuuri não reclamava porque estava funcionando até agora, e também, era essa a razão de Victor estar morando com Yuuri em primeiro lugar.

“Deixe-me pegar meu laptop,” Yuuri disse, vagando pela casa. Também foi pegar um lanche para eles.

“Podemos sentar em meu sofá,” Victor sugeriu, seguindo Yuuri. “É mais confortável que as cadeiras, e ainda é reservado, então meu pequeno katsudon não ficará envergonhado olhando aquelas coisas em um local público.

Yuuri já podia sentir um pouco de vergonha subindo nele só de pensar em sentar na sala de jantar principal onde todos os hospedes estariam e procurar por itens para o cio. “Parece bom,” Yuuri concordou prontamente.

Victor virou para seu quarto e Yuuri rapidamente pegou seu laptop e o cabo de energia do seu quarto. Os largou no quarto de Victor, acariciando rapidamente Macchachin, que estava cochilando na cama. Victor estava revirando uma das suas caixas, então ele deixou seu laptop na mesa e voltou para a cozinha.

Mari estava na cozinha encostada em uma das janelas, no canto, e fumando. “Hey, Yuuri,” ela disse com o cigarro em sua boca.

“Olá, irmãzona,” ele disse, abrindo a geladeira para ver se havia algo pequeno que pudesse beliscar antes do jantar dentro de algumas horas.

“Como foi ontem à noite?” Mari perguntou, o observando.

“Ontem à noite?” Yuuri disse, distraído. Havia um macarrão frio que parecia ok, mas um pouco estranho de se comer neste momento.

“Seu encontro,” Mari o lembrou.

“Oh.” Ele disse, se levantando, fechando a porta da geladeira e olhando para ela. Ruborizou ao se lembrar. “Ah, foi bem.”

“Você gostou do cara?” Ela perguntou enquanto deixava as cinzas do seu cigarro caírem no cinzeiro.

“Sim, ele era legal,” Yuuri disse, decidindo pegar biscoitos. Ele abriu a despensa e pegou o que estava por ali.

“Você voltou tarde pra casa. Victor estava preocupado.”

Isso fez Yuuri parar. “Ele estava preocupado?” Perguntou, franzindo a testa.

“Sim,” Mari disse devagar. “Ele ficou acordado andando do quarto para a sala de jantar para a _onsen_ e de volta até que a mãe o forçou a ir pra cama porque ele estava deixando todos nervosos.”

“Oh,” Yuuri apenas disse, porque não sabia como responder. Ele sabia que Victor queria ir com ele noite passada, mas não sabia que tinha chateado seu técnico.

Por que Victor tinha ficado preocupado, Yuuri não tinha certeza. Não podia ser só porque Yuuri ia encontrar um estranho. Ele saía para fazer compras sozinho o tempo todo, e também, era bem mais forte do que parecia – todos os exercícios que Victor o mandava fazer significava que ele tinha força para cuidar de si em qualquer situação.

“Ele só está preocupado que eu vá acabar com o regime dos treinos,” Yuuri disse, porque que outra razão teria? Victor tinha acabado de proclamar que era seu dever como técnico ajudar Yuuri a planejar seu cio. Então, devia ser a mesma razão que ele estava preocupado noite passada.

“Não acho que seja, Yuuri,” Mari disse, uma sobrancelha erguida.

“É claro que é. Ele só está sendo um bom técnico.”

“Você nunca teve um técnico assim, Yuuri,” Mari disse lentamente.

“Não, mas isso é algo bom, não? Victor está sendo tão útil.” Ele era o técnico que Yuuri não sabia que precisava.

Mari suspirou e torceu seu cigarro. “Não estrague seu jantar,” ela disse, olhando as duas caixas de biscoito que ele estava segurando. “Só converse com ele sobre isso, okay?” Ela disse enquanto saía da cozinha. “Para que eu não tenha que lidar com ele da próxima vez.”

“Okay,” Yuuri disse, observando ela sair. Ele parou por um instante ali na cozinha para pensar, e embora não entendesse porque Victor ficaria preocupado, ainda não conseguia encontrar um motivo para seu humor. Ele tinha dois parceiros em potencial para o cio que iria encontrar em alguns dias em Fukuoka e pensou se deveria contar a Victor.

Embora o relacionamento deles fosse estranho para algo entre técnico-aluno, Yuuri não mudaria por nada neste mundo. Victor o fazia treinar tão puxado quanto precisasse e nunca mais que isso. Ele também lhe dava apoio quando precisava. E Yuuri tem se deleitado com essa aproximação que dividiam.

Logo quando Victor chegou, ele tinha medo de deixar o homem russo tocá-lo, receando que seu ídolo descobrisse o quão profundamente apaixonado ele estava. Victor já tinha sabido sobre essa sua paixão da infância (e todos os posteres) pela sua família. Quando descobriu, chamou Yuuri de ‘fofo’ e continuou a agir normalmente. Significava que Yuuri agora podia deixar Victor se aproximar dele sem se preocupar. Agora ele curtia aqueles pequenos toques – os aproveitava enquanto podia. Não sabia o que iria acontecer depois dessa temporada, mas iria tirar proveito de tudo enquanto pudesse.

Mesmo que as pessoas pensassem que não era comum para eles planejarem o cio de Yuuri juntos já que Victor não faria parte, se isso mantivesse o relacionamento deles sadio, deixasse Victor feliz, Yuuri estava disposto a fazê-lo. Na verdade, ele não se importava tanto assim. Precisava aproveitar mais oportunidades, assim como Shoji, e ir atrás do que queria.

Quando voltou ao quarto de Victor, fechou a porta atrás de si, Victor levantou os olhos de onde estava sentado no sofá, o laptop fechado de Yuuri ao seu lado e já ligado e Maccachin aconchegado ao seu lado. O coração de Yuuri se apertou com esta visão. Era tão doméstico. Victor parecia confortável vestido com calças de moletom e uma camiseta em V.

“Só cinco,” ele disse quando viu a caixa nos braços de Yuuri.

Yuuri as abriu, pegando as cinco que tinha separado e as passou para Victor, que pegou mais que cinco, é claro. Yuuri se acomodou no sofá próximo à Victor, pegando seu laptop e colocando no colo. Hoje estava menos preocupado em ficar excitado junto à Victor – eles deveriam ver coisas bem seguras, e se houvesse algum problema, o laptop deveria cobrir tudo.

“O que você está procurando hoje?” Victor perguntou enquanto mordiscava um biscoito. Maccachin abriu um olho, sonolento, interessado no que Victor estava comendo.

“Bem,” Yuuri disse, abrindo seu laptop, “Tenho que decidir o mais breve possível se vou ficar aqui na _onsen_ , ou se vou alugar um quarto.” Havia outras coisas que ele estava pensando em comprar hoje, mas esse era seu objetivo principal.

“Como são os quartos?” Victor perguntou, inclinando-se para Yuuri para olhar a tela.

Yuuri moveu-se para perto de Victor no sofá até que suas coxas estavam pressionadas uma com a outra para que ambos olhassem a tela confortavelmente. Ele abriu alguns sites do seu histórico. “Esse aqui é perto,” Yuuri disse, apontando para o mapa. “Mas é caro.” Ele mudou de aba enquanto Victor se encostava nele – todo seu lado apoiado em Yuuri. “Esse aqui é mais agradável,” Yuuri disse, passando algumas fotos, “mas é mais longe, o que não é bom porque tenho alguns hábitos de me aninhar, e deverei fazer muitas viagens.”

“Espere,” Victor disse, tocando na tela e murmurando baixo. “Volte para as fotos.”

Yuuri voltou para as fotos do quarto.

“Só isso?” Victor perguntou, se inclinando ainda mais perto do espaço de Yuuri, apertando os olhos para a tela. Estar tão próximo do pescoço de Victor dava à Yuuri o gosto da intensa fragrância do cheiro de Victor. Era tênue mas apimentada. Devia estar mais forte agora porque Victor não tomara banho desde essa manhã e ambos tinham estado no gelo.

Yuuri engoliu em seco e forçou sua atenção de volta ao que Victor estava perguntando. “Hummm, sim?”

“Não há nada ali.” Victor franziu a testa.

A foto mostrava um tradicional quarto para o cio. Tinha paredes creme, pisos brancos azulejados e uma cama no centro. Um banheiro igualmente simples ligado ao quarto. “Na verdade há uma cama King-size,” Yuuri destacou.

“Não, não, quero dizer, não há nada no quarto. Nenhuma outra mobília além da cama. Nenhum tapete.”

“Não, é claro que não,” Yuuri disse, inclinando-se para Victor e tentando muito não inspirar seu cheiro.

“Por que não? Você tem que passar uma semana inteira ali.” Victor parecia confuso. E novamente, Yuuri se lembrou do quão pouco parecia que Victor realmente sabia sobre o que Ômegas tinham que passar em seus cios. Se passou cios com Ômegas antes, obviamente ele não tinha feito parte do planejamento. Provavelmente tinha só aparecido na hora certa e tido uma semana maravilhosa sem problema algum.

Yuuri quase sentiu pena de quem Victor tinha estado anteriormente. Com todos os três parceiros anteriores de Yuuri, todos tinham uma sugestão sobre o que queriam fazer durante seu cio, e também tinham perguntado se ele precisava de ajuda para ajeitar as coisas. Yuuri teve que se lembrar que Victor não participara de tantos cios quanto Yuuri. Além disso, ele estava ocupado em ser uma super estrela internacional, então provavelmente não tinha tempo de ajudar seus parceiros fora da semana do cio.

“São esterilizados por um motivo,” Yuuri lhe disse. “Eles tem que limpar depois de cada Ômega. Você não pode ter nenhum cheiro estranho, caso contrário ele pode ser perturbador para um Ômega.” Os sentidos ficam apurados durante o cio de um Ômega, então o menor dos cheiros pode deixar um Ômega, tomado pelo cio, paranoico; manter o quarto impecável era necessário. Os hotéis também faziam bem seu trabalho. Eles tinham produtos industrializados que deixavam todo o quarto cheirando como se nunca tivesse sido ocupado. “Então,” Yuuri continuou, “você não pode ter um tapete. É muito difícil de limpar.” Havia coisas que simplesmente não saíam do tapete, e muitas dessas eram coisas que ocorriam durante o cio do Ômega.

“Mas isso não é... perturbador?” Victor perguntou, olhando para Yuuri.

Yuuri sibilou porque conseguia entender como soava. “Na verdade, não. Não é que você esteja preocupado com a decoração. Você só quer algo em sua bunda,” ele disse antes que pudesse se impedir. Imediatamente ele ruborizou, ciente do que tinha dito tão casualmente. Pôde sentir suas bochechas e orelhas ficarem quente. Mesmo que ele e Victor fossem próximos, provavelmente isso era algo que ele não deveria ter dito.

Victor apenas sorriu maliciosamente, “Acho que sim,” concordou. “Espere,” Ele disse, olhando para sua porta, “é por isso que seu quarto é o único na casa que tem piso de madeira?”

“Ai meu Deus,” Yuuri gemeu, enterrando seu rosto nas mãos. Era exatamente essa a razão. Depois dele ter passado pelo seu primeiro cio e ficado óbvio que os teria em seu quarto por um tempo, seus pais se esforçaram para colocar pisos que pudessem ser facilmente limpados. Também tinham gastado um pouco mais de dinheiro para acrescentar um pequeno banheiro ao quarto de Yuuri para que ele não tivesse que sair durante seu cio.

“Se seu quarto está preparado para que você tenha seu cio ali, por que não usar?” Victor perguntou.

“Não é prático,” Yuuri disse entre seus dedos.

“Por que não?” Victor tentou puxar as mãos de Yuuri do seu rosto para que pudessem conversar normalmente, mas Yuuri estava muito envergonhado para olhar Victor nos olhos. Mais uma vez ele pensou se talvez ter Victor lhe ajudando a planejar o cio não fosse uma má ideia – estava sendo bem desconfortável para ele.

“É vergonhoso,” Yuuri admitiu.

“Não é,” Victor disse calmamente. “É normal. Um terço da população passa pela mesma coisa que você, e quase todo mundo já fez parte de um cio em algum momento. Não é algo para se envergonhar. É algo especial que você experiencia e você deveria se deixar aproveitar.”

Yuuri se inclinou para o lado, deixando Victor envolver um braço em torno de si e puxa-lo para seu peito. Ele já tinha ouvido isso antes e sabia que deveria acreditar, mas era difícil. De alguma forma, escutar Victor dizer fazia diferença. “É estranho trazer alguém aqui para dividir meu cio,” Yuuri disse contra o peito de Victor.

“Mas aqui é mais confortável, não é? Tenho certeza que sua família não se importa.” Victor sugeriu.

“Provavelmente,” Yuuri disse, se enrolando mais em si. Não queria olhar para Victor enquanto falava, “mas e você?”

Ele pôde sentir Victor tensionar ao seu redor. “Yuuri?” Ele disse calmamente.

“Digo, seu quarto está bem ao lado do meu. Há um motivo para meu quarto ser separado do resto da casa, mas não sei o quanto é à prova de som.” A última coisa que queria era que Victor se familiarizasse com os sons que ele fazia quando estava no cio.

Levou um instante para a tensão no abraço de Victor diminuir, mas então com um breve suspiro ele afastou Yuuri de si e tomou seu rosto em sua mão, erguendo-o. “Yuuri, escute,” ele disse, inclinando-se tanto que seus narizes quase se tocavam, “não se preocupe comigo. Não importa se você estará sozinho ou com alguém, eu vou te apoiar. Se você ficar muito desconfortável comigo dormindo no quarto ao lado, posso sempre ocupar o quarto antigo do Yurio. Faça o que _você_ quiser.”

O rosto de Victor estava muito perto do de Yuuri. Ele podia ver todas as nuances dos seus olhos – o azul celeste misturado ao índigo. Podia ver os círculos escuros sob aqueles olhos brilhantes. Mais pra baixo, os lábios de Victor eram aveludados e chamavam pelo próprio Yuuri. “Eu quero....” Yuuri começou. Havia um monte de coisas que ele queria. Uma delas era Victor.

“Pegue o que você quiser,” Victor ronronou, olhos brilhando. Yuuri segurou a respiração, esperando. Eles estavam tão perto que faltava muito pouco para acabar com a distância entre ambos.

O momento foi quebrado rapidamente quando Maccachin deu um latido baixo para Victor.

Ambos congelaram, e Victor soltou Yuuri e se virou para seu cachorro. “Ah, Maccachin, me desculpe. Estávamos te ignorando, não é?” Ele murmurou, acariciando atrás da orelha do poodle.

Yuuri soltou a respiração que estava segurando.

“Yuuri,” Victor disse, voltando sua atenção, “não se preocupe comigo. Se você quiser ficar aqui, podemos dar um jeito.”

“Certo,” Yuuri concordou. Se pudesse pensar onde ficaria confortável, ele preferia ficar aqui em seu quarto do que num hotel. Se contratasse alguém, o levaria até ali.

“Que tipo de coisas você precisa se quiser ficar aqui?” Victor perguntou, voltando para seu lugar, ainda encostado ao lado de Yuuri, mas com uma mão repousando no pelo de Maccachin.

“Bem,” Yuuri disse, empurrando seus óculos no nariz, “há algumas coisas.” Ele abriu alguns sites que estava olhando, suas mãos ligeiramente trêmulas.

Embora fosse raro que Alfas fossem tomado pela luxúria com o cheiro do Ômega ao ponto de cometerem crimes, nunca era sensato se colocar em situações de perigo. Medidas gerais de segurança normalmente eram o suficiente para deter Alfas afoitos.

Ninguém vivia na ilusão de que Alfas não podiam atacar Ômegas no cio. Bloqueadores de cheiro eram bem potentes e podiam confundir a cabeça do mais forte Alfa se não tivesse cuidado. Para proteger não só o Ômega, mas também Alfas, de sexo não consensual, as diretrizes da Organização Mundial de Saúde sugeriam bloqueadores de odores e portas trancadas para qualquer um no cio. Havia muitos serviços sociais que ajudavam Ômegas a procurar um quarto ou forneciam suprimentos, mas Yuuri não se qualificava, e não havia sentido em usar o serviço se você podia providenciar por si mesmo.

“Vou precisar de bloqueadores de cheiros para as portas e janelas,” Yuuri disse, abrindo sua lista de itens para o cio salva em seu computador e checando rapidamente antes de voltar ao navegador. Queria ter certeza de que não estava esquecendo nada. Era um saco obter alguns suprimentos com poucos dias de antecedência se tiver esquecido algo. Normalmente ele estocava a maioria dos itens, mas estava vivendo em outra cidade há alguns anos, então não tinha guardado suprimento nenhum.

“Oh, eu conheço esses,” Victor disse, apontando para algumas imagens no site. “Podem ser permanentes ou removíveis.”

Yuuri deu uma olhada no produto que Victor estava sugerindo. Era algo bastante novo que não tinha visto antes. Parecia se encaixar facilmente a qualquer porta ou janela para criar um selo à prova de odores.

“Os comentários parecem positivos,” Victor mencionou enquanto passava um braço sobre o encosto do sofá, atrás de Yuuri, para que pudesse ficar mais próximo.

“Sim, parece bom,” Yuuri admitiu. Também parecia fácil de instalar, o que era uma benção. Alguns do que tinha usado antes eram bem frágeis ou se desprendiam sem muito esforço. Ele e Phichit tinham se acabado para instalar um na porta do quarto em Detroit. Tinha sido muito mais estressante do que pensava três dias antes do seu cio.

“Você pode continuar procurando, mas eu sugiro esses.” Victor deve tê-los reconhecido por ter sido usado por um dos seus antigos parceiros de cio. Era surpreendente que Victor lembrasse de um produto como esse quando estava tão perdido sobre outras coisas que Yuuri falava.

Yuuri seguiu para o próximo item, mas era de uma marca que ele usou com Phichit e não tinha certeza se queria tentar novamente. Era um produto diferente, então deveria dar uma olhada, mas estava desconfiado. “As opiniões não são tão boas,” ele disse, descendo a página. “Mas são mais baratos.”

“São?” Victor perguntou. “Os outros são uns kits. Você só vai precisar de dois – um para sua porta, e a outra para sua janela. Mas esse aqui vem com um suporte. Você terá que medir a porta e janela para certificar.”

Yuuri saiu da página. Preferia escolher o que desse menos problemas, principalmente se fossem de preço parecido. Ele adicionou o outro item ao carrinho de compras.

“Perfeito,” Victor sussurrou no ouvido de Yuuri. “Vou te ajudar a instalar quando chegarem.”

Eles estavam tão próximos que Yuuri queria virar e ficar novamente de nariz colado com Victor. “Eu vou... olhar os purificadores de ar,” Yuuri disse, digitando na barra de pesquisa.

Havia tantas opções, Yuuri não sabia por onde começar. Os produtos variavam entre uns que ficavam acoplados à parede, uma variedade em formato arredondado, outros como varetas sólidas, até dispersadores com ventosas. Rapidamente fez uma busca rápida no google para o quanto de produto iria precisar para o tamanho do seu quarto.

“O quanto eles duram?” Victor perguntou, lendo a descrição de alguns produtos.

“Uma semana, praticamente,” Yuuri lhe disse. São quase todos feitos para uso único. Não precisava de nada extremo com ventosas, mas queria os melhores. Ele deixará um no corredor, caso o bloqueador de odor da porta não funcione direito, e então vai precisar de mais dois para seu quarto.

O que ficar no corredor tem uma função completamente diferente do que ficará em seu quarto. O do corredor vai deter qualquer Alfa do lado de fora do seu quarto. O que ficar em seu quarto terá um propósito duplo; primeiro, se terminar contratando alguém, vai ajudar a manter seu parceiro racional. Não importa que seja Alfa ou Beta, vai funcionar para ambos (mesmo que Betas não sejam tão suscetíveis aos feromônios como Alfas). Segundo, vão ajudar a névoa do cio de Yuuri. Pode ser bastante difícil sair desse estado de névoa, confuso, nebuloso, quando os feromônios que ele está liberando tomam o quarto e se misturavam ao ar com o passar do tempo. Os purificadores irão lidar com os feromônios e diminui-los à um nível aceitável.

“Tem outras coisas que você precisa?” Victor perguntou quando Yuuri clicou em alguns produtos para comparar.

“Hmmm? Bem, sim. Mas a maioria posso conseguir na farmácia caso eu esqueça. Esses são mais difíceis de encontrar. É mais barato e fácil comprar online. Provavelmente posso pega-los em Fukuoka, caso eu queira, mas vão chegar aqui bem rápido com o frete de dois dias.” Ele parou, lembrando do que Mari tinha mencionado. “Aliás, Victor, vou para Fukuoka em alguns dias.”

“Sim?” Victor ergueu os olhos para Yuuri, ainda bem próximo à ele. Yuuri estava bem atento ao braço de Victor parado atrás de si.

Ele lambeu seus lábios e os olhos de Victor desceram rápido para acompanhar o movimento. “Mari disse que você ficou preocupado noite passada,” ele disse em seguida, mas Victor não pareceu entender onde ele estava querendo chegar porque franziu a testa.

“Eu não estava preocupado,” Victor tentou negar.

Yuuri continuou porque não importava se Mari ou Victor estavam certos, ele iria perguntar de qualquer forma, “Vou para Fukuoka encontrar alguns parceiros para o cio em potencial. Mari disse que você ficou acordado até tarde porque estava preocupado. Achei que, talvez, dessa vez, você pudesse vir comigo.”

“Ir com você?” Victor repetiu, olhos procurando os de Yuuri para entender exatamente o que ele estava pedindo.

“Não aos encontros, é claro, mas se você vier comigo, não ficaria tão preocupado, certo? E talvez pudesse fazer um passeio turístico.”

Victor ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas então sorriu. “É claro! Eu adoro passeios! Fukuoka tem algum prato tradicional que eu deva provar? Ou alguma construção que eu deva ver?”

Yuuri riu um pouco porque às vezes Victor podia ficar tão empolgado quanto um poodle. “Sim, tem alguns lugares que você iria querer ver. Posso fazer uma lista.” Isso o deixava mais seguro também, saber que Victor iria com ele. Os dois profissionais que iria encontrar em Fukuoka eram ambos Alfas, e embora ele soubesse que não fazia diferença, estava um pouco ansioso em conhece-los.

Ele tinha amigos que eram Alfas, e até tinha partilhado seu primeiro cio com um Alfa, mas agora que sabia o que queria, podia se imaginar conversando com eles sobre o que estava atrás e as coisas poderiam ficar quentes. Saber que deveria ser responsável e voltar para casa com Victor à noite o deixava mais prudente do que tinha sido com Shoji.

Ver Victor sorrir para ele e conversar animadamente sobre o tipo de coisa que queria provar em Fukuoka fazia Yuuri sentir-se bem onde ele e Victor estavam, especialmente depois dessa manhã. Tinham voltado às suas brincadeiras e companheirismo habitual, de volta ao relacionamento de sempre.

 

* * *

 

 

¹ spins: giro que o patinador dá em torno do próprio corpo.

² sit spin: movimento em que o patinador gira o corpo estando abaixado, agachado.

³ toe pick: parte frontal, dentilhada, do partins.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Esse capítulo nem foi tão vergonhoso para Yuuri, graças a Deus, mas não quer dizer que não vá piorar nos próximos capítulos. A classificação pode subir, então fiquem atentos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Caso não tenham percebido, a classificação subiu nesse capítulo. Vocês já podem imaginar porquê. De agora em diante, não vou dar avisos, então peço que verifiquem as tags caso tenham alguma reclamação. Mas já deixo claro novamente que – tudo nessa fic será explicitamente consensual, então você nunca terá que se preocupar com esse tipo de aviso.  
> Se quiser ter uma ideia de onde eles estão, tente procurar no Google por ‘Fukuoka’ e ‘Ohori Park’. É bem bonito.

 

 

Enquanto Yuuri estava sentado no trem para Fukuoka com Victor, percebeu que faltava quase uma semana para parar com os supressores. Isso significava que faltava duas semanas para seu cio.

Victor estava sentado próximo à ele, meio de lado em seu assento para que pudesse tirar fotos da janela do trem. Alguns dos passageiros do trem estavam lhes dando olhares estranhos, mas Yuuri não se importava se Victor estivesse se divertindo.

Eles tinham acordado cedo hoje para começar o treino, Yuuri correndo para o Castelo de Gelo enquanto o sol mal surgia no horizonte. Ainda tinham conseguido encaixar uma sequência de treinos antes de pegar o táxi para a estação de trem. Era uma hora e meia até Fukuoka, mas Yuuri tinha dois Alfas para encontrar hoje, então iria precisar de todo tempo que conseguisse para voltar à Hasetsu antes do último trem.

“Ah, é lindo,” Victor disse, tirando outra foto. “Qual filtro?” Perguntou à Yuuri, alternando entre _Hefe_ e _Valencia_. Ele pressionou sua mão na coxa de Yuuri enquanto se inclinava sobre ele para mostrar a foto.

“Esse aqui,” Yuuri escolheu a primeira opção.

“Perfecto!” Victor disse, lentamente retirando sua mão para que pudesse escrever um comentário e publicar.

Yuuri sorriu para Victor. Estava feliz por ter sugerido que o russo viesse com ele nesta viagem. Apesar de todas as viagens que Victor tinha feito na vida, ele ainda parecia gostar mesmo de fazer turismo. Mas Yuuri estava sendo egoísta porque não se tratava apenas de levar Victor para a quarta maior cidade do Japão – era sobre ele querer companhia para encontrar com os Alfas que estava pensando contratar.

Não é que ele não confiasse nos Alfas que iria encontrar, mas estava preocupado consigo mesmo. Talvez porque seu corpo sabia que seu cio estava próximo, ou talvez porque tem usado supressores por tempo demais que já estava perdendo efeito em seu cio, mas ele tem percebido cheiros com mais frequência.

Como outro dia quando passou por um Alfa na rua e sentiu um calor ondular por sua espinha com aquele aroma.

A maioria dos Alfas usava bloqueadores de cheiro ou supressores porque tinham um cheiro potente – era uma cortesia comum, mas não obrigatória. Os feromônios dos Alfas não tinham utilidade em outro momento que não fosse durante o cio do Ômega, por isso não era difícil suprimi-los.

No entanto, em cidades pequenas onde pessoas não viviam em ambientes fechados, havia mais Alfas que não suprimiam, até mesmo por questões financeiras. Yuuri tinha receio que os Alfas que iria encontrar hoje não estivessem usando também. O trabalho deles praticamente exigia que não usassem supressores a maior parte do tempo, e ao menos que tivessem usado loções de banho para bloquear odores, provavelmente teriam um odor almiscarado.

No início da semana Yuuri tinha ficado tão intensamente atraído por Shoji, e ele era um Beta com pouco ou nenhum aroma. Embora estivesse ridiculamente fascinado por ele antes mesmo de se encontrarem, estava preocupado que só o cheiro de um Alfa já fosse o suficiente para afetá-lo. Não é que não conseguisse agir racionalmente, mas quando sua libido era despertada, tinha dificuldade em reprimi-la. Até quando estava sentado tão perto de Victor, estava ciente do seu leve perfume mesmo que estivesse bem empenhado em ignora-lo.

Se Victor estivesse com ele nesta viagem, não tinha como ele se deixar ir para casa com um dos Alfas. Esperava que só o fato de saber que Victor iria perguntar como tinha sido cada encontro fosse o suficiente para detê-lo de tomar decisões precipitadas sobre quem iria querer passar seu cio.

Embora fosse, e ainda seja, um saco ter que lidar com seu cio neste momento, ele estava começando a ficar animado. Raramente ele se entregava ao prazer físico – comer já preenchia esse vazio, mas desde que Victor chegara para treina-lo, ele sentia falta de ambos. Sua dieta era rigorosa e ele tem tido muita vergonha em se masturbar com Victor estando no outro quarto.

Já fazia alguns longos meses. Agora, porém, ele tinha uma desculpa para se saciar um pouco. Victor tinha até prometido que se Yuuri não se sentisse confortável por ele estar no quarto ao lado, ele passaria a semana em uma parte diferente da casa. Yuuri provavelmente aceitaria a oferta, embora Victor tivesse garantido que não tinha ouvido nem um pio vindo do quarto de Yuuri enquanto estivera morando ali, o que significava que deveria ser meio que à prova de som.

Ele deu uma olhada para Victor que ainda observava a paisagem passar pela janela do trem.  Pensou o que responderia se Victor pedisse para passar o cio com ele. Não tinha certeza se Victor já tinha pedido – ele tinha perguntado algo semelhante no primeiro dia, mas tinha certeza que era apenas algo relacionado à Victor querer ajudar a planejar seu cio.

Se Victor lhe perguntasse diretamente, Yuuri não tinha certeza do que fazer. Claro, ele tinha fantasiado em dividir seu cio com Victor antes. Porra, nas vezes que passou seu cio sozinho ele tinha imaginado que Victor estava ali lhe dando prazer. Mas ter uma chance real de passar com ele? Yuuri não achava que conseguiria aceitar a oferta se soubesse que Victor não levaria a sério.

Bem, se Victor perguntasse, provavelmente ele estaria falando sério em compartilhar o cio de Yuuri, mas seria por questões de trabalho e não por interesse nele. Victor estava mergulhado em seu papel de técnico, aprendendo sobre a vida de Yuuri de dentro pra fora para ajuda-lo a compreender melhor Yuuri. Se Victor oferecesse compartilhar seu cio, seria só para poder entender melhor Yuuri como patinador.

Não era o que Yuuri queria dele. Se Victor fosse se oferecer, Yuuri queria que fosse porque Victor realmente o desejasse. Mas esse pensamento era cômico. Victor desejar Yuuri? Impossível. Seria sempre uma atração unilateral. Yuuri iria ansiar por seu ídolo e Victor, embora ele finalmente percebesse que Yuuri fosse uma pessoa, sempre o veria como o patinador que tentou imitá-lo.

Yuuri _tinha_ imaginado cenas em que Victor admitia seu amor por Yuuri, mas eram todas tão absurdas que Yuuri acabou desistindo delas.

Se Victor pedisse para dividir seu cio, Yuuri acha que deveria dizer ‘não’. Uma coisa era deixar seu ídolo treina-lo. Outra coisa completamente diferente era dividir algo tão íntimo. Quando Victor o treinava, Yuuri conseguia separar seus sentimentos: ele permitia ser envolvido pela sua atração por aquele homem, a reverência pela sua patinação, porque isso só lhe ajudava a se esforçar mais e provar seu valor para Victor. Porém, se eles transassem, agindo como se não houvesse um forte sentimento, Yuuri tinha certeza que morreria. Porque assim que o tivesse, tivesse Victor, corpo e alma, nunca iria deixa-lo.

Se Victor oferecesse, não seria diferente do que foi com Phichit. No entanto, não terminaria da mesma forma, Yuuri tinha certeza disso. Phichit e ele ainda eram amigos.

Ele suspirou profundamente porque não conseguia parar de pensar nisso – pensar em Victor chegar e lhe dizer que ele não deveria se preocupar em procurar alguém porque ele era a melhor opção. Yuuri sabia que tanto sua irmã quanto sua mãe achavam que ele deveria perguntar logo à Victor, mas ele não podia fazer isso consigo mesmo. Não conseguia encarar a dor da rejeição.

“Está tudo bem?” Victor perguntou, tirando Yuuri dos seus pensamentos. Victor apoiou sua mão na perna de Yuuri novamente, reconfortando.

“Sim, tudo bem,” Yuuri disse, mudando seu humor. Não tinha sentido ficar se remoendo – era uma situação que nunca aconteceria.

“Está nervoso por causa do encontro com os Alfas hoje?” Victor perguntou, virando para encarar Yuuri ao invés da janela.

“Não, nervoso não.” Yuuri admitiu.

“Animado?” Victor então tentou.

A boca de Yuuri fez um pequeno sorriso. “Um pouco, acho.”

“Você disse que queria um Alfa ao invés de um Beta, não foi?” Victor perguntou. Yuuri não sabia porque estava perguntando já que ele sabia muito bem ser o que Yuuri disse no dia que estavam procurando os parceiros online.

“É, estava pensando nisso,” mesmo assim Yuuri disse.

“E o Beta que você se encontrou?” Victor perguntou.

Yuuri parou porque estava tentando não pensar muito em Shoji. Tinha visto o perfil de Shoji duas vezes desde aquela noite e ainda estava tão atraído por ele quanto da primeira vez, se não mais. Shoji era um candidato fantástico para ele e se ele fosse um Alfa, Yuuri provavelmente já teria decidido assinar o contrato com ele. “Shoji foi... Shoji foi ótimo,” Yuuri admitiu. A mão de Victor apertou de leve na perna de Yuuri. “Mas quero deixar minhas opções em aberto.”

“Você escolheria um Alfa ao invés dele só por ser um Alfa?” Victor perguntou, começando a mover seu dedo em pequenos círculos na coxa de Yuuri.

Yuuri foi momentaneamente distraído com aquela ação, mas se recompôs. “Hm, não?” Ele respondeu. “Não é questão de ser um Alfa ou não, embora eu ache que gostaria de ter uma experiência completa com um Alfa. Mas se eu não me conectar com nenhum deles, escolheria Shoji.”

“Hmmm,” Victor disse, dedos ainda se movendo em um movimento reconfortante.

Yuuri, por um instante, novamente imaginou qual seria o gênero secundário de Victor. Era impossível dizer. Características de gêneros secundários não se manifestavam nas características físicas. Por tradições antigas, Ômegas eram menores e mais fracos e Alfas era tradicionalmente másculos, mas não havia verdade nisso. O próprio Yuuri era um Ômega e tinha uma estrutura forte e conhecia algumas mulheres Alfas bem pequenas que eram exatamente o oposto do cliché.

Yuuri já tinha excluído Victor como um Ômega só pelo fato dele ser terrivelmente ignorante no processo sobre cios. Mas ainda imaginava se era um Beta ou um Alfa. Yuuri quase desejou ter perguntado quando Victor se ofereceu para lhe dizer. Não iria fazer muita diferença em seu relacionamento, mas de alguma forma sentia que saber agora mudaria as coisas.

“Qual dos dois você está mais animado em encontrar?” Victor perguntou.

Era um pouco curioso que Victor estivesse interessado. Ele estivera animado em procurar pelos perfis com Yuuri, mas depois disso não tinha demonstrado interesse em saber se Yuuri tinha entrado em contato com eles e até ficou distante quando Yuuri se encontrou com Shoji.

Mesmo assim ele respondeu, quase grato por ter alguém com quem conversar sobre isso. “Bem, o primeiro que vou encontrar hoje, Minoru, é mais novo que eu, tudo bem com isso, mas tem menos experiência. Apenas dois anos.” Yuuri percorreu seu celular para olhar a mensagem do email. Ele clicou no link para mostrar a Victor de quem estava falando. “Mas ele é muito atraente, então....” Yuuri disse, encolhendo os ombros. Ele não tão era fútil ou preocupado com aparências, mas não era algo que deixaria passar em branco.

“Eu lembro dele,” Victor disse, virando a tela do celular de Yuuri para si para poder dar uma olhada melhor. “Sua classificação era um pouco baixa. Acha que é por ele ser novo?”

“Talvez,” Yuuri disse, “ele tem umas estatísticas impressionantes por ser jovem, tem isso também.” Então olhou novamente seu email e encontrou o segundo Alfa. “E também vou encontrar Toshi. Ele é.... bem, ele tem 35 anos, um pouco mais velho que eu.”

“Um pouco?” Victor franziu a testa de leve. Ele tomou o celular de Yuuri e procurou pelo perfil do homem. “Isso é mais que 10 anos mais velho.”

“É,” Yuuri disse, sem constrangimento. Tinha encontrado Toshi em outro site depois que Victor tinha saído. Ele tinha algumas das melhores avaliações que Yuuri já vira há um tempo. “Mas ele tem boas classificações. E a esta altura da minha vida, idade não é muito um fator, então, pensei que não faria mal.”

Victor ficou quieto enquanto olhava o perfil. “Ele parece bom,” eventualmente disse, então devolveu o celular à Yuuri.

“Não tenho certeza qual estou mais animado em conhecer,” Yuuri disse enquanto olhava novamente o perfil. “Eles são muito diferentes um do outro. A única coisa que tem em comum é o seu gênero.”

“Você acha que vai decidir essa noite com quem quer passar seu cio?” Victor perguntou. Sua voz parecia suave, mas seus olhos eram intensos e fixados em Yuuri.

“Ah, não,” Yuuri disse, coçando atrás da sua cabeça. “Acho que ainda quero conhecer os outros dois. E então, quando tiver encontrado todos os cinco, posso refinar a escolha.

“Então você não vai decidir logo,” Victor confirmou.

“Ah, provavelmente não. Não, a menos que um deles me surpreenda muito.” Mas ele duvidava que isso acontecesse, porque tinha sido muito próximo o que houve com Shoji e mesmo assim não tinha se apressado em tomar uma decisão.

“Okay,” Victor disse, parecendo relaxar um pouco.

Suas mãos novamente voltaram a descansar sobre a coxa de Yuuri. Era uma sensação boa, reconfortante, Victor toca-lo desse jeito. Yuuri normalmente não era muito de contato físico, até com sua família, mas Victor estava se tornando uma exceção. Mas Yuuri não iria dizer isso.

“Que horas você tem que encontrar o primeiro?” Victor perguntou, acariciando com seu dedo ao longo da costura do jeans de Yuuri.

Yuuri lambeu seus lábios. “Minoru? Oh, hmm. Bem, ele disse que assim que eu saísse da estação de trem para Ohori Park, para avisa-lo. Ele estuda na Universidade de Fukuoka, que é próximo dali, e vai andando me encontrar. Acho que depende de quando nós chegarmos.” Yuuri verificou seu celular – eles vão chegar à estação às 14h, e deverá encontrar com Minoru só depois das 15h.

“O que tem por perto que eu possa visitar?” Victor perguntou.

“Oh! Bem, há muitas coisas, caso você não queira passar tempo no parque.” Yuuri disse, abrindo o Google Maps. “Tem um museu de arte, se você gostar. Ou, também tem um castelo. Mas você não precisa ficar nas redondezas. Podemos nos reencontrar mais tarde na estação de trem.”

Victor balançou sua cabeça com isso. “Não, se você não se importar, gostaria de passar um tempo com você. Você terá uma pausa entre os dois encontros, certo?”

Yuuri hesitou, mas concordou. Ele não encontraria Toshi até depois das 17h porque eles deveriam jantar juntos. “É, vou ter um tempo entre eles,” admitiu.

“Certo! Então vou te levar de um encontro ao outro,” Victor declarou. “Não se preocupe,” disse quando viu o leve franzir de sobrancelhas que Yuuri estava lhe dando, “Não vou interferir. Vou fazer turismo, e então quando você tiver terminado, pode me mandar mensagem.”

“Tudo bem,” Yuuri concedeu.

Então começaram a entrar na cidade de Fukuoka, e Victor voltou sua atenção para longe de Yuuri e de volta para o exterior da janela. Sua mão ainda permanecia uma presença quente, sólida, na perna de Yuuri.

Quando saíram do trem, qualquer dúvida de que Victor seguiria Yuuri desapareceram. Ele estava certo de que a única razão para Victor pedir para se encontrar com ele entre os encontros fosse por estar preocupado em se perder numa cidade tão grande.

Desde que chegaram à estação de Fukuoka, Victor tem segurado na manga de Yuuri e ia apontando para as placas e perguntando o que queriam dizer. Obviamente Yuuri tinha esquecido de novo que Victor não falava Japonês. Visitar uma cidade sozinho sem saber a sua língua provavelmente era estressante.

Agora que entendia porque Victor tinha pedido para encontra-lo depois do primeiro encontro, estava mais disposto.

Depois de Victor puxar sua manga de novo para que não se separassem no amontado de gente no ônibus, Yuuri, sem pensar, tirou sua manga das mãos de Victor e então segurou sua mão.

Victor sorriu para ele e apertou sua mão. “Ah, obrigado, Yuuri. Não estou acostumado a esse tipo de movimentação,” ele sussurrou.

“Só não se perca, okay?” Yuuri disse, “Me mande mensagem se não souber ao certo onde está.”

“Entendido,” Victor disse descaradamente, ainda radiante com Yuuri.

Eles desceram em Ohori Park no lado oposto à Universidade. Yuuri percebeu que podia andar com Victor pelo parque e mostrar a ele onde estavam o museu e o castelo. Ele pegou seu celular com uma mão e enviou uma mensagem de texto para Minoru de que estaria na Universidade em menos de vinte minutos. Minoru respondeu quase imediatamente com as coordenadas do Café onde estaria esperando.

Victor manteve um aperto firme em sua mão, o puxando para tão perto que seus ombros se tocavam. “Ah, está tão lindo hoje,” Victor proferiu.

Yuuri tinha que admitir que ele estava certo – algumas árvores em volta do grande lago no meio do parque estavam laranjas e vermelhas e contrastavam com o azul cintilante do céu. Até o contraste das árvores com os arranha-céus ao fundo era algo a se admirar.

“Que tarde perfeita,” Victor expirou alegremente.

Andando ao redor do lago, de mãos dadas com Victor naquele ar quente e fresco de outono, Yuuri teve que concordar. “Encantadora.”

“Claro que é.” Victor disse, se inclinando para Yuuri, “você está aqui comigo, o que poderia ser mais perfeito que isso?” Seus lábios roçaram a curva da orelha de Yuuri.

Yuuri ruborizou por toda a sua nuca, seu rosto, até a orelha em que Victor acabara de sussurrar. “Victor—“ ele disse com uma voz trêmula.

“Ah!” Victor interrompeu, apontando para além do lago até uma estrutura antiga que espreitava sobre o topo das árvores. “Aquele ali é o castelo?”

“Sim, é.” Yuuri lhe disse.

“Woooow!” Victor parecia empolgado, o que fez Yuuri sorrir. “Quero ir lá.”

“Ah, bem, deve ser fácil de se chegar. Você só precisa subir algumas escadas. Não é muito longe de onde vou estar, então posso andar com você até lá.”

“Ah, obrigaaaado, Yuuri,” Victor cantarolou, erguendo suas mãos unidas e beijando a parte de trás da mão de Yuuri.

“De—de nada,” Yuuri balbuciou, a parte de trás da sua mão queimando com o toque dos lábios de Victor.

O restante da caminhada ao longo do lago só incrementou o rubor de Yuuri. Victor ainda mantinha suas mãos juntas, até mesmo entrelaçando seus dedos em algum momento, e continuava fazendo perguntas à Yuuri sobre os prédios que cercavam o parque se inclinando o mais próximo possível. Yuuri não soube responder a maioria das perguntas porque não vinha muito à cidade, mas Victor ainda parecia fervendo de felicidade enquanto passeavam. Parte da mente de Yuuri pensou em cancelar com Minoru e continuar o passeio com Victor.

Mas eles chegaram ao limite do parque onde tinham que se separar – Victor iria para a esquerda em direção ao castelo e Yuuri para a direita em direção à Universidade. Yuuri hesitou, aumentando o aperto na mão de Victor demonstrando ansiedade.

“Me ligue quando tiver terminado,” Victor disse à Yuuri, dando um passo mais perto dele ao invés de se afastar.

“Não vá se perder,” Yuuri novamente disse à Victor, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

“Vou sempre encontrar meu caminho de volta pra você,” Victor lhe disse, erguendo suas mãos para beija-las novamente. Ele pressionou em seu rosto as mãos de Yuuri que acabara de beijar.

“Essa frase é brega,” Yuuri o repreendeu.

“Ótimo.” Victor disse com um sorriso íntimo.

Eram só eles dois no meio da agitação da cidade. O coração de Yuuri estava preso em sua garganta.

Victor finalmente soltou a mão de Yuuri. Ele piscou para Yuuri e virou para se dirigir em direção ao castelo. Yuuri quis chama-lo, mas não tinha certeza do que deveria dizer se Victor se virasse. Inspirou algumas vezes, fundo, se acalmando, e começou a se dirigir à Universidade.

 

* * *

 

Minoru era chato.

Yuuri balançava a cabeça enquanto o Alfa estava falando, mas ele sinceramente não tinha ideia do assunto que estava falando agora. O cara era lindo, e era esperto o bastante para frequentar uma boa Universidade, mas _caralho_ , ele era um saco. Yuuri não se importava que... o que era mesmo? A menina da aula de administração que sempre levantava a mão?

“O que acha?” Minoru lhe perguntou.

Yuuri não fazia ideia do que ele estava perguntando, então simplesmente zuniu e concordou. Só pareceu ter encorajado o homem a continuar falando. Esperava que talvez até mesmo o cheiro de um Alfa fosse o suficiente para atrai-lo a se interessar mais, mas Minoru usava sabonetes que cancelavam odores, então ele só tinha cheiro de limpo. Era decepcionante.

A mente de Yuuri voltou para Victor. Imaginou o que o homem russo estava fazendo agora. Provavelmente tirando _selfies_ na frente do castelo. Yuuri jurava que Victor poderia apostar com dinheiro mesmo com Phichit algum dia. Não que ele fosse reclamar em ver mais fotos de Victor em suas atualizações.

Ele deveria ter ficado logo com Victor nessa tarde. Mesmo que o passeio pelo parque tenha sido em torno de vinte minutos, Yuuri não achou já ter se sentido tanto como um casal quanto naquela hora. Tentou se lembrar da última vez que esteve de mãos dadas com alguém e sua mente ficou em branco. Talvez sua mãe quando ele era bem novo? Definitivamente nunca com alguém por quem sentisse atração.

O que Victor queria dizer com isso? Yuuri sabia que ele que tinha iniciado, mas assim que chegaram ao parque não havia muito sentido em continuar. Ele sabia que europeus tinham um conceito inferior sobre laços pessoais. Victor sempre provava isso de tempos em tempos. Aqueles beijos só mostravam uma amizade carinhosa? Ou havia algo mais.

Ele não conseguia pensar nisso porque sua mente estava confusa. Suas orelhas ainda coravam sempre que pensava em como ele e Victor tinha se separado.

Ele olhou para seu celular que estava sobre a mesa, desejando que Victor lhe enviasse uma mensagem e desse uma desculpa para acabar o encontro, mas Victor estava surpreendentemente lhe dando apoio, então duvidava que seu técnico fosse tentar interromper.

“Yuuri?” Minoru o tirou dos seus pensamentos.

“Hmm?”

“Você quer falar agora sobre seu cio?” Minoru perguntou.

“Oh. Hm.” Yuuri parou. Ele já sabia que não iria escolher Minoru e ainda achava constrangedor falar sobre seu cio. Especialmente quando estavam em um café pequeno e silencioso assim, onde era fácil de ser ouvido. “Acho que não?” Yuuri tentou.

“Oh.” Ele pareceu surpreso.

“Sinto muito, eu só... acho que devo ficar com um Beta?” Yuuri mentiu. Era mais fácil mentir para esse homem. Ele não precisava lhe dizer que não havia escutado uma única palavra do que tinha dito na última hora.

“Oh, okay,” Minoru relaxou um pouco. “Entendo. Alfas podem ser muito difíceis para se lidar.”

Yuuri assentiu mesmo que não concordasse. “Obrigado por concordar em me encontrar, sinto muito ter desperdiçado seu tempo.” Ele se levantou do seu assento, curvando-se.

“Awww, tudo bem.” Minoru disse, pegando sua mochila. “Lamento que não tenha dado certo para você. Se você decidir tentar um Alfa de outra vez, por favor pense em mim.”

A partida foi mais rápida e fácil do que Yuuri podia esperar e logo voltou às ruas. Estava um pouco desanimado em ter perdido uma hora que poderia ter sido melhor passada com Victor.

Ele imediatamente enviou uma mensagem para Victor perguntando se ele estava livre para se encontrarem. Checou seu Instagram enquanto esperava pela resposta. As atualizações de Victor mostravam duas novas fotos desde que saíram do trem. Uma da vista de cima de Ohori Park e da cidade e a outra uma _selfie_ de Victor em frente ao castelo.

Seu celular tocou com uma mensagem de Victor informando que Victor tinha quase terminado e iria começar a fazer o caminho de volta.

Yuuri quase fez todo o caminho até lá no castelo antes de ver Victor caminhando em sua direção. Era fácil vê-lo na multidão – cabelo loiro acinzentado em contraste com um mar de pretos e castanhos.

Victor o pegou num abraço rápido assim que se encontraram. “Veja, lembrancinhas!!” Victor disse, balançando a sacola em uma das mãos. A pequena sacola se encaixava facilmente no bolso da jaqueta de Victor, onde ficara guardada.

“Você se divertiu?” Yuuri perguntou, deixando Victor pegar novamente sua mão enquanto caminhavam mais uma vez de volta para o parque.

“Sim! Gostaria de poder visitar todos os castelos do Japão. Como foi seu encontro?” Victor perguntou de volta.

“Nada bom,” Yuuri disse sinceramente. “Ele era como champanhe – parece ser bom, mas muito seco.”

Victor deu risada. “Ah, que pena.” Ele disse, mas ainda estava rindo.

“Sim, que pena.” Yuuri concordou, encarando o modo como as bochechas de Victor ficaram rosadas e seu sorriso lhe dava pequenas rugas no canto dos olhos.

“Para onde estamos indo?” Victor lhe perguntou, o observando pelo canto dos olhos.

“Estava pensando que poderíamos voltar ao lago? Tenho que ir praquele lado, de qualquer forma.” Seu próximo encontro não seria tão longe do parque, mas em direção do lago. Parte da sua cabeça queria cancelar o encontro, mas sabia que não podia julgar o próximo Alfa baseado na experiência dessa tarde. Mas ainda assim, as duas horas que ele tinha antes do seu próximo encontro não parecia longa o bastante quando Victor estava tão carinhoso ao seu lado.

“Oh. Eu adoraria andar pelo lago com você.” Victor ainda estava sorrindo, puxando Yuuri de volta ao Ohori Park.

Duas horas passaram rápido demais para Yuuri. Eles passaram as horas andando pelo parque, à beira da água. Victor os fez parar pelo caminho em algumas das lojas mais chiques, levando Yuuri pelas galerias cheias de esculturas de vidro e pinturas mais altas que o quarto de Yuuri, além das lojas bregas para turistas.

O gosto eclético de Victor combinava com sua personalidade. Mas, mais importante que as janelas giratórias da loja ou os cavalos de vidro de 1,5m ao fundo de uma loja tão luxuosa que Yuuri não achou que deveria pisar ali dentro, era como Victor não soltava sua mão.

Mesmo que estivessem só dando uma olhada nas lojas, Yuuri não achou que tivesse sido tão mimado em sua vida. Ninguém tinha demonstrado tanta atenção assim só por estar com ele. Não havia justificativa para o que eles estavam fazendo além de Victor tentar fazer Yuuri sorrir. E ele estava fazendo tão bem. Yuuri não tinha parado de sorrir desde que Victor pegou sua mão no parque.

Quando estavam parados à beira d’água, o coração de Yuuri estava transbordando. Apesar dele ter se sentido desconfortável em algumas lojas, não se sentia desconfortável com Victor.

Enquanto estavam ali de pé, encarando as águas, Victor soltou suas mãos. Ele não se afastou, ao invés disso, envolveu seu braço na cintura de Yuuri.

Yuuri não teve como protestar. Apenas se aconchegou, repousando a cabeça no ombro de Victor.

Todo seu corpo estava quente. Sentiu-se corar quando um calor começou. Pôde sentir algo quente na barriga que era uma mistura de excitação e felicidade.

E de alguma forma parecia errado.

Ele tinha acabado de dizer a si mesmo nesta manhã que não poderia fazer isso com Victor – fingir ser algo mais quando era só parte do seu trabalho para ele. Porque não era só parte do trabalho para Yuuri. Podia expor seu coração no gelo, mas se recusava a fazer isso aqui com Victor. No gelo ele era julgado por profissionais imparciais, aqui, somente Victor, seu ídolo de longo tempo, poderia julga-lo.

Ele se afastou lentamente. “Eu, ah, eu tenho aquele outro encontro,” Yuuri disse. Na verdade ele estava atrasado.

“Certo,” Victor disse, o sorriso que espelhou o de Yuuri todo o dia lentamente deslizando do seu rosto.

“Se certifique de jantar,” Yuuri disse, se afastando por completo do abraço de Victor. “Porque vou jantar com Toshi.”

“Okay,” Victor concordou, sua expressão ficando vazia enquanto observava Yuuri mexer em seu celular, verificando a hora.

“Prove _motsunabe_ ,” Yuuri sugeriu, mantendo seus olhos baixos e longe dos de Victor, “é um prato tradicional aqui.”

“Motsunabe,” Victor repetiu.

“Eu, ah, te mando mensagem? Quando tiver terminado?” Yuuri disse, erguendo os olhos para seu treinador. Victor o observava intensamente, então ele precisou desviar o olhar. “Não vou levar mais que algumas horas. Precisamos pegar o último trem de volta. O último para Hasetsu sai às 22h, mas deveríamos pegar um mais cedo se quisermos treinar no horário normal amanhã.”

“Tudo bem,” Victor respondeu, voz sem alterar. “Vou procurar um bar por aqui e espero por você.”

“Te vejo em breve,” Yuuri murmurou, olhando sem jeito para Victor antes de se afastar na direção do restaurante que deveria encontrar com Toshi. Esperava que não estivesse tão atrasado ao ponto de Toshi ter desistido e ido embora. Eram só quinze minutos, mas não culparia um Alfa por não ficar esperando por ele.

 

* * *

 

Ele estava com sorte porque Toshi não tinha ido embora quando Yuuri chegou. Ele estava sentado na janela numa mesa que era mais separada do resto das outras. Ele se levantou quando Yuuri se aproximou e se apresentou, “Sou Katsuki Yuuri, prazer em conhecê-lo.”

“Toshi,” ele disse, erguendo sua mão. Sua mão era quase duas vezes maior que a de Yuuri. Seus ombros eram quase duas vezes mais largos também. Também parecia que ele malhava na academia duas vezes ao dia. Ele podia ter 35 anos, mas não parecia ter mais que 25. Tinha até o maxilar bem definido que fazia uma sombra em si. Era o estereótipo perfeito que alguém podia pensar de um Alfa.

Yuuri apertou sua mão, esperando ser esse o motivo para ele tê-la oferecido. Porém, Toshi se aproximou, puxando Yuuri pela mão. “Pescoço,” ele exigiu, inclinando seu próprio pescoço para o lado.

Yuuri se assustou – era um pouco antiquado, mas costumava ser um cumprimento comum entre Alfas e Ômegas. Um cumprimento com os cheiros: você deveria expor seu pescoço, onde as glândulas eram mais fortes, e deixar seu parceiro te cheirar. Yuuri não cumprimentou ninguém dessa forma antes porque geralmente não se identificava como Ômega.

Ele cautelosamente curvou sua cabeça para o lado e expôs seu pescoço. Toshi se inclinou rapidamente, nariz roçando na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro de Yuuri. Ele inspirou profundamente por meio segundo, então se afastou, mostrando seu próprio pescoço para Yuuri. Yuuri olhou em volta, analisando se alguém no restaurante tinha percebido o estranho ritual, mas ninguém se virou na direção deles. Toshi esperou pacientemente Yuuri se inclinar, sentindo que ele deveria ao menos retribuir. Ele não tocou o pescoço de Toshi, o que era uma façanha pois o homem era provavelmente 20 centímetros maior que ele, mas conseguiu inspirar fundo com seu nariz.

Imediatamente foi atingido com um aroma forte, almiscarado, que foi direto para sua virilha. Não pôde evitar o gemido que escapou dos seus lábios enquanto seus joelhos fraquejavam.

“Sente-se,” Toshi mandou, empurrando Yuuri para a cadeira vazia. Yuuri se deixou ser levado até a cadeira, sentando com pernas trêmulas. Não achou que o cheiro de um Alfa fosse tão tentador assim.

“É um prazer te conhecer, Yuuri,” ele disse com um sorriso caloroso. Yuuri tinha a sensação clara de ser uma presa que era encarada pelo seu predador.

O aroma de Toshi ainda escorria por sua boca, forte, e achava que queria ser tomado por aquele Alfa. Era essa a atração que estava procurando – o lado primitivo de ser um Ômega.

“Então, você está à procurando de um Alfa para dividir seu cio,” Toshi foi direto.

“Ah, uh,” Yuuri tentou falar, mas as palavras não vinham.

Toshi sorriu maliciosamente para Yuuri, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando Yuuri não conseguiu responder. Ele esperou pacientemente, esfregando a mão de forma pensativa por seu rosto. Sua barba fazia um som pela fricção quando passava a mão por ela. Yuuri se distraiu um pouco pensando em como seria sentir aquela barba em sua pele.

Yuuri engoliu em seco e encontrou sua voz. “Hm, sim.”

“Você gosta do meu cheiro?”

Yuuri assentiu, lambendo os lábios, olhos descendo de volta ao pescoço de Toshi.

“Bom. Essa é uma das coisas mais importantes. Não vou assinar um contrato se nossos cheiros forem incompatíveis. E Yuuri?”

“Sim?” Yuuri suspirou, arrastando os olhos de volta ao rosto de Toshi.

“Seu cheiro também é divino.”

Yuuri praticamente gemeu com isso. A excitação que tinha sentido mais cedo com Victor voltou rapidamente, mas dessa vez era puro fogo.

“Tenho um compromisso que já estava agendado para mais tarde nessa noite, e você chegou vinte minutos atrasado, então vou ter que encurtar nosso encontro,” Toshi lhe disse. “Se nos encontrarmos novamente, não espero nada além de completa pontualidade.”

Yuuri assentiu, concordando com cada palavra.

Uma garçonete veio com dois copos de gin tônica. Ela colocou um copo na frente de Yuuri e outro em frente à Toshi.

Toshi lhe agradeceu pelo nome dela, passando a gorjeta. Ele deveria ser um cliente regular ali. Na verdade, o cérebro de Yuuri conseguiu juntar as peças; provavelmente ele marcava seus encontros nesse restaurante. Tinha uma mesa reservada e ninguém lhe lançava olhares por sentir o cheiro do outro.

“Se não quiser álcool, posso pegar água para você. Se não, beba,” Toshi lhe disse firmemente.

“Não, está bom,” Yuuri disse, dando um gole. Ele já começava a relaxar. Toshi estava no comando aqui e Yuuri sabia que a única coisa que poderia fazer essa noite era segui-lo.

“Se em algum momento você se sentir desconfortável, por favor me diga. Saiba, também, que você pode sair quando desejar. Porém, não vou tolerar superficialidades. Se eu te fizer uma pergunta, espero uma resposta verdadeira. Está aceitável pra você?” Ele perguntou, sentando em frente à Yuuri com um ar de autoridade.

“Sim,” Yuuri concordou.

“Bom,” Toshi exaltou. “Como não temos tempo para conversa fiada, tenho que ir direto ao que interessa. Nossa compatibilidade.”

Yuuri deu outro gole da sua bebida.

“Durante seu cio, você gosta de ser dominado?” Toshi perguntou.

“Eu... eu não sei.” Yuuri admitiu. Com todos os seus parceiros, normalmente Yuuri assumia o controle. Porém, achava que não fosse se importar com os comandos firmes de Toshi.

“Você já fantasiou em ser submisso à um Alfa?”

“Sim,” Yuuri rapidamente admitiu.

“Você já passou seu cio com um Alfa antes?” Toshi estava mesmo indo direto ao ponto com essas perguntas, mas até Yuuri em sua excitação podia ver as razões por trás delas.

Yuuri parou antes de responder dessa vez, pensando em Katashi, que era dito um Alfa, mas não tinha nada da presença ou o cheiro como Toshi nesse momento. Mas não era menos um Alfa do que Minoru foi no encontro de antes. “...sim.”

“Você quer ter a opção de poder penetrar seu parceiro?”

Mais uma vez, Yuuri não tinha certeza. Ele tivera cios em que podia trocar, e também teve cios que não precisava. Toshi estava lhe encarando, esperando, então lhe deu uma resposta vaga, “Acho que não.”

Toshi parou por um momento, tomando sua bebida e deixando seus olhos correrem pelo corpo de Yuuri. “Você gosta de atividades sexuais mais intensas?” Ele perguntou, “por exemplo, já tentou e gostou de ser amarrado?”

Yuuri assentiu rapidamente de novo. “Sim.”

“Há algum ato em particular que deseje durante seu cio?” Toshi continuou, se inclinando mais perto na mesa, seus olhos dilatados de excitação.

“Eu gostaria de ser atado¹,” Yuuri admitiu. Estava surpreso por ser capaz de dizer isso em voz alta. Era algo que ele queria, mas não se atrevia a falar as palavras. Era algo que tinha tentado muitas vezes com alguns dos seus brinquedos em casa, mas nunca tinha experienciado na realidade. Era a razão principal por estar procurando Alfas como parceiros em potencial para seu cio.

“Isso é algo que sou capaz de te dar.” Toshi lhe disse. “Na verdade, é algo em que sou muito bom.”

Yuuri quase derrubou seu copo porque suas mãos estavam tremulando tanto de excitação. Ele gemeu em seu assento.

“Fique calmo,” Toshi disse em uma voz baixa, uma das suas mãos cobrindo a de Yuuri para parar o tremor. “Não há motivo para ficar super excitado aqui.”

Yuuri inspirou fundo por seu nariz para se acalmar. Mas só resultou em receber outra onda do cheiro de Toshi. Ele gemeu um pouco, todo seu rosto com uma sensação de calor.

“Meu Deus, você é sensível,” Toshi murmurou.

“Desculpe,” Yuuri gaguejou.

“Não se desculpe, amor, isso é algo lindo. Você é deslumbrante.” Toshi o elogiou novamente.

Os dedos dos pés de Yuuri se contorceram.

Toshi esperou até que Yuuri se acalmasse um pouco, a tensão que ele carregava em seus ombros relaxando, antes de continuar. “Devo te avisar que minha resistência não é mais a mesma que a de um cara de vinte anos, mas tenho sim uma destreza nos dedos, e sou muito paciente.” Não era de se espantar devido à sua idade.

Yuuri não pôde se parar antes de dizer, “Tudo bem, eu, ah, eu também gostaria de tentar uns plugs anais.” Ele imediatamente ergueu a mão para cobrir sua boca, completamente envergonhado por ter dito isso tão sutilmente. Ele sempre ficava muito direto quando estava excitado.

“Não tenha vergonha,” Toshi lhe disse, “não comigo.” Ele pegou o pulso de Yuuri, puxando sua mão do seu rosto. “Ah, me deixe ver esses belos lábios. Perfeito. Eu adoraria te ajudar a encontrar um plug anal que se adequasse às suas necessidades.”

Yuuri ruborizou muito de novo, pensando no homem à sua frente _atrás_ dele também.

“Agora,” Toshi continuou, “há algo mais que você esteja desesperado para tentar?”

“Huuummm,” Yuuri hesitou, novamente sem certeza de falar o que veio à sua mente.

“Nenhum fetiche está fora dos limites para mim,” Toshi lhe disse. “Tenho anos de experiência. Não há nada que eu não tenha tentado ao menos uma vez.”

“Beijo grego,” Yuuri disse num impulso. Ele sabia que não era um fetiche tão pesado, principalmente para um Ômega no cio, mas essa era a única outra coisa que ele realmente estava desejando.

“Pelo jeito que você cheira? Será um prazer para mim,” Toshi lhe sorriu maliciosamente.

O celular de Toshi escolheu aquele momento para tocar – iluminando a mesa, ao lado do seu cotovelo. Ele imediatamente o silenciou.

“Ah, meu adorável Yuuri. Se eu não tivesse que ir à outro lugar essa noite, ficaria horas aqui com você. Mas, o dever me chama.”

“Oh.” Yuuri disse um pouco incomodado.

Toshi terminou sua bebida e Yuuri ia fazer o mesmo, mas Toshi o parou. “Não, por favor, fique. Peça algo. O udon é fantástico.” Ele retirou seu celular da mesa e colocou em seu bolso.

Não era como se Yuuri estivesse em um estado para poder se levantar e sair em seguida com Toshi. Além do mais, não achava que podia ver Victor neste momento inebriante, num estado excitado sem fazer algo que pudesse se arrepender.

Toshi se certificou de que Yuuri estava olhando-o nos olhos antes de voltar a falar, “pelo que pude ver, você e eu somos fabulosamente compatíveis. Adoraria provar seu cheiro sem os supressores no caminho, mas pelo que pude sentir agora, você tem um sabor doce.”

“Obrigado?” Yuuri disse, sem saber como responder a isso.

Toshi riu. “Se quiser se encontrar novamente, ou apenas conversar sobre mais alguma coisa, me mande uma mensagem. Sei que seu cio já vai chegar, mas ainda tenho espaço para essa semana. Se você decidir que sou o Alfa para você, basta me enviar o contrato por email.” Toshi se levantou, sacudindo sua calça.

“Okay,” Yuuri disse, erguendo os olhos para ele.

“E também,” ele começou, alcançando seu bolso e retirando algo. Era uma bolsa plástica com algo macio e preto dentro. “Pegue isso. É para você. Leve pra casa. Use como quiser. Se estiver tentando decidir se sou o ideal para você, se só quiser se lembrar do meu cheiro, ou até mesmo se quiser usar para se aninhar, vá em frente.”

Ele entregou a bolsa para Yuuri que a pegou cuidadosamente. Parecia ser um pedaço de tecido. Tinha uma ideia do que era e cautelosamente colocou no bolso do seu casaco em segurança. “Obrigado,” ele disse com sinceridade.

“Foi um prazer para mim,” ele disse, pegando a mão de Yuuri e a beijando, assim como Victor tinha feito hoje, mais cedo. Seus beijos eram completamente diferentes, mas Yuuri não sabia explicar a diferença. “Boa noite,” Toshi disse antes de pegar seu casaco e sair. Yuuri o observou ondular pelas mesas e sair pela porta.

A garçonete chegou pouco depois oferecendo o menu. Ele apenas pediu um Udon.

 

* * *

 

Tendo acabado o jantar e se acalmado um pouco, ele pagou e saiu para o ar da noite. Ainda havia um pouco de luz no céu por ainda ser pouco depois das 18h. Sem o aroma de Toshi ao seu redor, sua cabeça estava um pouco mais clara. Toshi era exatamente o que estava procurando em um Alfa. Era o epítome do conhecimento sexual e maturidade e seu cheiro estava além do congruente com o de Yuuri. Mas ainda assim Yuuri sentia que faltava alguma coisa.

Ele não sabia se era porque não queria ser completamente dominado como achou que Toshi fosse lhe pedir, ou se era porque não tinha uma conexão emocional com ele, mas alguma coisa não batia.

Ele mandou uma mensagem pra Victor. Tudo que recebeu em resposta foi uma foto de uma rua próxima à beira d’água. Ele se dirigiu para onde tinha visto Victor pela última vez e tentou achar a rua que combinasse com a foto.

Depois de quase três minutos andando, encontrou Victor em um bar e casa de massas. Também o encontrou completamente bêbado.

“Victor,” Yuuri disse, sentando-se no bar próximo à ele.

“Yuuuuuri!” Victor balbuciou, jogando um braço sobre seu ombro. “Você veio!”

“É claro, vim te buscar. Temos que ir juntos para casa.” Yuuri disse.

“Pra casa? Já? Mas e o seu Alfaaaaaa?” Victor provocou.

“Já encontrei com ele. Vejo que você tomou, o que, seis garrafas de saquê?” Yuuri olhou para o barman que encolheu os ombros.

“Mnnn e eu gostei de tudo!” Victor proclamou, balançando-se em seu banco. “E das três cervejas que tomei antes também.”

Yuuri suspirou. “Vamos lá, Victor. Pague sua conta e vamos. Quero chegar em casa para poder ter uma boa noite de sono.” O pacote em seu bolso parecia pesado.

“Tudo bem,” Victor concordou, deslizando por seu banco e recostando em Yuuri.

Yuuri pacientemente o ajudou a pagar, agradeceu ao barman por ter cuidado dele, e então se dirigiu para sair do bar e indo para a rua, cobrindo seus olhos do sol que estava começando a se por.

Ele ajudou Victor a andar até a rua principal, braço em sua cintura imitando bizarramente a forma como Victor tinha lhe segurado antes deles se separarem só algumas horas atrás. Olhou seu celular com sua outra mão para verificar o cronograma do ônibus e a rota de volta até a estação de trem.

“Ele era boooooom?” Victor perguntou, aninhando-se no pescoço de Yuuri. Era no mesmo lugar que Toshi tinha sentido seu cheiro e Yuuri pulou quando sentiu o nariz ali na segunda vez nessa noite.

“Quem era bom?” Ele perguntou, distraído. Ainda bem que o ponto de ônibus que precisavam estava perto.

“Seu encontro. Ele era bom? Era bonito? Você vai transar com ele?” Victor despejou as sentenças juntas em um inglês imperfeito ao ponto de Yuuri ter um pouco de dificuldade para entende-lo, e isso era de se admirar já que ele passou muitas noites em Detroit ajudando seus amigos americanos bêbados.

“Eu não sei, Victor. Já te disse, não vou decidir até o final.” Se Yuuri fosse honesto consigo mesmo, Shoji ainda estava no topo da lista. Ele só não achava que poderia lidar com alguém como Toshi neste momento.

“Ah, issooooo é bom. Você não deve se apressar. Não sei com quem você vai pra cama. Eu, vou pra cama com Maccachin toda noite. Ele gosta de um aconchego.”

Yuuri revirou os olhos ternamente. “Eu sei. Maccachin é adorável.”

Eles esperaram no ponto de ônibus, Victor ainda inclinado pesadamente em Yuuri, sussurrando coisas contra o pescoço de Yuuri. Pelo que Yuuri podia dizer, a maioria em russo.

O ônibus estava quase vazio, graças a Deus, e Victor caiu no sono quase imediatamente no ombro de Yuuri.

Uma mulher no ônibus lhes deu um olhar carinhoso que Yuuri tentou ignorar.

Yuuri teve sorte pois quando chegaram à estação de trem, Victor estava acordado de novo e um pouco mais consciente. Ele conseguiu até embarcar no trem (que eles acertaram perfeitamente o horário) sozinho.

O vagão estava praticamente vazio. Victor se sentou à sua frente, a luz do sol desaparecendo, seu cabelo iluminado em tons dourados. Até bêbado Victor conseguia ser, no mínimo, lindo.

“Eu me diverti hoje,” Victor disse, apertando os olhos diante dos últimos raios de sol.

“Eu também,” Yuuri disse. O destaque dessa tarde não foi seu encontro com os Alfas, mas as duas horas que passou de mãos dadas com Victor, passeando pelas ruas.

“Eu te faço feliz?” Victor perguntou.

“Por que está perguntando isso?” Yuuri respondeu, então rapidamente percebeu que não respondera logo. “Digo, claro que você me faz feliz. Victor, eu tenho estado mais feliz com você nesses últimos meses que passaram do que em cinco anos. Não sei por que você precisa perguntar.”

“Mesmo?” Victor disse, seu sotaque russo pesando. “Eu não sabia. Você não diz o que sente, Yuuri. Você não me diz com palavras ou com seu corpo. Algumas vezes sinto que estou lutando para te fazer feliz.”

“O que? Não!” Yuuri se levantou e andou para onde Victor estava sentado à sua frente no trem. “Não. Eu estou feliz, Victor. Estou mesmo. Sinto muito por não ter dito antes. Ou... ou demonstrado.”

“Tudo bem,” Victor disse, recostando-se em seu assento e fechando os olhos. “Só estou feliz que posso te fazer feliz.”

Eles se sentaram em silêncio pelo resto da viagem, Victor cochilando no banco próximo à ele. Yuuri não conseguiu se fazer perguntar se ele também fazia Victor feliz.

Estava escuro quando voltaram à Yu-topia. Foi um longo e cansativo dia para ambos, e mesmo que Victor estivesse de ressaca na manhã seguinte, Yuuri poderia apostar que mesmo assim ele se levantaria cedo para treinar.

Apesar de Victor provavelmente estar totalmente sóbrio a essa altura, Yuuri se certificou que ele chegasse bem ao seu quarto. Ao chegar à porta, Victor sorriu para ele com olhos sonolentos. “Boa noite, meu adorável katsudon,” ele disse e Yuuri se derreteu de carinho pelo homem mais velho.

“Boa noite, Victor,” ele disse em japonês.

Victor respondeu com o mais suave beijo em seu rosto antes de cambalear para seu quarto e fechar a porta depois de ter entrado.

Yuuri também se retirou para seu quarto, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si. Ele respirou fundo, se dando mais um instante para decidir se queria fazer ou não, mas a resposta ainda era ‘sim’. Ele já esperou tempo demais por isso.

Ele pegou a caixa debaixo da sua cama, colocando-a gentilmente sobre seu edredom. Parou, escutando algum som da sua família ou de Victor, mas tudo parecia estar em silêncio. Cuidadosamente abriu a caixa e olhou para dentro.

Escolheu um que estava desejando já há algum tempo: seu dildo com um nó.

Também retirou o lubrificante da caixa, percebendo que iria precisar comprar mais antes do seu cio, e colocou na cama antes de retornar a caixa de volta para baixo dela.

Ele levou o dildo para seu minúsculo banheiro do quarto. Se ocupou em se lavar e escovar os dentes, tentando não pensar no que estava prestes a fazer. Quando terminou, pegou seu dildo de onde tinha deixado ao lado da pia para lava-lo superficialmente só com água quente, já que estava guardado na caixa há alguns meses.

Erguendo os olhos para o espelho, se sentiu estranho segurando o brinquedo (que tinha uma bela cor azul), sabendo o que iria fazer em seguida.

Ao voltar para o quarto, acendeu a lâmpada ao lado da cabeceira antes de desligar as luzes do teto. Ele esperou, sentado sobre os cobertores, por alguns minutos, ouvindo os sons da casa, mas estava tudo em silêncio, mesmo sendo início da noite. Victor provavelmente estava desmaiado na cama, que era essa uma das razões para Yuuri considerar o que iria fazer. Ele estava se segurando desde que Victor chegara ali, com medo das paredes serem finas demais entre os quartos.

Quando ele finalmente se convenceu a fazer, despiu suas roupas e se jogou debaixo das cobertas. Quase esqueceu da parte mais importante, mas esticou o braço até a ponta da cama e tirou do bolso jeans o pacote que Toshi havia lhe dado.

Lentamente ele abriu o pacote. Dentro estava um pedaço de pano que parecia uma flanela. Assim que ele retirou do saco plástico, o cheiro o atingiu. Era o cheiro de Alfa de Toshi. Ele não sabia como o tecido ficara embebido pelo cheiro assim e não se importava. Tudo que sabia era que tinha gostado do pequeno presente.

Só o cheiro o inebriou de excitação novamente. Ele tentou justificar – seu cio estava chegando e depois de suas necessidades sexuais estarem adormecidas por meses, ele precisava começar devagar a se aquecer para a semana do cio que viria. Se ele se jogasse sem ter algum tipo de preparo, provavelmente se machucaria com o tempo.

Só por ter o tecido próximo ao seu rosto e lembrar de todos os momentos físicos de hoje – os beijos na mão que tinha recebido de ambos Victor e Toshi, o abraço casual de Victor à beira d’água – ele estava totalmente ereto após quase meio minuto.

Na verdade ele estava tão desesperado por isso que sabia que não iria durar muito mesmo. Pegou o lubrificante de onde escondia nas cobertas e derramou uma quantidade generosa na palma da sua mão. Não havia sentido em prolongar – estava no limite desde Shoji. Fazia dias, até meses, de uma energia sexual bem presa dentro de si.

Sua antiga fantasia sexual estava dormindo bem no quarto ao lado dele e mesmo se sentindo sujo por usa-lo como material novamente, não podia evitar.

Esfregou a palma da sua mão com lubrificante sobre seu pau duro, deixando lubrificante o bastante para depois. O resto foi direto para seu períneo e seu buraco.

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, enterrando o rosto no tecido aromatizado que estava sobre o seu travesseiro. Respirou profundamente e pressionou um dedo dentro de si. Um longo suspiro escapou dos seus lábios. Oh merda, era melhor do que se lembrava.

Seu pau estremeceu, ainda mais sangue se concentrando ali, esfregando contra as cobertas que estavam sobre si. Isso enviou uma descarga de dor e prazer por seu membro. A ponta estava super sensível por ter sido desprezada depois um longo período de tempo.

Um dedo deslizou por todo o caminho para dentro, e ele gemeu. Seu corpo se abrindo para si – ele foi feito para fazer isso – para tomar as coisas dentro de si desse jeito.

Curvou um dedo, lembrando-se do local exato e moveu-se para conseguir o que queria. Ofegou quando roçou a ponta da sua próstata. Isso fez também com que ele recebesse uma grande porção do cheiro Alfa do tecido de Toshi. Isso o levou para outra onda inebriante de excitação.

Ao invés da pessoa de cabelos escuros a qual o cheiro também pertencia, Yuuri se viu imaginando um loiro acinzentado. Ao invés dos ombros largos, corpo musculoso, ele viu um corpo compacto, musculoso porém esbelto.

Ele arqueou fora da cama, tentando encaixar mais do seu dedo dentro de si. Não era o bastante e se viu movendo um segundo dedo, provavelmente mais cedo do que deveria. Mas ele se soltou facilmente com a segunda intrusão. Seu pau continuava roçando contra as cobertas e era muita estimulação que poderia suportar nesse momento sem gozar.

Tentou manter a calma, mas o segundo dedo fez um trabalho melhor que o primeiro e ele alcançou o local de prazer dentro de si sem falhar. Ele retirou os dedos, mudou de posição, ficando de lado, para ter acesso mais fácil que lhe permitisse uma penetração mais profunda.

Porém, o único problema em ficar de lado, era que as cobertas não estimulariam mais seu pau. Ele se empurrou no ar quente sob as cobertas descontroladamente enquanto encaixava seus dois dedos de volta em si. Conseguiu liberar seu braço que estava preso debaixo de si para fecha-lo gentilmente em seu membro, lhe dando a breve estimulação que queria.

Ele se afrouxava, alargando com dois dedos lentamente. Podia fazer um tempo desde que se tocara desta forma, mas seu corpo estava relaxado por causa do cheiro do Alfa que tinha próximo a ele, então rapidamente ele se abriu.

Não muito depois ele conseguiu colocar um terceiro dedo sem qualquer esforço. Sabia que estava abafando pequenos gemidos e suspiros em seu travesseiro, mas não conseguiu se importar no quanto estava sendo barulhento. O prazer que aumentava era bom demais.

De uma vez ele juntou duas ótimas situações especificas – Victor em sua cama nesse momento, fazendo a mesma coisa que ele – e um cheiro forte do odor Alfa em seu rosto. Ele quase acabou por ali. Tensionou, seu membro estirado duro contra sua mão. Ele esperou que a pesada sensação diminuísse, esperando não se levar ao limite.

Finalmente conseguiu se trazer de volta, seu buraco ainda vibrando em antecipação com a onda de endorfina. Ele ofegou ruidosamente, suspirando com o tremor do formigamento que lhe dizia que ainda estava bem perto.

Ele decidiu que não iria durar muito para ficar se provocando. Se quisesse usar seu dildo, teria que fazer agora.

Relutantemente ele puxou seus dedos, mas de imediato pegou seu brinquedo, lambuzando com lubrificante. Ficou novamente de costas, quadris inclinados em um ângulo que acomodasse o brinquedo. Tinha uma boa grossura, e também era longo, simulando um nó na base e com outra base ainda maior que essa.

Ele desesperadamente quis empurrar a coisa toda, mas até ao empurrar a ponta, viu que não conseguiria acomodar o nó desta vez. Ao menos não sem se machucar o bastante para Victor perceber durante o treino da manhã.

Ele tremeu quando pressionou a ponta do pênis de silicone. Houve um leve ardor quando alargou mais do que seus dedos tinham conseguido, mas isso só fez aumentar o calor que estava sentindo.

“Ahhh!” Ele gritou quando o dildo deslizou sobre sua próstata. “Oh deus, oh merda, porra,” balbuciou. Tentou engolir seus ruídos, mas ele nunca foi muito bom em ficar quieto. Tentou morder seu lábio, mas com a leve pressão, ele ainda choramingou.

“Porra, porra, porraaaa,” ele xingou, ofegando, encarando o teto. Ainda era início da noite, se alguém estivesse andando pelo corredor, ou até mesmo se Victor ainda estivesse acordado, ele não queria ser ouvido.

A única coisa lógica a fazer foi pegar o tecido de Toshi e colocar em sua boca. Ele mordeu forte o tecido, grato por ter algo que ele pudesse usar para abafar seus sons.

Mas é claro que não antecipou o que poderia acontecer. Ser pressionado à sua boca e contra seu nariz, o aroma inebriante do Alfa impregnou seus sentidos. Bombeou duas vezes seu pau e pressionou o dildo fundo até o nó antes de gozar intensamente.

Achou que fosse gozar para sempre. Estremeceu, seus músculos se contraindo. Seu buraco apertando em torno do brinquedo que tinha colocado dentro de si, e seu pau pulsou cinco jatos cheios de gozo em sua barriga, o primeiro atingindo até seu mamilo.

Foi só quando o prazer diminuiu e ele relaxou sem forças no colchão que teve uma assustadora sensação de constrangimento. Ele cuidadosamente removeu o tecido entre seus lábios.

Demorou lamentavelmente pouco tempo para ele gozar. Não conseguiu nem colocar todo o dildo com o nó dentro de si. Estava fora de forma. Se ele estivesse assim em seu cio, estaria acabado ao final do primeiro dia.

Também estava ciente de que, embora Toshi tivesse sido o estímulo inicial para ele, e sido seu cheiro que tomara Yuuri, quase todos os seus pensamentos estavam centrados em Victor.

 

* * *

 

¹atar: quando o nó do Alfa fica preso ao interior do Ômega e impede que seus corpos se separem por um período de tempo até que esse nó (um inchaço) se desfaça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Algumas coisas acabaram sendo cortadas desse capítulo porque já estava muuuuuito longo. Espero que tenha fluido bem. Meu deus, Toshi saiu mais dominante do que eu esperava. Espero que ele não tenha sido demais.  
> Acho que o próximo capítulo (7) será espetacular. (Assim como no episódio do anime!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Meu coração nunca mais será o mesmo depois do último episódio - 07.  
> Espero mesmo que gostem deste capítulo. As coisas estão esquentando!

 

 

“Yuuri”, Victor choramingou, sentando numa mesa isolada no Starbucks com ele, “chegamos aqui meia hora antes, tenho mesmo que sair agora?”

Yuuri suspirou, mexendo nas bordas do protetor de papelão do seu copo de café. “Não preciso que ele pense que tenho um acompanhante”.

“Você me magoou,” Victor disse dramaticamente, colocando uma mão sobre o coração.

“Sou novo demais para ser um acompanhante.”

“Você é intrometido demais,” Yuuri diz, mas sorri para Victor na pequena mesa.

“Porque estou preocupado com seu bem-estar,” Victor provoca.

“E você vai ajudar acabando com o meu encontro do cio?” Yuuri pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

“Foi você que pediu para eu vim de novo com você,” Victor diz, tirando a tampa do café para que esfrie um pouco.

“Porque achei que você tivesse dito que tinha que fazer compras,” Yuuri suspirou. “Achei que fossemos economizar com o taxi.” Eles estavam do outro lado de Hasetsu próximo à estação de trem. O outro Beta que Yuuri tinha entrado em contato pegaria o trem nessa tarde para encontra-lo. Estava grato por não ter que viajar novamente para encontrar o homem. Fazia três dias desde a viagem deles à Fukuoka e Yuuri ainda não tinha certeza se queria encontrar outro Alfa tão cedo. Mesmo assim, se fosse escolher um Beta, provavelmente escolheria Shoji.

“Mmn,” Victor concordou. “Eu tenho sim que comprar um jeans novo. Maccachin rasgou um dos meus favoritos.” Ele fez um bico e Yuuri não pôde evitar o calor que floresceu em seu peito com essa visão.

“Tem umas lojas de departamento aqui perto,” Yuuri disse embora tivesse certeza que Victor já soubesse disso. “E algumas lojas de marca também.”

“Posso sempre comprar online,” Victor refletiu, “mas prefiro prova-los, algumas vezes não cabe nas coxas.”

O olhar de Yuuri desceu, cintilando, como se avaliasse a forma das coxas de Victor, mas a mesa bloqueava a visão. Não importa – Yuuri sabia do que Victor estava falando. Ele tinha pernas lindas, musculosas, e podia entender porque algumas calças não cabiam na cintura fina e nas coxas de Victor ao mesmo tempo.

“Eu adoraria te convencer a usar roupas mais justas um dia,” Victor disse, correndo seus olhos pelo corpo de Yuuri. Yuuri achava que estava bem hoje – jeans e uma camiseta simples justa.

“Acho que seu gosto é um pouco caro demais para mim,” Yuuri admitiu. “De qualquer forma, não tenho onde usar coisas caras.”

“Se você me deixasse te levar pra sair, poderíamos encontrar lugares para você usar coisas boas,” Victor disse com naturalidade.

“E onde você me levaria?” Yuuri não recuou.

“Um bom jantar,” Victor disse sem esperar. “Se estivéssemos em St. Petersburg, te levaria para o ballet.”

Yuuri estava para protestar, dizer que eles jantavam juntos sempre na onsen e lembra-lo de que não estavam em _sua_ cidade natal, mas parou. Ele adoraria ir assistir ao ballet Russo. Se não estivesse envolvido com patinação artística, Yuuri provavelmente se tornaria um bailarino. Depois de treinar com Minako por tanto tempo, Yuuri apreciava totalmente essa forma de arte. Ele já assistiu ao ballet em Tokyo, mas nunca na Europa. Victor leva-lo ao ballet de St. Petersburg seria... bom.

“Yuuri?” Victor perguntou, percebendo que Yuuri estava travado para responder.

“Oh, bem,” Yuuri se recompôs, “não estamos em St. Petersburg, então não vejo sentido.”

Victor bufou e revirou os olhos. “Você não está _entendendo_ a questão, Yuuri. Você ficaria tão bem em um terno feito sob medida.”

“Que merda,” Yuuri exclamou.

“O que você esperava? Acho seu corpo lindo e eu –“ Victor parou quando percebeu que Yuuri não estava mais focado nele, mas em algo atrás do seu ombro. Ele se virou no assento para olhar. Um jovem, belo homem tinha acabado de entrar no café. Ele se destacava porque obviamente não tinha nenhuma origem japonesa. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

“Merda, isso não é bom,” Yuuri disse para si mesmo em japonês. Victor franziu para ele. O homem que tinha acabado de chegar, 20 minutos mais cedo, era o próximo parceiro para o cio que Yuuri deveria se encontrar. Ele esperava que Victor pegasse o copo de café e saísse antes que o homem chegasse.

“O que foi?” Victor perguntou, olhando de Yuuri para o homem.

O homem olhou para Yuuri, obviamente procurando por algo. Yuuri ergueu sua mão e deu um pequeno aceno. Era menos estranho chama-lo agora ao invés de esperar 10 minutos, depois de estarem sentados em mesas diferentes, tudo para que Victor e o homem nunca se encontrassem. “Victor!” Yuuri disse, em um sussurro alto. “É ele. Saia daqui.”

“Oh!” Victor disse, percebendo a situação. Ele encaixou a tampa do seu copo de café, mas quando o homem chegou até a mesa, Victor estava para pegar seu casaco que estava no encosto da cadeira.

O homem olhou de Yuuri para Victor. Era constrangedor ser pego assim.

“Yuuri?” O homem perguntou, olhando para o homem certo.

“Sim,” Yuuri disse, rubor colorindo suas bochechas. “Mark?”

“Sim, Mark,” ele disse, pegando uma cadeira de outra mesa que estava por perto para a mesa menor que Yuuri e Victor estavam sentados. “Você pode ficar,” ele disse para Victor em inglês antes que ele retirasse seu casaco da cadeira.

Victor parou, olhando para Yuuri.

“Não, não,” Yuuri protestou, rubor aumentando ainda mais. “Não. Ele só... ele não precisa ficar para isso.”

Victor assentiu e começou a puxar seu casaco.

“Oh. Tudo bem,” Mark disse, retirando sua cachecol. “Se você quiser sexo à três para seu cio, não me importo.”

“O que?” Yuuri teve que se impedir de gritar.

“Você se interessa por um certo tipo, não?” Mark disse, penteando seu cabelo loiro para trás e longe da sua testa.

“Não!” Yuuri protestou novamente, mas agora que Mark tinha dito isso, ele podia perceber a similaridade entre os dois homens à sua frente. “Não é nada disso. Ele não—ele só está me ajudando a planejar o meu cio,” ele terminou incerto. Dizer isso provavelmente não ajudava em nada no seu caso.

“O que ficar melhor pra você,” Mark disse, retirando sua jaqueta.

Victor estava sentado com seu casaco quase vestido, sem defender Yuuri, mas olhando para os dois. “Você não precisa se envergonhar, Yuuri,” ele finalmente disse, e isso também não ajudava em nada sua situação. “Sou técnico dele. Só estou ajudando a preparar as coisas para seu cio.” Victor esclareceu.

Não parecia que Mark tinha mudado de ideia. “Oh. Bem, se você é seu técnico para o cio, então você também deve ficar, certo?”

“Oh, deus,” Yuuri gemeu, caindo sobre a mesa, cabeça apoiada em seus braços que estavam apoiados nela.

“Na verdade eu nunca estive em um encontro como esse antes,” Yuuri pôde ouvir Victor dizer à Mark.

“Oh, então você deve ficar. Sério, seja qual for o jogo ou cena que vocês estejam fazendo, não me importo. Vocês dois são atraentes e eu estou disposto.” Mark disse, sem pestanejar.

Yuuri choramingou em seu braço. Não podia acreditar o quanto era vergonhoso Victor e Mark estarem aqui juntos – encontrando um ao outro. Era ainda mais angustiante ouvir Mark falar como se ele e Victor estivesse jogando algum tipo de brincadeira sexual.

“Yuuri?” Veio a voz de Victor. Houve um leve toque em seu cotovelo. “Posso sair. Só me diga o que você quer.”

Yuuri agradeceu o gesto. Estava para dizer à Victor que ele deveria sair – esse era o plano original. Victor não precisava ouvir as coisas que ele e Mark iriam discutir.

Porém...

Yuuri encontrou um meio de se impedir e mandar Victor sair imediatamente. Todos os seus outros três encontros tinham terminado mal. Talvez ele precisasse de alguém como Victor por perto para manter a conversa no eixo ou para-la quando ficar explicita demais. Além disso, toda a razão em permitir que Victor ajudasse a planejar seu cio era deixar que Victor visse as etapas que um Ômega tinha que passar para ajudar a se preparar. Essa era uma das etapas, então faria sentido que Victor fizesse parte ao menos de um desses encontros.

“Você pode ficar,” Yuuri abafou as palavras em seu braço.

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Victor perguntar em uma voz calma, “tem certeza?”

“Sim,” Yuuri admitiu com um pouco mais de confiança.

Ele pôde ouvir o som de Victor tirando seu casaco e pendurando novamente na cadeira. Ele ergueu os olhos em tempo de ver Mark oferecer sua mão para Victor.

“Mark. Prazer em conhece-lo.”

“Victor,” o loiro platinado respondeu, apertando sua mão.

“Então,” Mark disse, pegando sua pequena bolsa-carteiro que tinha trazido com ele. Ele tirou uma pasta, depois puxou um pedaço de papel de dentro. Era um formulário em branco. Também pegou uma caneta da sua bolsa e rabiscou ‘Yuuri e Victor’ no topo, em inglês. Percebeu Yuuri tentando ler o formulário, então puxou um pouco para si. “Desculpe, sei que não é costume fazer anotações, mas tenho muitos encontros. Gosto de manter os registros detalhados para que eu acidentalmente não confunda os clientes.”

Yuuri assentiu, as primeiras linhas superiores do formulário comprovando a afirmação de Mark.

“Então, seu cio deverá começar...”

“Segunda, dia 10,” Victor respondeu por ele.

Mark escreveu sob seus nomes. “Eu ainda tenho disponibilidade para essa semana, então isso é fácil,” Mark murmurou.

Yuuri finalmente se ergueu da mesa. Ele encontrou os olhos de Victor à sua frente e outra vez ruborizou profundamente. Havia um olhar estranho no rosto de Victor que Yuuri não conseguia entender. Era uma estranha mistura entre interesse, excitação e raiva.

“E você está em busca de algo para todo o cio,” Mark confirmou, assinalando a pequena caixa ao lado da data. Ele então rabiscou ‘sexo a três?’ ao lado.

“Não,” Yuuri tentou corrigir, apontando para a anotação. “Só eu.”

“Okay,” Mark disse, mas não descartou, apenas colocou outro ‘?’ ao lado.

Yuuri não podia acreditar na audácia do homem em simplesmente presumir que ele e Victor estivessem procurando por um sexo à três. Mas então, de novo, provavelmente era tão incomum trazer para um encontro sobre o cio alguém que nem fará parte dele. Mesmo que os pais acompanhassem seu filho nesses encontros (eles deveriam ter dezoito anos, antes de qualquer coisa), eles não ficariam por perto para ouvir. Yuuri não conseguia evitar. Precisou de dois instantes para imaginar realmente um sexo a três com os dois homens à sua frente. Quente, é assim que seria. Ele parou quando Mark fez outra pergunta.

“Quais são seus objetivos ou expectativas para esse cio, no geral?”

“Sobreviver,” Yuuri disse, um pouco sarcasticamente. Ele não tinha certeza do porquê ter escolhido uma resposta simplista. Talvez fosse resultado por Victor estar sentado à sua frente que deixava o tom constrangedor demais pra ser verdade.

“Certo,” Mark disse mas não anotou nada. “Victor?” Ele perguntou, virando-se para o homem russo.

“Hmmm,” Victor disse, desviando os olhos de Yuuri. Ele não disse nada por um instante, mas Yuuri não interrompeu porque estava quase interessado no que Victor diria. “Eu quero que Yuuri tenha uma boa experiência. Ele deverá se sentir confortável o tempo todo. Ele também deverá estar saciado ao final de tudo, sem se machucar.” Victor finalmente disse, recusando-se a olhar para Yuuri.

O que Yuuri queria era alguém que pudesse acompanhar seu ritmo.

Mark rabiscou algumas palavras-chave, assentindo para Victor. “E como você acha que eu poderei conseguir isso para ele?” Ele perguntou novamente à Victor ao invés de Yuuri.

“Bem, devo esperar que você lhe dê tudo que ele pedir,” Victor disse com sinceridade. “Ele merece ser tratado com todo o carinho do mundo.”

“Victor—“ Yuuri disse, tentando pegar seu olhar, mas Victor ainda não olhava para ele.

“Você diria que qual é forma favorita dele sentir prazer?” Mark continuou, ainda focado em Victor.

“Eu, ah—“ Victor se enrolou.

“Ele prefere penetração? Ser penetrado? Boquetes?”

Yuuri pôde ver seu próprio rubor repetido no rosto de Victor. “Ele, ah—Yuuri?” Victor desviou para ele.

Yuuri olhava com olhos arregalados de Mark para Victor. No começo ele estava um pouco incomodado por Mark não estar nem fazendo as perguntas para ele, mas agora que ele esperava por sua resposta à essa pergunta, não conseguia encontrar sua voz. Se fosse somente Mark e ele, ele teria respondido sem muita hesitação, mas com Victor aqui, era diferente. Pensou se não era algo íntimo demais de dizer na frente de Victor.

Mark voltou-se novamente para Victor. “Tenho certeza que após todo esse tempo junto com Yuuri, você sabe,” ele disse, “você pode me dizer o que acha que ele gosta mais, e então ele pode confirmar.” Yuuri pôde ver a mão de Mark se mover e repousar na perna de Victor.

O único indicativo externado por Victor que isso tinha acontecido foi um leve erguer das suas sobrancelhas.

“Sexo anal.” Yuuri disse e a atenção de ambos os homens voltaram-se para ele. “Ah. Quero dizer. Eu. Comigo. Em mim.” Ele tentou corrigir. “Gosto de anal quando—“ ele inspirou fundo para que pudesse colocar pra fora. “Sou penetrado. Gosto disso. Mas gosto muito dos outros dois também.”

“Certo,” Mark disse, anotando isso em seu formulário. Sua mão não deixou a perna de Victor. Victor olhava fixamente para Yuuri em silêncio. “Há posições que você goste mais que outras? Encenações que te façam gozar mais?

Agora ambos os homens estava o observando atentamente. Ele lambeu seus lábios e os olhos de Victor dispararam para acompanhar o movimento. “Eu, hm,” geralmente ele relutaria em falar sobre isso na frente de pessoas que conhecesse, mas de alguma forma saber que a atenção de Victor estava focada nele o deixava mais ousado. “Gosto de poder olhar meu parceiro nos olhos. Mesmo que signifique que eu esteja de frente ou cavalgando, não importa. Gosto da intimidade disso.”

Mark destacou ‘intimidade’ e ‘cara a cara’. “Mmn, e?” Ele indagou?

“Gosto da sensação de estar cheio?” Yuuri não tinha certeza se isso fazia sentido, mas achou que acompanhasse seu amor pelo seu dildo com nó. “Eu, ah, eu gosto de ter um orgasmo quando tenho algo em mim. Principalmente se estiver tocando minha próstata.” Essas eram as vezes quando ele gozava mais forte. Não podia afirmar com certeza que ter o real ao invés de algo de silicone lhe daria um orgasmo mais forte ou mais prolongado porque não fizera com alguém fora do seu cio antes e os orgasmos durante seu cio eram sempre intensos.

Os olhos de Yuuri estavam presos aos de Victor, mas com sua visão periférica podia ver a mão de Mark mover-se para cima e para baixo na perna de Victor.

“Estimulação da próstata,” Mark murmurou, anotando em seu papel.

“E?” Victor perguntou dessa vez. Sua voz soando distante.

“Também gosto de ver meu parceiro sentindo prazer. Saber que posso fazê-lo se sentir tão bem é muito excitante.” Yuuri mal podia acreditar que estava dizendo essas coisas em voz alta para Victor, mesmo com Mark sentado entre eles.

“E?” Victor perguntou novamente.

“Estou aberto à quase tudo. Gosto do sexo durante meu cio. Muito. Provavelmente não há nada que eu não tentaria.” Yuuri admitiu. Havia algumas coisas que ele não tinha certeza se estaria disposto a tentar, mas se fosse Victor, confiaria completamente nele. Tentaria qualquer coisa que Victor sugerisse, e essa era a verdade.

“Ah!” Mark interrompeu seja lá que momento estranho eles estivessem tendo. “Que tal você listar coisas que se recuse a fazer, ou então que não goste. Assim deve ser mais fácil.” Ele apontou para a pergunta um pouco mais pra baixo em seu papel.

Levou um ou dois segundos para Yuuri tirar sua atenção de Victor. “Não sei se tentei coisas o bastante para dizer que há algo que não gosto,” Yuuri disse, virando-se para falar à Mark.

“Bem, posso trabalhar com isso,” Mark disse enquanto escrevia um “não sabe” na questão. “Tenho muita experiência,” ele disse pra Victor, piscando. “Tentei já quase tudo e sou bom em dar prazer aos meus parceiros com isso, seja ele Ômega ou não.”

“Isso é bom,” Victor disse, distante, quebrando contato visual com Yuuri para olhar para Mark.

“Tive muitos amantes Betas e Alfas,” Mark disse, flertando com Victor. “Tenho certeza que posso deixa-lo muito feliz se você me der uma chance.”

Victor franziu para ele. “Yuuri é que...”

“Certo, certo,” Mark disse, finalmente retirando sua mão de onde estava na perna de Victor. Era um pouco engraçado porque eles estavam falando sobre as coxas de Victor nem um minuto atrás. “Okay, Yuuri, quais são seus planos para controle de natalidade.

Essa era uma pergunta mais fácil de responder, menos constrangedora também. “Tenho consulta médica em alguns dias. Vou tomar hormônios.” Era como uma consulta de alerta porque o dia que verá o médico será o último dia que irá tomar seus supressores.

“Então você vai querer usar preservativos?”

“Uummm,” Yuuri hesitou. Preferia que não, porque o cio de um Ômega era diminuído através do contato com a pele, assim como com orgasmos, então ir sem nada ajudava, mas com um profissional, não importa o quanto os resultados mostrassem estar limpos, ele não tinha certeza de que se sentiria confortável. “Vou passar por todo um exame de sangue, e tenho certeza que estou limpo, mas talvez ainda quero preservativo?” Ele não acrescentou que às vezes, durante seu cio, ele ansiava estar coberto ou preenchido de gozo. Provavelmente era uma peculiaridade direcionada aos Ômegas – querer ter o cheiro do seu parceiro.

Mark fez uma anotação sobre preservativos em outra linha. “Ambos estão bons para mim.” Ele verificou o próximo item da lista. “Há alguns brinquedos que você gostaria de usar especificamente, ou quer que eu traga?” A pergunta novamente foi direcionada para Victor.

“Na verdade, Victor e eu iremos ver alguns brinquedos que preciso encomendar essa noite.” Yuuri lhe disse.

“Nós vamos?” Victor estava um pouco incrédulo.

“Sim.” Yuuri disse. Ele estava de saco cheio de Mark tentar conduzir o encontro e voltar toda sua atenção para Victor.

“Certo,” Mark disse, olhando Victor, que encarava fixamente Yuuri.

Victor tinha perguntado se podia ver os brinquedos de Yuuri, então não sabia qual o problema em dizer que veria alguns sites de brinquedos adultos com ele. Pensar de forma simples o fez começar a perceber exatamente o tipo de coisa que sugeria que Victor e ele faziam. Yuuri não podia culpar Mark por pensar que eles queriam sexo à três.

Yuuri precisou de um instante para respirar. Foi bem ruim olhar fotos de pênis quando estavam procurando online por parceiros em potencial para o cio, mas agora ele acabava de oferecer que procurassem por uns de silicone com Victor. Uns de silicone que ambos sabiam que iria enfiar em sua bunda. Wow. Ele não tinha pensado nisso.

“Se tiver algo que você não consiga encontrar online, pode me perguntar e talvez eu consiga trazer. Tenho até coisas como balanços eróticos portáteis.”

“Ah, não, tudo bem.” Yuuri disse, engolindo forte porque Victor ainda estava o encarando. Ele não tinha negado nada do que Yuuri tinha dito, e ele parecia interessado na oportunidade de olhar brinquedos de Ômega.

“Você já arrumou um local para ele ficar, Victor?” Mark voltou a se dirigir à Victor ao invés de Yuuri.

“Sim.” Victor disse, olhando para Yuuri. “Ele vai ficar em casa.”

“E já estará à prova de cheiros?”

“Sim. Vou ajuda-lo a organizar.” Victor balançou a cabeça, sorrindo suavemente para Yuuri. “Encomendamos os produtos uns dias atrás, então devem estar aqui em breve.”

“Hábitos de ninho?”

Victor encolheu os ombros quando Mark olhou para ele. Yuuri esperou até que Mark voltasse sua atenção para ele. “Sim, tenho hábito de aninhar.”

“Vou precisar fornecer algum produto que esteja marcado com cheiros para você?” Ele perguntou, a caneta sobre a caixa de seleção do formulário.

“Você diz se eu te escolher?” Yuuri disse um pouco sarcástico. “Não. Não acho que vou precisar de nada seu.”

Mark hesitou por um momento, então assinalou ‘não’. “Certo. Okay. Acho que a próxima questão pertinente é você se importaria em descrever os outros candidatos que está se encontrando? Se você me disser o que gosta em cada um deles, posso dar meu melhor para fazer o mesmo.”

Essa, pelo menos, era uma boa oferta, e direcionada à Yuuri, não pra Victor. “Bem,” Yuuri começou, olhando sobre Victor, que agora estava prestando muita atenção nele. “Eu já descartei um – Minoru. É um Alfa de Fukuoka. Nós não combinamos, mas eu estava interessado em sua resistência.”

“Certo, resistência,” Mark disse, colocando rapidamente na margem do papel.

“Então tem Toshi.” Yuuri pôde ver a mão de Victor estremecer um pouco com o nome. Foi uma noite estranha para todos eles, então não ficou surpreso por Victor reagir. “Outro Alfa. Ele tinha uma personalidade muito forte. Não acho que formaríamos um bom par depois dos primeiros dias do meu cio. Mas ele tinha todas as qualidades de um Alfa que estou procurando.”

“Bem,” Mark disse após escrever outra breve nota, “Sou um Beta, mas tenho alguns truques e algumas recursos que posso usar para simular um Alfa. Tenho uma cinta peniana se você quiser um nó. E também, tenho spray com feromônios de Alfa que deixam os Ômegas super excitados.”

“Ambos parecem bons,” Yuuri admitiu. Não será o mesmo, mas se chegar perto, deverá funcionar bem.

“Não esqueça de Shoji,” Victor acrescentou.

“Shoji?” Mark perguntou, olhando para Victor.

“Um Beta,” Victor explicou por Yuuri. “Ele gostou mais dele que de Toshi. Ao menos, o bastante para fazer sexo com ele após o encontro.”

“O que?” Yuuri e Mark disseram ao mesmo tempo.

“Você disse—“ Victor começou, franzindo para Yuuri.

“Eu não!” Yuuri exclamou. “Quero dizer, foi perto, mas, não.”

“Não.” Victor repetiu. Mark esperou em silêncio.

“Não. Eu não transei com ele.” Yuuri confirmou.

“Mas gostou dele.” Victor tentou.

“Sim.” Yuuri disse. Ele se virou para Mark, “ele foi muito gentil comigo, mas eu estava mais impressionado com suas estatísticas. Ele tem um tempo de recuperação incrível, uma resistência espantosa e ótimas avaliações.”

“Eu também tenho elas,” Mark disse. “Posso te enviar avaliações pessoais que meus clientes anteriores me enviaram, se você quiser saber mais sobre o trabalho que faço.” Yuuri duvidava que Mark chegasse perto das estatísticas de Shoji. Elas eram muito impressionantes.

“Seu perfil foi suficiente,” Victor disse, juntando-se à conversa de novo.

“Você gostou do que viu?” Mark perguntou, voltando-se novamente para Victor. Ele tocou com sua mão no bíceps de Victor.

“Bem, Yuuri obviamente gostou, já que te contatou,” Victor tentou desviar.

O homem tentou de novo, “Acho que a pergunta que eu deveria ter feito no início era, como você, Victor, fará parte desse cio? Você gosta apenas de olhar? Gosta de dividir? Eu preferiria se você se juntasse.”

“Eu não.” Victor disse, um pouco chocado. Ele se mexeu em seu assento para que a mão de Mark caísse do seu braço.

“Por que não?” ele perguntou, confuso. “Problemas com o equipamento? Você ainda pode ajudar durante seu cio, se for o caso.”

“O que? Não. Não é isso.” Victor disse rapidamente.

“Então por quê?” Mark perguntou.

“Yuuri não me pediu.”

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

A expressão de Victor não lhe traía em nada. Yuuri estava, na verdade, grato por não ter pedido à Victor. Ele já tinha pedido tanto ao homem, não queria te pedir por nada mais do que já tinha. E isso excluía a possibilidade da rejeição que teria. Ou a dor do momento pós-cio, quando eles voltariam a ser apenas técnico e estudante ao invés de amantes. Não, ainda era melhor se eles não tocassem em nada desse assunto.

“Okaaaaaay,” Mark disse lentamente, obviamente não entendendo o que acontecia entre os dois. Ele ainda tinha a impressão de que Yuuri e Victor estavam nessa juntos. “Mas você está ajudando a planejar seu cio.” Ele tentou esclarecer.

“Sim.” Victor respondeu.

“Mas você está.... solteiro? Não é algo sexual?” Mark baixou sua caneta, inclinando-se para Victor.

“Não.” Victor simplesmente disse. Yuuri não pode evitar sentir uma palpitação em seu coração. Ele sabia que não eram, mas ouvir a confirmação de Victor ainda doía.

“Então, não será muito atrevimento meu te chamar pra sair alguma hora?” Mark tentou.

Victor pareceu um pouco surpreso. Piscou algumas vezes, então olhou para Yuuri como se estivesse confuso. “Oh. Hm. Bem, na verdade não estou procurando alguém assim... além disso, se Yuuri escolher você para passar seu cio, isso seria estranho, e...” Victor estava sendo surpreendentemente gentil. Normalmente com as fãs que apareciam, implorando à Victor por um encontro, eram tratadas com palavras mais duras e um ‘não’ mais claro.

“Certo. É claro. Uh, bem, vou continuar aqui,” Mark gesticulou ao seu formulário, “devo?”

Yuuri expirou por seu nariz. Ele só queria que Mark saísse. Queria voltar a ser apenas ele e Victor. Não que houvesse algo entre eles, mas ele era egoísta e não queria ninguém no caminho do seu relacionamento, não importa de que tipo fosse. “Acho que terminei com as perguntas,” Yuuri disse. Ele tinha terminado. Não queria que ele ou Victor respondesse nada mais. Estava chegando perto demais de algumas coisas que ambos tinham deixado no ar.

“Oh, bem,” Mark disse, baixando os olhos ao seu papel que, na verdade, não estava todo preenchido, “acho que é isso.” Ele deslizou o formulário de volta à pasta e então colocou na bolsa. Finalmente pareceu mais atento dessa vez à tensão entre Yuuri e Victor. “Há algo que você gostaria de perguntar?”

“Não, acho que está bom,” Yuuri lhe disse.

“Você gostaria que eu te enviasse uma cópia do formulário com seu relatório?” Mark perguntou.

“Não, acho que sei minhas próprias preferências.”

Isso fez Victor tossir para esconder um sorriso. Ainda ficou evidente. E ajudou a dissipar a tensão entre eles.

“Bem,” Mark disse um pouco nervoso, “aqui está meu cartão de visita. Se você decidir que sou alguém que você pode gostar para seu cio, por favor, ligue.” Ele deixou o cartão na mesa entre Yuuri e Victor. “E,” ele tentou uma última vez com Victor, “se você tiver algo não relacionado ao cio que queira _cuidar_ , só ligar.”

Depois dele ter pego as coisas e saído, Victor empurrou o cartão para Yuuri. “Todos os encontros são assim?” Perguntou. “Porque consigo ver porque você precisa de mais que algumas opções.”

Yuuri riu. “Bem, eles são todos diferentes, mas certamente são uma surpresa cada vez. Digo, essencialmente estou tentando achar alguém para me trancar no quarto por uma semana. Há tanta coisa que sexo pode distrair.”

“Isso é verdade,” Victor pareceu pensativo. “Então porque você não passa com alguém que conheça?”

Yuuri adoraria passar com alguém que conhece. Seu último cio com Phichit tinha sido fantástico. “Eu já te disse, qualquer um que iria querer passar meu cio comigo não mora aqui.” Mesmo que ele estivesse de volta à Detroit, havia mais algumas opções que poderia considerar. Mas não aqui.

“Se você tem certeza,” Victor disse depois de um momento de hesitação.

“Você ainda quer sair pra comprar a calça jeans?” Yuuri mudou logo de assunto. Ele não queria falar sobre o quanto seu grupo de amigos era pequeno.

“Huh? Oh. Sim, se estiver tudo bem.” Victor disse assim que mudaram de assunto. Fazer compras era um assunto mais seguro.

Eles não falaram sobre o encontro novamente pelo resto da tarde além de um breve momento quando Victor estava provando um jeans – ele saiu do provador em calças perigosamente apertadas e perguntou ‘você ficou com ciúmes?’ Levou um instante para Yuuri entender que Victor estava perguntando sobre Mark dando em cima de Victor. ‘Sim,’ foi sua resposta sincera, porque ele estava um pouco distraído em como a bunda de Victor estava naquele jeans. Mas se recusou a responder quando Victor prosseguiu, ‘por causa de qual de nós?’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Desculpe, gente – deveria ter um pouco mais no final sobre Yuuri e seus brinquedos, mas fiquei sem tempo e estou exausta. Vou me certificar em colocar no próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> Espero que todos tenham tido um bom feriado. Este capítulo é meio que um presente atrasado para vocês (e para o Victor).  
> Desculpe por todos os erros de digitação no último capítulo. Eu devia estar mais cansada do que pensei para não ter percebido (e também escrevo maior parte do capítulo no celular e o autocorretor é uma merda). Espero fazer melhor neste capítulo para compensar. Por favor, aproveitem, pois as coisas esquentaram ainda mais.

 

 

Só depois do jantar, quando Victor e Yuuri finalmente estavam sozinhos de novo, que Yuuri juntou coragem para perguntar algo que estava pensando já há algum tempo. Ainda mais desde o encontro com Mark.

“Victor?” Ele perguntou fracamente.

Victor ergueu os olhos do dicionário de Japonês-Inglês que estava folheando – que parecia ser seu jeito de tentar aprender mais do vocabulário japonês. “Mmn?”

“Você quer... você quer me ajudar a ver alguns brinquedos novos que talvez eu precise comprar?”

O dicionário caiu no chão de tatames com um baque abafado. “O quê?”

Yuuri pôde sentir o calor do rubor subindo pela sua nuca, mas se manteve firme. “Bem, eu mencionei hoje que você iria me ajudar, então não vejo porque você não possa. Eu já ia fazer isso mesmo.”

“Achei que você tivesse dito isso para se livrar da conversa com Mark.” Victor pegou o dicionário e cuidadosamente o colocou sobre a mesa.

“Sim. Não. Bem, Mari sugeriu que eu te pedisse ajuda para ver os brinquedos, já que você nunca os usou e estava interessado, e aí eu disse aquilo ao Mark, então...”

“Você sabe que não tem obrigação em seguir com isso,” Victor lhe disse.

“Eu sei.” Yuuri sabia disso. Ele poderia nunca ter mencionado nada. Porém, a atração que tem sentido por Victor estava obscurecendo seu julgamento. Mesmo que não fosse pedir para Victor partilhar seu cio, não significava que não teria um pouco de prazer em olhar brinquedos para o cio com o homem que desejava. Mas havia algo no fato de ter um dildo que Victor escolhesse especificamente para ele usar durante seu cio que soava atraente.

“Mas se estiver tudo bem pra você, eu adoraria.” Victor confirmou.

Yuuri concordou rapidamente, “Sim.”

“Agora?” Victor perguntou, olhos brilhando de excitação.

Faltava menos de uma hora antes do horário que geralmente Yuuri ia para cama, então agora era a melhor hora. “Podemos ir novamente para seu quarto?” Yuuri perguntou. Não havia ninguém na sala de jantar, mas, de novo, ele preferia estar em um local longe de olhos curiosos.

“Sim, é claro,” Victor disse, se levantando.

Yuuri também se colocou de pé. Seu coração saltava, batendo em um ritmo leve mas rápido contra seu peito. Ele estava nervoso. Uma coisa era ter Victor procurando bloqueadores de cheiros com ele. Isso era algo que ele fora relutante em deixar seus amigos fazerem, mas não seria tão vergonhoso. Além disso, muitas pessoas já participaram desse tipo de compra antes.

Outra coisa era procurar por parceiros em potencial para o cio com alguém. Era algo íntimo falar com alguém sobre com quem você gostaria de fazer sexo. Mas isso ainda era algo que você pudesse fazer com um amigo próximo. E embora Yuuri não tivesse certeza se Victor e ele realmente se encaixassem na categoria ‘amigos’, definitivamente estavam perto.

Mas aí era algo completamente diferente olhar os brinquedos. Brinquedos que Yuuri usaria em pouco mais de uma semana. Deixar alguém ver os dildos que você teria dentro de si era algo completamente fora da categoria ‘amigos’. O que isso fazia deles, Yuuri não tinha certeza, mas não saber não iria para-lo de fazer isso com Victor.

“Yuuri,” Victor disse, o parando. Yuuri olhou para o russo. “Use algo confortável.”

A ponta das orelhas de Yuuri ficaram vermelhas e ele correu para seu quarto, sem esperar para ver se Victor o seguia. Em seu quarto, com as mãos trêmulas, Yuuri se despiu das suas roupas e pulou para o seu pijama. Ele não estava totalmente certo do porquê estava nervoso. Não é como se esperasse que algo fosse acontecer.

Porém... os brinquedos ainda eram algo que ele estava ansioso para olhar sozinho, e era ainda mais excitante ter Victor olhando com ele. Mesmo que Victor não tenha usado brinquedos durante o cio de um Ômega, ele se perguntou se Victor já comprou algum brinquedo para si mesmo.

Yuuri teve que parar esse pensamento imediatamente porque ainda tinha que voltar para o quarto de Victor parecendo estar um pouco calmo, e pensar em Victor se dando prazer não iria ajudar.

Ele parou por um rápido instante para olhar o espelho que mostrava todo seu corpo ao lado da mesa. Alisou as calças do pijama, então tentou arrumar um pouco seu cabelo, mas não funcionou. Tirou seus óculos, apertando os olhos no espelho enquanto puxava seu cabelo para trás. Sua personalidade Eros tinha seduzido Victor no gelo. Talvez fosse isso que ele precisasse para seduzir Victor também fora do gelo.

Mas isso não estava mesmo o ajudando – ele não podia atuar como Eros o tempo todo. Além do mais, ele precisava dos seus óculos para olhar o laptop. Ele deixou seu cabelo puxado para trás, mas colocou de volta seus óculos. Vai ter que ser assim.

Pegou seu laptop e correu lentamente para próxima porta até o quarto de Victor e bateu uma vez antes de entrar. Victor estava arrumando o edredom em sua cama quando Yuuri entrou. Ele usava apenas uma calça de moletom fina; a extensão do seu tórax em completa exibição para Yuuri. As calças estavam baixas em seu quadril, parando bem sobre os ossos do quadril e deixando muito pouco para a imaginação.

Yuuri não era estranho à um Victor nu, e ele já deveria estar acostumado a isso, mas ele nunca teve um laptop com um site com brinquedos para o cio de Ômega sob seu braço ao mesmo tempo.

“Yuuri,” Victor disse, se virando para encara-lo. Por ele estar sem camisa, Yuuri pôde ver o jeito que a respiração de Victor entrecortou quando ele olhou para Yuuri. “Estava pensando que podíamos sentar na cama?” Ele perguntou, “é um pouco mais confortável.”

“Tudo bem,” Yuuri disse, cuidadosamente subindo no lado esquerdo da cama e apoiando alguns travesseiros contra a cabeceira para se encostar.

Victor casualmente se ajeitou ao seu lado, se inclinando perto o bastante que Yuuri podia sentir o calor do seu braço pela sua fina camisa de dormir. “Tem certeza que está tudo bem?” Victor perguntou de novo. “Ou, tudo bem você ser meu katsudon picante essa noite?” Ele provocou.

Yuuri lutou contra as borboletas em sua barriga e sorriu para Victor. “Picante.” Ele decidiu.

“Perfeito,” Victor disse com uma voz baixa, aproximando-se do laptop que estava sobre o colo de Yuuri. Ele o abriu e então deixou Yuuri digitar sua senha. “Você tem algum site que normalmente use?” Ele perguntou à Yuuri.

“Tem um que eu usava antes que era bastante confiável.” Yuuri admitiu. Não havia sentido negar já ter comprado brinquedos eróticos online antes se Victor já sabia que ele tinha alguns. O site já estava aberto em seu computador, esperando na página inicial. Yuuri já planejava dar uma olhada essa noite já que precisará comprar antes da noite seguinte se quisesse recebe-los antes do seu cio começar.

“Há algo em específico que você esteja procurando?” Victor perguntou, o que fez Yuuri pensar por um instante.

A única coisa que ele tinha certeza que queria encomendar era mais lubrificante e um novo dildo com nó. Ele tinha deixado seu outro tão usado em Detroit quando tinha se mudado porque estava muito aterrorizado em coloca-lo em sua mala onde a segurança poderia encontrar.

“Bem, só tem uma coisa em específico que preciso, mas quero dar uma olhada no que mais eles tem. Mas não preciso de muito. Se eu contratar algum dos profissionais, normalmente eles trazem seus próprios.” Os brinquedos que eles normalmente traziam eram todos esterilizados e a maioria eram brinquedos não-intrusivos como grampos para os mamilos ou vendas.

“Mas você ainda não escolheu,” Victor lembrou e Yuuri olhou para ele. Victor lambeu seu lábio inferior antes de dizer, “você não sabe o que vão trazer, então deve comprar o que você quer. Então seja lá quem estiver com você pode usa-lo. Afinal de contar é sobre o _seu_ prazer. Se certifique te ter as coisas que lhe dará mais satisfação.”

“Sim,” Yuuri concordou. Quando Victor colocava dessa forma, fazia sentido. Ele ainda não sabia com quem passaria seu cio, então fazia mais sentido garantir que ele tivesse o que queria ao invés de se apoiar em alguém.

“O que acha desse aqui?” Victor perguntou, apontando para um dildo bem longo que precisava rolar uma página. Yuuri pensou se seria como a escolha dos parceiros para o cio, com Victor apontando diferentes itens para verificar o que Yuuri preferia ao invés de só perguntar.

“Tenho um meio desse tipo,” Yuuri admitiu. Senão provavelmente seria uma boa escolha.

“Então o que você tem?” Victor perguntou, apoiando-se em Yuuri de jeito que seu braço e seu ombro ficaram atrás das costas de Yuuri.

“Huummm,” Yuuri teve que pensar. Ele não os tem usado muito desde que Victor chegou aqui. “Tenho umas coisas. Não muitos, já que não tenho um cio aqui há quase seis anos.”

“Yuuri,” Victor se inclinou ainda mais perto, sua mão ligeiramente tocando o quadril de Yuuri, “como você espera que eu te ajude a encontrar as coisas se eu nem sei o que você já tem?”

“Oh. Ah.” Yuuri congelou. É claro. Fazia sentido verificar o que ele tinha para que não pegassem repetido. Mas, aí ele teria que deixar Victor vê-los. Ver os brinquedos que ele já usou em si antes.

“Yuuuuuuri,” Victor ronronou – ele podia sentir o ruído da sua voz ao seu lado. “Não se preocupe. Não vou te julgar. Vou até te mostrar minha coleção se você quiser.”

“Sua coleção?” Yuuri disse fracamente. Ele nem tinha imaginado que Victor tivesse sua própria.

“É claro. Você acha que nunca usei um dildo antes? Eu te disse que gosto de ser fodido, então não há motivos para pensar que eu não permitiria me dar prazer dessa forma.” Victor disse casualmente como se estivesse falando sobre sua comida favorita ao invés de sexo.

“Oh,” Yuuri disse fracamente. Ele se esforçou ao máximo não pensar em Victor usando um dildo em si mesmo, e acabou analisando por um instante, tentando se lembrar de algum momento anterior que ele tivesse ignorado e que sugerisse que Victor usara um dildo aqui, nesse quarto, próximo ao quarto de Yuuri, em sua casa, _tão_ perto dele, desde que chegou. Ele ficou no vazio, mas a forma que Victor falou sobre isso, tinha certeza que Victor devia ter usado ao menos uma vez. “Você os trouxe com você?” Yuuri pisou, olhando para Victor.

Victor manteve contato visual com um leve sorriso em seus lábios. “É claro. Não tinha certeza se seria fácil encontrar um substituto aqui, então os trouxe, por garantia. E também foi bom – pessoas dispostas à sexo casual comigo são mais difíceis de encontrar em uma cidade tão pequena.” Isso definitivamente soava como se Victor tivesse os usado recentemente porque ele com certeza não tinha ido à nenhum encontro desde que chegou.

“Tem Mark,” Yuuri disse sem pensar. Mark estava muito interessado em Victor e ele com certeza tinha a anatomia que Victor procurava, se as fotos do seu perfil fossem confiáveis.

“Na verdade não era o que eu procurava.” Victor disse lentamente.

Eles pararam por aí, sem dizer nada, nariz contra nariz, e encarando dentro dos olhos um do outro. Yuuri pensou no que Victor queria dizer com isso. O que exatamente ele estava procurando, se não era alguém como Mark.

“Então, continue,” Victor disse suavemente, o empurrando com seu ombro. “Pegue os brinquedos que você tem.”

Yuuri seguiu a ordem sem protestar, a parte racional do seu cérebro ainda presa à possível coleção de brinquedos de Victor. Ele deslizou pela cama e foi para seu quarto, lançando um rápido olhar para Victor, que esperava na cama, ainda lhe dando um sorriso brando, antes de sair.

A caixa estava fácil de ser puxada debaixo da cama, mas era mais difícil mesmo é de levar até o quarto de Victor. Ele debateu por um rápido segundo se deveria ou não retirar as coisas mais constrangedoras da caixa para que Victor não visse, mas percebeu que olharia algo ainda mais vergonhoso online e não fazia sentido tentar ter pudor agora.

Antes que pensasse demais, pegou a caixa e saiu do seu quarto. Disse que queria fazer isso com Victor, mesmo que fosse pelo seu doentio prazer, então não deveria dar pra trás agora.

Quando voltou, Victor ainda estava sentado na cama, mas sob as cobertas, e havia uma caixa discretamente colocada sobre o criado-mudo.

Victor puxou o edredom para convidar Yuuri a voltar ao seu lado. Yuuri não hesitou e subiu na cama. Ambos ainda estavam sentados contra a cabeceira da cama, mas suas pernas estavam espremidas próximas um ao outro sob os cobertores e Victor quase imediatamente deslizou um braço atrás de Yuuri.

“Tudo bem, vamos ver.” Victor instigou, cutucando Yuuri.

Com um suspiro fundo, Yuuri retirou a tampa da caixa de sapatos e entregou a caixa para Victor.

Victor a pegou com cautela, mas depois despejou tudo na cama para que pudessem ver tudo. Yuuri ruborizou porque todos os brinquedos que possuía agora estavam à vista.

Victor fez um som misterioso do fundo da sua garganta enquanto avaliava o que Yuuri tinha. “Wow,” ele disse, um pouco baixo.

De repente Yuuri parecia estar à beira de entrar pânico – e se Victor pensasse que alguns deles fossem estranhos? E se ele fosse mesmo julgá-lo? Com certeza havia mais que dildos na caixa.

Mas então Yuuri percebeu o leve rubor nas bochechas de Victor. Victor mordeu seu lábio inferior, olhando apenas para os itens espalhados na cama e disse, “essa é uma boa coleção, Yuuri.”

Ele imediatamente pegou o dildo com nó que Yuuri tinha usado alguns dias atrás, o virando em sua mão para inspecionar. Estava completamente limpo desde o último uso, mas por saber onde fora usado, combinado ao fato real de Victor estar manuseando ele, fez Yuuri corar em um vermelho profundo.

“Victor,” ele disse, dividido, tentando tirar o dildo com nó do homem, mas também tentando esconder seu rosto ruborizado.

Se Victor percebeu seu constrangimento, não mencionou, apenas envolveu uma mão sobre o nó e perguntou, “esse não é um do tamanho pequeno?”

Yuuri ofegou, surpreso por Victor ter apontado algo desse tipo. “O que?”

“Bem, normalmente eles não são mais longos? Digo, o pau dos Alfas.” Victor sentiu necessidade de esclarecer.

“Eu- eu, bem, na verdade eu não sei.” Yuuri gaguejou. Ele já tinha visto pênis reais de Alfas em pornôs, mas normalmente não eram bons parâmetros em julgar pela média. “Como você—“

“Oh, eu já transei com um Alfa antes,” Victor disse casualmente.

“Você o quê?” Yuuri perguntou, engolindo forte.

“Já dormi com os três gêneros secundários, é claro. E acho que já estive com todas as combinações de gênero?” Victor torceu seu nariz enquanto pensava – o dildo com nó ainda em sua mão.

“Mesmo?” Yuuri perguntou, um pouco assustado pelo fato de Victor ter tido tantos parceiros diferentes.

“Bem, só porque eu passei o cio com um Ômega algumas vezes não quer dizer que eu não tenha feito sexo fora dos cios.” Victor o lembrou.

Era quase o oposto para Yuuri. Ele só fazia sexo durante seu cio – nunca fora dele.

“Mas esse é um pouco pequeno,” Victor disse de novo, olhando novamente para o dildo em sua mão. “E a cor está um pouco fora de moda,” ele disse, piscando para Yuuri.

Isso fez Yuuri rir um pouco; dissipando a tensão que estava sentindo. Ele até gostava da cor azul brilhante do dildo, mas não dirá a Victor para caso ele faça a alguma conexão entre seus próprios olhos e o pênis de silicone.

“Se você quiser realmente uma experiência como um Alfa, deveria pegar um que fosse mais do tamanho real,” Victor sugeriu, então devolveu o dildo com nó para Yuuri, que segurou porque não tinha certeza do que fazer com ele.

“Sim. Certo,” Yuuri concordou.

“Um pouco mais desse tamanho,” Victor acrescentou, escolhendo o único outro dildo da coleção de Yuuri – um dildo de silicone longo, realista, com uma ventosa na extremidade.

Yuuri ruborizou, segurando o dildo com nó com força em suas mãos. “Eu, ah, eu não usei muito esse,” ele tentou dizer à Victor.

“E por que não?” Victor perguntou, “deve ser tão prático com uma base desse tipo. E também é tão realista que faz sua boca salivar.”

“Viiiiiictor,” Yuuri gemeu enquanto seu rosto esquentou com um rubor ainda maior. Ele não podia cobrir seu rosto com suas mãos porque ainda estava segurando o dildo azul, então se encostou no ombro desnudo de Victor, rosto quente contra a pele de Victor.

“O que?” Victor perguntou inocente, olhos brilhando maliciosamente, “você nunca colocou um na sua boca?” A mão que estava atrás das costas de Yuuri ligeiramente tocou os quadris de Yuuri para puxa-lo um pouco mais perto.

A verdade era que, não importa se Victor estava falando sobre o real ou de silicone, Yuuri já tinha colocado em sua boca.

“O de silicone não tem um gosto tão ruim,” Victor lhe disse.

“Eu sei,” Yuuri disse antes que pudesse se parar. Ele deu um pequeno gemido quando percebeu o que tinha ficado implícito.

“Ah, Yuuri, isso é tão excitaaaaante.” Victor zombou um pouco, cantarolando. “Me diga mais o que você já fez.” Ele agitou o vibrador um pouco, o girando em sua mão, com um sorriso extremamente largo e com sua boca fofa em formato de coração.

“Ai meu Deus, Victor,” Yuuri protestou, tentando muito ser maduro com tudo isso enquanto tomava o dildo das mãos de Victor. Agora ele estava segurando ambos os dildos de silicone.

Ele precisava parar de corar – tinha pedido que Victor olhasse essas coisas com ele e só porque Victor insinuara muitas coisas não significava que ele o fazia por outra razão a não ser provocar Yuuri a ruborizar. Precisava superar o fato de que estava sentado na cama com um Victor semi-nu. Ele ajeitou-se, prometendo a si mesmo que passaria essa noite com uma quantidade mínima de rubor.

Olhou para Victor que ainda estava sorrindo alegremente e disse, “Já usei ambos ao mesmo tempo, é claro.” Ele segurou ambos os dildos. “Esse aqui,” ele brandiu o com nó, “dentro de mim, e este aqui” ele gesticulou para o mais longo, “em minha boca. Foi quase o bastante, mas fez bem seu trabalho.”

Dessa vez foi a vez de Victor ruborizar. Era só um leve rubor pelo seu nariz, mas era uma graça e muito revelador. “Yuuri,” ele disse suavemente, seu dedo acariciando a pele bem sobre a cintura da calça do pijama de Yuuri.

“Você queria saber,” Yuuri disse de cara. Seu coração parecia que estava correndo, mas o olhar no rosto de Victor valeu a pena. Ele cuidadosamente colocou ambos os pênis de volta dentro da caixa vazia.

“Eu queria,” Victor admitiu, “Eu _quero_ ,” corrigiu, puxando de volta a atenção de Yuuri para ele.

Os dois hesitaram, abraçados próximos um ao outro, os brinquedos sexuais espalhados em seus colos, mantendo contato visual. Yuuri imaginou se esse era o momento em que ele deveria se inclinar só mais alguns centímetros para frente e diminuir a distância entre seus lábios. Seus olhos correram para os lábios de Victor quando ele colocou sua língua para fora para molha-los. Os olhos de Victor escanearam o rosto de Yuuri como se procurassem por algo na expressão de Yuuri.

Mas como Victor podia querer o que Yuuri queria? Como Victor poderia possivelmente querer Yuuri da mesma forma que Yuuri o queria? Yuuri só estava projetando seus próprios sentimentos em seu técnico e precisava se controlar o bastante antes que fizesse algo que fosse se arrepender, como beijar Victor. Ele tem estado confuso nessa última semana só porque Victor o estava ajudando a planejar seu cio e seu lado romântico gritava em como essa era uma tarefa reservada para amantes.

Antes de se fazer de bobo, ou encarar os lábios macios de Victor por muito tempo, ele voltou-se para os brinquedos, pegando o massagear de próstata que possuía. “Tentei esse,” ele grunhiu, atravessando o nervoso que estava em sua garganta, “mas nunca consegui fazer funcionar. Acho que devo ficar muito relaxado.”

Ele pôde ouvir Victor soltar um grande suspiro de ar enquanto murmurava algo em uma voz baixa em russo. Yuuri se virou para olha-lo, mas ele sorria suavemente para Yuuri, então parecia que estava tudo bem. “Sim,” ele concordou, “aparentemente precisa de muito treino para fazê-lo funcionar, mas ele pode te dar maravilhosos orgasmos múltiplos.” Ele pegou o pequeno vibrado com formato estranho de Yuuri.

“Você o usa?” Yuuri perguntou.

“Hmm? Oh, não,” Victor disse enquanto se inclinava para colocar na caixa com os dildos. “Só conheço alguém que os usa. Ele os ama, mas levou meses de tentativas para que realmente funcionasse.”

Yuuri não tinha meses para treinar seu corpo a ter orgasmo com o massageador de próstata. Não é que ele não gostasse – ele dava vibrações bem prazerosas em sua próstata e períneo, o bastante para que até tivesse um orgasmo fantástico, mas ele ainda precisava da estimulação manual para gozar e o motivo de ter o massageador de próstata era que deveria te dar a opção de ficar com as ‘mãos livres’ e que resultaria em orgasmos secos¹.

“Algemas?” Victor perguntou quando pegou as algemas simples da cama.

Yuuri revirou os olhos um pouco. “Acho que nunca usei essas. Já usei algemas antes, é claro,” ele disse, pensando em Phichit, “mas não essas. É um pouco difícil de usar se você estiver sozinho.”

“Posso imaginar,” Victor disse, abrindo as algemas.

Elas não precisavam de chave – bastava pressionar um botão próximo às correntes para abrir. Yuuri tinha tentado usa-las uma vez em si mesmo porque podia fechar e se libertar com uma mão, mas não tinha lhe dado a sensação que estava procurando.

Victor prendeu uma algema em seu punho, “mas você já tentou usar amarras antes?” ele perguntou.

“Sim,” Yuuri admitiu, gostando do visual do metal contra a pele pálida de Victor. “Mark, não o que encontramos hoje, o parceiro do cio que contratei em Detroit, me apresentou. Mas com algumas de seda primeiro, sabe?”

“Mark?” Victor riu. “Você tem preferência por homens com esse nome?”

“Não,” Yuuri riu um pouco. “Não os escolhi por isso. É que Mark é um nome comum.”

“Um nome comum em japonês?” Victor provocou.

Yuuri esbarrou seu ombro contra o de Victor. “Não. Pare de ser ridículo.”

“Tá bom, tá bom,” Victor cedeu, “mas me fale mais sobre essas amarras de seda que _Mark_ usou.”

“O que mais devo dizer?” Yuuri perguntou. “Eu gostei delas, nós a usamos.”

“Não usaram nenhum outro tipo? Como essas?” Victor levantou seu punho e as algemas tilintaram um pouco.

“Não, com Mark não.” Yuuri lhe disse. “Ele trouxe apenas as amarras de seda para meu cio e não era como se pudéssemos sair para pegar algo mais forte. Acho que ele trouxe pra usar como venda, originalmente, mas funcionaram bem e meus punhos não machucaram. Com Phichit, porém, compramos umas felpudas. Sei que normalmente elas são usadas como mordaças, e machucaram um pouco, mas eu gostei mesmo delas.”

“Espera,” Victor disse, tensionando um pouco ao seu lado. “Deixa um pouco o papo das algemas de lado por um instante... Phichit? O patinador tailandês que você treinava junto em Detroit?”

“Isso!” Yuuri disse, sorrindo. Provavelmente Phichit ainda era seu melhor amigo. “Foi com ele que eu passei meu último cio.” Ele percebeu que ainda não tinha dito à Victor. Na verdade, Victor provavelmente não sabia muito sobre seus parceiros anteriores, embora houvesse só um pouco para falar sobre isso.

“Você passou seu cio com ele?” Victor franziu.

“Sim. Lá em Detroit. Eu estava pensando em contratar alguém de novo, mas estava conversando com Phichit sobre isso e ele se ofereceu. Somos de fato bons amigos, então embora tivesse sido um pouco estranho no início, terminou saindo perfeitamente bem.” Yuuri relembrava do último cio com um carinho. Depois que a urgência do primeiro dia tinha passado, ele e Phichit tiveram ótimos momentos o resto da semana. Tinha rido e curtido e em geral tinham se divertido. Ainda tinha sido um pouco doloroso e desesperador algumas vezes, mas no final valeu a pena.

“Ele só... pediu?” Victor tentou esclarecer.

“Oh. Sim. Eu nunca iria pedir a ele – ele era meu melhor amigo e eu não queria arruinar as coisas, e não é como se tivéssemos sentimentos um pelo outro, mas quando mencionei contratar alguém, Phichit se ofereceu, e depois de um pouco de convencimento, eu disse sim.” Phichit na verdade tinha passado dois dias inteiros falando com Yuuri que não seria um problema. Que era apenas sexo entre amigos – Ômegas faziam essas coisas o tempo todo – e Phichit recentemente tinha acabado de fazer dezoito anos e queria passar o cio com um Ômega.

“Mas, vocês ainda são amigos, ou...?” Victor o olhava atentamente.

“Oh. Só amigos. Com certeza.” Yuuri respondeu, sem saber por que Victor estava tão interessado nele e em Phichit. “Eu falei à ele sobre as amarras de Mark e nos certificamos de conseguir umas algemas,” ele disse, trazendo de volta o assunto dos brinquedos.

“Então, você gosta de ser amarrado?” Victor perguntou, passando do assunto sobre Phichit relutantemente.

“Sim, acho que gosto. Desde que seja com alguém que eu confie.” Ele pensou nos parceiros do cio que tinha encontrado ao longo da semana anterior, mas não sabia ao certo se se sentia confortável o bastante com algum deles. “Acho que talvez seja algo que eu deva olhar essa noite,” ele disse, voltando os olhos para seu laptop que ainda estava sobre a cama, próximo ao seu joelho.

“Tenho certeza que tenho uns laços de seda ou algo do tipo,” Victor disse, olhando para as caixas que ainda estavam empilhadas no canto do seu quarto, “mesmo que seja de algum dos meus trajes antigos. Você poderia usa-los ao invés de comprar algo.”

Yuuri teve que se controlar para não ficar muito animado – adoraria nada mais que usar algum tecido de um dos trajes antigos de Victor. Ele retomou sua compostura antes de dizer, “Isso seria bom, mas estava pensando em algo de couro? Algo um pouco mais seguro.”

“Certo, é claro,” Victor disse, puxando as algemas do seu punho. “Posso ver por quê. Essas provavelmente poderia machucar se você as usar por muito tempo ou puxa-las muito forte.”

“Sim. As felpudas que Phichit e eu usamos eram bregas, mas ao menos eram acolchoadas.”

Yuuri pôde ver o jeito que Victor engoliu em seco enquanto puxava as algemas, finalmente pressionando o botão de ‘abrir’ e as tirando. “Espero que a pessoa que você escolher dividir seu cio se certifique que você esteja em segurança. Não quero você aparecendo para treinar ao final da semana com seus punhos ou tornozelos machucados.”

Yuuri suspirou porque isso era algo que os dois deveriam conversar – o quanto desgastado e fisicamente fraco Yuuri ficará quando seu cio tiver terminado. Provavelmente ele estará com caloria baixa e um pouco desidratado. E por ele ter usado a parte de baixo do seu corpo a maior parte do tempo na semana, provavelmente não conseguirá completar os saltos em segurança nos primeiros dias da semana. Mas ele não queria acabar com o clima agora, então guardou para discutirem mais tarde. “Não acho que será tão agressivo assim,” ele disse, porém.

“Desde que você esteja em segurança, é tudo que importa,” Victor disse enquanto colocava as algemas dentro da caixa. Então ele pegou o próximo item do edredom. Um masturbador masculino².

“Oh, ah,” Yuuri se agitou, “Na verdade eu não uso isso.”

“Oh?” Victor ergueu uma sobrancelha como se não acreditasse em Yuuri.

“Não uso.” Yuuri fez um bico. “Dá muito trabalho de limpar, então normalmente nem me importo.”

“Sabia que você podia comprar um masturbador que deveria ser como eu?” Victor disse, correndo seus dedos sobre a extremidade desforme do brinquedo.

Yuuri quase engasgou com o ar. Ele tossiu duas vezes. Estava bem ciente disso, na verdade. Tinha procurado quando comprou o masturbador que Victor segurava neste momento. Ele estava esgotado, sendo essa a única razão pela qual Victor não estava o segurando agora. “Uh, mesmo?” Yuuri perguntou fracamente.

“Sim,” Victor disse, sorrindo um pouco. “Isso foi uns anos atrás, quando todos achavam que eu era um Ômega. Só porque eu tinha cabelos compridos e brincava com meu lado feminino não me fazia imediatamente ser de um gênero ou de outro. Eu não sou, aliás. Um Ômega.”

Yuuri já sabia disso. “Bem, é obvio.”

Victor se aproximou dele. “Eu nunca esperei que você fosse Ômega.” Ele admitiu.

“Por que? O que você achou que eu fosse?”

“Hmmm,” Victor pressionou um dedo em seus lábios. “Bem, acho que eu estava preso aos estereótipos, mas você é bem forte e tem um corpo bem musculoso. E quando o vi executar meu programa eu pensei, que coragem você tem. Então apenas presumi que você fosse um Alfa.”

“Mesmo?” Yuuri perguntou incrédulo. Ele nunca pensou em si mesmo como tendo traços Alfas.

“Mmnn!” Victor assentiu vigorosamente. “Você me surpreendeu bastante quando disse que seu cio estava para chegar.”

“Ah, bem...” Yuuri mordeu seu lábio.

Ele estava para perguntar se Victor era Alfa ou Beta, mas Victor pegou os três vibradores e os grampos de mamilo que eram os últimos objetos restantes na cama. “Por que tantos?” Ele perguntou, dando à Yuuri um dos vibradores mais longos e o grampo para mamilos.

“Bem, esse aqui—“ ele apontou com o vibrador em sua mão para o que Victor estava segurando, “—era inútil, então comprei esse. Mas o mantive, só por garantia.”

“Certo,” Victor disse, colocando o vibrador na caixa. “Mas e esses dois?” Ele perguntou sobre os que sobraram.

“Bem,” Yuuri disse, tentando não ficar muito envergonhado. “Um é para mim, obviamente.”

Victor ergueu uma sobrancelha como se pedisse para Yuuri explicar melhor.

“Em mim.” Yuuri ofegou. “E esse aqui,” ele pegou o menor, “é para esses,” ele ergueu os grampos.

“Você os usa regularmente?” Victor perguntou.

“Não. Faz anos,” Yuuri admitiu. Quando ainda morava aqui em Hasetsu e passava seus cios sozinho, os usava frequentemente. Na verdade seus mamilos eram bem sensíveis e embora fosse excitante, algumas vezes ficavam sensíveis demais. “O vibrador...” ele encolheu os ombros e observou quando Victor baixou os olhos para o vibrador em suas mãos.

Sem avisar, Victor apertou o botão e ele zuniu, ligando.

“Victor!” Ele mergulhou para pegar o brinquedo, só para ver Victor puxa-lo para longe do seu alcance. “Viiiiictor,” ele choramingou, inclinando-se sobre o corpo de Victor para tentar alcançar a mão estendida de Victor e o vibrador ainda estava zunindo.

“Ora, ora, Yuuri. Só quero ver a potência que ele tem,” Victor provocou.

“Victoooooor,” Yuuri gemeu novamente, um rubor envergonhado subindo por suas bochechas. Ele se prometeu que não faria isso, ficar ruborizado desse jeito, mas seu técnico, seu ídolo, estava segurando seu vibrador.

Ele se mexeu sob as cobertas, tentando se aproximar da mão esticada de Victor, mas não era alto o bastante para alcançar mais que o outro homem.

Sem pensar, ele montou em Victor, finalmente se erguendo para pegar o brinquedo das mãos de Victor. “Ah!” ele disse quando finalmente o tomou. Ele atrapalhou-se para desliga-lo; alternando os ciclos em potências diferentes antes de desliga-lo. Assim que conseguiu, percebeu onde estava – firmemente posicionado no colo de Victor.

“Yuuri,” Victor disse suavemente, o encarando. A luz da luminária ao lado da cama brilhava em seus olhos azuis. Ambas as mãos de Victor vieram apoiar nos quadris de Yuuri fazendo a respiração de Yuuri falhar.

“Victor,” ele disse, agarrando o vibrador a seu peito. Ele não sabia onde o outro vibrador e o grampo tinham ficado naquela luta, mas não se importava. Não quando estava tão perto do homem sob ele. Podia sentir os ossos dos quadris de Victor contra a parte de dentro das suas coxas. A longa forma do peito de Victor estava nua diante dele, seus mamilos pontudos em tom rosado. Ele queria se inclinar e toma-los em seus dentes. Queria tirar sua camisa e pressionar seus peitos nus juntos. Queria esfregar seus quadris contra os de Victor. Ele pôde sentir seu pau começar a inchar – vinha se segurando a maior parte da noite, o que era impressionante porque eles estavam falando sobre sexo há meia hora. Mas era a proximidade que estava fazendo a decisão de Yuuri sucumbir.

“Você só precisa pedir,” Victor disse baixinho, dedos apertando a pele entre sua camisa e a calça do pijama.

Yuuri se assustou. É claro. É claro que ele só precisava pedir para Victor lhe devolver o vibrador ao invés de se atracarem por ele. Aqui estava ele, se aproximando, demonstrando afeto, e Victor o lembrando que ao invés de se pressionar contra este homem, ao invés de mostrar o quão desesperado ele estava, ao invés de subir em seu colo, ele podia pedir para Victor lhe devolver o vibrador.

Ele se encolheu um pouco e pulou para o lado, se afastando do corpo de Victor. Se contorceu levemente, sua caixa de brinquedos movendo-se sobre o edredom, para que pudesse se desvencilhar das coxas de Victor e retornar ao lugar que estava antes na cama com quase trinta centímetros de distância entre eles. “Desculpe,” murmurou, puxando os cobertores ao máximo sobre a parte de baixo do seu corpo. Ele não queria que Victor tivesse qualquer pista da meia-ereção que ele estava apresentando.

Victor passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos, expirando pelo nariz. “Yuuri, não foi isso que—“ ele parou, olhando para Yuuri que estava de fato com o rosto vermelho-rubro. “Porra,” murmurou, então colocou um leve sorriso e se aproximou de Yuuri. “Ei, você estava indo tão bem. Desculpe ter te provocado.” Ele fez um pouco de manha, mostrando a Yuuri uma expressão triste que sabia ser a sua fraqueza.

“Ah, tudo bem,” Yuuri murmurou, ajeitando os óculos em seu nariz que tinha caído com toda a confusão. “Foi culpa minha,” ele jogou o vibrador problemático dentro da caixa e recolheu o outro e os grampos da colcha de Victor e também os jogou na caixa.

Victor esperou até que Yuuri arrumasse seus brinquedos e colocasse a caixa no chão antes de abrir os braços e perguntar, “vem aqui?”

Yuuri suspirou, mas estava feliz em se aconchegar à Victor. Ele se encostou contra o peito de Victor e deixou o homem envolver seus braços em torno de Yuuri. Pressionou seu nariz no cabelo de Yuuri e respirou profundamente.

Yuuri percebeu que, apesar de estar nervoso pela proximidade de Victor, ser abraçado dessa forma o acalmava. Era como o abraço que Victor lhe dava antes da competição; forte e reconfortante. Ele se derreteu nos braços de Victor. Eles passaram cinco minutos apenas sentados desse jeito, Yuuri sentindo todo o seu nervosismo se dissipar. A respiração de Victor estava pesada e regular contra a sua nuca.

Depois de um tempo, Victor se afastou ligeiramente e disse baixo no ouvido de Yuuri, “ _Zvezda moya_ , pegue seu laptop, vamos dar uma olhada no site antes de irmos dormir.”

Yuuri, à contra gosto, se soltou de Victor e se mexeu um pouco para alcançar o laptop. Imediatamente voltou ao lado de Victor, deixando o homem russo envolve-lo em seus braços novamente. Era um pouco desconfortável porque a perna de Victor estava no caminho, mas ele iria aceitar o que lhe era dado. Abriu o laptop e se encostou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Victor.

“Então, começando de novo,” Victor disse com uma voz suave, “que tipos de brinquedos você está procurando?”

“Bem, antes que eu esqueça,” Yuuri disse, empurrando seus óculos no nariz, “preciso de lubrificante.”

“Lubrificante?” Victor questionou atrás dele. “Ômegas não produzem lubrificação natural durante seu cio?”

Yuuri sorriu com o tom de voz de Victor. “Sim. Produzimos.” Isso era algo que todo mundo devia ter aprendido na aula de saúde na escola. “Mas,” e foi aqui que Yuuri hesitou um pouco, “se você estiver muito desidratado, então não vai produzir muito. O que significa que vou precisar de algo para não me machucar.”

“Bem, se você se certificar em beber água o bastante, por que precisaria de lubrificante? Todos os parceiros Ômegas que eu tive não precisaram disso durante seus cios.” Victor disse enquanto Yuuri abria a página de lubrificantes.

“Bem,” ele disse, tentando não ruborizar de novo, “Eu meio que sou insaciável? Então meu corpo, às vezes, não consegue acompanhar. Não é como se eu fosse um tipo de fábrica de lubrificante.”

Victor riu ruidosamente com isso. “É claro,” sorrindo, “não espero nada menos do meu exigente patinador.”

Yuuri adicionou um pote grande de lubrificante à base de silicone e um pote pequeno de lubrificante à base de água ao seu carrinho. Era melhor se preparar do que sofrer depois. Então navegou pelas páginas atrás de dildos com nós.

“Ooooo,” Victor disse, apontando para um. “E esse aqui? Parece ser do tamanho certo.”

Yuuri olhou para a tela. Era muito maior do que o que ele tinha agora, e levemente maior do que o que ele tinha em Detroit. Provavelmente era o tipo que estava procurando, mas então percebeu um exposto à sua direita. Clicou imediatamente.

Era do mesmo tamanho do que Victor tinha sugerido, porém tinha um nó inflável. Era atraente porque, na situação atual, ele estava inclinado a escolher Shoji como seu parceiro para o cio, e se ele fosse um Beta, Yuuri precisaria de algo que imitasse o nó de um Alfa para ajuda-lo nas partes mais difíceis do seu cio. Os infláveis eram um pouco mais próximo da realidade.

“Inflável? Não sabia que faziam desse tipo,” Victor disse enquanto uma das suas mãos apertava em torno da cintura de Yuuri.

“Aparentemente eles são muito bons,” Yuuri disse, olhando as opiniões, que pareciam todas fantásticas. Ele colocou um em seu carrinho de compras. Essa era outra coisa que ele queria comprar, além do lubrificante, então não se sentiu mal ao gastar dinheiro. Se isso o ajudasse a passar pelo seu cio, estava feliz.

“Tem algo mais?” Victor perguntou. “Você estava falando sobre amarras.”

Yuuri queria tentar algo mais forte e um pouco mais confortável do que seda ou as algemas de metal que tinha. Mas se fosse passar seu cio sozinho, não havia sentido em comprar. Mas lembrou do que Victor tinha dito no início, de que ele deveria comprar o que queria sem hesitar. “Sim. Estava pensando em couro?” Ele disse quando encontrou o menu correto.

Havia muitos tipos de amarras – algumas muito mais complexas do que Yuuri gostaria de ter. Mas também havia algumas opções mais modestas. No final, tinham três opões diferentes de couro para escolher. Um que parecia algo vindo de um romance harlequin³ barato com argolas e amarras e lugares desnecessários. As outras duas opções restantes, uma era uma cinta de couro simples com o anel em formato de ‘o’ preso. A outra tinha a mesma configuração, mas as amarras eram um pouco mais largas e eram acolchoadas ao toque.

“Depende por quando tempo você vai querer ser contido,” Victor disse, recostando completamente contra a cabeceira da cama, certificando-se de que podia ver sobre o ombro de Yuuri. Yuuri se reclinou totalmente contra Victor, e a mão de Victor que estava em sua cintura brincava com a borda da sua camisa, os dedos roçando contra seu abdômen de vez em quando.

“Não sei por quanto tempo.” Yuuri disse, clicando entre as opções.

“Então escolha o acolchoado. É a melhor opção, e se você decidir que quer que seu parceiro te deixe amarrado por metade do dia, você ficará bem.” Victor disse contra o ouvido de Yuuri.

Yuuri escolheu o melhor.

“Você já usou bolinhas tailandesas?” Victor perguntou.

“Não. Por que?” Yuuri disse, digitando no campo de busca.

“Você deveria compra-las. Se gosta de nós, então tenho certeza que você irá gostar das bolinhas tailandesas. É o mesmo tipo de sensação, acho.” A explicação foi boa o bastante que Yuuri estava feliz em comprar uma.

“Essa aqui,” Victor disse, apontando para uma das opções que aparecia na tela. “Já testei – é boa.”

Yuuri adicionou ao carrinho sem hesitar. Se Victor dizia ser boa o bastante, acreditaria nele. Ele tinha mais experiência com elas, de qualquer forma. Mesmo que ele não tivesse cogitado as bolinhas tailandesas antes, agora estava excitado para usa-las. “Você já usou os plugs?” ele perguntou porque era algo que já pensou em comprar antes.

“Hmmmm,” Victor pensou. Por Yuuri estar encostado contra Victor, pôde sentir o tremor em todo o peito de Victor. “Não. Pessoalmente não, mas já usei em alguns dos meus parceiros, então sei como usa-los. Você estava pensando em comprar um conjunto?”

“Não sei,” Yuuri disse, olhando eles. “Muitos Ômegas os usam durante seus cios. Às vezes acho que é coisa para engravidar, o que obviamente não estou querendo. Mas aparentemente tem algo que dá a sensação de ser como um nó.

“Bem, isso vai deixar o gozo lá dentro,” Victor disse casualmente. “Mas você terá que começar com um pequeno, é claro, e por curtos períodos de tempo.”

“Com o tanto de momentos que passo em um dia no cio, duvido que consiga manter dentro por muito tempo,” Yuuri disse, baixando a página para ver as opções. Havia um conjunto para ‘iniciantes’ que atraiu seu olhar. Tinha uma variação de quatro tamanhos de plugs. O menor parecia não ser maior que o nó do dildo que ele tinha agora em sua caixa. Provavelmente ele conseguiria acomodar sem problemas.

“Pelo que você disse até agora, parece que você é um Ômega bem excepcional,” Victor disse, roçando atrás da orelha de Yuuri.

“Não sei se disse isso,” Yuuri falou, se contorcendo um pouco. “Aparentemente, sou só um pouco demais para se lidar,” ele disse. Todos os seus parceiros de cio tinham lhe dito que ele era insaciável demais e que sua resistência era mais do que eles conseguiam lidar com regularidade. “Todos os parceiros que tive foram ótimos, mas sempre precisei acrescentar brinquedos para ajudar.”

“Sinto que estou perdendo toda a diversão por nunca ter usado brinquedos com um Ômega,” a mão de Victor correu pelo peito de Yuuri por baixo da sua camisa e friccionou um dos seus mamilos.

Yuuri soltou um gemido baixo quando o mais leve dos toques enviou faíscas diretamente para seu membro. Ele desesperadamente tentou pensar em outras coisas além da mão de Victor nele. Olhou para Maccachin, que estava enrolado no sofá no canto do quarto, dormindo.

“Você já pensou em dildos de vidro?” Victor perguntou enquanto sua mão arrastava-se novamente.

“Vidro?” Yuuri conseguiu dizer sem soar patético.

“Aqui, me dá,” Victor disse, inclinando-se para frente para poder alcançar o laptop de Yuuri. Ele fez uma busca rápida e apareceu uma lista bem longa. Havia alguns dildos de vidro que pareciam atraentes.

“Eles parecem bons, mas por que?” Yuuri perguntou.

“Bem, do ponto de vista prático, eles são realmente seguros – antibacteriano. Mas se você quiser tentar uma brincadeira envolvendo temperatura ou algo parecido, eles são fáceis de aquecer ou esfriar.

“Oh.” Yuuri disse, pensando nas opções que envolviam tanto calor quanto frio.

“Esse aqui,” Victor disse, clicando em um que tinha umas ondas azuis adoráveis na extensão.

Yuuri imediatamente adicionou ao carrinho. Era isso; esse era o dildo que Victor tinha escolhido para ele. Quando o usasse, estaria pensando em Victor. Era uma das razões egoístas que tinha se permitido para procurar os brinquedos com Victor. “Parece bom,” Yuuri tentou despistar enquanto Victor sibilou de felicidade atrás dele.

“Tenho certeza que você vai amar,” ele disse e seus lábios roçaram a nuca de Yuuri, tão perto da sua glândula olfativa.

“Anéis penianos?” Yuuri perguntou, sem fôlego. Era a única outra coisa que pensava em comprar, e pareceu ideal perguntar agora porque ele podia sentir o sangue começar a correr para seu pau.

“Oh.” Victor disse, se afastando.

Yuuri se virou para olha-lo, preocupado por ter dito algo errado, mas Victor apenas se inclinou para alcançar a caixa na mesa ao lado da sua cama. Ele abriu e procurou por um instante antes de retirar alguns itens.

“Eles são ótimos,” Victor disse e colocou dois anéis penianos sobre sua perna coberta pelo edredom e ao lado do laptop de Yuuri. “Há um monte de tipo diferente. Eu tenho apenas um de silicone e outro de metal fácil de abrir.” Ele os apontou. “Você pode pegar uns com fivelas na sua estrutura, ou ainda outros com vibradores presos.”

Yuuri hesitou, mas pegou o de silicone. Tinha um pouco de elasticidade nele, mas era bem firme. Um calor brotou em seu membro quando pensou em como esse anel tinha ficado em torno do pau de Victor antes. Era parte da sua coleção pessoal.

“Mas não sei por que você usaria um,” Victor disse lentamente. “A ideia do seu cio é ter o máximo de orgasmos possível. Não vejo como nega-los com um anel peniano irá te ajudar. Você vai acabar preso numa névoa de excitação.”

Yuuri baixou o anel peniano delicadamente próximo ao seu parceiro. Victor tinha um bom argumento. Provavelmente ele não conseguirá usa-los para seu cio, embora queira um para experimentar fora do seu cio. “Acho que sim,” disse. Ele não vai compra-los agora porque tudo que Victor sabe que ele está comprando, é para seu cio e nada mais.

“Tenho certeza que você irá se encaixar na promoção,” Victor lembrou Yuuri. Havia um pequeno anuncio no topo da página anunciando que se você gastasse $150, eles iriam adicionar um vibrador de controle remoto. Embora Yuuri já tivesse três vibradores, ele não iria dispensar outro de graça.

E se fosse de controle remoto, então poderia dar o controle para quem ele quisesse. Até para Victor.

Enquanto Yuuri verificava seu pedido, imaginou o que ele e Victor deveriam fazer agora que tinha terminado as compras. Eles estavam perto de estar nus na cama, juntos, Yuuri decentemente excitado, Victor não parava de toca-lo, e havia uma caixa do que provavelmente eram brinquedos de Victor sobre a cama que eles ainda não tinham visto. A noite era cheia de infinitas possibilidades.

Yuuri estava para sugerir a Victor uma das muitas opções que eles tinham quando seu laptop apitou com uma mensagem. Seu celular, que ele tinha deixado em seu quarto especificamente porque não queria ser interrompido, ainda estava ligado e enviando mensagens ao seu laptop como programado.

Era uma mensagem de Shoji.

_Ei, Yuuri. Não consigo parar de pensar em você desde o nosso encontro. Você já decidiu o parceiro para o cio? Se quiser conversar ou se encontrar novamente, me ligue. XX_

Não deveria ser um problema, já que estava escrito em japonês e Victor não conseguia ler muito bem, mas logo em seguida à mensagem de texto, havia uma imagem do corpo nu de Shoji, seu pau duro e em total exposição.

Yuuri tentou fechar a mensagem, corando intensamente, mas era obvio demais que Victor tinha visto.

Victor removeu a mão que estava em torno da cintura de Yuuri, a ocupando em pegar os anéis penianos e recostando-se para coloca-las na caixa. “Está ficando tarde,” Victor disse enquanto se afastava de Yuuri.

“Ah, Victor,” Yuuri tentou explicar mesmo sabendo que não devia explicações, “Shoji só—“

“Tudo bem,” Victor o cortou. “Você ainda não escolheu um parceiro para o cio. Ele é uma boa opção.”

“Ele só está tentando me seduzir para contrata-lo,” Yuuri tentou.

“Ele é bem atraente,” Victor disse, movendo-se para deslizar sua perna para fora da cama. Ele pegou a camisa que tinha sido deixada ao lado da cama. A colocou quase que imediatamente. Estava pelo avesso. E parecia ser mais como uma barreira física entre os dois. A atmosfera que tinham conseguido essa noite, e até durante o encontro dessa tarde, estava completamente perdida.

Yuuri engoliu em seco. Não sabia como consertar isso porque nem mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo essa noite. Queria dizer a Victor que ele também era atraente, mas duvidava que fosse adiantar de algo.

“Você deveria encomendar essa noite,” Victor sugeriu, olhando sobre seu ombro para Yuuri. Ele parecia cansado.

Yuuri queria esticar sua mão e tocar os círculos escuros sob seus olhos se isso fosse iluminar só um pouco seu rosto. Mas ao invés disso, apenas falou. “Sim, eu vou,” antes de rapidamente pegar seu laptop e sua caixa de brinquedos.

“Vou ler um pouco,” Victor disse, pegando seus chinelos do lado da cama. Ele esperou Yuuri pegar suas coisas e sair pela porta antes de segui-lo.

Yuuri parou no corredor enquanto Victor fechava a porta atrás de si e andava até a sala de jantar, onde o único livro que conseguia ‘ler’ era o dicionário que tinha deixado lá mais cedo, com um casual “boa noite, Yuuri” lançado sobre seu ombro.

Yuuri trancou a porta do seu quarto atrás de si, triste consigo mesmo por nenhuma razão, e fechou o pedido com tudo que ele e Victor tinham escolhido, então enviou uma mensagem para Shoji.

 

* * *

 

 ¹ orgasmo que não resulta em ejaculação. Ou múltiplos orgasmos masculino.

² fleshlight: go google it xD

³ tipo aqueles romances com heróina forte, homem delícia, pornôzinho de banca de jornal pra dona de casa, sabe? xD

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> Zvezda moya: minha estrela (meu russo é uma merda, mas tenho certeza que tá certo)
> 
> Sinceramente acho que nunca escrevi ‘dildo’ tantas vezes em minha vida. Essa era a segunda parte que deveria estar no último capítulo, mas agora já escrevi, e estou feliz em ter dividido em duas partes separadas porque ficou bem longo.  
> Me avisem se esqueci algum brinquedo que você ache que Yuuri deveria usar. Espero que Yuuri consiga usar todos os seus antigos e novos brinquedos, e mais (Victor ainda tem uma caixa cheia que eles ainda não viram).


	9. Chapter 9

 

Yuuri acordou de ressaca e com tesão. A noite passada tinha sido uma montanha-russa emoções e excitação sexual que o deixou numa situação bastante complicada.

Ele gemeu enquanto rolava na cama, apertando a função soneca do alarme. Se encolheu e tentou desesperadamente se livrar da sua ereção matinal.

Depois de ter ido pra cama na noite passada, tentou entender o que exatamente tinha acontecido, mas mesmo depois de ficar acordado por mais uma hora, ele ainda não entendia por que Victor tinha o afastado.

Ele tentou racionalizar – tinha visto a mensagem de Shoji: a foto obscena. Mas por que Victor tinha ficado chateado com isso, ele não tinha certeza. Victor que tinha o ajudado a procurar por parceiros para o cio – ele tinha visto o pau de Shoji em seu perfil antes, então não tinha motivo para ele ficar chateado em vê-lo de novo.

Yuuri se contorceu na cama, sua ereção não desaparecera como ele esperava. Se estivesse sozinho, se arrumando para ir pra cama quando recebeu a foto de Shoji, provavelmente teria aproveitado muito mais; o ângulo e a iluminação estavam espetaculares. Embora normalmente ele não curtisse fotos surpresas desse tipo, entendia porque Shoji a tinha enviado.

Ele deveria ter mandado mensagem para Shoji dias atrás pra lhe dizer se estava interessado ou se queria marcar outro encontro. Estava inclinado para a segunda opção. Mas agora, algo acontecera entre Victor e ele na noite passada, mesmo que um fortalecimento do laço entre técnico-atleta, e ter sido interrompido deixou Yuuri de mau humor, então é provável que ele tenha sido desnecessariamente cruel com Shoji ontem à noite.

Quando seu alarme disparou novamente, ele se virou para desliga-lo, ignorando a mensagem de texto que o esperava. Deslizou da cama e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Puxou cautelosamente suas calças, tomando cuidado com sua ereção ainda dura. Ele também retirou sua camisa e entrou no banho antes da água esquentar.

Ele sabia que precisava escolher logo um parceiro para o cio. Tinha mais um Alfa para encontrar, e então deveria se decidir logo. Em apenas três dias ele pararia de tomar os supressores e precisava escolher com quem passaria seu cio antes disso.

A água esquentou um pouco, e ele a deixou mais fria. Mesmo a temperatura fria não fez sua ereção diminuir, então a pegou em sua mão e deu lentos golpes, a pele da cabeça sendo puxada. A água fria caiu sobre a ponta sensível e ele estremeceu.

Ele se inclinou no pequeno box do banheiro, descansando a cabeça no azulejo frio enquanto apertava seu pau. A parede fria do box era refrescante em contato com seu rosto quente. Até mesmo a água morna parecia quente em sua pele. Ele respirava pesadamente enquanto sua mão se movia sobre a cabeça do seu pau. Era um pouco agressivo usar apenas água como lubrificante. Mas ele estava tão no limite que nem se preocupou em pegar sabão para ajuda-lo porque não iria durar muito.

Ele se masturbava rápido, sua outra mão fechada inutilmente contra o azulejo do box. Ele tentava ao máximo não pensar em nada em específico, mas sua mente continuava vacilando entre a foto que Shoji enviara noite passada e na forma que Victor estava o segurando. Os dedos quentes de Victor em seu abdômen. O pau de Shoji que ele poderia ter para si em uma semana. As mãos de Victor roçando em seu mamilo.

Ele pegou sua mão, os dedos frios por estarem no azulejo, e tocou um dos seus mamilos levemente. O frio da ponta dos dedos sobre a ponta sensível do seu mamilo fez seu corpo tremular. Ele gemeu enquanto se masturbava mais rápido, ofegando pesadamente contra a parede. Tocou novamente seu mamilo, deixando seu corpo estremecer enquanto o prazer viajava pelo seu corpo, acumulando o tesão em sua virilha.

Imaginou que fosse Victor o tocando, o provocando. Imaginou ser o pau de Shoji, aguardando atrás dele, esperando que ele ficasse mais relaxado devido ao orgasmo antes de se empurrar para dentro. Os pensamentos se confundiam e logo ele não sabia quem achava que o provocava, que o levava tão próximo do orgasmo.

Mais um longo golpe em seu pau e um toque em seu mamilo e o levou ao limite. Ele parou por um instante, surpreso por ter chegado perto tão rápido. Seus joelhos tremiam. Poderia se levar ao limite de novo se quisesse, poderia prolongar por mais tempo, poderia se provocar mais, fantasiar mais, esperar até que estivesse quente e completamente desnorteado. Mas ele precisava se arrumar para o treino. Victor estará te esperando.

Então se entregou.

Gozou forte, deixando escapar um grito agudo enquanto jorrava fluido branco nas paredes, as pernas quase cedendo abaixo de si. Ele ofegou por ar assim que a maior parte do orgasmo passou, seu corpo retornando às funções de sempre. Teve que se inclinar pesadamente contra a parede do box para não desabar, sua visão oscilando pela força do orgasmo.

Se seus últimos dois orgasmos tinham sido tão intensos, o consumindo rapidamente, temia como seria o primeiro dia do seu cio.

Ele se certificou em limpar as paredes, tomou um banho apenas com água – tomaria um banho melhor depois do treino – e nem se preocupou em se secar antes de colocar umas roupas folgadas.

Victor o esperava na porta da entrada, dois _shakes_ de proteína em sua mão, parecia estar tão cansado quanto Yuuri.

“Bom dia!” Cantarolou, sua personalidade alegre cintilando.

“Mmmnn” Yuuri resmungou em resposta. Já estava se sentindo esgotado e não tinha nem começado sua corrida até o rink de patinação.

“Ficou acordado até tarde?” Victor perguntou, observando Yuuri se abaixar para amarrar seus sapatos de corrida.

“Não tão mais tarde que você,” Yuuri disse. Ele ouviu Victor voltar ao seu quarto quando estava começando a pegar no sono na noite anterior.

“Comprou algo ontem à noite?” Victor perguntou ao invés de falar em como era tarde quando ambos foram para cama.

Yuuri assentiu, terminando de amarrar o último tênis, se levantando e alongando. “Sim. Encomendei tudo.” Admitiu.

“Que bom.” Victor disse, observando a forma que a blusa de Yuuri subia enquanto ele se esticava para se alongar. Eles começaram a corrida em silêncio.

Estavam no meio da ponte quando o celular de Yuuri tocou. Tropeçou quando isso fez mudar o ritmo da corrida. Por um instante achou que talvez fosse Shoji – estava o ignorando desde a noite passada. Ou talvez fosse sua mãe e tinha acontecido algo na _onsen_ , e então pegou o celular do bolso da sua jaqueta e não reconheceu o número.

Normalmente não atenderia, mas era cedo demais para ser ligação de telemarketing, então devia ser alguém que conhecesse. Diminuiu o ritmo, ofegando pesadamente, e então atendeu.

“Moshi moshi, Yuuri falando”.

“Ah! Yuuri!” A voz de um homem falou no celular. “É Akio, o Alfa que você entrou em contato para compartilhar seu cio.”

“Oh!” Yuuri disse, surpreso. Ele não deveria encontrar com Akio até amanhã. “Oi,” disse, vendo quando Victor, que estava muito à frente de Yuuri, percebeu que estava sozinho e se virou para olha-lo.

“Desculpe por ligar tão cedo, espero não ter te acordado”. O homem parecia lamentar de verdade.

“Não, não, tudo bem. Saí para uma corrida.” Yuuri disse, vendo Victor virar sua bicicleta e começar a pedalar de volta até Yuuri.

“Okay. Ótimo. Bem, mesmo assim desculpe te incomodar,” Akio foi sincero. “Sei que temos planos para amanhã, mas alguma chance de você estar livre hoje à noite? Meu cliente dessa semana ligou hoje de manhã para me dizer que seu cio iria começar mais cedo. Ele também está em Hasetsu, então não é contramão para mim encontrar com você hoje à noite antes de ir vê-lo.”

“Oh.” Yuuri disse, um pouco surpreso. Victor parou à sua frente, franzindo enquanto descia da bicicleta.

“Mas acho que vai funcionar bem. Quero dizer, se você me escolher, porque aí terei um dia de descanso entre esse cliente e você, aí estarei em boas condições.”

“Isso é bom, acho,” Yuuri disse, achando um pouco estranho falar que seu parceiro em potencial para o cio estará fazendo sexo com alguém por uma semana antes do seu cio. Ele sabia que normalmente era o que acontecia, mas ainda assim era estranho falar sobre isso.

“Vou pegar o último trem, então vamos ter que nos encontrar bem tarde, mas ainda terei algumas horas para falar com você.” Akio lhe disse em um tom calmo.

“Oh. Hm. Sim, tudo bem assim.” Yuuri disse. Na verdade, ele não tinha planos para essa noite. Além disso, essa acabava sendo uma melhor opção. Isso lhe dará o dia inteiro de amanhã para pensar sobre cada parceiro em potencial e sair com uma decisão bem fundamentada.

“Oh, ótimo,” Akio suspirou, e Yuuri pôde ouvir seu alívio ao telefone.

Victor estava esperando pacientemente, observando Yuuri se debruçar sobre o parapeito da ponte enquanto falava. “Então, que horas?”

“Bem, o que acha de 22h30? Assim devo conseguir ir do trem até aquele café que tínhamos conversado.”

“Sim, okay. Está bom.” Yuuri lhe disse. Tinha certeza que o café que tinham decidido antes fechava às 23h, mas se eles ficassem sem tempo, poderiam sair numa caminhada.

“Te mando mensagem se tiver algum problema ou se eu chegar cedo.” Akio disse. Yuuri podia ouvir ruídos ao fundo – provavelmente ele tentava arrumar as coisas antes de sair.

“Claro,” Yuuri confirmou.

“Estou ansioso para conhece-lo, Yuuri,” Akio disse em um tom caloroso. “Te vejo em breve.”

“Sim. Eu... te vejo à noite.” Yuuri disse por não saber como deveria terminar a conversa. Desligou e então encarou seu celular.

“Quem era?” Victor perguntou, segurando forte o guidão da bicicleta, mas parado próximo à Yuuri e tentando olhar sua tela de bloqueio.

“Oh, hm.” Yuuri hesitou por um breve segundo. Não sabia porquê, mas por um instante ele quase não quis dizer à Victor quem era ao telefone, mas esse pensamento passou imediatamente. “Era o último parceiro para o cio que vou encontrar. Ele teve que mudar o horário para essa noite.”

Victor franziu a testa. “Esqueci que você ainda tinha alguém para encontrar. Achei que já tivesse decidido.”

“O que. Não. Eu não decidi.”

Victor parecia confuso, e abriu sua boca para falar algo, mas pareceu pensar melhor e ficou em silêncio.

“Vamos nos encontrar tarde essa noite. Mas vou me certificar em tirar um cochilo quando chegar em casa para não ficar cansado no treino de amanhã.” Yuuri lhe disse, guardando o celular.

“Okay.” Victor disse baixo. Então, percebendo que Yuuri estava pronto para continuar a correr, passou sua perna sobre a bicicleta, montou novamente, e saíram.

Victor pedalou mais rápido que o normal, e Yuuri teve que correr de verdade para seguir o ritmo.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri estava exausto ao final do treino. Mas era uma sensação boa pois ainda trabalhava com sua coreografia. Era algo confortável e gratificante no meio de tudo que parecia ser incerto em sua vida neste momento.

Também deixava mais fácil para tirar um cochilo naquela tarde, como tinha prometido à Victor. Quando acordou, era hora do jantar.

Victor sorriu suavemente para ele quando ele entrou na sala de jantar. Parecia que Victor tinha passado as últimas horas conversando com Mari. Ela aparentava estar relaxada, com uma tigela vazia e uma lata de cerveja ao seu lado na mesa. Parecia que Victor tinha tomado algumas bebidas e também jantado.

“Olá, irmãozinho,” Mari disse quando ele entrou, esfregando a cara de sono. “Soube que você tem outro encontro hoje à noite.”

“É,” ele bocejou. “Seu nome é Akio. Outro Alfa. Vou encontra-lo tarde da noite.” Ele adiantou a informação logo porque ainda estava acordando. Mal pegou o olhar que Mari e Victor dividiram.

“Quer que eu vá com você de novo?” Victor perguntou.

“Nah,” Yuuri disse, sentando à mesa com eles. “Vamos nos encontrar tarde. Não quero que você fique acordado comigo.”

“Tarde?” Mari perguntou, se apoiando de lado para o avaliar.

“Sim,” Yuuri respondeu, agradecendo à sua mãe quando ela lhe passou uma tigela de arroz e frango teriyaki. “Mas devo terminar lá pelas 23h, porque é quando o café fecha.”

“Por que tão tarde?” Mari perguntou, olhando para Victor, que estava excepcionalmente quieto.

“Ele vai pegar o último trem,” Yuuri disse de boca cheia. “Algo surgiu e era a única hora que poderia me encontrar.”

“Já pensou em quem você deve contratar?” Mari perguntou.

“Não.” Yuuri disse depois de engolir.

“Por que não?” Mari continuou a questionar.

Yuuri lhe lançou um olhar estranho. Não era do feitio de Mari se intrometer na sua vida pessoal. Até quando ela e Minako ajudaram a pagar pelo seu primeiro parceiro do cio, Katashi, ela tinha lhe dito para escolher e não lhe contar nada porque ela ‘não queria ouvir sobre seu irmão transando’.

“Ainda não encontrei com todos, não é?” Disse lentamente. Ele olhou para Victor que estava encarando uma das suas latas de cerveja.

“Mas não tem nenhuma ideia de quem gosta mais?”

“Não,” Yuuri disse, baixando seu hashi. “Não acho justo escolher antes de encontrar com todos.” Mari encolheu os ombros com isso.

“Ele gosta do primeiro, Shoji,” Victor ofereceu.

Yuuri olhou para ele, encarando Victor por um instante. “Oh, merda,” disse, quando de repente se lembrou. Atrapalhou-se para pegar o celular do seu bolso. Shoji tinha lhe mandado mensagem noite passada e embora tivesse ignorado as mensagens essa manhã, não queria fazê-lo esperar o dia todo. Imediatamente ele abriu a conversa.

Bem abaixo da mensagem de Shoji na noite passada estava a resposta de Yuuri.

_Eu sei. Não gosto de ser lembrado. Se eu quisesse te encontrar de novo, já teria te mandado mensagem._

Yuuri se encolheu um pouco. Ele tinha sido meio duro na noite passada. Não deveria ter respondido no calor do momento. A mensagem de Shoji depois tinha lhe mostrado o quão desnecessariamente direto ele tinha sido.

_Me desculpe._

Então havia uma pausa antes de;

_Me desculpe mesmo, Yuuri. Eu deveria ter esperado você entrar em contato comigo. Por favor me perdoe._

_Tenho sido terrivelmente nada profissional, e por isso peço desculpas. Por favor não deixe que essas pequenas ações te dissuadirem de passar seu cio comigo. Prometo realizar todos os seus desejos se você me escolher._

Yuuri suspirou, esquecendo do jantar, de Mari e também de Victor enquanto digitava sua resposta.

‘ _Me desculpe’_ ele começou, esperando que Shoji entendesse porquê ele estava se desculpando. _‘Ainda não decidi o parceiro para o cio. Vou saber até amanhã e logo te aviso.’_ Ele ainda gostava de Shoji, e ainda se sentia atraído por ele, como visto na sessão do banho hoje de manhã. E também, ele ainda era de longe o melhor candidato. Definitivamente ele teria que ligar para Shoji depois.

Ele recebeu uma resposta quase que imediatamente dizendo _‘okay’_.

Respirou, feliz por ao menos ele ter respondido, mesmo que não tivesse recuperado o breve relacionamento que ele e Shoji tinham. Ergueu os olhos para ver que Mari e Victor o encaravam.

“Tudo bem, Yu-chan?” Mari perguntou em japonês.

“Tudo bem,” ele respondeu em sua língua nativa. “Só estressado porque logo será meu cio.”

“Não se estresse tanto. Sabe que assim será sua queda.” Mari disse, então mudou para o Inglês, por causa de Victor que estava olhando entre ambos. “Não se sobrecarregue para agradar aos outros, Yuuri. Faça só o que VOCÊ precisa, okay?”

“Farei,” Yuuri prometeu e voltou a comer. Ele sabia que precisava acumular algumas calorias extras antes do seu cio, e geralmente ficava feliz por pegar uma porção maior, mas essa noite seu estômago estava lhe dizendo que só conseguiria suportar algumas mordidas. Quanto mais cedo tivesse organizado tudo para seu cio, logo conseguiria voltar à sua vida.

“Se você precisar de mais algum tempo extra, só me dizer. Não sei que tipo de cronograma você precisa antes do seu cio,” Victor lhe disse.

“Não temos o luxo para gastar com folgas,” Yuuri disse, afastando sua comida.

Victor não o corrigiu porque ambos sabiam ser verdade. Uma semana de folga os atrasaria e se ele queria se sair bem na Copa da China, Yuuri precisava trabalhar a todo momento que tinham.

“Vou na Minako.” Yuuri lhes disse, levantando.

“Yuuri—“ Victor tentou protestar, mas Yuuri balançou sua cabeça. Sua irmã não o deteve porque sabia que era melhor ele aliviar o estresse com a dança ou patinando do que deixar acumular. Victor ainda não o conhecia o bastante para deixa-lo partir sem brigar.

“Não espere acordado,” Yuuri disse calmamente antes de sair.

Ele foi ao _studio_ de ballet, como tinha dito. Minako estava fora há duas semanas, administrando um curso intensivo de ballet de três semanas lá em Osaka. Se ela estivesse por ali, Yuuri tinha certeza que já teria ido até ela para pedir alguns conselhos. Do jeito que estava, não podia ligar e perguntar o que deveria fazer. Ele estava com seus 20 e poucos anos; deveria ser capaz de entender sozinho.

Ele dançou até que seus pés doessem e estivesse pingando de suor. Estava se sentindo menos estressado, mas ainda um pouco no limite. Usou o chuveiro do próprio apartamento da Minako antes de se dirigir ao café.

Estava quase na hora, mas Akio já estava lá dentro, bebendo um café. Havia uma grande bolsa de viagem aos seus pés que fez Yuuri ruborizar ao pensar no que tinha dentro. Se ele estava indo para um cio logo pela manhã, então provavelmente não havia muitas roupas dentro.

Ele abriu a porta do café. Olhou para a mesa que ele, Mark e Victor tinham sentado ontem. Parecia ter sido anos atrás.

Akio observou quando Yuuri se dirigiu até ele. “Yuuri?” ele perguntou.

“Sim.” Yuuri disse, sorrindo um pouco. Akio já era lindo o bastante, e não parecia ser tão velho como Toshi, com isso Yuuri já se sentia mais confortável perto dele. Ele parecia ser simples, mas ainda tinha um maxilar dizendo que ele sabia o que estava fazendo. “Um prazer te conhecer.”

“Fico feliz que tenha sido possível você me encontrar,” Akio disse. “Você quer pegar um café?”

“Não,” Yuuri disse enquanto puxava uma cadeira para sentar. “Vou ficar acordado a noite toda se eu beber.” Assim que ele se sentou, foi atingido pelo cheiro do Alfa. Era tão potente quanto quando sentiu o cheiro de Toshi lá em Fukuoka e ele estava sentado a alguns centímetros de distância de Akio. “Ahhh...” ele murmurou quando a onda embriagante o atingiu.

Ficou surpreso por ter reagido tão fortemente tanto com Toshi quanto com Akio. Ele estava usando supressores, então seu senso para cheiros deveria estar enfraquecido ao ponto dele não poder sentir o aroma do gênero secundário de ninguém. Mas ambos os cheiros o atingiram forte. Não achava já ter ficado tão afetado por cheiros fora do seu cio antes. Devia estar correndo contra o tempo para seu cio se seu corpo não estava reagindo apropriadamente com os supressores.

“Me desculpe,” Akio disse, colocando a mão sobre seu pescoço onde sua glândula estava quando percebeu que Yuuri fora afetado por seus feromônios. “Você não está perto demais do cio, não é? Porque sabe que não posso assinar nenhum contrato se estiver faltando menos de uma semana.” Era uma pergunta muito importante para se fazer. Contratos para o cio não eram legais se tivesse alguma chance do Ômega estar sob a influência do seu cio. Normalmente o limite era de uma semana antes de começar seu cio.

“Não,” Yuuri conseguiu dizer, tentando respirar pela boca. “Nem parei com os supressores ainda.”

“Okay. Isso é bom.” Akio relaxou. “Então porque você ficou tão afetado?”

“Não sei,” Yuuri piscou, tentando lutar contra a névoa quente que estava caindo sobre si.

“Faz tempo que está usando supressores?” Akio perguntou.

“Quase dois anos,” Yuuri lhe disse.

“Mmnnn,” Akio sussurrou. “Você está esperando há muito tempo. Às vezes, se você esperar muito tempo assim, seu corpo ganhará tolerância aos supressores. Eles ainda devem funcionar por algumas semanas, mas eu não forçaria tanto.” Ele se recostou um pouco na cadeira, mas foi pouco para diminuir a onda do aroma do Alfa que Yuuri estava agora tão apaixonado. “Posso te dar uma sugestão?”

“Hhhmmm?” Yuuri murmurou.

“Já faz alguns anos que lido com Ômegas, e se você está reagindo dessa forma enquanto ainda está usando supressores, sugiro que mude para uma marca nova depois que passar esse cio.”

Na verdade essa era uma boa ideia. Yuuri usava a mesma marca já há seis anos. Não era de estranhar que tivesse adquirido resistência. Imaginou se seu próprio cheiro ainda estava sendo suprimido apropriadamente. “Obrigado,” ele disse lentamente.

Akio suspirou um pouco, lançando um olhar suave para Yuuri. “Espere aqui um instante, Yuuri,” ele lhe pediu.

Yuuri observou quando ele foi até o barista e esperou até que ela lhe trouxesse um pequeno copo de água. Ele deu à Yuuri assim que sentou de novo. Yuuri pegou a bebida, e limpou um pouco do odor almíscar que parecia ter ficado em sua boca. Também deixou sua mente mais clara.

“Em parte é minha culpa também,” Akio admitiu. “Tomei um estimulante para Alfas no caminho pra cá para me preparar para o cio do meu cliente.”

Yuuri já tinha ouvido falar de estimuladores para Alfa antes. Essencialmente eles eram como viagra, mas mais voltados para o sistema dos Alfas. Akio não parecia ser velho o bastante para precisar de algo desse tipo. “Mesmo?” ele disse.

Akio encolheu os ombros. “Para ser honesto com você, já estou tão acostumado ao cheiro dos Ômegas que não necessariamente fico excitado pelos feromônios. Preciso de uma pequena ajuda para acompanhar meus clientes. Espero que não seja um problema.”

“Não, não é.” Yuuri disse, tomando mais um gole de água, se sentindo mais como ele mesmo.

“E, bem, sou um Alfa que prefere Alfas, na verdade.” Akio disse sinceramente, tomando um gole da própria bebida.

Isso fez Yuuri parar. Não era como se não tivesse escutado, mas definitivamente era incomum. Assim como Ômegas raramente tomavam outros Ômegas como seus parceiros, Alfas normalmente não iam atrás de outros Alfas. Havia algo sobre compatibilidade de feromônios que deixava o sexo difícil entre gêneros secundários iguais. Yuuri quis perguntar por quê trabalhava nesse ramo – ajudando Ômegas no cio – já que não se sentia atraído por eles, mas percebeu que seria um pouco rude.

“Mas você é adorável,” Akio lhe disse, sorrindo do outro lado da mesa. “Normalmente não tenho tanta sorte em encontrar Ômegas jovens. Geralmente todos têm amigos solteiros que os ajudam com seus cios”.

Yuuri estava para ficar envergonhado pois não tinha muita opção, mas Akio cobriu a mão dele com a sua.

“Mas tudo bem. Tenho uma irmã como você que preferiria passar seu cio com pessoas que ela não tem ligação. Ela diz que deixa o pós cio mais fácil.”

Yuuri concordou, grato por Akio não julga-lo ao pedir sua ajuda para o cio.

“Olha, Yuuri,” Akio disse lentamente e Yuuri soube logo que ele não terminaria a frase com algo bom. “Você tem algumas opções aqui.”

“Okay,” Yuuri disse, tomando um grande gole de água.

“Podemos sentar aqui e falar sobre seu cio. Podemos fingir que vai dar certo. Posso até te mostrar alguns dos brinquedos que trouxe comigo,” ele gesticulou para a bolsa aos seus pés, “e você pode ir pra casa e escolher outra pessoa. Ou,” Akio parou para se certificar que Yuuri estava acompanhando o que ele estava dizendo, “podemos falar sobre a pessoa à qual você está ligado, sair e ter um bom momento juntos, para te ajudar a esquecer dele por um instante”.

“O que?” Yuuri perguntou. Ele não sabia onde Akio queria chegar.

“Yuuri,” ele disse calmo, apertando sua mão gentilmente. “Meus sentidos estão ligados em 100% agora. Posso sentir o cheiro da hesitação em você. Não posso compartilhar seu cio se você vai ficar preocupado com essa pessoa o tempo todo. Não consigo ficar excitado assim, não consigo fazer meu trabalho, nesse tipo de situação. Só vai terminar em algo decepcionante para nós dois”.

“Oh. Eu não sabia,” Yuuri disse, engolindo em seco.

“Mesmo?” Akio disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar. “Seu cheiro, mesmo estando suprimido, está gritando estresse. Convivi com Ômegas sem supressores tempo o bastante, fiquei íntimo deles tempo o suficiente para entender as sutilezas dos cheiros. E acredite em mim, embora eu não possa dizer como é exatamente o cheiro, sei com certeza que você está interessado em outra pessoa.”

Yuuri parou para pensar. Seu primeiro pensamento foi Shoji, o único outro parceiro para o cio que estava considerando, mas embora estivesse preocupado em falar de novo com Shoji depois da conversa deles, não achava que seus sentimentos fossem o bastante para ser percebido em seu cheiro.

Sua mente foi para Victor. Estava atraído por Victor há tanto tempo e depois de tanto tempo que passara planejando seu cio com ele, tinham ficado mais próximos. E, de alguma forma, estava quase esperando que Victor estivesse ali com ele, usando os brinquedos que tinha procurado junto com Yuuri.

“Aí está,” Akio disse, cheirando o ar. “Seja lá quem você está pensando neste momento, é essa pessoa que está deixando seu cheiro amargo”.

“Porra.” Yuuri disse. Ele não precisava disso essa noite. Não precisava saber que seu corpo já tinha decidido quem queria para seu cio. Não queria _querer_ Victor. Já sabia que seus sentimentos eram unilaterais. Culpava Shoji – depois que percebeu que talvez Victor não devesse ser o ídolo que Yuuri sempre pensava ser, tinha baixado sua guarda. E agora, _agora_ , sua admiração pelo homem tinha virado desejo.

“Sinto muito,” Akio disse, sorrindo tristemente para ele. “Eu teria mesmo adorado passar seu cio com você. Sou um amante fantástico, e tenho certeza que você teria adorado o que posso fazer por você, mas não parece estar certo.”

“É, acho que sim,” Yuuri disse, mas não foi tão sincero. Desejava que Akio não tivesse notado. Desejava não ter sentimentos tão fortes por Victor ao ponto de alguém percebê-los. Desejava ter escolhido Akio, se divertido, e esquecido tudo sobre Victor ajudar a planejar seu cio.

“Hey,” Akio disse calmo, olhando para onde o barista estava arrumando as coisas para fechar nessa noite. “Temos que ir embora logo e de forma alguma vou deixar você ir para casa dessa forma. Obviamente você está chateado, e sinto muito eu ter causado isso”.

“Tudo bem,” Yuuri disse e dessa vez foi sincero. Não culpava Akio por isso. Ele se culpava.

“Estou indo para uma casa noturna nessa noite para esperar a ligação que inevitavelmente vou receber. Quer vim comigo?”

Yuuri quase nunca ia à casas noturnas. Ficava confuso quando estava bêbado e essas casas apenas aumentavam o problema para ele. Mas tomar algumas bebidas e ter seus pensamentos afogados pela música alta parecia uma boa opção nesse momento. “Quero.” Yuuri se viu concordando.

 

* * *

 

Akio os levou à uma casa noturna no centro de Hasetsu que Yuuri nem sabia que existia. Ele parecia conhecer o segurança, mesmo não morando ali, e conseguiu sua entrada sem pagar nada. A garota da entrada até pegou sua mala e casaco sem fazer perguntas.

A casa ficava no segundo andar de um prédio e estava quente e com som alto. Akio se pressionou contra ele, guiando Yuuri até o bar e pagou uma bebida para ele. Mesmo ele e Akio sendo da mesma altura, havia algo bom em ter um Alfa o protegendo, cuidando dele.

Se deu um limite mental de duas bebidas, só para garantir que não perderia o controle. Akio não o pressionou para tomar mais que duas doses, apenas ficou ao seu lado. Ambos ficaram parados de lado no início enquanto tomavam suas bebidas. Akio sussurrou em seu ouvido algumas das coisas que podia sentir nas pessoas – a maioria era a excitação. Yuuri agradeceu por ele não ter mencionado a excitação que Yuuri estava sentindo neste momento.

Às 23h40, Yuuri recebeu uma ligação. Era Victor. Ele se desvencilhou do braço de Akio que estava casualmente em torno da sua cintura. Não podia atender ali dentro porque estava tanto barulho que mal podia escutar Akio quando ele falava em seu ouvido. Ele gritou para Akio que já voltava, então atravessou a pista de dança e saiu pela porta para a área de fumantes. Encontrou um local desocupado na varanda longe dos fumantes que estavam ali fora com ele.

Quando a porta fechou, cortou grande parte do som lá de dentro, apenas a batida grave ainda era notada. Parecia que tinha um zunido em seus ouvidos, e ele ainda estava um pouco inebriado por causa das bebidas e por estar inundado pelo aroma Alfa de Akio.

Demorou tanto para ele sair que a ligação de Victor parou. Ele ligou logo de volta.

“Yuuri?!” Victor atendeu no primeiro toque.

“Sim,” ele gritou, achando que estava gritando demais, mas não podia perceber seu tom porque seus ouvidos estavam um pouco distorcidos por ter estado dentro da casa.

“Onde você está?” Victor perguntou, gritando um pouco de volta.

Yuuri teve que pensar por um instante. Sua cabeça estava confusa e não estava processando bem as palavras. “Numa casa noturna,” finalmente disse.

“Sim, isso posso escutar,” Victor disse, um pouco irritado. “Você está bem?”

“Sim. Estou Ótimo. Akio me trouxe aqui. Ele é fantástico.” Yuuri se impediu de dizer algo mais porque a próxima coisa a dizer seria algo que não poderia voltar atrás. Não queria que Victor escutasse o quanto ele estava encantado pelo Alfa. E com certeza não queria deixar escapar porque o Alfa que estava desejando não o aceitou.

“Você está... Tudo bem.” Victor disse, parecendo aliviado.

“Sim. Espere. Está tarde. Você deveria estar dormindo,” Yuuri disse, afastando o celular do rosto para ver a hora. Acidentalmente esbarrou no braço de um cara ao seu lado.

“Achei que você fosse voltar para casa mais cedo. Só queria ter certeza de que estava tudo indo bem”.

Akio escolheu esse momento para aparecer na porta, o som da casa explodindo no ar fresco da noite antes de ser cortado novamente quando a porta se fechou. “Mais do que bem,” Yuuri disse, encarando Akio. “Não sei quando vou terminar”.

“Yuuri, você ainda tem que treinar amanhã,” Victor disse com um tom severo, mas sumiu nos ouvidos surdos de Yuuri enquanto Akio se aproximava novamente e ele mais uma vez se perdeu no aroma do Alfa.

“Okay, okay,” ele disse ao telefone, distraído. “Voltarei logo para casa.” Então ele desligou, ignorando Victor que estava tentando dizer algo, se esticando para agarrar a mão de Akio, mudando para o seu lado e esbarrando novamente no cara que estava próximo a ele.

“Já terminou de gritar com seu namorado?” O cara ao seu lado grunhiu. Ele cutucou as costas de Yuuri.

“Sinto muito,” Yuuri murmurou.

“É bom que sinta mesmo,” o cara gritou com ele.

Akio rapidamente deu um passo e ficou entre eles. “Com licença. Algum problema?”

O homem, que provavelmente era um Beta, podia com certeza sentir o cheiro Alfa de Akio. “Nah, cara, desculpe,” ele murmurou, virando-se após lançar um olhar irritado para Yuuri.

“Posso cuidar de mim mesmo,” Yuuri protestou, mas ainda puxou Akio em sua direção.

“Tenho certeza que sim, mas mesmo assim deixe eu cuidar disso. Sou seu acompanhante essa noite,” Akio disse. Yuuri pôde ver o cara ao seu lado revirar os olhos.

“Então me acompanhe até a pista de dança,” Yuuri pediu, rindo.

Akio não perdeu tempo e o levou de volta para dentro, tomando sua mão e se dirigindo entre os corpos que se mexiam. Yuuri se sentia quente e inquieto. O cheiro de Akio à sua frente enchia seu nariz e sua boca, inundando os outros cheiros da pista. Pôde sentir seu próprio membro cheio de excitação enquanto Akio se mexia com a música.

Yuuri se soltou, também se movendo de acordo com a música. Ele se pressionava sem vergonha contra o Alfa, sem se importa se Akio podia sentir sua ereção. Akio, com todas as suas forças, se pressionava contra Yuuri, o deixando se esfregar em sua perna.

Yuuri jogou seus braços sobre os ombros de Akio, empurrando seus quadris contra aquele à sua frente até que suas mãos descessem e repousassem nos seus quadris, ajudando a se esfregar contra a ereção desperta de Akio.

Ele ofegava excitado no pescoço de Akio e então o puxou para um beijo. Foi quente e molhado, e Akio respondeu faminto. Eles se beijaram ali na pista de dança pelo que parecia ser horas. Akio até começou a esfregar seu rosto contra o pescoço de Yuuri, tentando deixar seu cheiro em sua pele.

Yuuri estava tão perto de pedir que Akio fosse seu parceiro para o cio, foda-se Victor, quando o celular de Akio tocou. Ele rapidamente se afastou de Yuuri, olhando para a tela. Seu rosto foi iluminado pela luz azul na pista escura da casa noturna e Yuuri imediatamente pode perceber que algo tinha mudado.

“Preciso ir,” Akio disse. “Estou sendo chamado”.

O estômago de Yuuri parou. É claro. Ele tinha outro Ômega para ver essa noite. Akio puxou sua mão e ele cegamente o seguiu. Esperou enquanto Akio pegava seu casaco e sua bolsa, e também deixou Akio o puxar para fora da casa noturna. Estava silêncio entre eles e do lado de fora, enquanto Akio ajudava Yuuri com seu casaco. O ar fresco estava ainda mais frio em sua pele onde ele e Akio tinha se tocado.

“Merda, vou precisar ir à algum lugar para tomar um banho antes,” Yuuri ouviu Akio murmurar. “Estou com seu cheiro por todo meu corpo. Não posso aparecer para um cio desse jeito.”

“Por favor—“ Yuuri começou.

“Yuuri,” Akio disse, puxando a atenção de Yuuri e o parando de dizer algo ridículo. “Sinto muito termos ido longe demais essa noite. Eu não deveria ter feito isso, mesmo sabendo que você também está procurando alguém para transferir seus sentimentos. Só que estou com um tesão a mais por causa da medicação que tomei”.

Yuuri quis protestar, mas pensou melhor. Estava com bem sorte. Tinha encontrado alguém que talvez quisesse passar seu cio – alguém que se encaixava em seus critérios – mas essa pessoa não queria passar com ele. É claro que a atração que Akio sentira por ele era resultado de hormônios sintéticos.

“Não fique triste consigo mesmo,” Akio tentou anima-lo. “Se conseguir organizar as coisas e precisar de um parceiro para seu próximo cio, me ligue. Aí ficarei mais que feliz em te ajudar. Mas sinceramente espero que não precise”.

Yuuri engoliu forte, recusando-se a responder. Não precisava de alguém para seu próximo cio. Precisava de alguém para a próxima semana. Não podia passar seu cio com Akio, e não podia passar seu cio com Victor. Devia ter algo nele para escolher pessoas que não estavam disponíveis.

“Você vai ficar bem à caminho de casa, ou devo esperar um táxi com você?” Akio perguntou, passando sua bolsa por seu ombro.

“Não. Estou bem.” Yuuri conseguiu dizer. “Você deveria ir logo.”

“Se você tem certeza,” Akio disse, mas parecia ansioso em procurar um lugar para tomar um banho.

“Vá,” Yuuri disse.

“Okay,” ele recebeu como resposta.

Ele deixou Akio se inclinar e beijar sua bochecha, então o viu se afastar, o frio tomando seus ossos.

Ficou parado do lado de fora da casa noturna, perigosamente próximo às lágrimas e nem sabia por quê. Antes que pudesse ponderar, fez a ligação que esperava não precisar.

“Hey, Phichit.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Embora fosse tarde para Phichit em Bangkok, ainda assim ele atendeu à chamada de Yuri no Facetime¹. “Yuuuri?” Ele perguntou, acendendo a luz. A tela tremulou por uns segundos, para então estabilizar na imagem de Phichit na cama, apertando os olhos diante da tela do seu celular.

“Phichit,” Yuuri disse, aliviado.

“O que você está fazendo acordado?” Phichit perguntou enquanto bocejava, afastando o sono. “Deve ser mais de 1 da manhã.”

“Sim,” Yuuri disse, grato por ao menos ver um rosto conhecido.

“Está tudo bem—“ Phichit começou a perguntar, mas então focou no rosto de Yuuri. “Yuuri?”

“Phichit—“ Yuuri começou, sentindo o peso em sua garganta que significava que ele estava perto de chorar. “Eu—“ ele engasgou.

“Yuuri, o que houve?” Phichit disse, sentando-se na cama, seu rosto claramente demostrando preocupação.

Ele podia sentir as lágrimas em seus olhos. “Eu só—isso é tão difícil.”

“Onde você está, Yuuri.” Phichit perguntou, ignorando o que Yuuri acabara de dizer porque obviamente não fazia muito sentido quando ele não entendia o contexto.

Yuuri respirou fundo, tentando ao máximo não chorar. Quando começasse, não conseguiria parar. “Em Hasetsu. Do lado de fora de uma casa noturna.”

“Uma casa noturna?” Phichit perguntou, “por quê?”

“Num encontro para cio,” ele respondeu, piscando forte, desejando que assim pudesse ajudar a conter suas lágrimas.

“Um encontro para o cio? Numa casa noturna? O que está acontecendo?” Phichit já podia visualizar.

“Eu o encontrei,” Yuuri começou, satisfeito por ainda conseguir falar mesmo com o peso em sua garganta, “e nós terminamos aqui.”

Phichit xingou em tailandês, algo que Yuuri reconheceu. “Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Ele perguntou com a voz sombria.

“Não,” Yuuri engasgou. “Nada aconteceu, e esse é o probl—“ ele queria dizer à Phichit que era daí que vinham os maiores problemas, que a noite tinha acabado de forma tosca, mas não conseguiu se forçar a dizer as palavras. Terminou engolindo em seco, seu lábio inferior tremendo.

“Ainda bem,” Phichit disse, soando aliviado. Yuuri sabia que Phichit sempre se preocupava que se aproveitassem de Yuuri. Provavelmente ele já tinha imaginado alguns cenários bem horríveis no momento que Yuuri ligou chorando. “O cara do cio ainda está por aí?” Phichit perguntou, se aproximando da tela para ver se conseguia distinguir algo no escuro que era atrás da imagem de Yuuri.

“Não, ele já foi.” Yuuri conseguiu dizer com a voz baixa, sentindo-se mais próximo que nunca de desabar.

“Ele te deixou aí sozinho?” Phichit perguntou, enfurecido. “Victor está aí com você?”

Assim que escutou o nome ‘Victor’, uma lágrima escapou. E assim que esta lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto, as outras não poderiam ser seguradas. Era questão de segundos antes que ele praticamente estivesse gritando na calçada, do lado de fora da casa noturna. “Não,” ele soluçou, “estou aqui sozinho.”

“Yuuri!” Phichit gritou desesperado. “Não chore. Ah meu Deus. E não posso fazer nada.”

“Desculpe,” Yuuri engasgou, esfregando a parte de trás da sua mão em seu olhos para tentar impedir as lágrimas. Não funcionou.

“Não se desculpe! Obviamente algo está errado. Me diga, por favor.” Phichit disse.

“Hey, amigo,” disse o segurança, percebendo Yuuri vagando do lado de fora da porta. A fila para entrar tinha terminado, o que Yuuri estava agradecido porque ele não precisava de ninguém além de Phichit o vendo chorar. “Você tem que sair daqui.”

“O quê?” Yuuri disse, erguendo os olhos para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

“Porra, cara, você não pode chorar do lado de fora de uma casa noturna. Vá até um parque ou algo do tipo.” O segurança disse, franzindo o rosto. “Você está acabando com o clima.”

“VÁ SE FODER” Phichit gritou no celular, assustando Yuuri. “Vou acabar com a sua—“ Yuuri silenciou a ligação por um instante.

“Desculpe,” ele disse, curvando-se para o segurança antes de se apressar na direção que sabia ter um banco de praça. Essa distração ao menos serviu para ajudá-lo a parar de chorar, e ele enxugou seu rosto enquanto caminhava. Tirou Phichit do silencioso quando já tinha andado uma quadra.

“Yuuri, me diga logo o que está havendo,” Phichit disse assim que percebeu que Yuuri podia ouvi-lo de novo. “Por que você está me ligando ao invés de ir para casa? Ou ligar para sua irmã?”

“Você disse para te ligar caso eu precisasse de algo.” Yuuri começou.

“É claro. Qualquer coisa pelo meu melhor amigo.”

“Você pode passar meu cio comigo?” Yuuri foi direto ao ponto.

Phichit ficou quieto, encarando Yuuri pelo celular. “Yuuri—“ ele disse com o tom de voz baixo.

“Ah, não, não, tudo bem.” Yuuri começou a recuar. “Me desculpe. Não quis dizer isso.”

“YUURI.” Phichit disse com o tom mais forte. Yuuri ficou quieto e deixou ele falar. “Só fiquei surpreso. Nunca esperei que você fosse pedir.”

“Bem...”

“Você sempre quis que alguém desse esse primeiro passo. E, sinceramente, nunca achei que você fosse me pedir.”

“Bem, mas estou pedindo.” Yuuri choramingou.

“Só estou confuso no _por quê_ ,” Phichit disse, relaxando em sua cama. “Pelas conversas que tivemos nas últimas semanas, achei que você estivesse indo bem nos encontros com os parceiros para o cio.”

“Ninguém me quer.” Yuuri lhe disse, envergonhado por ter que dizer ao seu amigo o quanto ele não era atraente.

Phichit resmungou. “Isso é ridículo. Da onde você tirou isso?”

“É verdade,” Yuuri disse, travando os dentes. Phichit sempre tentou explicar à Yuuri que ele era atraente – mas ele era seu melhor amigo, então é claro que era isso que diria. Isso não iria ajuda-lo agora.

“Não é verdade,” Phichit disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. “Me diga o que houve para fazer você pensar assim.”

Essa era uma conversa comum entre eles. Yuuri mencionaria algo autodepreciativo e Phichit passaria a próxima hora conversando sobre isso e mostrando as falhas em sua lógica. Não sabia se tinham tempo agora porque estava tão tarde e ele deveria mesmo ir para casa, mas geralmente terminava com ele sentindo-se melhor, e agora que estava menos afetado pelos feromônios de Akio, percebia que precisava explicar tudo à alguém. Mesmo que só ajudasse a convencer Phichit a voar até ali para ajudá-lo na próxima semana.

Ele encontrou o banco que estava procurando, escondido no canto de uma pequena área verde entre as casas. Tinha a vista para um parquinho infantil que estava completamente deserto a essa hora. Se sentou, apertando seu casaco. “É—esse cara, Akio,” ele começou. “Ele era perfeito; Alfa, lindo, ótimas qualidades...”

“Sim, você me mandou a foto dele, eu lembro,” Phichit disse, concordando.

“Ele... ele disse que não queria passar meu cio comigo.”

Phichit franziu o rosto. “Okay. Bem, quero dizer, ele era só um cara, certo? Talvez ele não conseguisse te encaixar na agenda dele.”

“Ele disse que não poderia porque eu estava muito preso à outra pessoa,” Yuuri admitiu.

Não levou mais que cinco segundos antes de Phichit dizer, “Victor.”

“Sim.” Yuuri suspirou. “Ele disse que podia sentir o cheiro em mim.”

“Impressionante.”

“Aí ele disse que não iria fazer parte do meu cio.” Yuuri disse, travando os dentes para que não começasse a chorar de novo.

“Okay, bem, tudo bem. Entendi. Ele é um profissional. Está preocupado com suas qualificações caso você passasse o cio com ele, pensando que ele não foi tão bom como outra pessoa.” Phichit disse, gesticulando com uma mão como se dispensasse o Alfa.

Yuuri parou. Não tinha pensado dessa forma. Akio tinha dito que achou Yuuri atraente e foi receptivo na casa noturna. Talvez ele só estivesse preocupado com sua reputação ao invés de simplesmente não ter gostado de Yuuri. “Talvez,” disse lentamente.

“Tenho certeza que foi isso,” Phichit assentiu com firmeza. Ele tinha tanta fé em Yuuri que às vezes era assustador.

“Nós acabamos meio que nos agarrando na pista de dança depois que ele se recusou...” Yuuri disse, lembrando do agradável instante de luxúria recíproca. Sinceramente, era tudo que ele queria.

“Você O QUÊ?” Phichit gritou. Yuuri baixou o volume do celular. “Cara! Estou te dizendo há anos que você é fascinante demais. Eu vi a maldita foto do cara e você está reclamando de se agarrar com alguém atraente feito ele?”

Yuuri ruborizou, fazendo uma cara feia para Phichit. “Não é bem assim—“ ele tentou protestar.

Phichit suspirou enquanto se acalmava um pouco, “Veja bem, Yuuri, só porque um cara não está disposto a transar com você por questões de trabalho, não quer dizer que todo mundo seja tão estúpido assim.”

“Mas não é só ele.” Yuuri disse. Ele pensou em Mark por um instante, que ficou mais encantado por Victor que por ele. Mas não era de se estranhar – Victor era muito mais atraente que ele.

“Quem mais, então?” Phichit perguntou, coçando o canto dos olhos.

“Victor,” Yuuri disse, ao invés de ‘Mark’.

Phichit nem mesmo piscou. “Tem certeza?”

“O que você quer dizer?” Yuuri perguntou, esfregando a mão sobre seus olhos, manchando a lente dos óculos no processo. “É claro que tenho certeza. Ele é só meu técnico. Ele não—não iria me querer.”

Phichit suspirou. “Por que você não pergunta pra ele?”

“Não!” Yuuri tentou não gritar. “Sem chances de eu conseguir fazer isso.”

“Por que não? Ele largou sua carreira para vir ser seu técnico. Você está querendo me dizer que não existe a _mínima_ possibilidade de que ele não sinta alguma atração por você?” Phichit bocejou, se espreguiçando um pouco. Seu cabelo ainda estava bagunçado de um lado. Yuuri sentiu uma onda de carinho pelo seu amigo.

Yuuri parou porque já tinha pensado a mesma coisa algumas vezes. “Mas como vou saber?” Ele perguntou ao invés de negar, o que sentiu ser um grande passo.

“Você acabou de me pedir para participar do seu cio. Pergunte a mesma coisa para ele.” Phichit sugeriu.

Os olhos de Yuuri se arregalaram. “Não mesmo. Sem chances de eu perguntar isso. E se ele concordar porque é meu técnico e achar que é só parte do seu trabalho? E se ele se sentir obrigado? Sem chances.”

“Okay, okay,” Phichit disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas no que Yuuri sabia ser uma cara pensativa.

“Você não pode simplesmente me ajudar com meu cio? Como na última vez.” Yuuri implorou. Tinha sido bom compartilharem juntos da última vez.

Phichit sorriu suavemente para ele. “Yuuri, eu adoraria, mas realmente não é prático para nenhum de nós.”

Yuuri sabia ser verdade, mas ainda assim não pôde evitar ter esperança de que Phichit mudaria de ideia. “Eu gostaria muito de passar com você,” ele tentou.

“Eh, foi maravilhoso.” Phichit sorriu um pouco mais. “Olha, que tal assim. Quero que você faça duas coisas para mim antes que eu concorde em partilhar seu cio.”

“Duas coisas,” Yuuri repetiu, concordando.

“Primeiro, quero que você considere de verdade o que Victor pode sentir.”

“Mas—“

“Não,” Phichit o interrompeu. “Só.... observe. Pergunte. Seja lá o que precisar. Descubra se ele pode estar interessado.”

“Tá,” Yuuri disse, puxando o zíper do seu casaco o bastante para cobrir seu queixo.

“Segundo, quero que você sente de verdade e considere todas as suas opções. Todos os profissionais que já encontrou, além de mim e Victor. Se você ainda tiver certeza que sou a melhor opção depois de tudo, então tudo bem, vou agendar um voo.”

“Okay,” Yuuri concordou. Phichit estava certo – provavelmente ele deveria se sentar e pensar em todas as opções racionalmente.

“Certo,” Phichit disse, bocejando novamente. “Tudo bem? Crise passou? Porque eu preciso dormir. Ciao Ciao tem me feito treinar meus saltos e estou exausto.”

“Sim, estou bem,” Yuuri disse e sentia que realmente era verdade. Agora ele tinha um objetivo para focar e o ar fresco da noite e Phichit tinham lhe acalmado. “Mal posso esperar para ver seus saltos na competição,” ele foi sincero.

“É. Eu também. Boa noite, Yuuri.” Phichit disse antes de mandar um beijo e encerrar a ligação.

Yuuri inspirou fundo e guardou seu celular no bolso. Expirou em suas mãos para aquecê-las um pouco, então se levantou e andou até sua casa. Era uma caminhada de vinte minutos de onde estava, e embora o ar da noite estivesse frio, ajudava a clarear sua mente. Quando chegou à porta de entrada, ele já tinha um plano para o dia seguinte.

Yu-topia estava escura e quieta, então tirou seus sapatos e casaco o mais silencioso possível antes de silenciosamente andar até seu quarto. Mas bem ali, na sala de jantar, havia uma figura debruçada sobre a mesa, cabeça deitada sobre os braços, dormindo sob a luz fraca da TV silenciada. Victor.

A luz da televisão brilhava com suas cores sobre o rosto adormecido, acentuando tanto sua beleza como as linhas cansadas sob seus olhos. Ele era maravilhoso mesmo sob aquele brilho irritante. Não havia dúvidas na cabeça de Yuuri que ele queria Victor. E não só para seu cio, mas também para depois dele. Para todos os seus cios depois deste.

Não podia deixar o homem ali daquele jeito – ele reclamaria que suas costas estavam doendo amanhã, caso deixasse. Yuuri se ajoelhou ao seu lado, pensando por um instante porquê Victor estava ali ao invés de estar em seu quarto, antes de gentilmente tocar em seu ombro. “Victor,” disse suavemente. “Victor, vamos, você deveria dormir em sua própria cama.”

“Mnnn?” Victor fez um som suave e virou um pouco a cabeça sobre seu braço.

“Victor,” Yuuri disse de novo, levemente tocando sua nuca, que estava exposta.

Victor abriu os olhos lentamente, um brilho azul na luz branca. “Yuuri?” ele balbuciou.

“Sim, sou eu. Vamos lá, vamos pra sua cama.”

“Você está em casa,” Victor murmurou, sem nem se mover.

“Sim, e você está dormindo na mesa,” Yuuri disse, mostrando o óbvio assim como Victor acabara de fazer. Novamente ele tocou a nuca de Victor num esforço para fazê-lo despertar mais, mas isso só fez os olhos de Victor se fecharem.

“Como foi seu encontro?” Victor disse lentamente, olhos fechados.

Yuuri resmungou porque agora não era bem a hora de discutir isso. “Não quero falar sobre isso,” ele disse, o que fez Victor erguer os olhos para ele.

“Tão mal assim?” Ele perguntou, olhos vagando pelo rosto de Yuuri.

“Digamos que depois desses três, acho que nunca mais vou procurar um Alfa de novo.” E era verdade – Yuuri já teve sua cota de Alfas. Seus cheiros eram fantásticos, e embora tivesse certeza que a maioria dos Alfas não fossem cuzões, tinha certeza que os profissionais que as pessoas contratavam ficavam imersos nos papéis tradicionais um pouco demais.

Victor deu um pequeno sorriso e se moveu para que pudesse abraçar Yuuri. “Estou feliz que você voltou bem,” Victor murmurou no peito de Yuuri, onde colocou sua cabeça.

Yuuri timidamente envolveu seus braços nele e o abraçou. Era estranho porque Yuuri estava de joelhos e Victor ainda estava meio apoiado na mesa, então seus corpos não estavam bem alinhados, mas ainda assim era bom. Qualquer resquício de ansiedade que Yuuri tinha naquela noite desapareceu naquele ar quente em seu peito com o suspiro satisfeito de Victor.

Depois de se entregar naquele contato físico por um momento, Yuuri finalmente disse, “okay, hora de ir pra cama para nós dois,”

“Juntos?” Victor perguntou, erguendo os olhos para ele com olhos brilhantes.

Yuuri deu um breve sorriso porque é claro que Victor estava tentando a mesma coisa daquela primeira noite e muitas outras noites depois. “Não,” ele insistiu, ainda não.

Victor choramingou, mas deixou Yuuri lhe colocar de pé. Ele envolveu um braço sobre os ombros de Yuuri, ficando de lado e fazendo Yuuri apoiar parte do seu peso. Yuuri se abaixou um pouco, pegando o controle da mesa e finalmente desligando a TV. Eles ficaram mergulhados na escuridão e Yuuri tropeçou enquanto tentava guia-los até seu lado da casa.

“Yuuri,” Victor disse, sua cabeça caída sobre o ombro de Yuuri, com o nariz em seu pescoço, “você precisa de um banho.”

Yuuri se assustou um pouco porque tinha esquecido que Akio tinha esfregado seu cheiro em seu pescoço, mas então pensou se era esse cheiro que Victor estava sentindo, ou se era só o suor e o cheiro da casa noturno na pele de Yuuri. Ele não queria pressionar sobre esse assunto, só se certificou de que não tropeçassem no corredor.

Também acabou esquecendo disso, porque depois que se certificou de que Victor, meio sonolento, estava seguro em seu quarto, desabou em sua própria cama.

* * *

 

Victor saiu para o rink antes de Yuuri acordar. Yuuri teve que se apressar, mas ainda assim chegou na hora para o treino matutino de sempre.

Yuuri lembrou das condições que Phichit tinha lhe dado na noite anterior assim que chegou ao rink. Victor tinha acabado de concluir alguns dos seus próprios treinos de patinação quando Yuuri terminou de pegar seus patins. Ele não sabia como analisar se Victor poderia estar atraído por ele já que passara tantos anos ignorando a atração de outras pessoas sobre si.

A única coisa que conseguia pensar era abordar novamente o assunto do seu cio. “Bom dia, Victor. Como você dormiu?” Yuuri perguntou quando seu técnico parou diante das paredes laterais.

Victor franziu o rosto. “Muito pouco,” ele disse.

Yuuri ficou surpreso. Normalmente, mesmo se Victor tivesse tido uma noite de sono difícil, ainda assim ele se mantinha mais animado. Não parecia ser esse o caso nessa manhã.

“O que você acabou fazendo na noite passada?” Victor perguntou, com as mãos nos quadris, virando-se de costas para Yuuri e encarando o gelo.

“Oh. Hmm—“ Essa era a chance de Yuuri puxar o assunto. “Na verdade acabei conversando com Phichit.”

“Phichit?” Aí sim Victor o olhou. Um traço de alívio passou por seu rosto.

“Sim,” Yuuri disse, sentindo-se encorajado. Ele terminou de amarrar seus patins e pisou no gelo. “Eu e ele conversamos sobre meu cio. Ele disse que preciso pensar em todas as minhas opções.”

“Suas opções,” Victor repetiu, puxando seu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

“Todas as minhas opções. Sim. O que você acha?” Yuuri perguntou enquanto se esticava e se alongava, sendo tomado pela sensação do gelo novamente sob seus pés.

“O que eu acho?” Victor perguntou, observando Yuuri cuidadosamente. “O que acho – dos caras que você encontrou?”

“Sim,” Yuuri disse, virando-se rápido, baixando os olhos para seus pés ao invés de olhar para Victor. “E outras opções.” Esperava que estivesse sendo claro o bastante. Estava dando à Victor a abertura que ele precisava caso quisesse pedir pra Yuuri partilhar seu cio. Ele era uma das suas ‘outras opções’. “Como Phichit,” ele disse, esperando dar um exemplo para Victor pudesse perceber.

“Phichit,” Victor repetiu.

Yuuri ergueu os olhos, mas o rosto de Victor estava completamente impassível. “Alguma sugestão?” Yuuri perguntou, tentando muito não segurar a respiração.

“Acho que você se deu bem com todos eles,” Victor disse.

Isso foi uma surpresa, porque Yuuri não achou que tivesse expressado muito interesse em ninguém além de Shoji e Akio. Mark mal tinha conversado com ele. “Só preciso escolher uma pessoa,” Yuuri tentou de novo.

“Então decida depois,” Victor disse, um pouco grosseiro, “agora você está aqui comigo, então vamos treinar. Quero que você me mostre a coreografia Eros. Hoje vamos separa-la por partes e trabalhar nos pequenos detalhes.”

Yuuri ficou um pouco confuso com essa completa rejeição, mas tomou seu lugar no gelo e passou sua coreografia. E eles a separaram por partes. Victor passou horas fazendo Yuuri praticar os mesmos movimentos constantemente, gritando ‘de novo’ sempre que via algum detalhe que não gostava. Ao final do treino, Yuuri estava completamente acabado. Ele desamarrou seus patins no vestiário com dedos trêmulos enquanto Victor arrumava as coisas em sua bolsa de ginástica ao seu lado, em silêncio.

Ele ficou ali sentado por um instante, deixando seus pés respirarem, tentando mexer os dedos dos pés que pulsavam de dor. Não era diferente de como normalmente se sentia depois de um treino longo, mas de algum jeito estava pior por causa da atitude impetuosa de Victor hoje.

Se recostou e demorou um pouco enquanto checava seu celular antes de ter que colocar novamente seu tênis. Havia uma mensagem esperando por ele. De Shoji.

_Yuuri. Odeio te incomodar, mas recebi uma oferta de outro cliente para a mesma semana do seu cio. Quero dar prioridade para você porque você me encontrou primeiro, mas preciso mesmo saber até amanhã._

Yuuri suspirou. Ele estava adiando – essa parte da decisão. Amanhã seria seu último dia usando supressores, logo, seria o último dia que poderia assinar um contrato. Precisava responder Shoji hoje, não importa o que aconteça. Ele digitou uma resposta _‘Me dê três horas’_.

Saiu da tela de mensagem e estava para colocar o celular de lado quando percebeu a pequena notificação. Ele tinha uma mensagem de voz. Confuso porque não lembrava de ter perdido nenhuma ligação, pressionou para ouvir, colocando o celular no viva-voz, e o colocou no banco enquanto colocava seu tênis.

 _“Yuuri?”_ a voz de Victor ecoou pelo viva-voz. Yuuri se virou para seu técnico imediatamente. _“Yuuri?”_ A voz repetiu, soando mais preocupada. _“Porra. Me liga, Yuuri. Onde você está?”_

Yuuri encarou Victor, que estava completamente tenso.

_“Você disse que terminaria por volta das 23h. Já é quase meia-noite. Estou tão preocupado.”_

Yuuri olhou entre o celular e Victor novamente. Era uma mensagem da noite passada. Quando Victor tentava ligar para ele enquanto ele estava na casa noturna.

_“Se você não me ligar em dez minutos, vou te procurar. Não quero saber se vou me meter no seu encontro do cio. Não sei o que faria se você—. Porra, Yuuri, não—“_

Houve uma pausa na ligação, então, _“Espere. Você está me ligando. Oh, graças a—“_ A mensagem terminou.

Ficou em silêncio por um momento até que seu celular lhe perguntasse se queria salvar ou deletar a mensagem. Ele ignorou, encarando Victor. “Você estava preocupado comigo.”

“É claro,” Victor disse de imediato. Sua voz e linguagem corporal estavam tensas.

Seu celular perguntou novamente se queria salvar ou deletar a mensagem. Yuuri o pegou, escolhendo a opção de ‘salvar’, e colocou o celular no bolso imediatamente. “Por quê?” Ele perguntou.

“Por que?” Victor virou para olha-lo. Metade do seu rosto coberto pela sua franja. “Sou seu técnico, Yuuri. Eu me importo com você. Eu quero—“

“Meu técnico,” ele interrompeu. É claro que era isso. Ele se odiou por ter ficado esperançoso de que houvesse algum outro motivo. Tudo que Victor fazia para ele era sempre seguido de – ‘porque sou seu técnico’. Era hora de Yuuri começar a entender que essa era a única razão para Victor fazer tudo aquilo. Ele colocou seus pés no tênis, sem se importar em amarra-lo, e se levantou. “Preciso de algumas horas essa tarde por motivos pessoais,” ele disse. Porque se era assim que Victor queria agir – como profissional – então assim seria. “Se quiser que eu treine mais hoje, farei depois.”

Ele pegou suas coisas e saiu antes que Victor disse algo mais. Não foi muito longe porque Yuko o parou na saída.

“Yuuri? Você está bem?” Ela perguntou, inclinando-se sobre o balcão.

Ele foi desarmado quase imediatamente. Yuko não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e com certeza não iria contar para ela sobre seu cio, mas ela era sua amiga e não seria certo ficar tão irritado com ela. “Sim, estou bem,” ele disse, andando até ela.

Ela deu um passo para trás quando ele se aproximou e ele teve que pensar um pouco se ainda estava de cara feia, mas não estava.

“Você, ah, Yuuri, você está cheirando como um Alfa.” Yuko disse. “Tipo... a Alfa e sexo.”

Yuuri ruborizou até as orelhas. De repente se lembrou que esqueceu de tomar banho na noite anterior depois de voltar da casa noturna com Akio. O senso dos Betas para cheiro dos feromônios de Alfa e Ômega eram quase inexistentes comparados aos outros dois gêneros secundários, mas ainda podiam detectar se fosse muito potente ou se tentassem muito sentir. E para Yuko, que era Beta, conseguir sentir o cheiro, era porque estava forte.

Ele rapidamente se desculpou e correu de volta para os vestiários para poder tomar um banho. Felizmente, Victor não estava ali (provavelmente tinha saído pela porta dos fundos) e ele foi tomar um banho sozinho, envergonhado.

Victor _estava_ na onsen quando Yuuri voltou para casa. Ele não se importou em verificar – só acreditou nas palavras de Mari. “Eu posso... ficar sozinho?” Ele lhe perguntou, e embora ela tivesse lhe olhado estranho, ela concordou.

Ele trancou a porta do seu quarto atrás de si e foi direto para sua mesa. Tirou a cadeira extra que Victor tinha deixado ali no primeiro dia que olharam por parceiros em potencial para o cio e retirou um pedaço de papel do seu caderno que estava ao lado.

Ele rabiscou uma lista num minuto, então se recostou e encarou o papel.

Shoji : Minoru : Toshi : Mark : Akio : Phichit : Victor

Essas eram as suas opções. Apenas sete.

Rapidamente cortou Minoru e Mark. Ele mal falou com eles dois e também eles não pareceram muito interessados nele.

Ele percorreu sua lista.

Shoji. Yuuri estava atraído por ele, isso era certeza. Ele também tinha qualificações fantásticas. Estava ávido em agradar Yuuri, o que era um bônus, mas não era um Alfa. Nessa altura, porém, Yuuri não tinha certeza se era algo ruim. Além do mais, provavelmente Shoji saberia resolver esse problema. Yuuri até tinha encomendado um dildo com nó que poderiam usar.

Toshi. Yuuri tinha sentimentos conflitantes sobre ele. Embora seu cheiro fosse fantástico – o bastante para fazê-lo gozar – ele era a versão clássica de um ‘Alfa’. Yuuri não pôde evitar sentir-se apreensivo com ele. Não era algo que conseguia determinar, mas não era algo que queria sentir durante seu cio.

Akio. Apesar de que ele provavelmente seria a primeira escolha de Yuuri, boas qualificações, boa personalidade, um tipo mais carinhoso de Alfa, ele também rejeitou Yuuri. Hesitou em corta-lo da sua lista porque depois da noite anterior, Yuuri tinha certeza que se implorasse um pouco, Akio poderia ceder. Mas ele não teria chance para fazer isso porque neste momento Akio estava no meio do cio de alguém e Yuuri precisava assinar o contrato até amanhã. Hesitantemente, o cruzou da lista.

Phichit. Seu amigo era uma opção fantástica. Eles tinham partilhado seu último cio e tinha sido bom, e Phichit até tinha se oferecido. Trabalhavam bem juntos, tinham gostado da companhia um do outro, conseguiam conversar entre os _turnos_ , e Phichit até sabia de alguns dos seus mais profundos desejos sexuais. Ele não teria que se preocupar em expressa-los para alguém novo. No entanto, sabia que seu amigo também estava treinando para a Copa da China, assim como ele, e não era justo arrasta-lo do seu treino, da sua carreira, só porque Yuuri não conseguia planejar direito seu cio.

Victor. Victor sequer era uma opção? Phichit queria que Yuuri analisasse Victor hoje, e ele tinha feito isso. Só hoje, Yuuri podia dizer que não havia jeito de Victor querer participar do seu cio. Mas ele estava estranhamente mal-humorado; os motivos ainda não estavam claros. Sim, se ele pensasse em como Victor vinha agindo como um todo, todos os encontros para planejarem juntos, abraçados e procurando por brinquedos sexuais juntos, Yuuri via uma perspectiva diferente. A única coisa que Yuuri tinha certeza era que se Victor concordasse em participar do seu cio, ele só faria por obrigação. E embora Yuuri fosse adorar a semana, não viveria sofrendo após isso.

Ele examinou novamente sua lista, lendo os pontos que tinha destacado. Cortou Toshi porque não queria mesmo se sentir desconfortável com seu parceiro durante seu cio. Essa era uma decisão fácil.

Deu uma lida novamente, e então lentamente cortou Victor. Podia haver a possibilidade de que Victor estivesse disposto a participar do seu cio, mas Yuuri não deixaria que suas emoções ou seu bem-estar mental fossem comprometidos por causa de uma semana de paixão.

O que o deixava só com Phichit e Shoji. Ambos Betas, e boas escolhas como parceiros com suas próprias qualidades. Encarou os nomes. Lentamente, chegou ao nome de Phichit e o cortou. Ele amava seu amigo, e não conseguia se fazer pedir tanto. Só saber que ele estava disposto a fazer isso já era o bastante para Yuuri.

Isso o deixava com Shoji. Então, era isso. Ele tinha tomado sua decisão. Seria Shoji. Ele passaria seu cio com Shoji.

Encarou seu papel, quase surpreso com o resultado. Mas só olhar para o nome fez seu peito apertar e sua visão começar a flutuar. Não era assim que ele deveria se sentir; ele fez sua escolha, deveria se sentir aliviado, não em pânico. Segurou uma trêmula respiração e sabia que não poderia fazer isso.

Sem hesitar, também cortou o nome de Shoji. Não podia fazer isso. Akio estava certo – ele não podia passar o cio com ninguém além de Victor. Estava muito ligado à ele. Estava tão preso que, neste momento, não conseguiria se sentir confortável ou em segurança para dividir seu cio com outra pessoa.

Tinha passado as duas últimas semanas planejando seu cio com Victor – olhando brinquedos, comprando suprimentos, conversando sobre os detalhes – não tinha como seu corpo aceitar outra pessoa. Foi uma conclusão dolorosa, mas era necessária.

Não é que ele estivesse _apaixonado_ por Victor, havia muita história ali, todos os anos de idolatria até chegar ao relacionamento tão íntimo que tinham agora.

Ele encarou novamente sua lista, todas as suas opções tinham terminado, e pensou no que deveria fazer. Então entendeu.

Passaria seu cio sozinho.

Ele podia fazer isso. Já fez antes. Era uma opção bem viável e não entendia ao certo porque não tinha considerado desde o início. Na verdade, era a opção perfeita. Não tinha que se preocupar em passar seu cio com alguém e não tinha que se preocupar em perguntar à Victor.

Quando seu cio tivesse passado, conseguiria lidar com qualquer sentimento que ainda houvesse. Podia até sonhar que assim que tivesse tirado o cio do seu corpo, seus sentimentos por Victor também poderiam desaparecer.

Sozinho. Era perfeito. Com a decisão tomada, sentiu todo o stress desaparecer e sentia que podia respirar apropriadamente pela primeira vez desde que a notificação para planejar seu cio tinha aparecido em seu computador.

 

* * *

 

¹Facetime: app para iOS para fazer chamadas de vídeo e tals :p

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
> Acho que é a última vez que irão escutar sobre os profissionais, então obrigada e adeus para eles! Quando escrevi sobre ele, estava preocupada que fosse demais, mesmo que eu quisesse parceiros bem diferentes para o cio para que Yuuri pudesse escolher. Acho que cada um (e os motivos de não gostar deles) demonstraram porquê Victor seria a melhor escolha. Obrigada pelo sacrifício. :p


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri respirou, recostando-se na cadeira. Um relaxamento completo e repentino com sua decisão o deixou atordoado. Era quase como se estivesse flutuando no ar. Até mesmo quando pegou seu celular parecia que seus músculos estavam se movendo tão fluidamente como a água.

Ele analisou e avaliou os riscos e enviou mensagens para Phichit e Shoji, os avisando que tinha tomado uma decisão e que não precisaria de nenhum dos dois.

De imediato recebeu a mensagem _‘okay, boa sorte com seu cio’_ de Shoji e logo Phichit o ligou.

“ME DIGA.” Phichit exigiu assim que Yuuri atendeu a ligação. Pelo que Yuuri pode ver ao fundo na chamada de vídeo, Phichit ainda estava no rink. “Você perguntou ao Victor?”

“Shhhhh,” Yuuri disse, olhando de relance para sua porta. Victor devia estar na onsen, por isso duvidava que ele estivesse por perto para escutar, mas não queria arriscar. “Não,” disse à Phichit.

“Não?” Phichit esfregou seu nariz, desanimado. “Por que não? Achei que se você não fosse escolher ele, iria me pedir. ESPERE. Você escolheu um dos profissionais? Qual deles?”

“Não,” Yuuri respondeu novamente, suspirando porque às vezes ele esquecia como era difícil dizer uma só palavra quando Phichit se empolgava com alguma coisa.

“Não?” Agora Phichit estava confuso.

“Não,” Yuuri repetiu. “Vou passar sozinho.”

Phichit piscou para a câmera. “Sozinho?” Ele perguntou lentamente.

“Sim..” Yuuri concordou.

“Isso é idiota.” Phichit disse, franzindo a testa. “Você tinha tantas opções boas.”

“Eu sei, eu sei,” Yuuri disse, fazendo um biquinho. “Mas nenhuma delas eram opções muito boas.”

“Então Victor.... você não acha que ele...?”

“Acho que não,” Yuuri disse, entendendo que Phichit estava falando do que ele tinha pedido para Yuuri fazer noite passada. “Eu tentei hoje, tentei mesmo,” disse sinceramente, “mas hoje ele estava... ranzinza? Não sei. Como eu tenho que assinar o contrato até amanhã, não há tempo o suficiente para descobrir se ele sente atração ou não por mim.”

“Ele SENTE,” Phichit suspirou.

“Você nunca o conheceu,” Yuuri olhou feio para Phichit pelo celular. Só porque Phichit tinha essa ‘sensação’ não significava que era verdade. Ele nunca tinha os visto interagir – só escutado Yuuri falar sobre ele.

“Bem....” Phichit passou uma mão coberta pela sua luva por seu cabelo curto, o prendendo de jeito estranho, “tudo bem para você passar sozinho?”

“Sim. Eu... eu acho que até estou feliz com isso.” Yuuri admitiu.

“Oh. Neste caso, tudo bem. Se você está feliz, eu estou feliz.” Phichit assentiu.

“Obrigado,” Yuuri disse, sorrindo, ainda sentindo-se aliviado com sua decisão, principalmente se Phichit achava que era uma boa ideia.

“Mas, se você estiver se sentindo sozinho e quiser usar o Facetime durante seu cio...” Phichit ergueu suas sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Yuuri riu.

“Merda,” Phichit disse quando Celestino apareceu ao fundo, atrás dele. “Eeerrrr, Yuuri, tenho que ir. Te ligo depois.”

“Ligue mesmo,” Yuuri disse, rindo.

Agora que ele tinha tomado sua decisão, sentia que podia focar em acertar os últimos arranjos para seu cio. Mesmo sem olhar para sua lista, sabia que ainda tinha muito a ser feito. Felizmente ele tinha uma consulta amanhã com sua médica antes de parar com os supressores e poderia repassar seu cronograma com ela.

Mas antes que pudesse se estressar com mais planos, ele só queria passar algumas horas desfrutando da calma que sua decisão tinha trazido. Ele agradecia todos os dias desde que tinha retornado para Hasetsu por morar numa onsen. Era a forma perfeita para aliviar os músculos doloridos e acalmar os nervos.

Victor estava relaxando na água, olhos fechados e cabeça recostada nas pedras quando Yuuri entrou. Ele abriu um olho por um instante para observar quando Yuuri deslizou na água quente.

Eles sentaram-se de frente um para o outro em silêncio. Não havia ninguém na piscina externa àquela hora da tarde. O vapor ondulava em círculos enevoados entre eles.

“Me desculpe,” enfim Yuuri falou.

Victor piscou e olhou para Yuuri. “Pelo quê?” Perguntou, um pequeno franzir enrugado entre suas sobrancelhas.

“Hoje de manhã. Eu não deveria... não havia razão para eu ficar tão irritado. Estou grato por você ser meu técnico, estou mesmo, e essa manhã eu fui grosso.”

“Não, Yuuri,” Victor disse, sentando-se para encara-lo apropriadamente. “Você só estava se expressando. E eu deveria estar feliz por você me afastar quando eu o deixei desconfortável.”

“Okay.” Yuuri disse, concordando. “Também, desculpe por não ter tomado um banho. Quando estava saindo, Yuko disse que eu estava fedendo a...” Yuuri ruborizou, e deixou no ar pois ele não precisava mesmo discutir porquê estava cheirando daquele jeito, “...enfim, me desculpe. Não foi profissional.”

Victor levou um instante para o estudar, então encolheu os ombros. “Só presumi que você tivesse encontrado o parceiro para o cio que queria.”

“Eu decidi sim,” Yuuri disse.

Victor passou a parte de trás da sua mão por sua testa, afastando seu cabelo do seu rosto. “É? Fico feliz por você finalmente ter tomado uma decisão.”

Ambos ficaram em silêncio novamente por um ou dois minutos, apenas encarando um ao outro pelo vapor d’água.

“Qual deles?” Finalmente Victor perguntou, como se não conseguisse se conter. “Shoji? Ou o que você encontrou noite passada?”

Yuuri sorriu um pouco porque Victor obviamente não se lembrava da conversa da noite anterior quando ele chegou em casa. “Nenhum deles,” ele disse com uma breve hesitação.

“Nenhum?” Victor disse lentamente. “Então quem?” Obviamente ele estava tentando pensar nas outras opções. Ele tinha se encontrado com Mark, e tinha escutado sobre os outros dois Alfas de Fukuoka. “O Alfa?” Perguntou, provavelmente pensando em Toshi.

“Não,” Yuuri disse e decidiu o tirar do seu sofrimento, “Decide não ter parceiro para o cio dessa vez.”

“Sozinho? Por que?” Victor perguntou, inclinando-se um pouco.

Yuuri suspirou e se afundou mais um pouco na água. Não queria entrar em detalhes, principalmente porque giravam em torno dos seus sentimentos não correspondidos por Victor. “Nenhum deles era o que eu queria,” e era tão próximo da verdade que era quase aterrorizante dizer em voz alta para Victor.

“Mas tudo bem se você estiver sozinho?” Victor perguntou.

“Sim, não é como se eu não tivesse feito isso antes. Vou ficar bem.”

“Acho que foi bom você ter comprado todos aqueles brinquedos,” Victor disse com um leve sorriso.

Yuuri riu. “Sim. Foi bom. Os que eu tenho provavelmente não seriam o bastante.”

“Você ainda tem mais planos para fazer, ou agora só precisa esperar?”

Yuuri pressionou os lábios juntos; pensando que depois de tudo que Victor tinha feito para ajudá-lo a planejar, não fazia sentido esconder informações agora. “Eu ainda tenho coisas a preparar. Vou precisar limpar meu quarto em breve antes que comece a me aninhar antes do cio, e vou precisar estocar suplementos como água e lanches. Além disso, amanhã tenho uma consulta médica.”

“Quer ajuda com alguma coisa?” Victor perguntou, seu rosto rosa do calor da água.

Yuuri pensou por um segundo. “Talvez,” ele disse lentamente, “até mesmo o mínimo de ajuda na limpeza provavelmente vai ajudar.” O grande motivo na limpeza era se certificar de que seu quarto estivesse livre de qualquer cheiro que o distraísse. O cheiro de Victor, porém, deverá ser o oposto da distração.

Ele já estava preocupado no quão óbvio seus hábitos de fazer o ninho deixariam Victor ciente das suas preferências. Ele nunca teve muito controle com isso e se seu corpo fosse tomar as decisões, as coisas de Victor estavam fadadas a serem levadas. Ele só precisaria tomar cuidado extra na próxima semana.

“E a consulta de amanhã, quer que eu vá com você?” Victor perguntou depois de concordar com a limpeza.

Yuuri engoliu em seco porque essa era uma situação um pouco diferente. Talvez tivesse alguns exames e explicações que ele não queria que Victor visse. “Ah, não. Tudo bem. É a mesma médica que eu fui quando era adolescente, então estou confortável o bastante com ela.”

Victor ficou estranhamente em silêncio, deslizando na água o bastante para afundar até as suas orelhas. Yuuri relaxou lentamente tanto no calor da água quanto no silêncio, feliz por apenas sentar próximo à Victor enquanto seu relacionamento era restaurado pela proximidade.

“Sozinho?” Victor perguntou novamente, bem quando Yuuri estava quase caindo no sono, embalado pelo estado de calma da água morna.

Ele piscou, encarando Victor. Havia um olhar estranho no rosto daquele homem, mas o vapor entre eles e sem seus óculos, não conseguiu decifrar o que significava. “Sozinho,” ele repetiu. Victor fez um ruído satisfeito do fundo da sua garganta.

* * *

Mari terminou indo ao médico com Yuuri na manhã seguinte. Ela precisava renovar uma receita, então era fácil para eles irem juntos.

“Então. Sozinho,” ela disse quando chegaram às portas da clínica.

“Hmmm?” Yuuri abriu a porta.

“Victor disse que você decidiu passar seu cio sozinho,” ela esclareceu. “Estou surpresa. Da última vez que você fez isso, acabou chorando o dia inteiro quando acabou. Você disse que era muito difícil. Foi aí que você exigiu supressores mais fortes para que pudesse esperar dois anos entre os cios.”

Yuuri lembrou por um momento. Provavelmente ele tinha dezessete anos na época. Mal lembrava daquele cio. Tinha estado inebriado pela névoa do cio quase todo o tempo e terminado gravemente desidratado ao ponto de quase precisar receber soro na veia. Estava tão desnutrido e exausto que dormiu por três dias. Foi o motivo para Minako e Mari o ajudarem a encontrar alguém para passar seu próximo cio.

“Mas eu não tenho dezessete anos agora,” disse lentamente enquanto Mari fazia admissão deles e procurava um assento próximo à janela.

“Não. É por isso que é ainda mais preocupante,” ela disse. “Você está mais velho agora, seu corpo não vai se recuperar da mesma forma.”

“Meus hormônios não estarão flutuando tanto também,” Yuuri a lembrou. Ele também sabia como seu corpo trabalha agora, sabia como se dar prazer melhor do que antes. Além disso, ficaria em casa ao invés de um hotel, então considerando todas as coisas, ele achava que este cio seria mais fácil, com ou sem parceiro. Cios deveriam ficar menos intensos enquanto você envelhecia até que cessassem por volta dos 50 anos.

Mari encolheu os ombros, mexendo no botão do seu casaco – um hábito nervoso que aparecia quando ela não podia fumar. Ele foi conduzido para a parte de trás da clínica numa pequena, mas muito estéril, sala onde foi deixado esperando por 10 minutos.

Agora ele já estava acostumado às consultas médicas para seu cio, mas lá trás, quando era mais novo, elas eram nada além de constrangedoras. Ter que falar com alguém sobre as funções do seu corpo, falar da melhor forma de saciar o desejo do cio (estimulação da próstata) e as mudanças que seu corpo passava para preparar-se para o cio era uma tortura para um adolescente carregado de ansiedade. Felizmente, depois de se encontrar com a Dra. Ito por anos, Yuuri tinha aprendido a ficar confortável com ela. Ela também era Ômega, então tinha sido fácil explicar suas preocupações depois de superar sua vergonha.

Ele não se encontrava com ela há seis anos já. Mas quando a Dra. Ito entrou na sala, Yuuri percebeu que, embora tivesse algumas rugas em torno dos seus olhos e ela parecesse tão cansada como sempre, ela mantinha um sorriso gentil para ele. “Yuuri Katsuki,” ela pronunciou lentamente, sorrindo para ele, “já faz um tempo. É bom te ver.”

“Olá de novo, Dra. Ito,” ele disse, curvando-se brevemente em respeito.

“Você tem passado bem,” ela disse, sentando-se na cadeira à frente da maca clínica que ele estava sentado. “Tenho te visto na TV algumas vezes nos últimos anos.”

Yuuri não queria pensar em como ela provavelmente tinha visto todos os pôsteres pela cidade também. “Sim, bem, voltei a treinar aqui,” ele disse.

“E você está aqui porque seu cio deverá começar na próxima semana?” ela perguntou, verificando o prontuário em suas mãos. “Parece que não tenho nenhum registro desde... sete? anos atrás.”

“É isso mesmo,” Yuuri disse, olhos baixos, examinando suas unhas. ”Eu morava nos Estados Unidos, então meus últimos cios foram lá. Porém, tenho suprimido a cada dois anos.”

Dra. Ito apenas assentiu e rabiscou algumas observações no prontuário. “Certo,” ela disse, colocando a evolução na maca ao seu lado e pegando o estetoscópio do seu pescoço. “Vamos só fazer um check-up geral para certificar de que você está bem o bastante para passar pelo cio, e começaremos daí.”

Ele se deixou ser examinado – batidas cardíacas checadas, pressão aferida, garganta e ouvidos checados e próstata examinada.

“Você parece estar muito bem de saúde, Yuuri.” Dra. Ito disse, retirando suas luvas e anotando novamente em seu prontuário enquanto Yuuri abotoava sua calça. “Parece estar bem para um cio regular.”

Yuuri suspirou aliviado. Começar com o máximo de saúde era sempre um bônus para o cio. Qualquer coisa que pudesse ter, até a mais simples das gripes ou resfriado, podia só piorar durante o cio. E não é como se fosse fácil ir ao médico durante o cio se não estivesse se sentindo bem. Havia linhas diretas de suporte para ligar em situações desse tipo, é claro, mas Yuuri estava grato de nunca precisar delas. Ele tinha tido o início de uma infecção de garganta num cio e acabou precisando tomar antibióticos por um bom tempo. Nem chegava perto das histórias que tinha ouvido sobre membros quebrados durante o cio e serem re-quebrados e recolocados depois.

“Se eu pudesse saber um pouco do histórico dos seus cios anteriores, iria me ajudar,” ela disse.

“Uhh,” ele hesitou. Os cios que não estavam no prontuário eram todos que ele tinha passado com pessoas. No entanto, de nada o ajudava omitir algo ou mentir para sua médica, então juntou coragem e falou. “Bem, só tive três cios desde a última vez que estive aqui.”

“Três, okay,” ela disse, ajeitando seu pequeno rabo-de-cavalo.

“Quando eu tinha dezoito anos, minha irmã me ajudou a encontrar alguém para passar meu cio,” ele lembrou daquela primeira vez quando esteve tão nervoso.

“Seu primeiro cio compartilhado?” Dra. Ito perguntou.

Ele assentiu.

“Como foi?” Ela perguntou. Não era uma pergunta estranha – ela tinha perguntado como tinha sido seus cios quando ele morava em Hasetsu e passado sozinho.

“Bem. Bom. Melhor do que sozinho.”

“Sempre é,” ela concordou. “Então fico feliz que você tenha conseguido essa experiência. Mas, e seus outros cios?”

“Os outros dois após esse eu também tive parceiros,” Yuuri lhe disse. “Ambos enquanto eu estava em Detroit.”

“E ambos foram cios normais?”

“Sim. Ambos foram... bons. Saudáveis.”

Ela lhe deu um sorriso verdadeiro. “Fico feliz por você, Yuuri. É muito importante que Ômegas jovens tenham cios que gostem. Cios deveriam ser experiencias prazerosas, e é bom que você tenha podido viver isso.”

Yuuri ruborizou, baixando a cabeça. Eles tinham sido prazerosos. Até divertidos.

“Então vamos para os preparativos para o cio,” ela disse, baixando novamente os olhos para o prontuário e erguendo os olhos para Yuuri por seus óculos. “Quando você planeja parar com os supressores?”

“Hoje é meu último dia,” ele disse, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Depois de amanhã, quando ele não tomasse os supressores pela manhã, não havia mais volta.

“E você tem um lugar pronto para ficar?”

“Sim, vou ficar em casa.”

Dra. Ito murmurou, confirmando. “E vai se certificar de que terá acesso à água e comida durante seu cio, certo?”

“Sim, e um chuveiro.”

“Melhor ainda,” ela assentiu. “E você já assinou o contrato com seu parceiro?”

Yuuri congelou. Ele não tinha um parceiro para assinar um contrato. Mesmo que tivesse, hoje era o último dia. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Dra. Ito logo percebeu seu silêncio. “Yuuri?” Ela pressionou.

“Eu, ah, não. Vou fazer isso sozinho dessa vez.” Ele disse timidamente.

Imediatamente ela franziu a testa. “Sozinho? Yuuri—“ ela o encarou e ele começou a se sentir nervoso. “Você já pensou nisso?”

“Sim. Tive encontros com alguns parceiros em potencial, mas nada pareceu funcionar.” Ele pensou em como Victor e ele tinham feito tudo que um casal faria para planejar o cio de Yuuri, então dividir com outra pessoa seria errado.

Ela limpou sua garganta e colocou suas anotações de lado para prender Yuuri com um olhar. “E você está ciente que passar sozinho será difícil para você?”

Yuuri ficou branco. “O que? Não. Eu, uhh, o que?” Ele não tinha ouvido nada desse tipo antes.

“Yuuri,” ela disse suavemente. “Não quero te assustar, mas como você passou os últimos três cios com alguém, _seis anos_ , com um parceiro, tentar passar por isso sozinho será difícil, até mesmo doloroso.”

Yuuri engoliu forte. Lembrou das histórias que ouviu sobre o quão doloroso um cio poderia ser após divórcios ou ficar viúvo. Não achava que se aplicasse a ele – fazia apenas três cios. “Foram todos com parceiros diferentes,” ele disse, desejando que isso fizesse diferença. Talvez cios dolorosos só fossem direcionados à falta de um parceiro já familiar. Talvez ela achasse que Yuuri estivesse em um relacionamento com a mesma pessoa desde o primeiro cio, quando tinha dezoito anos.

Ela balançou um pouco a cabeça, “Sinto muito, Yuuri, mas não importa se foram três pessoas diferentes ou a mesma. Seu corpo está acostumado a ser saciado por outra pessoa. Faz anos desde que você tentou passar um cio sozinho e seu corpo ficará irritado se tiver que passar por isso de novo.”

Yuuri pôde sentir seu coração apertar. Isso significava que ele teria que escolher alguém para seu cio? Ou significava que seria tão doloroso quanto como ele era mais novo? Ambas as opções eram assustadoras.

“Não tem ninguém que você possa pedir?” Ela perguntou calmamente, percebendo que ele estava começando a entrar em pânico.

“Na verdade não,” ele grunhiu.

“Okay, certo,” ela disse, mudando de uma postura aberta, acolhedora, para uma firme e profissional. “Então vamos falar sobre você passar sozinho. Se é isso que você quer ou que você precisa, vamos fazer ser possível para você.”

“Eu ainda posso passar sozinho?” Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

“Sim, é claro, Yuuri. Sempre há opções. Não vou mentir para você e dizer que será fácil, mas podemos administrar qualquer efeito adverso.”

“Certo,” ele disse obediente, já pensando nas outras opções. Ele poderia ligar para Shoji – ver se ele ainda estava disponível. Mas provavelmente ele já tinha assinado contrato com o outro cliente.

“Será intenso,” ela disse, repousando uma mão em seu joelho bem de leve em um gesto que deveria ser reconfortante, mas só fez Yuuri se sentir preso. “Vou prescrever alguns bloqueadores de cheiro especiais que deverá diminuir o tanto de tempo que você passará inebriado pelo cio, e vou me certificar de que você tenha uma nova prescrição para os supressores com uma dosagem maior para você poder tomar e ajudar seu cio a parar após os setes dias.”

A visão de Yuuri começou a vacilar. Mais que sete dias? Ele não podia ficar tanto tempo longe do treino. De qualquer forma, ele não queria ficar tanto tempo assim no cio porque ia passar sozinho. Já sabia que depois iria precisar de folga extra para se recuperar e se seu cio fosse ser ainda mais longo só diminuiria seu treino antes da Copa da China.

“Também vou pedir que você tenha alguns analgésicos para usar se as coisas ficarem muito intensas ou que você fique um pouco... obcecado demais no prazer.” Dra. Ito disse, estudando Yuuri atentamente.

Yuuri inspirou forte e trêmulo e em um instante Dra. Ito estava ao seu lado, uma mão em suas costas dizendo para ele respirar. Ele conseguiu forçar soltar sua respiração, então forçou inspirar quando Dra. Ito mandou.

“Yuuri, tudo bem com você. Inspire, expire.” Ela conduziu.

Levou apenas um minuto com a instrução até que ele estivesse respirando normalmente de novo e sua visão clareou.

“Meu Deus,” Dra. Ito disse, se afastando quando achou que ele estivesse bem. “Não quis te assustar desse jeito. Só quis te deixar ciente do que você irá enfrentar. Sei que é um pouco assustador, mas você será perfeitamente capaz de conseguir passar pelo cio sozinho.”

Yuuri apertou as mãos no tecido da sua calça, nos seus joelhos. Agora pensava se tinha tomado a decisão correta. Mas se Dra. Ito disse que ele ficará bem, então ele conseguiria. Ainda era uma opção melhor do que passar seu cio com alguém que não fosse Victor, certo?”

“Ainda vamos continuar com contraceptivos para você, okay? E ainda quero solicitar um exame de sangue completo, por precaução.”

“Okay,” Yuuri disse, sem saber como estava se sentindo. Não era a mesma sensação relaxante de ontem quando tinha tomado sua decisão, mas parecia quase como se ele estivesse flutuando.

“Vamos precisar fazer a coleta do sangue antes da injeção, é claro,” ela disse, revirando na gaveta abaixo da mesa que estava sentada.

“Injeção?” Ele perguntou, voltando a focar no que ela estava dizendo.

“O anticonceptional,” ela disse, retirando várias partes do equipamento esterilizado.

“No meu último cio só tomei um comprimido,” Yuuri disse. Daquela vez ele tinha apenas tomado uma pílula um dia antes do seu cio começar. Não importava se era uma injeção ou pílula, mas ele preferia métodos menos intrusivos.

“Todos costumavam usar pílulas,” Dra. Ito disse antes de usar o telefone do consultório para ligar na recepção e pedir que alguém trouxesse uma ampola do anticoncepcional. Ela desligou e se virou para Yuuri. “Acho que por você não ter tido um cio em dois anos, não saberia que as coisas mudaram. Quase todos os profissionais mudaram para o método injetável. Estudos mostraram que havia uma alta incidência de Ômegas decidindo durante o pré-cio que não iriam tomar a pílula. É claro que eram apenas os hormônios tomando essa decisão, então houve muitas gravidezes não planejadas.”

Yuuri conhecia a sensação. Quanto mais próximo do cio, mais as necessidades biológicas o tomavam. Quase não o surpreendia que houvesse problemas em tomar a pílula bem antes do cio começar.

“Dessa forma, quando vamos aplicar a injeção, podemos fazer até com duas semanas de antecedência e eliminar a possibilidade dos hormônios interferirem nas decisões racionais feitas pelo Ômega antes de suspender os supressores. Mas o benefício é que tem menos efeitos colaterais, então é melhor de qualquer jeito, certo?”

Houve uma leve batida na porta pela enfermeira que trazia a ampola com a injeção do anticoncepcional. Dra. Ito pegou antes que Yuuri pudesse responde-la. Ele achava que tomar agora a medicação significaria uma coisa a menos para se preocupar durante seu pré-cio, então não iria reclamar.

Ele se distraiu do seu problema quando teve que colher sangue para o exame de rotina do pré-cio que incluía testagem para IST¹, e então o anticoncepcional, e depois outros vinte minutos de verificações em seu planejamento para o cio antes da Dra. Ito ficar satisfeita de que ele ficaria bem o bastante para ter seu cio.

Mari esperava por ele do lado de fora da clínica, fumando, quando finalmente foi permitido que ele saísse.

“E então? Tudo bem?” Ela perguntou quando ele se aproximou.

“Acho que sim,” ele disse, agarrando com força a prescrição extra. E por um instante, ele achou que estivesse bem. Mas olhar os papéis que Dra. Ito tinha lhe dado o fez lembrar que esse cio seria menos prazeroso e mais uma obrigação.

Acabou que ele se preocupou todo o caminho de volta da clínica. Mari estava muito bem em não incomoda-lo até que estivessem perto de casa.

“Você está quieto. A médica falou algo?” Ela perguntou, escolhendo olhar para o oceano ao invés de olhar para ele.

Isso o permitiu ter um pouco de privacidade para o que ele precisasse falar, “ela disse que passar sozinho seria difícil. Que provavelmente aumentará o tempo do cio em alguns dias, mas não quero comprometer minhas chances na competição porque não consegui encontrar alguém para passar meu cio.” Ele estava grato por ser sua irmã, do contrário duvidava conseguir expressar suas inseguranças.

“Entendo,” Mari disse lentamente. “Sabe, Yuuri, você deveria mesmo conversar com Victor sobre isso. Tenho certeza que ele estaria disposto a ajudar.”

Yuuri concordou. Provavelmente ele deveria dizer a Victor agora que o tempo de folga que ele precisava seria mais que uma semana do que tinham planejado. Victor e ele provavelmente podiam pensar em um cronograma diferenciado para acomodá-lo. Ele só esperava que Victor não ficasse irritado com isso.

Porém, parece que Victor teve a mesma ideia, porque ele estava esperando na entrada, parecendo nervoso, quando eles retornaram.

“Yuuri, podemos conversar?” Ele perguntou assim que Yuuri tirou seu casaco. Mari ergueu seus polegares e piscou para eles antes de desaparecer na direção da cozinha.

“Okay,” Yuuri disse, ficando mais nervoso. Ele jogou as prescrições dentro do bolso da sua caça enquanto seguia Victor em direção ao fundo da casa.

Enquanto Victor conduzia Yuuri para seu quarto e longe de olhares curiosos, Yuuri voltou a entrar em pânico. Talvez Victor tivesse decidido que iria para casa enquanto Yuuri estivesse no cio. Talvez Victor tivesse decidido que Yuuri era um grande incômodo para ele lidar nesse momento. Talvez ele tivesse descoberto a real motivação de Yuuri e quisesse falar sobre o quanto ele não sentia o mesmo. Talvez ele—

“Yuuri?” Victor perguntou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro enquanto fechava a porta.

“Preciso tirar mais dias de folga,” Yuuri despejou. Era melhor arrancar de vez como faria com um band-aid do que esperar.

“Desculpe?” Victor disse, obviamente confuso.

“Sou eu que devo pedir desculpas,” Yuuri prosseguiu. “Como eu não tenho um cio há anos, a médica disse que meu cio provavelmente irá demorar mais. E como também será mais intenso, vou precisar de mais tempo para me recuperar depois. Vai estragar todos os nossos planos, e eu _sinto muito_.” Ele sequer conseguia olhar para Victor.

“Tudo bem,” Victor disse depois de um instante. “Se você precisar de um dia ou dois a mais para seu cio, tudo bem. Você não pode treinar se não estiver em completa forma. Se você se forçar, só será pior.”

“Mas é minha culpa”, Yuuri disse irritado, “Preciso ter meu cio e isso está acabando—“

“Yuuri, pare.” Victor disse num tom de voz firme.

Então Yuuri o olhou. Ele se moveu até estar próximo à larga cama e não parecia irritado como Yuuri esperava, mas talvez meio triste.

“Tudo bem. Você não pode evitar uma função biológica como essa. Eu nunca te culparia por isso.” Ele soava tão sincero que Yuuri quase quis acreditar nele.

“Mesmo que eu fosse compartilhar meu cio com alguém, eu teria que decidir hoje.” Yuuri lhe disse. Se ele tivesse a escolha de encurtar seu cio, ele o faria. Desejava que fosse mais simples. “É o último dia que posso assinar um contrato. Vou parar com os supressores amanhã e tudo que eu decidir depois disso não terá valor legal.”

“Você vai dar uma olhada nos sites novamente para encontrar alguém?” Victor disse lentamente.

“Não tem sentido.” Yuuri suspirou, ficando mais e mais frustrado. “Shoji já está agendado, então não posso pedir à ele, e qualquer outro provavelmente já está agendado também porque está muito perto. Não tem salvação.”

“Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar, Yuuri, eu farei.” Victor disse em um tom alto o bastante para atrair a atenção de Yuuri para longe de um início de um ataque de pânico.

Yuuri só pôde respirar, seu coração disparando enquanto encarava Victor.

“Qualquer coisa,” Victor novamente ofereceu, se aproximando mais um pouco.

Yuuri só queria que Victor estivesse feliz. Queria passar mais tempo com ele. Queria estar ao seu lado, patinando, treinando juntos. Não queria passar dias a mais enfiado em seu quarto choramingando por seu técnico não estar com ele.

“Yuuri....” Victor arrastou seu nome, erguendo uma mão e tocando gentilmente o rosto de Yuuri. Yuuri não queria desapontá-lo.

“Talvez eu ligue para Phichit,” ele disse, pensando em seu último recurso. Ele realmente não queria desperdiçar o tempo de Victor. “Passei meu último cio com ele, então...” Talvez não seja tão ruim como pensava se fosse Phichit. Seu corpo já conhecia Phichit; eles já tinham compartilhado um cio. Se fosse com ele, ele deveria conseguir.

“Phichit?” Victor disse em um tom sombrio. Sua mão caiu do rosto de Yuuri. “Jura? Phichit? Essa é sua decisão nesse momento?” De repente ele estava irritado e Yuuri não tinha certeza do porquê.

“Na última vez nós—“

“Não.” Victor interrompeu. “Yuuri, você não pode chamar um patinador rival. Não é justo com você, não é justo com ele. Não há motivo para você ficar brincando com ele tão perto da competição, não ligo se ele é seu amigo.”

O coração de Yuuri estava saltando do seu peito porque Phichit era realmente seu último recurso, mas ele sabia que não podia retrucar com as razões que Victor lhe deu. Seu peito parecia apertado e ele ao mesmo tempo queria se encolher ou apenas correr dali até não poder mais. Ele piscou forte, se impedindo de chorar pelo que parecia a milésima vez em pouquíssimos dias.

“Você está diante do seu último recurso e ainda assim não vai pedir?” Victor disse, balançando um pouco sua cabeça. O tom sombrio em sua voz ainda ali.

“Não é como se eu tivesse algum amigo que viva aqui e pudesse fazer esse tipo de coisa por mim,” Yuuri tentou explicar.

“Eu tenho estado aqui desde o início.” Victor explodiu.

“O que?” Yuuri disse, confuso pelo que estava acontecendo.

“Em algum momento eu fui uma opção?” Victor perguntou.

O coração de Yuuri parou. Victor estava mesmo preguntando se Yuuri o tinha considerado? Não pode ser. “Não.” Ele disse rapidamente. “Você nunca foi uma opção.” E era verdade, por mais que Yuuri ansiasse por ele, Victor nunca fora alcançável. “Você não tem que oferecer só porque é meu técnico. Nossa relação não é assim. Você já me ajudou tanto com o planejamento que algo mais...” algo mais e Yuuri ficaria desesperado. Se Victor tentasse oferecer só por obrigação, Yuuri achava que seu coração iria parar.

“Não posso fazer isso,” Victor disse. “Não posso.” Ele andou até o canto do quarto e pegou uma das caixas que estava largada já há meses desde que ele se mudou. Algumas coisas caíram no fundo, mas Victor não parecia se importar. Dali, ele passou para a beira da cama e jogou uns livros dentro. Então abriu a gaveta e pegou seu pijama, também jogando dentro.

“Victor?” Yuuri perguntou, congelado onde estava. “O que você está fazendo?” Ele temia a resposta.

“Não posso fazer isso, Yuuri. Não posso ficar aqui.” Victor se virou, e também jogou um dos brinquedos de Maccachin dentro da caixa.

De repente Yuuri estava chorando. Ele segurou seu peito onde sentia estar tão apertado, lágrimas quentes rolando por seu rosto.

“Não posso ficar aqui,” Victor murmurava enquanto se inclinava para pegar seus chinelos e joga-los dentro da caixa junto com tudo. “Não posso ficar nesse quarto, próximo ao seu. Não posso escutar você passar por um cio, nem com alguém, nem sozinho. Não posso.”

Ele ergueu os olhos quando Yuuri não conseguiu impedir os soluços escaparem.

Victor lambeu seus lábios, mas não parecia menos determinado ou nem menos irritado quando viu as lágrimas de Yuuri. “Não estou dizendo que vou embora. Só... só... não nesse quarto. Vou mudar para o antigo quarto do Yurio por um tempo,” ele tentou explicar, mas mesmo sabendo que Victor não estava deixando _ele_ , só essa situação, não fazia nada para parar as lágrimas de Yuuri. Era a rejeição que ele temia.

Victor rangeu seus dentes e pegou seu roupão de onde estava pendurado próximo à cama. Ele jogou por cima de tudo, então pegou a caixa, pronto para sair.

Yuuri soluçou de novo, mortificado por estar fazendo isso na frente de Victor, mas ele nem conseguia desviar os olhos do homem.

Victor parou, encarando Yuuri, caixa em sua mão. Ele visivelmente engoliu em seco, e então algo mudou.

Ele se virou e abriu a caixa, largando tudo de volta na cama. Ele também largou a caixa e ela quicou no colchão.

“Talvez eu não tenha sido claro o suficiente,” Victor disse.

Yuuri estremeceu.

“Eu quero compartilhar seu cio,” Victor disse intensamente, olhos queimando em um forte desejo, “Não porque sou seu técnico, mas porque eu acho você lindo. Tenho te ajudado a planejar seu cio porque era o mais próximo que podia ficar, era o bastante. Tenho esperado você pedir desde a primeira vez que você disse ser um Ômega. Mas eu estava errado. Talvez devesse ser eu a perguntar.” Victor parou.

Yuuri ficou tenso, esperando.

“Yuuri. Você deixa eu passar seu cio com você?”

 

* * *

 

¹ IST: infecção sexualmente transmissível

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A  
> Bem. Então. Aí está. O momento. Ou ao menos o início dele. Espero que estejam tão empolgados como eu.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuuri congelou. Ele não podia ter ouvido essas palavras da boca de Victor. Sem chance daquele homem maravilhoso à sua frente ter acabado de admitir que queria passar o cio com Yuuri. “O que?” ele falou com uma voz baixa, trêmula, lágrimas ainda caindo livremente.

Victor parecia tão receoso quanto Yuuri. Ele estava coberto de raiva. “Yuuri,” ele sussurrou. Embora tivesse dito uma vez, não parecia querer dizer de novo. “Por favor, só responda.”

“Você... você acha que sou bonito?” Ao invés de responder, Yuuri perguntou.

As mãos de Victor bateram em sua perna, sua raiva ainda ali, escondida sob a superfície para tentar ter uma resposta sem intimidar. “Yuuri, por favor”, ele disse, ao invés de responder.

Yuuri deu um passo para mais perto de Victor, que estremeceu, mas não recuou. Era quase como se ele estivesse com medo do que Yuuri pudesse fazer. “Por que?” Yuuri perguntou e achou que provavelmente essa fosse a pergunta mais importante que podia fazer. Por que ele. Por que agora. Por que isso era algo que Victor pudesse querer.

Yuuri queria, é claro que queria, mas ele passara tanto tempo dizendo a si mesmo que não podia que estava levando tempo para ele processar a opção que podia estar disponível para si. Ele limpou seus olhos, pois a primeira coisa que precisava fazer era parar de chorar.

“Por que?” Victor perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto encarava Yuuri. “Yuuri, por que eu _não_ iria querer fazer parte do seu cio?”

“Porque eu sou....” ele se afastou, gesticulando para si mesmo. Provavelmente ele estava com uma aparência e tanto – despenteado e o rosto vermelho de chorar.

“Yuuri,” Victor falou novamente, seu nome dito em um tom reverente. Victor finalmente andou até ele. “Você sinceramente não sabe o quanto você é atraente?”

“Eu... eu não sou você,” Yuuri disse. Porque, embora ele soubesse que tinha bons atrativos, sua bunda era um, suas pernas era outro, ele ainda não se comparava ao homem à sua frente.

“Fico feliz por você não ser.” Victor respondeu quase instantaneamente. “Gosto de você porque você é único.”

“Você gosta de mim,” Yuuri disse, ainda atordoado. Ele raramente se deixava imaginar Victor dizendo essas palavras para si. E até em sua imaginação, nunca se comparava à dolorosa sensação que estava sentindo em seu coração nesse momento.

“É claro,” Victor disse, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

“Então, quando você disse que queria fazer parte do meu cio...?” Não importa a felicidade que estava começando a surgir dentro de si, ele precisava se certificar de que entendia completamente o que Victor tinha dito. Não havia espaço para erros.

Victor suspirou, afastando sua franja do seu rosto e prendendo Yuuri com o olhar. “Quero fazer sexo com você, Yuuri, achei que fosse óbvio a essa altura.”

O rosto de Yuuri mudou de vermelho por causa das lágrimas para envergonhado num instante. Imediatamente pensou nele e Victor procurando por brinquedos sexuais juntos. Como ele não tinha percebido naquele momento era surpreendente. Mas relembrar agora não ajudava muito.

Se concordasse, então ele e Victor iriam transar por uma semana inteira. Ele queria perguntar a Victor o quão profundo eram seus sentimentos porque essa era a última coisa com que estava preocupado. Se Victor quisesse apenas sexo, então ao final da semana eles voltariam à relação de antes. Era isso o que tinha o impedido de pedir para Victor antes. Era diferente agora porque Victor estava pedindo à _ele_ , e Yuuri não podia questionar porque o próprio Yuuri não sabia o quão profundo eram seus próprios sentimentos.

“E então?” Victor disse, parado, tenso, em frente à Yuuri.

Se Victor estivesse se sentindo assim a um tempo, talvez desde aquele primeiro dia quando procuraram por parceiros para o cio, então essas últimas duas semanas devem ter sido difíceis para ele, observando enquanto Yuuri tentava decidir os parceiros para o cio.

Ele olhou para as coisas que Victor tinha empilhado sobre a cama, pensou na coragem que Victor deve ter tido para se colocar numa posição de ser rejeitado. E decidiu dar uma chance.

Victor podia não ter sentimentos tão profundos por ele, podia estar querendo só uma forma de participar do cio de outro Ômega, mas ele também podia querer algo mais com isso tudo; ele podia querer continuar algo depois, e se houvesse até mesmo a mínima possibilidade de algo depois, Yuuri não hesitaria em aceitar o risco.

“Sim,” ele disse lentamente, “Eu quero passar meu cio com você, Victor.” Houve um alívio quando aquelas palavras foram ditas em voz alta.

Victor soltou uma respiração audível. “Ótimo,” ele disse, o rosto começando a contorcer-se num sorriso. Iluminou o quarto inteiro.

No entanto, o problema, Yuuri percebeu logo, por ele não ter deixado claro seus próprios sentimentos e por ele não ter perguntado os de Victor, ele não sabia o que deveria fazer agora. Não parecia certo beija-lo porque não é como se eles tivessem concordado em ter um relacionamento, só uma semana para o cio.

Eles ficaram parados por um instante, meio sem jeito, até Victor dizer, “Então, acho que você vai querer assinar o contato para o cio agora?”

Então estava decidido. Neste momento eles iriam focar nas preparações para o cio. Algo além disso: sentimentos, intimidade, conversas sobre o que os levaram a esse momento, podia vim depois. Surpreendentemente, Yuuri estava bem com isso. Grande parte da ansiedade que estava sentindo neste momento não era preocupação por passar sozinho, mas porque ele tinha um contrato a assinar antes da manhã seguinte.

“Vou imprimir um,” Yuuri disse. Mas não parecia que podia se mover.

Victor deu os últimos passos entre eles até ficarem quase com seus peitos junto. Em um movimento lento que Yuuri não parou, Victor ergueu o queixo de Yuuri com um leve toque em seu queixo. Yuuri olhou fixamente aqueles olhos em tom de jóia. Eles estavam tão perto de se beijar que não custava quase nada para Yuuri diminuir a distância. Ele esperou um sinal de Victor, como sempre fazia.

“Estou ansioso por isso,” disse, e Yuuri tinha certeza de que ele não estava falando do contrato. Ele se afastou, piscando para ele, e Yuuri ruborizou novamente.

“Ah, certo, o contrato,” Yuuri disse, recuando até suas costas pressionarem contra a porta de Victor. Victor observou enquanto ele se atrapalhava para abrir a porta, constrangido. Ele bateu a porta atrás de si assim que estava fora, no corredor.

Ele desabou na cama assim que cruzou o corredor e entrou em seu quarto. Estava sorrindo em seu travesseiro. Não era bem alívio que estava sentindo, pois havia um frio na barriga de nervoso, mas era a mesma sensação de leveza de antes.

Como as coisas podiam mudar em apenas alguns minutos. Ele passou de ‘devastado por Victor estar irritado e poder ir embora’ para ‘sorrindo loucamente contra a fronha do seu travesseiro’.

Depois de tirar alguns minutos para respirar e começar a processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer (e limpar seu rosto para não parecer que esteve chorando por três dias), foi imprimir a versão em Inglês do contrato que estava em seu computador.

Embora contratos para o cio não fossem necessário entre amigos ou casais monogâmicos, já que era improvável e altamente incomum qualquer ação legal precisar ser tomada, a taxa de incidência de cios não-consensuais tinha diminuído significativamente já que eles eram apresentados como parte obrigatória para a saúde do cio do Ômega.

O formulário que Yuuri imprimiu foi feito como modelo pela Organização Mundial da Saúde. Havia muito que eles precisavam preencher, e ainda mais para discutir. Além disso, precisava que fosse assinado antes que ele parasse com os supressores.

Preencher o formulário para parceiros pagos do cio seria uma tarefa simples porque os profissionais já haviam listado suas especificações em seus perfis. Tudo que Yuuri precisava fazer seria adicionar as suas próprias antes de assinar. Mas com Victor, ele não era um profissional, e Yuuri certamente não sabia nada sobre seus limites, então eles precisariam mesmo discutir alguns pontos mais importantes do contrato.

Não é como se ele não tivesse falado sobre suas preferências com Victor antes, mas de alguma forma, quando sabia que a informação realmente seria usada, era só um pouco mais constrangedor. Enquanto esperava a impressora aquecer e imprimir as páginas que precisava, ele contemplou até onde estava disposto a ir pelo seu cio.

Durante seu último cio com Phichit eles se aventuraram em coisas como amarras, e ele esperava que pudesse fazer Victor concordar _ao menos_ com isso, mas também havia outros fetiches mais perigosos que Yuuri estava interessado em tentar, mas não tinha certeza se poderia pedir a Victor.

Mas se essa fosse acabar sendo a única vez que ele passasse seu cio com _Victor Nikiforov_ , então Yuuri não iria se segurar. Se Victor não quiser tentar algo, ele dirá não. Mas Yuuri não vai saber até perguntar.

Ele pegou as páginas assim que terminaram de ser impressas e rapidamente revirou suas gavetas atrás de uma caneta que pudesse usar para fazer anotações e assinar antes de se dirigir de volta ao quarto de Victor. Ele se lembrou que em breve ambos estarão passando quase todo o seu tempo no quarto de Yuuri.

Victor tinha limpado sua cama quando Yuuri retornou. A caixa que Victor tinha usado fôra jogada de lado num canto com outras coisas.

“Cama ou sofá?” Victor perguntou enquanto fechava uma das portas do seu armário.

“Cama,” Yuuri disse sem hesitar. Dentre as duas, ali tinha mais espaço. Também era mais íntimo e ele estava excitado por uma desculpa para poder tocar Victor sem uma desculpa.

Victor se instalou sobre as cobertas e Yuuri sentou ao seu lado, perto o bastante para seus ombros se tocarem se ele se inclinasse um pouco. Yuuri entregou o contrato para Victor para que ele pudesse ao menos dar uma olhada, mas Victor pegou um livro russo que estava lendo (Yuuri gostava de imaginar que era Orgulho e Preconceito) na mesa de cabeceira, e passou até a última página do contrato.

Ele assinou o contrato sem hesitar.

“Victor!” Yuuri o repreendeu, tomando de volta. “Você precisa ler primeiro. Além disso, há algumas coisas que vamos precisar acrescentar.”

“Não importa,” Victor disse, piscando para ele, “o que você decidir, está bom para mim.”

Yuuri olhou para ele. Ele podia colocar algumas condições ridículas ali se quisesse e Victor seria legalmente obrigado a segui-las. Mas, se ele pensasse, Victor não parecia ser do tipo que gostava de contratos. Ele tinha voado até Hasetsu para treinar Yuuri sem um único pedaço de papel que o protegeria de responsabilidades e até de pagamentos pelos treinos.

“Eu ainda prefiro que a gente veja,” Yuuri sinceramente lhe disse. “Mesmo que seja só por mim.”

“Okay!” Victor disse, com um enorme sorriso para ele. “O que lhe deixar mais confortável.”

“Eu também quero que seja confortável para você, Victor,” Yuuri respondeu. Porque não era mais só ele que estaria envolvido nesse cio, eram ambos.

“Por que você quer passar o cio comigo?” Victor perguntou de repente. Ele estava encarando a primeira página do contrato, mas não parecia que estava lendo.

Yuuri levou um instante para pensar no porquê Victor estava lhe perguntando isso. Mas se lembrou da confissão de Victor e percebeu que ainda não tinha lhe dado a sua própria.

“Se você está fazendo isso porque sou sua última opção, tudo bem,” Victor o apunhalou, “mas eu gostaria de saber.”

Yuuri o encarou. Esse homem, que tinha acabado de dizer que gostava dele, que tinha aberto mão de uma semana da sua vida pelos caprichos de Yuuri, estava dizendo que tudo bem se Yuuri estivesse só usando ele? Isso não era bom. Não para Yuuri.

“Não é nada disso, Victor. Eu—“ ele hesitou, porque não sabia como abrir seu coração tão cedo, “—eu também. Gosto de você, digo.”

“Você gosta?” Victor disse, virando-se completamente para Yuuri na cama. Ele pegou suas mãos, olhos brilhando.

“Tenho uma queda por você desde a minha infância. O que você acha?” Yuuri suspirou, mas havia carinho ali.

O sorriso de Victor se alargou ainda mais.

“Mari já me disse que te contou,” Yuuri falou. Ele tinha xingado muito ela quando descobriu, mas agora parecia como uma pequena benção pois Victor acreditou sem hesitar. “Não é como se fosse segredo,” ele murmurou, baixando seus olhos para onde as mãos dele e de Victor estavam juntas. Ele tinha certeza que Yuko também tinha mencionado isso para ele.

“Mas é tão bom ouvir você dizer isso, Yuuri,” Victor murmurou.

“Então, não é porque você é minha última opção,” ele voltou ao assunto. Ele achava ser importante que Victor soubesse que Yuuri não estava só usando ele como um brinquedo sexual humano, mesmo que ele provavelmente fosse ser pelo primeiro ou segundo dia do seu cio.

“O quanto precisamos discutir sobre isso agora?” Victor perguntou, olhando para o contrato que estava entre eles na cama. Ele soltou as mãos de Yuuri para pega-lo e olhar mais atentamente as páginas do meio.

“Bem, desde que a gente especifique que certas coisas podem ser discutidas quando eu estiver sem supressores, está tudo bem. Mas assuntos como consentimento e métodos contraceptivos deverão ser discutidos agora antes que haja chance para que meus hormônios influenciem meu julgamento.” Ele lembrou do que Dra. Ito tinha dito – que alguns Ômegas decidiam com base nos hormônios do pré-cio que gostariam de ter filhos quando normalmente não iriam querer. Ele nunca tinha chegado perto de tomar essa decisão, mas se havia uma chance, preferia não arriscar.

“Métodos contraceptivos,” Victor disse, passando as folhas até encontrar a página com esse assunto.

“Eu tomei uma dose durante minha consulta hoje, então há risco baixo de engravidar,” Yuuri disse. Também era altamente improvável que houvesse algum risco mesmo sem a injeção do anticoncepcional já que ele vinha tomando doses muitos altas de supressores por tanto tempo. Ainda não se sabia o quanto o uso de supressores por um longo período afetava as funções reprodutivas.

“Preservativos?” Victor perguntou, apontando para a opção na página.

Yuuri franziu a testa. Ele tinha usado durante todo o seu cio com Katashi e Mark, mas Phichit e ele estavam com exames ‘limpos’. No fim, ele preferia não usar, mas a decisão dependia de Victor. “Fiz exame de sangue hoje como parte do check-up. A menos que algo estranho tenha acontecido, eu devo estar limpo,” ele disse. “Não é como se eu tivesse estado com algum parceiro desde Phichit.”

A página foi levemente amassada nas mãos de Victor. Yuuri fez uma nota mental de que provavelmente seria melhor não mencionar Phichit por um tempo.

“Eu posso fazer o teste,” Victor sugeriu, entendendo onde Yuuri estava indo.

“Desde que você não tenha tido parceiros nos últimos meses, então se você estiver limpo, poderemos ficar sem usar preservativos?” Yuuri sugeriu.

“Então tenho certeza que está tudo bem,” Victor disse. A fala não dita ‘não fiquei com ninguém desde que estou no Japão’ foi deixada no ar. Não é como se Yuuri e Victor não vivessem grudados desde que ele chegou, mas Yuuri não ficava de olho nele o tempo todo e Victor era um homem muito popular e muito atraente. Se Victor tivesse admitido ter tido parceiros sexuais nos últimos meses, Yuuri não ficaria surpreso.

Yuuri lambeu seu lábio inferior sem perceber muito. Ele estava achando difícil não imaginar agora que certamente não terá muitas barreiras entre eles dois assim que seu cio começar.

Victor emitiu um pequeno som do fundo da sua garganta que fez Yuuri olhar para ele. Havia um leve rubor no rosto de Victor. Ele pegou a caneta ao lado do joelho de Yuuri e rabiscou ‘desnecessário, dependendo do resultado dos testes’ no espaço reservado.

“Há também uma política de sigilo,” Yuuri disse, voltando à página. Não havia nada para preencher ali. O espaço abaixo já tinha sido preenchido por Yuuri. Ele sempre se recusou a permitir que qualquer foto sua na cama fosse tirada. Até com Phichit, que era seu amigo. Ele realmente não queria que seu gênero secundário fosse revelado, e a melhor forma de manter o segredo era não autorizar qualquer menção dele, seja foto ou qualquer outra coisa.

“Quer dizer que não poderei mandar fotos da sua bunda para Phichit e esfregar na cara dele? Victor fez um biquinho quando viu o que Yuuri já tinha marcado.

Yuuri riu. Ele achava que Victor iria competir com Phichit por um tempo. “Não. Mesmo que Phichit saiba, você nunca sabe quem vai ver a foto. Snapchats não desaparecem de verdade, sabe.”

Victor resmungou, mas não descordou. “Não terei permissão para salvar algumas fotos fofas da sua bunda para mim mesmo?”

Yuuri abriu a boca para protestar, mas não conseguiu encontrar uma boa razão do por quê Victor não poderia salvar fotos dele. Desde que seu celular não fosse roubado, estaria tudo bem. Por que Yuuri deveria impedir Victor de tirar fotos que ele pudesse mesmo manter depois do cio? “Você pode tirar, mas vamos revê-las e deletar assim que meu cio acabar.” Dessa forma, Yuuri ainda teria controle sobre elas.

Victor pareceu sentir grande prazer em deixar essa observação na página. Depois de ter terminado, ele voltou à pagina anterior. “Contatos de emergência?”

Yuuri suspirou. “É um formulário pré-pronto. É para Ômegas que ficam em hotéis ou não vivem com sua família. Você pode colocar seu próprio telefone se quiser,” ele sugeriu.

“É você,” Victor simplesmente disse, “não acho que faz sentido.”

O coração de Yuuri falhou uma batida porque nunca imaginou que ele seria um contato de emergência para Victor, mas parecia óbvio. Não é como se Victor tivesse algum familiar ou amigo além de Yuuri no Japão. A menos que ele esperasse que Yakov fosse pegar um vôo noturno para lidar com uma lesão relacionada à sexo selvagem, Yuuri e sua família provavelmente seriam as melhores escolhas. Mesmo assim, ser considerado referência para uma emergência parecia algo bem doméstico.

“Pagamento?” Victor perguntou enquanto passava para outra página.

O contrato deixava aberto para qualquer caminho a seguir. Enquanto muitos Ômegas pagavam por parceiros no cio, havia alguns Ômegas que vendiam a oportunidade de participarem do seu cio por alguns trocados. “Presumo que não será acrescentado à sua remuneração de técnico,” Yuuri brincou.

“Desde que eu tenha permissão em dizer ao Chris que fiz sexo com você, fechado,” Victor disse, brincando menos que Yuuri.

“Chris?” Yuuri perguntou. Não era a primeira vez que ele ouvia Victor falar do patinador suíço. Os dois pareciam bem amigáveis, embora não exatamente da mesma forma que ele e Phichit.

Victor assentiu. “Ele é.... tarado? Acho que essa é a melhor palavra desde que te viu na última Final do Grand Prix.” Victor parecia completamente sincero.

Yuuri mal lembrava de Chris naquela competição. Ele estava tão mais focado em si mesmo. “Por que?” Ele perguntou, um pouco incrédulo.

Victor lhe deu um olhar rápido, mas não disse nada. Apenas rabiscou ‘N/A’¹ na página em questão. Então riu abertamente com a próxima página.

“Histórico médico?” Yuuri perguntou, olhando o título. “O que há de tão engraçado nisso?”

“Até onde nós vamos?” Victor riu. “Você precisa saber que eu quebrei a tíbia quando tinha sete anos?”

Yuuri franziu a testa. “Você nunca nem olhou um contrato antes, não é?” Yuuri perguntou. O que ele tinha era bem padrão, e se Victor tinha passado cios com outros Ômegas, ele teria que ter assinado um contrato com eles também. “É importante saber se um dos dois tem alergias, à látex, por exemplo. Ou histórico de convulsões.”

“Oh,” Victor disse, examinando a página um pouco mais atentamente. Yuuri pensou em quantos contratos para o cio Victor já assinou da mesma forma que assinou o de Yuuri – sem ler as ‘letras pequenas’.

“A menos que você tenha uma alergia secreta, acho que podemos seguir em frente,” Yuuri lhe disse. Ele esperava que Victor não perguntasse como Yuuri sabia sobre a sua falta de alergias porque não queria ficar com mais vergonha de si ao citar que a informação vinha de uma das edições da _Sports Illustrated_ ² que tinha uma entrevista detalhada do que Yuuri estava pensando.

A próxima página que Victor passou, porém, era sobre algo que parou ambos. “Laços”, Victor disse lentamente.

Só em ouvir a palavra fez os cabelos da nuca de Yuuri se arrepiarem. Para aqueles capazes de formar laços, não só aumentava seu prazer sexual, mas acrescentava uma camada mais profunda de emoção conectada ao seu parceiro. Entretanto, unir-se com uma mordida era uma via de mão única; a mordida só afetava a pessoa que foi mordida. Dessa forma, Ômegas podiam se ligar a qualquer gênero secundário, assim como os Alfas, mas Betas não tinham a estrutura biológica das glândulas de odor necessárias para a união.

Enquanto as mordidas costumavam servir com um propósito arcaico de prender dois indivíduos um ao outro, tornou-se um ato muito menos intenso do que costumava ser. A ‘Mordida’ na verdade era bem inútil, já que tudo o que bastava para unir um casal era um leve arranhão na glândula de odor que fica na junção do pescoço.

No fim, a união dura apenas alguns dias, então essas mordidas eram bastante comuns para casais de todos os tipos de relacionamento. Até casais de uma noite algumas vezes criariam uma união através dessa mordida numa onda de paixão. Casais monogâmicos precisavam de uma manutenção periódica dessa marca para manterem-se unidos.

O curto período refratário para a união já foi biologicamente útil ao permitir uniões entre múltiplos parceiros para uma máxima produção de descendentes. Agora, porém, era usado como forma de fortalecer o relacionamento de um casal. Era até uma forma da juventude explorar sua sexualidade sem sentir a necessidade de se ligar à um parceiro. Na verdade, era muito comum ver adolescentes com múltiplas marcas em seus pescoços.

No caso dos cios, não era incomum que Ômegas pedissem pela mordida por ajudar a diminuir os seus sintomas do cio. Sentir aquela profunda emoção na conexão com um parceiro, mesmo que só durasse uma semana, ajudava a produzir orgasmos mais rápidos e aumentava o tempo entre seus episódios. A união, é claro, desaparecia não muito depois do fim do cio, sem deixar danos permanentes.

Yuuri tinha pensado em pedir por uma mordida antes, mas até mesmo com Phichit, ele tinha decidido não tentar. Havia algo no pedir por essa união e não dar nada em troca, sabendo que você seria o único da dupla a sentir a profunda conexão, fez com que Yuuri se sentisse um pouco desconfortável.

Para esse cio, pensou se deveria tentar. Mesmo que Victor fosse um Beta, Yuuri sempre esteve curioso em saber como seria afetado numa união com a mordida, e estava interessado em descobrir. Ele se sentia seguro o bastante com Victor, ao menos, que não sentia o desconforto de sempre com essa ideia.

Ele ainda não sabia se Victor era um Beta ou não, e embora saber o gênero secundário de Victor devesse lhe dizer se deveria perguntar se Victor também queria esta união, ele supôs que agora não era bem a hora de discutir e perguntar que tipo de pau Victor tinha. Deveria apenas estar agradecido por Victor estar disposto a participar do seu cio.

A página do contrato que ambos estavam encarando em silêncio lhes dava todas as opções possíveis. Não se unir, união unilateral, e união dupla. Yuuri sabia que não podia simplesmente exigir que estivesse unidos com uma mordida. Mesmo que não fosse algo que afetasse Victor fisicamente, dar a mordida ainda era algo que deveria ser feito por vontade própria. Até mesmo o simples ato de criar essa união, sabendo que alguém estará preso a você de algum jeito, era íntimo e não deveria ser dado facilmente.

“Isso é algo que precisamos decidir agora?” Victor foi o primeiro a falar.

“Não,” Yuuri respondeu. “Tudo bem para mim com qualquer uma das opções, então no fim a decisão caberá a você. E já que você não estará comprometido pelos hormônios como eu, você pode usar o tempo que precisar para decidir.”

“Só preciso pensar nisso por um dia ou mais,” Victor disse. “Quero que você sinta prazer, Yuuri, mas...” ele deixou no ar.

“Tudo bem,” Yuuri se certificou em dizer.

“Tudo bem para mim a troca de cheiros,” Victor disse, tocando seu próprio pescoço. “se você quiser isso durante o pré-cio também.” Era uma forma bem menos intrusiva de se familiarizar com seu parceiro. Algumas vezes era até casual. Yuuri lembrou de Toshi e seu pedido em sentir o cheiro antes de se sentarem para jantar juntos.

“Posso?” Yuuri perguntou.

Victor piscou surpreso. Na verdade, ele não estava oferecendo agora, mas Yuuri ficou curioso. “Claro,” ele disse, inclinando a cabeça para a direita para expor seu pescoço.

Yuuri hesitou por um segundo antes de se inclinar e roçar seu nariz contra a pele macia bem onde o pescoço de Victor encontrava seu ombro. Sua pele cheirava a limpa, mas além do leve vestígio de sabão, havia apenas o cheiro de supressores. De nenhum gênero secundário, só... um aroma neutro.

Provavelmente era exatamente como Yuuri estava cheirando agora, mas a partir de amanhã, ao meio dia, seu aroma mudaria.

Ele se afastou, ainda tão incerto de qual poderia ser o gênero secundário de Victor. Mas não importava. A essa altura, Victor podia ser um Ômega que Yuuri pouco se importava. Embora ultimamente estivesse ansiando pelo aroma de um Alfa, ele não se importava com gênero secundário, só se importava com a pessoa. E a pessoa que ele queria era Victor.

Eles deixaram a página ‘União’ em branco e buscaram a última página que precisavam mesmo discutir. Limites.

“Isso já fiz antes,” Victor disse. “Mas acho que sempre tive esse tipo de conversa por telefone.”

“Não é muito diferente,” Yuuri lhe disse. “Podemos fazer de duas formas. Primeiro, podemos conversar sobre cada tipo de posição sexual, cada... _fetiche_ , que gostaríamos de tentar,” ele tentou não corar enquanto pensava o quanto uma conversa podia ser íntima, “segundo, podemos decidir alguns limites principais que não vamos ultrapassar. E então, mesmo quando eu tiver parado com os supressores, podemos restringir a lista.”

“Isso é possível?” Victor perguntou.

“Se fizermos dessa forma, sim,” Yuuri assentiu. “Tudo bem deixar os limites mais rigorosos quando eu estiver no pré-cio. Não é problema. Se eu não gostar de algo durante o pré-cio, mesmo que eu goste agora, não deveríamos fazer. O único problema seria cancelar os limites principais. Se eu decidir agora que não gosto de algo, não poderei mudar essa decisão antes ou durante a semana do meu cio.”

Victor pareceu ter entendido, então concordou. “Então a gente escolhe quais são os limites importantes agora, e aí podemos continuar refinando mais tarde?”

“Exatamente. Desde que você defina os seus limites principais, qualquer detalhe que escape dali pode ser discutido durante a semana. Lhe dá tempo para pensar sobre isso.” Yuuri pegou o papel e a caneta de Victor e escreveu ‘brincadeiras com fluidos corporais’ no topo da lista. “Não inclui sêmen,” ele se certificou de que Victor soubesse que essa era uma exceção.

“Eu espero que não,” Victor disse, sua língua brevemente espreitando para lamber seu lábio inferior. Yuuri sabia exatamente no que Victor estava pensando.

Ele inspirou pelo nariz e disse, “E você?”

“Práticas BDSM³ pesadas,” Victor disse para Yuuri escrever. Ele escreveu, sem se importar em perguntar o por quê. Se Victor não queria, então ele não tentaria pressiona-lo. “Só sinto que não conseguiremos distinguir o ‘são’ de ‘seguro, são e consensual’ a todo instante durante seu cio,” mesmo assim Victor explicou.

Fazia perfeitamente sentido para Yuuri, mas ele tinha que perguntar, “O que acha de amarras simples? Ou vendas?” Ele estava ansiando por esses em particular. Mas se Victor não os queria, ele não poderia pressionar com o assunto.

“Oh, isso está tudo bem,” Victor disse, sorrindo. “Eu estava pensando em práticas de dor, como chicotadas, especificamente.”

“Okay. Algo mais?” Yuuri perguntou.

“Tenho algumas coisas que eu gostaria de discutir com você,” Victor disse, correndo seus olhos pelo corpo de Yuuri, rapidamente o examinando, “mas são coisas que podemos discutir mais tarde. Sobre os limites não definidos.”

Yuuri engoliu em seco, desejando saber o que Victor já estava planejando para eles dois. “Então acho que o contrato está quase completo,” Yuuri disse.

Ele mudou para a última página onde já estava a assinatura de Victor. “Agora que você já leu tudo, você consente passar o meu cio comigo sob essas condições?”

“Nada mudou,” Victor disse.

“Você ainda pode desistir do contrato a qualquer momento,” Yuuri quis lhe lembrar. Era o mesmo para si. “A única coisa que está realmente faltando é uma palavra de segurança, e isso pode ser escolhido em qualquer momento antes do meu cio começar.” Havia um espaço em branco no final da última página a ser preenchido. Era algo essencial de se ter – sua existência significava que era a última linha de defesa para Ômegas que, mesmo sob a névoa do cio, seriam capazes de lembrar e usa-la caso se sentissem desconfortáveis. Eles não precisavam decidir agora, e era melhor se escolhessem juntos.

Com tudo em ordem, Yuuri assinou e datou a última página.

 

* * *

 

¹ Não se aplica.

² Uma das principais revistas esportivas dos Estados Unidos.

³ Acrônimo para Bondage, Domination, Sadism, Masochim (submissão, dominação, sadismo e masoquismo).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> Yuuri vai parar com os supressores no próximo capítulo e as coisas vão mudar MUITO.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Depois que o contrato foi assinado, Yuuri se voltou para Victor. “Vou levar para Mari guarda-lo,” ele disse. Era melhor que nenhum deles tivesse acesso à ele, em caso dos hormônios pré-cio os deixarem suscetíveis à umas mudanças caprichosas.

“Acho que tem algumas coisas que preciso decidir sozinho,” Victor disse, assentindo, olhando entre o contrato e Yuuri.

“Eu—“ Yuuri hesitou enquanto começava a sair da cama. “Obrigado,” ele disse.

Victor piscou, parecendo um pouco surpreso. “Pelo quê?”

“Por pedir para passar meu cio comigo. Eu não— eu tenho problemas em pedir coisas desse tipo.” Era verdade e embora agora Victor provavelmente já soubesse, Yuuri achou que deveria deixar claro que a razão dele não ter perguntado antes foi porque estava apavorado, não porque ele não queria.

A expressão de Victor suavizou. “Eu não tinha percebido no início,” ele foi sincero. “Mas depois que você disse que Phichit te pediu, percebi que talvez eu tivesse que fazer o mesmo.”

“Fico feliz que você tenha feito,” Yuuri disse, tocando a mão de Victor.

Victor baixou os olhos para onde eles se tocavam e sorriu. “Estou bem animado para fazer parte do seu cio. Prometo que vou me certificar de que você irá gostar.” Isso foi dito com sinceridade e determinação. Mesmo que Yuuri acreditasse que Victor estivesse apenas fazendo isso por obrigação (que agora ele sabia não ser), ainda assim ele ficou surpreso no quão verdadeiro Victor parecia ser.

Ele também sabia que quase não tinha como não gostar de passar seu cio com Victor. Ele era louco pelo cara. Seu adolescente interior estava em pânico diante da possibilidade de ver todas as suas fantasias com seu ídolo se tornarem verdade. Yuuri também estava entrando em pânico porque havia tanto a perguntar e ele não sabia por onde começar.

“Você também deve gostar,” ele disse, mantendo a calma. Isso era real. Ele segurava um contrato para o cio com a assinatura de Victor para provar. Ele sempre sonhou com Victor autografando seus pôsteres, mas essa assinatura era muito melhor.

“É claro que vou gostar,” Victor disse, se inclinando, “é com você.” Seus olhos faiscaram e havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. As pálpebras de Victor tremularam quando ele se inclinou no espaço de Yuuri.

Por uma fração de segundo Yuuri teve certeza de que Victor iria beija-lo, como se para selar o contrato também fisicamente. Seu corpo congelou em antecipação e seu coração trepidou. Yuuri não soube dizer se estava ansioso ou apavorado. O número de vezes que tinha sonhado com este momento não podia ser contato.

Mas Victor passou por seus lábios e pressionou um beijo na bochecha de Yuuri. Ele se demorou por um momento, seus lábios quentes na pele de Yuuri. Então lentamente se afastou e Yuuri pôde sentir o calor correr por seu rosto em resposta.

Embora não fosse o que estivesse esperando, ainda assim estava agradecido. Ele sabia que não deveria esperar qualquer tipo de contato físico com Victor até que seu cio chegasse. Tinha sido o mesmo com Phichit – eles não tinham tentado nada, ou até mesmo se beijado (Yuuri não iria contar as vezes que estavam bêbados ou beijos de desafio, muito obrigado), até que Yuuri tivesse entrado no cio.

Só porque eles tinham decidido ficar íntimos por razões específicas não significava que aqueles privilégios seriam transferidos para os momentos que não fossem do cio. Então sim, estava grato por Victor estar disposto a demonstrar uma pequena parcela de carinho como um beijo na bochecha.

Mari foi a primeira a perceber quando eles finalmente voltaram ao salão principal. Ela deu uma olhada entre eles e sorriu. “Finalmente se entenderam, huh?”

“Mari,” Yuuri resmungou, começando a corar novamente. Embora fosse inevitável que toda sua família fosse descobrir, ainda assim era constrangedor que eles soubessem com quem faria sexo por uma semana.

“Vou te dizer, Yuuri. Levou tempo demais. Tenho esperado por isso por _muito_ muito tempo.” Ela estava quase rindo agora e Yuuri sabia que ela não falava dessas duas últimas semanas. Ela se referia à vez que ele tinha feito ela jurar nunca falar sobre isso novamente. De quando ele tinha dezesseis anos, acidentalmente ficado bêbado enquanto trabalhava ali nas termas, e reclamara por meia hora com sua irmã sobre o quanto seu ídolo era atraente e o que ele não daria para passar seu cio com ele. Ele estava para manda-la ir embora dali porque, _sério_ , ela _prometeu_ que nunca falaria daquela noite, mas Victor interrompeu.

“Oh, Mari. Você poderia vir ao médico comigo? Vou precisar de um interprete. ”

Mari voltou-se para Victor. “Eh? Médico? De novo?”

“Posso ir com você,” Yuuri disse, virando-se para Victor. Era por causa do que tinham acertado que Victor precisava ser testado, então ele que deveria acompanha-lo.

“Você tem um longo dia pela frente,” Victor protestou, “e já perdeu o treino matinal por causa da sua consulta. Espero que você ao menos vá malhar adequadamente antes de fazermos um breve treino à tarde.”

Yuuri suspirou, não porque Victor estivesse certo, mas porque era bem dele focar no treino de Yuuri ao invés da próxima semana. “Okay, certo,” ele concordou. Ele realmente deveria se certificar em continuar com os exercícios físicos. Ele não sabia o que a semana do cio faria com seu corpo, então o quanto mais trabalhasse os músculos com antecedência, melhor.

“Então, quem vai dizer pra Mãe e pro Pai que você vai transar com um estrangeiro gato?” Mari riu.

“É só para o meu cio!” Yuuri protestou. Depois de sua mãe ter admitido que sabia sobre Phichit, ele estava menos preocupado em lhes contar que iria passar seu cio com alguém. Só não esperava que eles conhecessem o parceiro que ele tinha escolhido.

“Então é verdade?” Mari perguntou, o tom um pouco menos de brincadeira. “Vocês decidiram passar juntos o cio?”

“Sim, acabamos de assinar o contrato.” Yuuri disse, então lembrou que estava o segurando. “Oh! Aqui,” Yuuri disse, entregando o contrato para Mari. “Você pode cuidar dele, por favor?” Ele tinha lhe dado todos os seus contratos do cio antes – mas essa era a primeira vez que entregava uma cópia impressa.

“Claro,” ela disse, pegando, então dobrando ao meio e colocando  dentro das suas vestes de trabalho. “Parabéns aos dois.”

Houve alguns olhares bem significativos de Victor para ambos antes de saírem, Yuuri indo trocar-se para o treino e Mari saindo com Victor até a clínica mais próxima para fazer exame de sangue. Era bom ir treinar agora sem Victor porque o ajudaria a clarear a cabeça.

 

* * *

 

Mari apareceu do lado de fora de Yu-topia na mesma hora que Yuuri chegava em casa da academia. “Onde está Victor?” Ele perguntou enquanto afastava o suor do seu cabelo.

“Depois da clínica ele disse que iria comprar algumas coisas,” Mari encolheu os ombros, “então eu o deixei.”

Ela acendeu um cigarro e encarou Yuuri, que sentou no degrau para desamarrar seu tênis de corrida.

“Você está feliz? Em passar seu cio com Victor?” Ela finalmente perguntou. “Porque essa manhã você tinha certeza de que tentaria fazer sozinho. Sei que você gosta dele, mas quero ter certeza de que ele não te pressionou a aceitar, se você não estiver pronto.”

Yuuri ficou tocado por ela estar de verdade perguntando a ele. Mas ela sempre o apoiou e às suas escolhas. Ele retirou seus sapatos e suspirou. “Sim, estou feliz. Desde que me apresentei como Ômega, tenho sonhado com algo desse tipo. Tudo que quis desde a primeira vez que vi Victor patinar foi dividir o gelo com ele. Agora, vou dividir minha cama?”

“Ele também está animado,” Mari disse.

“Você acha?” Yuuri disse, erguendo os olhos para ela.

“Ele falou comigo outro dia, sabe?” Mari mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ela provavelmente não achava que deveria dizer isso a Yuuri. “Ele estava perguntando o quanto você o idolatrava quando criança.”

“Mari!” Yuuri a repreendeu. “Te pedi para não contar isso a ele de novo!”

“Eu sei, eu sei,” Mari acenou. “Mas ele estava preocupado, aí eu não podia deixar ele no ar.”

“Preocupado?”

“É. Bem, ele estava falando sobre como não conseguia ler você tão bem como achava. E me perguntou se, caso ele perguntasse sobre seu cio, se você diria ‘sim’ só porque você queria dormir com alguém famoso.”

“O que?” Yuuri perguntou, incrédulo. Ele nunca gostou de Victor por ele ser famoso. Ele começou a gostar dele porque Victor tinha prendido sua atenção desde a primeira vez que Yuuri o viu patinar. E ele continuava a fascinar por toda a vida de Yuuri. Mesmo que Victor não fosse uma estrela internacional da patinação, Yuuri provavelmente estaria igualmente enamorado.

Mari suspirou. “Eu sei. Tive que dizer a ele. Ele parecia bem abatido de verdade. Aí eu contei pra ele.”

“Contou a ele o quê?” Yuuri franziu a testa, não gostando onde ela estava indo.

“Que você gostava dele há anos. Que toda a família sabia que você era obcecado por ele porque ele era a única coisa que você realmente só falava por anos. A única coisa que poderia acender uma faísca em você quando ninguém mais conseguia te tirar da depressão.”

“Oh, Deus,” Yuuri disse, enterrando seu rosto nas mãos. Ele não podia acreditar que Mari tinha ido tão longe. Uma coisa era dizer que ele idolatrava Victor, muitos patinadores o idolatravam também, mas que ele era obcecado por ele? Era simplesmente constrangedor.

“Ele ficou lisonjeado,” Mari disse, percebendo o desconforto de Yuuri. “E se isso o ajudou a tomar coragem e te perguntar se poderia passar seu cio com você, valeu a pena contar pra ele, não?”

“Acho que sim,” Yuuri murmurou. A conversa terminou ali porque Victor se aproximava da entrada em direção à eles com uma sacola plástica balançando em seu braço e um curativo no meio do seu outro braço.

“Yuuri! Mari” Victor acenou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

“Hey,” Yuuri cumprimentou.

“Parece que você teve um bom treino!” Victor disse, afastando o cabelo de Yuuri do seu rosto, ainda sorrindo largamente.

“É. Ainda posso patinar mais tarde se você quiser,” Yuuri disse, sentindo um calor por seu peito quando os dedos de Victor roçaram por suas orelhas.

“Perfeito!” Victor disse, então apertou um pouco a sacola em seu braço, “Vou só colocar isso lá dentro e podemos ir.”

“O que você comprou?” Yuuri perguntou, olhando dentro da sacola.

“Oh!” Victor pegou e tirou a primeira coisa, “camisinhas!” Ele colocou uma caixa grande nas mãos de Yuuri.

“Tô saindo,” Mari murmurou assim que viu e jogou fora seu cigarro antes de voltar para dentro da casa.

“Camisinhas?” Yuuri gaguejou, encarando a caixa. Elas eram do tipo XG, mas não do tamanho de Alfas.

“Bem, eu estava pensando,” Victor disse, observando um ruborizado Yuuri olhar a caixa, “mesmo que não precisemos de camisinhas, podemos usa-las nos seus brinquedos, certo? Deixa mais fácil de limpar. E tempo é algumas vezes essencial durante um cio, não?”

“Acho que sim,” Yuuri disse, lambendo os lábios. Era _sim_ uma boa ideia.

“Também...” Victor vasculhou novamente na sacola, retirando o próximo item, “um pouco de Advil, caso a gente fique um pouco mais agressivo,” ele colocou o pote do analgésico na outra mão de Yuuri.

Yuuri pôde sentir o rubor rastejar pela sua nuca. Victor estava pensando neles fazendo sexo selvagem. Ele achava que poderia ser bruto com Yuuri. Wow. Okay.

“E,” ele pegou os últimos dois itens da sacola. “Alguns chocolates, para manter a energia,” ele colocou a caixa também nos braços de Yuuri.

Era um gesto gentil, mas eles precisariam mais do que alguns chocolates para suporta-los na semana.

“E por fim,” Victor disse quando deu o último item para Yuuri segurar, “uma loção, caso você fique assado.”

Isso sim fez o rosto de Yuuri avermelhar. Ele estava de pé em frente à sua casa segurando camisinhas e loções para um sexo selvagem que aparentemente terá. “Ah, obrigado?” Ele murmurou.

“De nada,” Victor disse, ainda sorrindo. Ele segurou a sacola de compras e Yuuri despejou os itens de volta. “Tenho certeza que você vai querer mais coisas, mas isso é um bom começo, certo?”

“É, está bom,” Yuuri disse, engolindo em seco, olhando para os olhos animados de Victor, tão perto dos seus.

“Pronto para patinar comigo?” Victor perguntou, tocando o braço de Yuuri. “Eu mandei uma mensagem para Yuko mais cedo e ela disse que teriam um espaço livre no gelo às 14h, caso quiséssemos o rinque para nós mesmos.”

“Sim, parece bom,” Yuuri concordou. Ele estava feliz em continuar treinando com Victor, mesmo que fosse ficar um pouco distraído pensando no que Victor queria fazer com ele. Mas pelo visto Victor também estava pensando nisso, se os ‘presentes’ pudessem lhe dar uma dica.

Logo após o almoço, eles seguiram para o Castelo de Gelo. Havia um grupo escolar de crianças saindo assim que eles entraram. Victor o mandou para o gelo assim que ele colocou seus patins, correndo para treinar.

“Você também vem?” Yuuri perguntou depois de 10 minutos de Victor ficar só observando por trás das barreiras.

“Logo. Estou só curtindo te observar,” Victor sorriu. “Quer tentar praticar aquele _salchow_ quádruplo? Você quase conseguiu finalizar.”

Yuuri concordou, sentindo estar aquecido o suficiente. Com certeza ele estava um pouco irritado com toda a atenção de Victor focada nele.

Ele completou dois saltos. Ambos quase impecáveis. Patinou, passando por Victor, esperando ouvir seus elogios.

“Algemas,” porém foi isso que Victor disse, reclinando-se sobre as barreiras.

A cabeça de Yuuri saltou para olhar para ele. “Que?”

“Estava pensando em coisas para o seu cio. Você encomendou aquelas amarras de couro, não foi? De todos aqueles brinquedos, gostaria de usar elas.” Victor disse com uma expressão séria.

Yuuri tropeçou com um dos seus _toe picks_ ¹, coração batendo tão rápido quanto após completar cinco daqueles saltos quádruplos. “O que?” Yuuri perguntou de novo, patinando até Victor.

“Você disse que deveríamos discutir as coisas que gostaríamos de tentar durante seu cio. Estou sugerindo falar das amarras. Tenho um conjunto melhor de algemas minhas, caso você prefira metal,” ele disse quando Yuuri parou a sua frente no gelo.

“Eu, ah, sim? Eu disse mesmo que deveríamos discutir, mas.... agora?” Yuuri falou. Ele achou que fossem esperar alguns dias antes de começarem a mergulhar nos fetiches. Ao menos, era isso que parecia quando assinaram o contrato.

“Se você não quiser testa-las, tudo bem, só dizer.” Victor começou a fazer um biquinho.

“Não! Não, não, tudo bem,” Yuuri disse rapidamente. É claro que era algo que ele queria.

“Mesmo?” Victor sorriu. “Ótimo. Tenho pensado naquelas amarras há algum tempo, sabe.” Ele assentiu brevemente como se fosse algo normal de se dizer.

“É?” Yuuri falou de um jeito meigo.

“São amarras muito boas. Estava pensando em comprar um par para mim.” Victor se recostou, erguendo seus quadris de um lado. “Só de pensar nelas em torno dos seus punhos me deixa totalmente excitado e agitado,” Victor ronronou.

A boca de Yuuri ficou seca. “Você pensou em mim? Sendo amarrado?”

Victor piscou para ele, e até pareceu que ele também tinha ruborizado um pouco. “É claro. Eu disse que sentia uma atração por você, não disse?”

“Sim, mas, atração e me imaginar... com as.....” ele não conseguia nem dizer em voz alta, “é diferente.”

“Talvez,” Victor encolheu os ombros. “Então, algemas, pode ser? Sei que é um pouco além do comum, mas não é perigoso, apenas divertido.”

“Sim. Bom. Ótimo.” Yuuri concordou. Bem, isso era uma coisa que ele podia esperar ter na próxima semana.

“Por que você parou de treinar?” Victor perguntou de repente, franzindo a testa.

Yuuri lhe lançou um olhar, mas saiu patinando para tentar um pouco mais. Se Victor continuasse assim – soltando fetiches sobre ele em momentos inoportunos – ele não tinha certeza como iria sobreviver até o seu cio sem pedir para começarem mais cedo.

Victor não mencionou nada relacionado ao cio dele no restante do dia. Mas foi educado o bastante para chamar a mãe de Yuuri de lado antes do jantar e explicar que ele e Yuuri tinham assinado um contrato. Yuuri os ouviu enquanto sentava à mesa. Ela agradeceu a Victor e pediu que ele cuidasse de Yuuri por aquela semana. Foi gentil, mas ainda assim esquisito.

Yuuri também esperava que Victor _pudesse_ cuidar dele durante seu cio. Pelo que ele tinha dado a entender nas conversas anteriores, ele era bem versado em manter seus parceiros saciados. Ele não esperava nada menos de um dos mais elegíveis playboys do mundo. Mas Yuuri tinha necessidades específicas, e embora a sugestão de Victor sobre as amarras suprisse uma delas, ele tinha outras tantas.

Depois do jantar, Victor e ele se separaram na porta do quarto de Victor. “Amanhã podemos discutir mais coisas além das amarras, se você quiser,” Victor disse. “Mas essa noite, apenas descanse.”

“Okay,” Yuuri concordou.

Pela segunda vez no dia, Victor se inclinou e pressionou um beijo casto na bochecha de Yuuri. Ele lhe lançou um _boa noite_ e Yuuri saiu cambaleante para seu quarto, um pouco em transe.

Ele se arrumou para a cama, sua mente clara em Victor. Ele só saiu do seu transe depois que se enfiou na cama, com uma ligação de vídeo para Phichit.

“Alô?” Ele atendeu, olhos ainda um pouco desfocados.

“Yuuri!” Phichit o saudou com um sorriso. “Só queria checar você, ver como você está. Você vai parar amanhã com seus supressores, certo?”

“Sim,” ele disse. Percebeu que Phichit ainda não sabia.

“Tem coisas o bastante para te ajudar a passar pelo cio?” Phichit perguntou.

Yuuri podia se ver no canto da ligação – rosto esmagado no travesseiro, óculos tortos. Ele parecia fora de órbita. Provavelmente Phichit estava pensando se ele pararia mais cedo com os supressores. “Eu pedi um monte de coisas. Mas Phichit—“

“Fico feliz que tenha encomendado mais,” Phichit assentiu. “Você sabe que pode me ligar, certo? Se quiser alguém para conversar durante as fases do seu cio?”

“Acho que não vou precisar,” Yuuri murmurou, virando seu rosto no travesseiro.

“Vai ficar tudo bem,” Phichit continuou, ignorando o que Yuuri tinha dito, “desde que eu não esteja nos treinos.”

“Victor me pediu,” Yuuri disse, mas foi meio abafado pelo seu travesseiro.

“Não acho que o técnico vai— espere. O que?” O que Yuuri tinha dito finalmente registou. “Você acabou de dizer...”

“Victor, sim,” Yuuri disse um pouco mais alto.

“Puta merda,” Phichit disse, “Yuuri. Victor? Tipo, seu ídolo, seu técnico, cinco vezes campeão mundial, Victor?”

“Ele me pediu hoje.” Ele não podia acreditar que foi ainda naquela manhã que Victor pediu. Que Victor admitiu que achava Yuuri atraente. Era quase surreal.

“Me. Conte. Tudo.” Phichit exigiu.

Yuuri se arrumou para uma longa conversa porque sabia que Phichit não iria sossegar até que tivesse ouvido todos os detalhes. Só uma hora depois que Phichit finalmente o liberou. Ele estava tão exausto pelo dia e por ter que percorrer tudo de novo uma segunda vez que caiu no sono fácil sem se preocupar que estaria sem supressores pela manhã.

 

* * *

 

O primeiro dia sem supressores foi anticlimático. Seu corpo não sentia nada diferente. Ele achou que fosse sentir. Percebeu que levava tempo para expelir todos os supressores do seu organismo e não deveria ficar tão impaciente, mas agora que ele tinha um contrato e um planejamento, ele estava pronto para seu cio chegar.

Eles mantiveram os treinos regulares de novo e Yuuri aguentou trabalhando duro e com elogios breves de Victor como sempre. Eles não falaram sobre a chegada do cio de Yuuri, ou o fato de que em sete dias eles estariam fazendo sexo. Victor nem mesmo trouxe qualquer fetiche que eles provavelmente devessem discutir. Parecia quase como se estivessem chegando ao limite de algo e ambos apenas esperavam que alguma coisa, seja lá o que fosse, acontecesse.

À tarde eles começaram a limpar o quarto de Yuuri – esfregar o banheiro usando basicamente água sanitária para acabar com qualquer cheiro que tivesse e que não fosse de Victor e Yuuri. Ele até começou a arrumar seu quarto, mas não foi muito longe.

À noite, eles assistiram um pouco de TV junto com a família, sentando-se próximo, mas quase se tocando. Victor deu outro beijo no rosto em Yuuri antes de se separarem e irem para acama. Não que tivesse sido um dia decepcionante, só que não foi bem o que imaginou que fosse.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri acordou cedo naquela manhã. E ele soube.

Durante a noite seus supressores devem ter perdido o efeito e seus sentidos completos de Ômega tinham voltado. Definitivamente agora tinha começado seu pré-cio porque já estava sensível aos odores estranhos no quarto e estes tinham começado a incomodá-lo. Mas a coisa que primeiro veio à sua cabeça, e o que provavelmente o tinha despertado antes do alarme, era o cheiro de Victor. Além do toque químico dos supressores havia um tom vivo apimentado, mas almiscarado.

Ele saiu rapidamente da cama, seu nariz procurando aquele cheiro tentador. A casa estava escura e silenciosa, e com os pés descalços ele rapidamente e em silencio seguiu o caminho até o quarto de Victor. O cheiro estava tão mais forte ali, mas não era esmagador. E ele _soube_.

“Victor,” ele disse baixinho, rastejando pela cama, com cuidado para evitar acordar Maccachin.

“Hmmm?” Victor gemeu, lentamente despertando do seu sono enquanto Yuuri se inclinava sobre Victor. “Yuuri?” Sua voz era sonolenta, e embora Yuuri estivesse praticamente pairando sobre ele, demonstrando confiança, ele lentamente deslizou do sono para acordar.

Ele se moveu para encarar Yuuri e o cobertor caiu dos seus ombros e Yuuri recebeu uma nova, completa onda do seu cheiro. _E ele soube._

Victor era um Alfa.

“Victor, por que você não disse nada?” Yuuri perguntou, tentando se controlar para não arrancar as cobertas e colocar suas mãos por todo o corpo sem camisa de Victor.

“Disse na—“ Victor começou a perguntar, mas deve ter percebido exatamente por quê Yuuri estava em sua cama, porque até mesmo no quarto escuro, Yuuri pôde ver suas narinas moverem-se antes dele ficar tenso. O cheiro de Yuuri provavelmente também tinha mudado – tendo perdido o cheiro químico e dando lugar ao de Ômega. “Yuuri,” ele disse, erguendo uma mão para acender a luz. Yuuri o parou. Ele preferia fazer isso no escuro, onde Victor não podia ver sua expressão.

“Você é um Alfa,” ele disse sem rodeios. Depois de todo esse tempo, dele descrever poeticamente sobre como gostaria de passar seu cio com um Alfa, Victor tinha ficado quieto e não tido nada?

“Sim,” Victor disse, movendo-se. Ele retirou um pouco os cobertores e se sentou na cama para poder ele e Yuuri ficarem com o olhar no mesmo nível, embora não houvesse muito para ver com a fraca iluminação do quarto. “Estava pensando quando você iria perceber. Não tomei meus supressores ontem, assim como você. Não há problema em voltar a toma-los essa manhã, se isso não for algo que você queira, mas você disse que queria um Alfa para seu cio, porém se você preferir que eu pare com eles, eu paro.”

“Posso?” Yuuri perguntou.

Levou um segundo para Victor entender o que Yuuri queria. Ele se sentou um pouco mais reto, então expôs seu pescoço submissamente.

Yuuri não perdeu tempo em montar em Victor, ficando o mais perto que podia, apoiando suas mãos na cabeceira atrás dos ombros de Victor, e pressionou seu nariz bem onde estava a glândula do aroma de Victor. Ele avidamente inspirou e praticamente se derreteu sobre Victor.

Era o mesmo aroma almiscarado, inebriante que Yuuri tinha gostado em Toshi e Akio. Mas o aroma de Victor era muito mais doce. Parece clichê descrever seu aroma como ‘comestível’, mas tinha mesmo um leve sabor de especiarias. Embora o cheiro dos outros Alfas fosse almiscarado e com feromônios, sem muita substância, o aroma de Victor estava em camadas.

É claro que havia os componentes familiares de um Alfa que deixava os joelhos de Yuuri fracos e enviava um calor excitante para sua virilha. Mas também tinha uma fragrância que cortava o almíscar. O sinônimo mais próximo ao cheiro que Yuuri podia pensar era de cravo-da-índia. Todo o cheiro parecia com o de chá quente de especiarias, prometendo relaxamento e saciedade.

Ele engoliu em seco para se impedir de passar a língua naquele local sensível. Ele queria mais daquele cheiro – não era o bastante – não era forte como tinha sido os outros cheiros.

“Yuuri?” Victor perguntou. Não que ele parecesse se importar em Yuuri em seu espaço; na verdade ele parecia perguntar se Yuuri que estava bem.

“Por favor, me deixe....” Yuuri murmurou sobre o ombro de Victor.

“Certo, okay,” Victor disse com a voz rouca. Yuuri pôde ouvir a falha em sua voz, e pôde sentir suas mãos tremerem quando ele as apoiou nos quadris de Yuuri. Yuuri podia dizer que ele estava gostando da posição que estavam – satisfeito por Yuuri estar acolhendo seu cheiro. Mas havia algo mais.

Se ele podia sentir tantas coisas novas em Victor, pensou o que Victor podia sentir nele.

Ele se recusou a se afastar daquele local perfeito onde sua boca encostava na pele macia abaixo do pescoço de Victor, mas inclinou um pouco sua cabeça e disse, “Se você também quiser, vá em frente.”

Deve ter sido isso que Victor estava esperando porque imediatamente ele imitou a posição de Yuuri – nariz pressionado contra o local que deveria estar a glândula do seu cheiro e inspirou. Ele congelou no ápice da sua respiração, e expirou ar quente e estremeceu contra o ombro de Yuuri.

“Yuuri, você—“ Victor não parecia conseguir encontrar palavras enquanto inspirava profundamente de novo.

“Mnnn,” Yuuri concordou. Olhos fechados, relaxado completamente contra o corpo de Victor, quase em êxtase.

“É como...” Victor tentou encontrar as palavras, lábios roçando na clavícula de Yuuri enquanto ele falava, “Laranjas. Doce, mas... não. Vinagre de arroz. Cascas de toranja.”

Yuuri entendeu que Victor estava tentando descrever seu aroma, mas assim como Yuuri não conseguia identificar um cheiro em particular, ou até mesmo explicar como não era exatamente como qualquer outro cheiro que conhecesse, Victor não conseguia explicar o aroma de Yuuri de outra forma do que sentia.

“Picante. Doce. Forte. Delicioso. Vkusno.”

Os instantes passaram lentamente, apenas sentados ali, aquecidos pela novidade do aroma de um e do outro.

“Por que você não disse nada?” Yuuri respirou no pescoço de Victor.

“Hmm?” Victor murmurou, seu peito ressoando.

“Por que, depois de tudo que eu disse, você não me falou que era um Alfa? Por que omitir tudo?” Yuuri perguntou. Ele ainda se recusava a se mover daquele local no colo de Victor. Como nenhum deles ficara sem supressores há tanto tempo, seus cheiros não estavam fortes. Yuuri só não conseguia ter o bastante do aroma de Victor até se sentir saciado.

Victor pressionou contra o pescoço de Yuuri carinhosamente. “Essas são duas perguntas diferentes, katsudon.”

“Responda ao menos uma delas.” Yuuri solicitou.

Victor suspirou no pescoço de Yuuri e respirou fundo novamente, seus dedos apertando nos quadris de Yuuri e ele recebeu outra onda completa do aroma de Yuuri. “Eu omiti porque...” ele hesitou por um segundo. Yuuri pôde sentir os cílios de Victor roçarem contra seu maxilar. “Estou na mídia o tempo todo,” ele finalmente disse. “Você entende, você também omitiu.”

“Eu omiti porque não quero passar por cios a cada alguns meses,” Yuuri o corrigiu. “Você é um Alfa, não tem que se preocupar com estigmas sociais ruins ou consequências biológicas ridículas.

“Não acho que apenas Ômegas tenham um estigma social negativo,” Victor admitiu.  “Quando eu era jovem... pouco antes de eu me apresentar, todos tinham certeza de que eu seria Ômega. Eu era.... lindo. Feminino.”

Yuuri com certeza lembrava. Ele era maravilhoso. O mundo inteiro o tinha colocado como o estereótipo de um Ômega. Tinham até feito brinquedos sexuais baseados nele. Mas Victor tinha crescido, sido moldado num corpo mais alto, não era mais o estereótipo de nenhum gênero. Ele ainda mantinha a graça e a beleza de um Ômega, mas não tinha a imagem delicada. Era forte e confiante como um Alfa, mas não tinha a atitude egocêntrica e machão que vinha junto.

A teoria menos controversa era de ser um Beta, mas mesmo assim, fãs fanáticos tentavam dizer que alguém com aquele tipo de carisma tinha que ser do gênero Alfa. Ainda havia fóruns com discussões sobre o gênero secundário de Victor.

“Mas por que omitir ao invés de exibir que você é um Alfa?” Yuuri perguntou. Quando Yuuri se apresentou como Ômega, ele teria ficado tão feliz em saber que Victor era um Alfa.

“Há estereótipos que acompanham gêneros desse tipo,” Victor murmurou. “Eu... eu não quero perder minha identidade para aqueles estereótipos. Há coreografias que você não pode fazer, personagens que não pode incorporar, quando todos esperam que você aja de uma certa forma.”

Yuuri também entendia isso. Ele sabia que seria tratado diferente se competidores, ou até mesmo juízes, soubessem o seu gênero secundário. Ele só não achava que Alfas pudessem ter o mesmo problema.

“Deixe ele imaginarem,” Victor disse. “Não é como se importasse, não mesmo.”

“Eu já imaginei,” Yuuri disse. “Até agora, eu não sabia. Você escondeu tão bem.”

“Não estou escondendo,” Victor disse, seus lábios acidentalmente roçando na pele de Yuuri enquanto falava, “Só não acho que haja algo naqueles estereótipos arcaicos. Quem eu sou usando supressores é a mesma pessoa que sou quando sou um Alfa. Prefiro ser visto como eu mesmo do que por meu gênero secundário.”

“Desculpe,” Yuuri disse porque não sabia mais como responder. Ele era bem como qualquer outro – tentando julgar o tipo de pessoa que Victor poderia ser dependendo de como se apresentasse. Agora que ele sabia, não estava surpreso por Victor ser um Alfa, mas também não significava que ele estivesse esperando algo.

“Não se desculpe,” Victor disse, apertando seus braços em Yuuri. “Todos nós fazemos isso. Não sou melhor que você – tenho pensado no que você seria. Eu tinha certeza que você era um Alfa. Tenho me dito há meses que mesmo que você fosse, não era estranho para dois Alfas fazerem sexo. Eu mesmo já fiz.”

“Você me queria antes de saber que eu era um Ômega?” Yuuri perguntou, tentando se afastar finalmente para olhar Victor nos olhos, mas Victor o segurou fortemente, se recusando a se mover de onde seu nariz estava firmemente pressionado na glândula do cheiro de Yuuri. Provavelmente era melhor assim – eles pareciam ser capazes de manter uma conversa sincera quando não estavam olhando um para o outro.

“Sim,” Victor confessou. O calor que Yuuri sentiu com essa afirmação o fez entender por que Victor era tão exigente em não querer que soubessem que era um Alfa. Victor queria Yuuri por quem ele era, não porque Yuuri podia ter cios.

“Fico feliz,” Yuuri sorriu alegremente no pescoço de Victor.

“Não disse nada porque...” Yuuri podia ouvir novamente a hesitação em sua voz. “Achei que você pudesse me escolher porque sou um Alfa. Você estava tão insistente em querer um. Não queria que essa fosse a única razão para você me pedir.”

Yuuri se sentiu mal porque se soubesse que Victor era um Alfa, poderia se convencer em convida-lo apenas baseado nisso. “Se você preferir continuar com os supressores para o meu cio, tudo bem,” ele disse. Ele podia ceder. Se Victor ficasse mais confortável dessa forma, então ele preferia tê-lo para o seu cio do que ter um Alfa.

Yuuri pôde sentir Victor engolir. Ele ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, dedos apertando a blusa do pijama de Yuuri. “Não, acho que gostaria de tentar ficar sem os supressores desta vez,” finalmente ele disse.

“Você nunca ficou sem antes?” Yuuri perguntou, confuso. Victor já tinha dito que participou de cio de outros Ômegas antes. Apenas presumiu que Victor tivesse ficado sem os supressores para eles, assim como estava fazendo agora.

“Nunca tive motivos para parar, então não. Mas por você, para esse cio, acho que quero. Quero ser o Alfa que você está desejando.”

Yuuri estremeceu com isso, dando uma mínima mordida no local bem abaixo da glândula de Victor. “Eu adoraria,” ele disse. Ele mais do que gostaria, na verdade. Era a melhor das situações que poderia imaginar – Victor não apenas iria passar seu cio com ele, mas também era um Alfa, pronto para dar a Yuuri o nó que ele tanto ansiava.

Victor cheirou o pescoço de Yuuri, tentando absorver mais do seu cheiro de Ômega, agora com um toque de excitação. Ele se moveu sob Yuuri, sua virilha pressionando contra a bunda de Yuuri onde ele estava sentado no colo de Victor. Certamente ele não parecia estar tão imparcial com esse acordo, ou pelo aroma de Yuuri.

Yuuri pôde se sentir enrijecer em resposta. Se tivesse qualquer dúvida se Victor se sentia atraído por ele, ela tinha ido embora. A prova estava bem ali, quente e dura. Ele suavemente moveu seus quadris em pequenos círculos e Victor soltou um gemido baixo. Ele pressionou um beijo relaxado no pescoço de Yuuri em resposta.

Yuuri inspirou o profundo, inebriante aroma, saboreando o cheiro de Alfa de Victor, sentindo também a excitação. “Seu cheiro,” Yuuri tentou explicar bem o que a fragrância de Victor estava fazendo com ele.

“Yuuri,” Victor gemeu em seu pescoço.

Ambos se assustaram quando o alarme do celular de Victor disparou na mesa de cabeceira. Ele tocou, uma luz forte iluminando o quarto.

Yuuri grunhiu, irritado por eles terem sido interrompidos. Ele não sabia onde isso ia levar, mas estava mais do que disposto a descobrir.

“Nós deveríamos...” Victor finalmente se afastou dele, e Yuuri, relutantemente, fez o mesmo. Ele se reclinou e pressionou a função ‘soneca’ para que o alarme finalmente desligasse. “Deveríamos nos aprontar para o treino,” Victor disse.

“Eh,” Yuuri disse, inspirando profundamente, tentando obter um último cheiro de Victor por hora. Ele se afastou completamente, puxando sua perna sobre o corpo de Victor para que pudesse se sentar na beira da cama. A parte da frente do seu pijama formava uma tenda.

Victor finalmente acendeu uma das luzes e Yuuri piscou muito para ajudar seus olhos a se ajustarem à repentina iluminação. Ele olhou sobre seus ombros para Victor, que não estava nem tentando esconder sua ereção.

Victor piscou para ele, segurando uma mão para bloquear seus olhos. Yuuri lambeu seus lábios, desejando a pele nua do tórax de Victor que estava à mostra.

Yuuri debateu por um instante se deveria voltar e pedir para fazerem algo sobre suas ereções, mas nenhum deles tinha especificado se estavam dispostos a fazer sexo antes do cio de Yuuri. E ambos provavelmente estavam um pouco inebriados no aroma um do outro, o bastante para Yuuri não ter certeza se algum deles resistiria se fosse ofertada uma chance de prazer sexual.

O celular de Victor apitou novamente e ambos suspiraram. “Vou lá me arrumar,” Yuuri disse, enfim se afastando da cama.

“Me dê, ahh, alguns minutos,” Victor disse, “para cuidar disso.” Ele gesticulou para sua ereção e Yuuri ruborizou. Ele estava sentindo o mesmo.

“15 minutos,” Yuuri prometeu. “Estarei pronto.”

Victor observou Yuuri sair do quarto. Ele correu a pequena distância do corredor até seu próprio quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Pressionou suas costas contra a porta, empurrando a calça dos seus pijamas imediatamente e agarrando seu pau ainda duro.

Houve um repentino alívio pelo toque. Seus joelhos cederam e ele deslizou até o chão, se masturbando violentamente. Ele estava bem no limite e tinha só alguns minutos antes dele precisar se aprontar para o treino.

Imaginou se Victor estava no outro quarto fazendo a mesma coisa que ele, ou se ele estava apenas tentando se acalmar. Yuuri não pôde evitar imaginar Victor fazendo o mesmo. Ele gemeu, jogando sua cabeça contra a porta. Deslizou seu dedo sobre a ponta sensível, estremecendo pelo toque seco.

“Victor,” ele disse sem fôlego, pensando em como o homem devia estar se tocando. Lembrou da sensual ereção de Victor contra sua bunda. Lembrou de como sentiu quando afundou seu quadril sobre ele.

Imaginou a forma como Victor podia beijar mais seu pescoço, tocado mais em Yuuri, ter masturbado Yuuri com movimentos rápidos, seguros, com sua mão, assim como Yuuri estava fazendo neste momento.

Ele mordeu seu lábio para se impedir de gritar muito – não havia motivo para Victor saber o quanto Yuuri estava desesperado pelo seu contato. Os músculos das suas coxas saltaram em antecipação enquanto ele se aproximava do limite. Desejou ter algum tipo de lubrificação porque sua mão era áspera e ele estava tão sensível.

Ele puxou sua camisa e afundou seu nariz nela, pegando os últimos resquícios do cheiro de Victor no tecido, e gozou. Muito. Deu um suspiro agudo quando o orgasmo o atingiu; seu sêmen espirrando pelo chão entre suas pernas. Ele teria que limpar isso antes de Victor vim busca-lo para o treino.

 

* * *

 

 ¹ toe pick: parte frontal, dentilhada, do patins


	14. Chapter 14

Depois que Yuuri terminou de fazer uma breve limpeza e se vestido, demorou um pouco para se recompor e voltar ao quarto de Victor.

Victor não estava lá. Então provavelmente ele tinha ido no banheiro do corredor. Yuuri deu uma olhada no quarto por um instante, inspirando fundo, quase conseguindo distinguir o cheiro de ambos que ainda pairava no ar. A mistura de cheiros, embora estivesse fraca, era reconfortante.

Talvez ele devesse esperar Victor no andar de baixo. Não queria que se distraíssem novamente e perder o treino da manhã.

Estava para se virar e pegar umas meias em seu quarto para poder descer, mas percebeu a calça do pijama de Victor sobre os cobertores. A pegou porque, mesmo ali ao lado da cama, podia sentir que tinha o cheiro forte de Victor. Ele resistiu o forte desejo de cheira-la porque seria indelicado (tentou não pensar no que Victor e ele tinham acabado de fazer porque seria meio hipócrita), mas ao menos ele podia colocar para lavar, certo?

Ele a pegou e colocou debaixo do braço e voltou ao seu quarto para pegar suas meias. Deixou a calça de Victor na cama, pretendendo totalmente coloca-la no cesto de roupa suja. Pegou suas meias, e quando estava prestes a coloca-las, ouviu Victor andar pelo corredor.

“Victor?” Ele perguntou, olhando para o corredor.

Victor voltava ao seu quarto, uma toalha pequena enrolada em sua cintura. “Estarei pronto em um segundo,” ele disse, sorrindo para Yuuri, “precisava de um banho rápido.”

Yuuri se aproximou da porta do quarto de Victor, observando seu técnico deixar a toalha cair e colocar uma cueca, moletom e camiseta. Yuuri pensou ser uma pena ele ter que se cobrir tanto já que os contornos do seu corpo eram tão deslumbrantes.

Sentindo-se encorajado pela reação de Victor nesta manhã, Yuuri o parou antes de saírem. “Posso? De novo?” Ele perguntou, apontando para seu próprio pescoço.

Victor pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas inclinou um pouco sua cabeça. “Sempre que quiser,” ele disse, e Yuuri ficou bastante tentado em aceitar essa oferta. Mas uma vez era o bastante agora, e ele deu um passo à frente e pressionou seu nariz novamente no pescoço de Victor. Agora seu cheiro estava bem fraco, provavelmente porque ele acabara de tomar banho, mas ainda lhe deu aquela sensação quente, reconfortante.

Yuuri se afastou, deu um sorriso suave para Victor e disse, “Então, vamos?”

Victor visivelmente engoliu em seco e concordou.

Surpreendentemente, quando eles chegaram ao Castelo de Gelo, Yuko já estava lá. Era cedo demais para ela estar de pé, normalmente Victor e Yuuri já entravam e ela chegava uma ou duas horas depois.

“Querem que limpe e nivele o gelo antes de vocês começarem?” Yuko perguntou, movendo seus ombros quando eles andaram até a pista de gelo.

“Se você não se importar,” Victor disse, olhando para o gelo. A manutenção da noite passada parece ter ajeitado a maior parte das imperfeições, mas o gelo ainda poderia ser melhor trabalhado.

“Sim, certo, me dê dez ou quinze minutos,” Yuko bocejou, em seguida foi atrás do zamboni¹.

Yuuri fez alguns alongamentos esticando seus dedos do pé e panturrilha para tentar relaxar músculos tensionados em seu pé enquanto o motor do zamboni rugia. Ele sentou no banco, o usando para ajudar um pouco nos alongamentos. A corrida o deixou relaxado e flexível, mas agora era a hora que ele deveria ter cuidado especial para não lesionar nada.

Havia algo sobre as manhãs, com os primeiros raios dourados de sol que atravessavam os grandes vitrais, o frio refrescante da pista vazia, o zunir do zamboni enquanto ele raspava e nivelava o gelo, e Victor pacientemente ao seu lado, que o deixava prazerosamente calmo.

“Como você está se sentindo nesta manhã?” Victor perguntou, colocando uma mão macia, porém fria na nuca quente de Yuuri. Ele nem mesmo se afastou do toque.

“Bem,” Yuuri disse, e viu que realmente essa era a verdade.

“Não é muito estranho ficar sem seus supressores?” Victor perguntou. Seus dedos roçaram em um local atrás da orelha de Yuuri enviando arrepios até seus joelhos.

“Não. Não é muito estranho,” ele disse. Estava percebendo mais as coisas agora, é claro. A maioria dos cheiros. Também estava um pouco mais atento ao seu próprio corpo, mas eram apenas algumas partes específicas, a maioria sendo as zonas erógenas. “E você?” perguntou. Ele não sabia como as coisas eram diferentes para Alfas que ficavam sem supressores, mas podia presumir depois da demonstração de Victor nesta manhã que ele estava sentindo os efeitos.

“Diferente,” Victor disse lentamente, “mas não estranho.” Ele desceu um pouco sua mão da nuca de Yuuri pelas suas costas; um toque firme, porém suave.

Yuuri arqueou suas costas nas mãos de Victor, se certificando de que Victor percebia que estava o tocando. Victor apenas continuava encarando o gelo novo que Yuko preparava. Yuuri ficou na mesma posição, repetindo os alongamentos que tinha feito, se deleitando com a pressão suave da mão de Victor.

Ele se esticava e flexionava enquanto a mão de Victor subia por sua espinha até seu pescoço de novo. Mas ele não parou por ali. Yuuri teve que conter um gemido de satisfação quando os dedos de Victor enrolaram nos cabelos em sua nuca. Os dedos de Victor pressionaram locais na base da cabeça de Yuuri. Parecia o paraíso.

Ele não percebeu que estava segurando a respiração até expirar incomodado quando a mão de Victor voltou para seu pescoço. A mão lentamente foi retirada e Yuuri lamentou a perda por um momento antes de perceber que Yuko tinha quase acabado com a manutenção e ele talvez devesse começar a se aprontar.

Ele pegou os patins da sua mochila e quase que imediatamente as mãos de Victor estavam sobre as suas. “Deixa que eu faço,” ele disse e Yuuri se assustou tanto com o pedido que imediatamente entregou suas coisas.

Ele ficou de boca aberta quando Victor se ajoelhou, abrindo os patins com a boca para então deslizar pelo pé de Yuuri. Era uma reverência o modo como acariciava a bota para se certificar de que o pé de Yuuri estivesse no lugar, e o firmou enquanto esticava os cadarços. A cada puxada, cada aperto nos cadarços, cada vez que esticava firme pelos ganchos, a respiração de Yuuri perdia-se cada vez mais, enviando um calor do seu pé subindo pelo seu corpo.

Quando Victor terminou o primeiro pé de Yuuri, ele não sabia se deveria ficar excitado ou envergonhado por Victor estar sendo tão atencioso.

Então ele se inclinou ainda mais para calçar a segunda bota. Ele era tão atencioso, puxando forte para deixar firme o pé de Yuuri. A mão de Yuuri tremia ao seu lado; ele queria coloca-las no cabelo de Victor. Era um gesto tão íntimo: o patinador mais famoso do mundo, Victor Nikiforov estava de joelhos, amarrando seus patins.

Victor terminou, mas não se levantou. Ele ficou ali, olhando para Yuuri através dos cílios espessos. Yuuri se abaixou um pouco para encontra-lo, pressionando juntas as suas testas. “Victor,” ele disse, incerto sobre como agradecer àquele homem. Também não sabia pelo que deveria agradecer – por tudo? Por ser ele mesmo com Yuuri? Por preencher sua vida tão perfeitamente? Por prestar atenção nele de uma forma que ninguém o fez?

“Yuuri! Victor!” Yuko chamou assim que deixou o zamboni no armazém, pulando para limpar o excesso de gelo que ficou nas beiradas da pista. “Está pronto para vocês!”

Normalmente quando eram interrompidos, Yuuri se afastaria, mas quase tocando seus narizes, as mãos de Victor ainda paradas no cadarço da sua bota direita, Yuuri não quis se mover. Victor também hesitou, esperando até que Yuko tivesse terminado de limpar para poder se afastar. Ele bateu ao lado da bota de Yuuri. “Está apertado o bastante?”

“Sim,” Yuuri falou com dificuldade, “está bom.”

Victor subiu sua mão para o joelho de Yuuri pela parte externa da sua coxa até quase seu quadril. Então lentamente se levantou, deixando Yuuri ali sentado, encarando seu técnico, pensando o que exatamente estava acontecendo entre eles. Devia ser resultado da troca de cheiros dessa manhã.

Yuko estava parada na entrada da pista, olhando para eles enquanto Victor pegava seu próprio patins.

“Eu, ah, espero não estar interrompendo nada,” ela disse ruborizada. “Vou me certificar que vocês tenham alguma privacidade, okay?”

Apesar da promessa de Yuko de que eles não seriam interrompidos, Victor não fez qualquer comentário sobre seus fetiches hoje no gelo, nem sobre qualquer coisa que pudesse estar havendo entre eles. Apenas lhe disse alguns elogios e críticas em doses iguais. As críticas faziam Yuuri treinar mais e os elogios o deixava mais suscetível aos pedidos de Victor.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou e eles terminaram na pista de gelo por esta manhã, Yuuri estava novamente ansiando pelo cheiro de Victor. O ar frio do gelo tinha amenizado ambos os cheiros e ele estava com um sentimento de solidão. Ele não ousava pedir de novo – tinha sido direto demais nessa manhã. Não queria que Victor se sentisse obrigado a expor seu pescoço aos caprichos de Yuuri.

Victor entregou o bentō que a mãe de Yuuri tinha embalado para eles na noite passada quando sentaram nos degraus que levavam ao Castelo de Hasetsu. “Sei que colocamos alguns limites complicados,” Victor disse quando Yuuri começou a dar uma mordida no frango do seu almoço, “mas o que acha de espancamentos4?”

Yuuri se parabenizou por não ter engasgado com sua comida. É claro que Victor continuaria a trazer essas coisas nos momentos mais inoportunos. Ele conseguiu mastigar e engolir antes de responder. “Não tentei esses jogos de dor,” Yuuri foi sincero.

“Não?” Victor perguntou, mastigando seu próprio almoço. “Que pena.”

“Você.... gosta disso?” Yuuri conseguiu perguntar. Mesmo que Victor gostasse, Yuuri não saberia nem por onde começar.

Victor encolheu os ombros. “Com a pessoa certa e os preparos corretos, sim.”

“Você, ah,” Yuuri tossiu, rosto ficando vermelho, “você gostaria que eu tentasse?”

Victor, então, se virou para ele, um sorriso brincando no canto dos seus lábios. “Bem,” ele demorou uns segundos para falar, então disse, “a próxima semana é sobre você, Yuuri. Seu cio. Não se importe com o que eu quero.”

Yuuri franziu a testa. Isso não era muito justo. Victor também fazia parte desse cio e ele deveria pedir o que lhe desse prazer. E sendo mais egoísta, Yuuri queria que seu cio fosse o melhor que Victor já tivesse. Queria que Victor lembrasse dessa semana pelo resto da sua vida. Queria que o próximo parceiro de Victor fosse um nada em comparação à ele. Queria que Victor relembrasse da semana quando fosse velho e cabelo (mais) prateado e lembrasse com carinho. Yuuri queria ao menos ser uma ligeira lembrança de paixão na vida de Victor.

“Gostaria de tentar, quem sabe,” ele disse, pois não tinha certeza se iria gostar ou não. Achou que talvez gostasse porque, como um patinador artístico, você tinha que ter algumas tendências masoquistas para fazer seu corpo passar por aquele tipo de tortura dia após dia.

“Levanta,” Victor pediu, deixando seu almoço de lado.

Yuuri fez o mesmo, cautelosamente se levantando, parando alguns degraus mais abaixo de onde Victor estava sentado.

Victor ergueu a mão na altura do quadril de Yuuri e ergueu uma sobrancelha, “posso tentar?”

Yuuri piscou, grato por Victor ao menos ter pedido permissão pois Victor já lhe dar um tapa poderia sim pega-lo de guarda baixa. Merda, Victor oferecendo dar um tapa na sua bunda em um local público para ver se ele se excitava já era algo bem próximo disso.

No entanto, ele queria, ou queria _tentar_ , e estava se sentindo mais ousado hoje que o normal, mesmo que fosse apenas seus hormônios começando a agir.

Ainda sonhando em fazer do seu próximo cio a melhor semana que Victor poderia sonhar, ele enfim disse, “Okay.”

Nem um segundo depois, Victor abriu a palma da sua mão e deu um tapa na sua nádega esquerda. Ele não conseguiu se impedir de saltar, tropeçando no degrau. Ardeu, claro, mesmo com o material grosso da sua calça de treino. Ele encarou Victor e Victor o encarou de volta, curioso.

Sua reação imediata foi dizer que não gostou. Mas quando o susto passou, e a dor aguda foi substituída por um fulgor quente, viu que não odiava e que, talvez com os olhos brilhantes de Victor sobre ele, ele estivesse bem em tentar outra vez.

“E então?” Victor perguntou, parecendo segurar um sorriso.

“Tu—" Yuuri gaguejou com as palavras, “Tudo bem.” Então Victor abriu um sorriso.

Um rubor irrompeu no rosto de Yuuri. Ele queria virar de costas para Victor, mas também não queria deixar sua bunda na visão de Victor, senão ele poderia levar outro tapa – com consequências que ele não estava muito preparado para lidar em público.

Cuidadosamente ele se sentou de novo ao lado de Victor, a dor em sua nádega se dissipando bem rápido.

“Bem,” Victor disse, pegando seu almoço, mas ainda olhando Yuuri, “isso foi interessante.”

Interessante não era bem a palavra que Yuuri usaria, embora ela coubesse ali. Ligeiramente excitado era um termo melhor. Revelador também. Ou talvez fosse só porque era Victor que ele tinha gostado. Ele não tinha certeza.

“E os anéis penianos?” Victor perguntou em seguida enquanto pegava uma porção de arroz do seu próprio almoço.

Desse jeito Yuuri nunca conseguiria comer. “Para mim ou para você?” Ele se viu perguntando.

Victor parou, claramente surpreso por Yuuri ter feito esse tipo de pergunta. “Para você, é claro,” ele disse.

“Nunca usei um antes,” Yuuri murmurou enquanto pegava seu almoço para comer. Ele sempre achou que fosse um pouco ousado na cama, mas agora com Victor fazendo todas essas perguntas, parecia que tinha muitas coisas que ainda não tinha tentado. Que gostaria de tentar.

“Fique à vontade para usar um dos meus, se quiser tentar,” Victor sugeriu.

Yuuri quase deixou cair seu pedaço de pepino. “Eu, ah, bem,” ele tentou achar as palavras que queria, “não acho que vou precisar de um para meu cio. Tenho certeza que o sentido do meu cio é ter orgasmos o máximo de vezes possível.”

Victor deu uma risada. “Okay, isso é verdade. Mas se você quiser pegar um emprestado qualquer hora, só para testar....” ele deixou no ar e piscou um olho. Nunca que Yuuri pegaria emprestado um dos anéis penianos de Victor. Provavelmente ele nem conseguiria colocar um antes de tudo ter acabado.

“E você?” Yuuri perguntou, baixando sua cabeça e olhando intensamente para seu almoço ao invés de Victor.

“Eu?” Victor perguntou. “Quero dizer, acho que sim? Normalmente não uso com meus parceiros,” ele admitiu.

“Eu, ah...” Yuuri hesitou em dizer algo, mas agora que Victor concordara em participar do seu cio, então provavelmente ele devesse falar de novo. “Não sei se você lembra de eu falar isso, mas, eu, hmm,” ele tentou pensar na melhor forma de formular a frase, “Tenho um período refratário² rápido?”

Ele olhou pelo canto do olho para Victor, que mordia seu lábio, dando uma olhada total em Yuuri. “Bem,” ele disse com uma voz baixa. “Acho que posso lidar com isso.”

Yuuri duvidava de verdade que ele pudesse. “Você pode só.... trazer mesmo assim? Por diversão?”

“É. Posso fazer isso,” Victor concordou. Ele mastigou pensativo por um instante, deixando Yuuri finalmente comer seu próprio almoço antes de dizer, “Eu poderia simplesmente levar todos os meus brinquedos. Você poderia dar uma olhada e decidir o que gosta.”

Yuuri se lembrou da caixa ao lado da cama de Victor quando eles olharam sua própria coleção. Imaginou o que teria dentro. Tinha certeza de que poderia ter acesso a ela naquela noite. Até Shoji mandar a mensagem.

Provavelmente eles terão que conversar sobre o ciúme de Victor em relação à Shoji em algum momento, mas ele não queria arruinar o clima agradável entre eles durante toda a manhã com uma conversa dessa.

“Você já vai acabar para a gente poder ir para a academia?” Victor perguntou, guardando sua vasilha vazia na bolsa esportiva.

Yuuri olhou para seu almoço comido pela metade. Ele queria terminar, mas Victor parecia pronto para partir. “Me fale sobre uma coisa da sua caixa, e eu termino aqui,” ele sugeriu.

Victor se iluminou. “Só uma coisa?”

“Uma,” Yuuri falou com a boca cheia. Provavelmente ele não conseguiria lidar com Victor falando sobre todos os seus brinquedos sexuais neste momento. Havia tanta excitação pública para ele conseguir controlar em um dia.

“Tenho um plug anal que vibra,” Victor disse.

Yuuri teve que se concentrar em comer porque de outro jeito ele ficaria de boca aberta para Victor. É claro que Victor teria algo desse tipo. E é claro que seria dele que ele falaria para Yuuri.

“É bem pequeno,” Victor disse, erguendo sua mão para indicar o tamanho. “Mas isso só significa que posso usar a qualquer hora que eu queira sem ter que me preocupar em manejar um maior”. Ele balançou a cabeça e Yuuri engoliu.

“Você... o usa com frequência?” Yuuri falou, sentindo já uma quentura em sua nuca.

“Desde que estou aqui? Não.” Victor admitiu. “Não é seguro usar um se você for patinar, então até lá em casa não usava muito, a menos que fosse um dia de folga. Embora...” ele parou, colocando um dedo em seus lábios. “Acho que ser técnico me permitiria ficar fora do gelo por alguns dias.”

Yuuri derrubou seu hashi em sua vasilha e a fechou, sem se importar se ainda havia arroz dentro. Agora que ele estava pensando em Victor usando algo daquele tipo enquanto ficava no Castelo de Gelo o treinando, não ficaria satisfeito com mais nada, nem mesmo com comida.

“Yuuri?” Victor perguntou, inocente demais.

“Vamos,” ele disse. O único jeito que ele conseguiria afastar o calor em sua barriga, de uma forma que não fosse totalmente constrangedora em público, seria malhando. Quando levantaram, Victor lhe deu um leve tapa na bunda, no mesmo local que tinha batido mais cedo, para ele ir andando.

 

* * *

 

Victor, da sua parte, fez quase todos os exercícios de Yuuri com ele. Provavelmente ele também estava com excitação contida para liberar. Ou talvez ele estivesse preocupado com seu físico, já que ficará preso na cama por uma semana.

Eles chegaram em casa cansados e completamente suados.

“Yuuri, Victor, querido,” Hiroko disse quando viu os dois entrarem pela porta e seguirem para o banho para se lavar.

Yuuri parou para falar com sua mãe, mesmo que ele estivesse fervendo e desejando desesperadamente um banho frio. “Mmmn, sim, mãe?”

Victor se aproximou dele e colocou uma mão de leve nos quadris de Yuuri, apenas um breve contato.

“Não sei se você teve tempo para pensar nisso, com todo o treino que você tem feito,” ela disse, também sorrindo para Victor. “Mas enquanto eu estive fora hoje fazendo compras, peguei uma caixa de barras de proteínas que você sempre usa em seus cios,” ela continuou. “Oh, e um monte daquele suco também, tenho certeza que vocês dois ficarão com bastante sede.” Ela os entregou com um breve piscar de olhos e Yuuri ficou ainda mais ruborizado, se é que isso era possível.

“Ah, obrigado, Hiroko,” Victor declarou, “Tenho certeza que Yuuri esqueceu disso.”

Ele não esqueceu. Só estava mais para o fim da sua lista do que outras coisas. Mas estava grato à sua mãe. Embora barras de proteína não fossem as coisas mais nutritivas para você comer por uma semana, elas eram não perecíveis e armazenavam calorias o bastante e eram muito boas nesse ponto. As bebidas eram apenas um bônus – elas mantinham o açúcar do corpo e outras coisas além do líquido.

“Talvez você devesse leva-los para seu quarto agora, Yuuri,” sua mãe sugeriu, “antes que os hóspedes decidam pegar um pouco.”

“Okay, obrigado,” ele disse, se inclinando para lhe dar um breve beijo no rosto. Victor se inclinou para fazer o mesmo não muito depois.

Ela riu e acariciou o rosto de Victor antes de se dirigir para a cozinha.

“Barras de proteína?” Victor perguntou, olhando a caixa que Yuuri tinha pegado. Victor pegou as bebidas.

“Eh,” Yuuri disse enquanto se dirigiram ao seu quarto. “Às vezes você não tem muito tempo entre os ciclos, sabe? É uma forma rápida de engolir algo de uma vez. Uma hora você está sedento por comida, na outra você está sedento por.... Bem...” Yuuri encolheu os ombros.

“Mmmmnnn,” Victor concordou. “Não vendem suplementos alimentares específicos para cios?” Ele perguntou. Yuuri imaginou que fosse isso que Victor usou no passado durante os outros cios que ele tinha participado.

“Vendem,” disse, “mas eu não gosto muito do gosto. Além disse, eles são basicamente barras de proteína super faturadas.”

Eles largaram as caixas sobre a mesa de Yuuri. Felizmente era mais uma coisa a se riscar da lista. O principal que ainda precisava ser feito era limpar seu quarto. O banheiro tinha sido esfregado, e agora ele precisava fazer o mesmo com seu quarto. Tinha cinco anos de cheiros acumulados ali. Ainda não era muito perceptível, mas logo ficaria esmagador pelo que lembrava como era ao ficar sem os supressores.

Victor sentou na cama de Yuuri, dando uma olhada no quarto. Ele estivera ali antes, mas não muito. Secretamente, Yuuri estava satisfeito por Victor sentar em sua cama suado e cheirando mais como um Alfa do que nesta manhã.

“Está quente,” Victor reclamou depois de cinco minutos observando Yuuri arrumar algumas coisas. Ele poderia tranquilamente ter ido tomar banho minutos antes.

“Você pode ir,” Yuuri disse. Victor não precisava ajuda-lo com tudo para seu cio. Ele poderia limpar um pouco sozinho.

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor choramingou para ter sua atenção.

Yuuri suspirou, mas andou até Victor. Victor abriu suas pernas sutilmente e Yuuri se colocou entre elas, chegando perto de Victor.

“Você também deve estar com calor,” Victor disse, erguendo os olhos para ele.

“Acho que sim,” Yuuri disse, baixando os olhos e olhando sobre seus óculos para o homem em sua cama.

“Tira,” Victor puxou a barra da camisa de treino de Yuuri.

Yuuri não perdeu tempo para se despir. Ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável por ser o único a estar sem camisa no quarto, então se inclinou um pouco, puxando a camisa de Victor. “Você também então.”

Victor ajudou Yuuri a tirar sua camisa. Ela ficou junto à calça do pijama de Victor que ainda estava ali desde de manhã. Os olhos de Victor passaram por ela, mas ele não disse nada. Ao invés disso, puxou Yuuri para mais perto entre suas pernas com um leve toque na curva das suas costas, então enterrou seu nariz na parte mole da barriga de Yuuri, bem na altura da sua cabeça.

Ele deixou Victor se aninhar em sua pele. Normalmente ficaria mortificado se alguém prestasse atenção ao seu peso, mas Victor parecia feliz. Yuuri não devia ser o único que estava desejando sentir o cheiro hoje. Ele tocou a parte de trás da cabeça de Victor suavemente, um gesto que esperava expressar sua permissão para que Victor continuasse o que estava fazendo.

Ele se sentiu com ainda mais calor do que quando estava de camisa, mas não negaria a Victor essa proximidade que agora estava compartilhando. Victor soltou um suspiro satisfeito no umbigo de Yuuri. “Você ainda tem um cheiro tão bom, Yuuri,” Victor admitiu. Seus dedos pararam bem sobre a cintura de Yuuri.

Yuuri usou a mão que estava no pescoço de Victor para imitar a leve pressão que Victor tinha usado hoje mais cedo na pista de gelo. Ele jurava que cada vez que roçava sobre a parte das glândulas de aroma no pescoço de Victor, liberava mais um pouco dos seus feromônios no ar. Embora Yuuri preferisse ficar grudado ao pescoço de Victor, ele estava feliz em apenas deixar seu quarto absorver o máximo possível do cheiro de Victor.

“Nós deveríamos, ah,” Victor murmurou na barriga de Yuuri, “pensar numa palavra de segurança³. Agora.”

Yuuri assentiu, mesmo sabendo que Victor não podia vê-lo.

“Estava pensando,” Victor continuou, “que durante seu cio, durante o sexo, se for.... como hoje. Você pode usar as cores do semáforo. Você conhece?”

“Sim, sei como funciona,” Yuuri concordou. Era o que ele tinha usado com seus outros parceiros – algo seguro, simples e quase universalmente conhecido. Vermelho para parar, amarelo para discutir, e verde para continuar. Fácil.

“Mas, além do sexo, ou até se você quiser que eu vá embora completamente...” Victor parou a frase.

Yuuri sabia que eles precisavam de uma palavra de segurança para algo geral. Se algo fosse além do limite, até ficar abraçado durante os ciclos, ele precisava de uma forma segura para se certificar que Victor soubesse quando ir embora. Era um último recurso porque assim que Yuuri o expulsasse, ele não poderia voltar por todo o seu cio. Ainda era uma garantia a se ter em mãos. “Agape,” Yuuri disse.

Victor congelou por um instante. Então ergueu sua cabeça para olhar para Yuuri. “Agape?”

“Sim.” Yuuri disse. Havia tantas razões para usar aquela palavra, além do fato de ser fácil de lembrar. Primeiro, o lembrava de Yurio, e no contexto sexual era o bastante para fazê-lo rir, mas segundo, era definitivamente uma palavra que ele não queria usar durante seu cio. Ele não queria falar sobre _Agape_ com Victor. Não quando estará tão vulnerável. Se ele só precisava usa-la como uma palavra de segurança, sem chance de que seria lembrada em uma conversa normal.

“Okay,” Victor concordou, de novo relaxando um pouco contra a barriga de Yuuri.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por mais um tempo, Yuuri observando o modo como a cabeça de Victor se movia a cada vez que ele inspirava fundo. Não era um abraço, era mais do que amigável, e não era sexual, por assim dizer, mas era íntimo. Yuuri pensou o que fariam dali pra frente. Só ficaria mais íntimo, não?

Como hoje tinham falado sobre alguns fetiches e acabado de decidir a palavra de segurança, Yuuri ousou trazer um assunto que estava curioso. Ele lambeu os lábios nervoso e sua respiração entrecortou. Victor ergueu os olhos para ele, percebendo que ele tinha ficado um pouco tenso.

“E sobre... formar um laço?” perguntou. Ele já tinha deixado claro seu posicionamento. Estava aberto à qualquer forma de laço que Victor estivesse disposto. E agora que ele sabia que Victor era um Alfa, bem, havia todas as opções. Uma mais desejável que a outra.

Victor piscou lentamente para ele. “Amanhã, por favor,” ele respondeu baixo, “me dê só um dia para pensar sobre isso.” Yuuri podia esperar. Já fazia anos que esperava por Victor.

 

* * *

 

¹ zamboni: veículo utilizado para limpar e polir a superfície de uma pista de gelo.

² período refratário: tempo que um cara precisa para se recuperar após ejaculação. Só depois disso conseguirá ter nova ereção.

³ palavra de segurança: palavra utilizada para parar uma ação quando se atinge um limite na relação e escolhida previamente pelo casal.

4 prática BDSM com diferentes níveis de intensidade, desde leves tapas a chicotadas.


End file.
